Where I Belong
by Phantom-Demon
Summary: Olyvia finds herself transported to Ferelden and swept into the chaos of the Blight. Determined to get home to her family, she joins the Wardens in their fight against the darkspawn to find her way back. A would-be prince, a tyranical Lord, and a blood mage only complicate her plans. How can she return home, when her heart believes this is where she belongs. Multi-Origins.
1. Chapter 1

**Being a big fan of Dragon Age: Origins, I had to write the typical fanfic; modern day girl transported to Ferelden. I hope to make mine different and unique though, and I hope you enjoy. And from the summary of the story, I have two origin characters. And yes, the Disclaimer of course: I do not own Dragon Age or anything related to it.**

**CHAPTER ONE**

It was just another day for Olyvia Hamilton. Well…okay, not just any other day, seeing as how it went horribly wrong. Coming home from work, she flopped over onto the couch in her apartment, completely exhausted. She was so tired she didn't want to even bother taking off her combat boots.

"Why do cars have to break?" she mumbled into the couch, "Why can't they run normally? And of course the day mine decides to break, making me late to work, I also get fired, and have to walk all the way back home. Today has just sucked."

After laying there for a few minutes, she pushed herself up and walked over her desk where her laptop was. She intended to play her new favorite game, well it was just below Zelda so second favorite, Dragon Age: Origins. Booting up her laptop, she stared at the screen, waiting for it to finish booting up when her cell phone went off. With a sigh, she answered it, knowing it was her older sister from the specific ringtone.

"Hi," she said dejectedly.

"Am I interrupting you at work?" she asked.

Olyvia sighed again, "No. I got fired. I just got home."

Her sister gasped, "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! What happened?"

"They just didn't need me anymore," Olyvia replied, "My being late to work today really didn't affect it much. So yeah…I think I might have to move back home. I can't afford my apartment anymore without a job."

"Yeah…Mom won't be very thrilled about that."

Olyvia nodded, "Yeah."

Popping open her CD drive, she inserted the game and loaded it.

"How are you coping?" her sister asked.

"I'm going to do a little gaming therapy," she replied, "Kill some things, earn lots of money that doesn't count in the real world, kill some more things. That sort of stuff."

"Ah yes, very therapeutic," her sister agreed.

They talked a few minutes longer while Olyvia was getting her game set up, and a few minutes into it, her screen started going crazy, before going blue.

"No, no, no, no, NO! Not the blue screen of death!" she shouted at her laptop, "Don't do this to me!"

"What? What happened?"

"My computer just crashed," Olyvia replied, "And it still has my CD! Give it back! Release my game you plastic monster!"

She started furiously pushing the button for the drive release. When it popped open, a violent shock shot through her arm, and all she could see was white, almost as if the laptop itself blew up in a white flash. She dropped her phone, and then she felt herself falling. Before she hit the ground though, she fell unconscious.

* * *

The pain was the first thing she registered as she came to. Her arm was still aching, and burning, from the electric shock from her laptop. She was pretty sure that was what it was. Blinking her eyes open, they went wide open when she first saw she was staring at grey skies instead of the wood ceiling of her apartment. Jolting upright, she winced as the pain became more noticeable, and looked around her. This…this looked too familiar to her. Squeezing her eyes shut, she violently shook her head, ignoring the pain that came with it, and opened her eyes again. She was still in the wooded area.

"This…this can't be happening," she muttered as she pushed herself up onto her feet, "This looks like…the Wilds in Dragon Age. I must be dreaming. Stuff like this just doesn't happen!"

She hit herself in her sore arm, and cringed again. Nope, still there. She was wondering what to do when she heard sounds from behind her, and she froze. What…was that? Turning around, her stomach dropped seeing the carved grin in the Hurlock's face.

"Shit," she squeaked.

Then three more Hurlocks, and two Genlocks, stepped out from the brush, one Hurlock dressed as the Alpha, the axe in its hand confirming that. This wasn't looking good. She could only think of one thing to do. Scream and run. So she did, taking in a deep breath and letting out the loudest blood curdling scream she could muster as she took off headlong through the trees. She could hear the darkspawn in pursuit, and she just hoped she would be able to outrun them, and not tire out too quickly before that, and that she would not live up to her nickname of klutz. She did not want to die. Not here, not this way.

She leapt off an embankment, landing into a roll to avoid face planting into the ground, bruising and cutting herself up quite a bit, but she scrambled back up to her feet and continued running. She didn't even dare look back, afraid to find they were too close, or that she would run into something while her attention was diverted elsewhere.

"This can't get any worse can it?" she shouted toward the sky.

Oh but it did. She skid to a halt as one wolf stalked out from its cover, its yellow eyes trained on her. Taking a quick look around, she saw a handful more making its way toward her, and the darkspawn were catching up.

"Nice wolfy, no eat me," Olyvia said, moving slowly to try to walk around it.

It snarled at her, and she froze. She looked up to the sky. She just had to mention about how this couldn't get worse could it? Today just was _not_ her day.

She was jolted out of her cursing the skies from the guttural cry of a darkspawn, and she turned to find the Alpha was just behind her, and about to swing. She let out another scream as she ducked to dodge, but then the wolf lunged at her. Dropping to the ground, she rolled over to the side a few times before rolling back onto her stomach and pushing herself up and took off again.

"This day has been the worst!" she cried, "First, my car breaks down on me, then I get fired from my job, and just out of spite when I try to make myself feel better, my freaking laptop electrocutes me, and now I am running, for my life, from freaking _darkspawn_ and wolves, through a forest! I hate Mondays!"

She was coming to another embankment, and seemingly from nowhere, a wolf leapt at her. She instinctively bent over backward, dropping down onto her knees and sliding across the muddy ground. She could feel the rocks in the ground tearing at her jeans, and into her skin. As she dropped her head back, she saw one of the Hurlocks had managed to keep up with her, but the wolf, having missed her, landed on it, and the two began fighting with each other.

"Thank God," Olyvia whispered shrilly, clamoring back to her feet.

Taking off as fast as she could muster, having been running for nearly ten minutes now, she used every last ounce of her strength to jump off the edge. Her stomach churned seeing the ground so far below, even though it was probably only twenty feet down at most. Not only that though, she saw a group of armored men moving along the path below. She barely managed to roll into her land this time, jarring her legs, and she just sprawled out on her back. Oh she was in so much pain now, there was no way this was a dream. Pushing through the pain, she rolled over onto her stomach, and pushed herself up onto her elbows and knees, and looked over to the men who were cautiously approaching her. Her eyes went wide when she saw who was in the lead.

"This can't be happening," she muttered breathlessly, "There is no possible way that I was transported into my Dragon Age game. Stuff like that is impossible. I _have_ to be dreaming. That's the only explanation."

One man, with dark hair and a stern face, pushed past the blonde in the lead and drew his blade, holding it threateningly close to her neck, and she flinched away.

"Who are you and why are you out in the Wilds?" he asked roughly.

She could only stare in terror up at him. Why was everyone out to get her?

"Calm down Erik," the blonde said, grabbing the man by his shoulder and pulling him away, "You're only frightening her."

"Look at what she's wearing though," Erik said, not bothering to be quiet about it, "Never seen anything like that before. She's probably a Witch of the Wilds."

Olyvia sighed, and looked down at her ensemble. Yes, her denim skinny jeans would cause some questions, as would her combat boots, and red t-shirt with the American flag and some stars on it. She was just screaming: _I'm not from here!_ Being called a Witch of the Wilds though, that she most certainly wasn't.

"I am no Witch of the Wilds," Olyvia said, "I have no magic powers whatsoever."

According to what she knew.

"I wouldn't trust her," Erik growled, "Plus she drew darkspawn close to camp. She's trouble."

Olyvia was filled with dread when she realized the darkspawn were most likely still pursuing her, as well as the wolves. Their howls filled the air, and they were getting seemingly closer. She began to push herself onto her feet, causing Erik to point his sword to her, when she felt something heavy push against her back, and pain erupted in her left shoulder. She let out a cry of pain as she fell back down onto the ground as the wolf latched onto her, and started whipping its head around, tearing deeper into her flesh. It only lasted a few seconds before the wolf let out a small whimper, all its weight falling heavily onto her and its teeth pulling out of her shoulder. She pushed it away, wincing from the pain shooting through her body with every move, and got back to her knees. The darkspawn had reached them now, and a few more wolves were coming down from the hill as well. The men were busy dealing with them, so she could try sneaking away while they were busy. Even though she would most likely be safe with them, she just wanted to find a way back home. So she used a tree to climb her way back to her feet, and started to make her way around it.

"You aren't going anywhere," she heard the blonde say behind her as a hand wrapped around her elbow.

"And why not?" she asked indignantly.

He swung his sword at the Hurlock he was fighting and slashed it across its gut, and it keeled over, "First off, you're injured and won't get anywhere, but secondly, the Wilds are not a safe place."

"I figured that out already," she grumbled.

"Plus, I'm sure Erik is just dying to question you," he added.

Olyvia whimpered, "Why me? Why, why, why me? What did I do to deserve this?"

She crumpled back down onto the ground, feeling too weak to hold herself up anymore, not to mention she was starting to feel lightheaded. Oh, she didn't want to pass out because now would be the worst time to do that. She closed her eyes in an effort to keep the world from spinning around her, and took in long deep breaths to soothe her churning stomach. This was almost too much. Just as she was starting to feel better, someone roughly grabbed her by her left shoulder, right on her fresh wound. She let out a cry of pain, and used her right arm, which was still feeling a little sore from before, to fight away whoever grabbed her, hitting whoever it was on their arm, but they didn't budge.

"This wench is going to be more trouble than she's worth," she heard Erik say.

"Let go of her Erik," the blonde was saying, and suddenly the pressure on her wound was gone, "You're hurting her."

Erik scoffed, "Like she doesn't have worse planned for us Alistair. Just you wait and see. Once we have our guard down she'll strike."

So it was Alistair. She was secretly hoping it wasn't because that would have meant she had to be elsewhere rather than the inside of her game. This Erik fellow though was starting to grate on her nerves. Once Alistair gently helped her to her feet, she turned to Erik and delivered one combat boot clad foot to his groin with the remainder of her strength.

"I'll strike whoever pisses me off whenever I please," she spat, her legs shaking to keep herself up.

Erik was bent over himself, his breathing sharp and sporadic as he tried to swallow the pain.

"Y-you wench," he growled, his voice tighter than before as if he was trying not to cry, "You're going to regret that."

Olyvia began to move away, but was stopped again by Alistair.

"You're going to have to return to camp with us," he said, his hand on her arm again.

"But I need to get home," she said, "I don't belong here!"

She tried pulling away, but she was too weak, it had no effect.

"I say bind her up and drag her back to camp," Erik growled, "Since she's not cooperating."

"We are not going to do that," Alistair snapped, "She's just an unarmed woman Erik. There is no need to be so callous."

Erik grumbled under his breath and turned away, heading back up the path. A few of the others followed while two stayed behind.

"Can you walk?" Alistair asked Olyvia.

"I'll manage," she said, turning to face back where they were heading.

She took a few steps forward and her legs buckled under her weight. Her knees were on fire they were in so much pain. As her legs buckled, she felt she was about to fall when a hand grabbed her by her right arm, steadying her. She blushed as she looked over to Alistair.

"I'm fine, really," she said.

"You don't look it," he replied.

"Then you can help brace me," she compromised, "Just don't carry me."

Alistair nodded, keeping a hold of her arm, and she did her best to push through the pain as they followed the other two back to camp. Upon entering the gates, more armored men, and a few women, fell upon them.

"So what happened?" one man asked, "What was all the screaming?"

"Were there darkspawn?" another asked.

"Who's _that_?" a woman asked, "And what is she wearing?"

Olyvia looked up to Alistair, "You heard my screaming all the way out there?"

He nodded.

"Glad to know I have a good set of lungs," Olyvia said.

Alistair fended off the group by saying he would have answers to their questions later, and walked Olyvia over to a large tent and sat her down on a cot inside. The two men that they had followed were already in there.

"We have a few questions to ask, as you can imagine," one said. He looked to be closer to Alistair's age, and had a dark complexion and jet black hair, stubble lining his jawline.

"Just a few?" she asked sarcastically.

The man sighed, and gave Alistair a look, who merely shrugged in response. Then he turned back to Olyvia.

"First of all, we'd like to know a name."

"What's yours?" she rebutted.

The man sighed, "Are you going to be uncooperative?"

"I'm cooperating," she replied, "I'd just like to know the name of my interrogator."

"I am Edwin, this is Alistair and he is Marcus," Edwin replied.

Olyvia looked over to the other man, the redhead in the group. So he was Marcus.

"My name is Olyvia Hamilton," she replied, turning back to Edwin, "So what else do you want to know?"

"What you were doing so deep in the Wilds would be a good question," Alistair said.

"I was trying to work up to that one," Edwin muttered.

"Well you're too slow," Alistair replied.

Olyvia paused. How exactly was she going to answer that one? That she was transported from another world and was randomly dropped into the Wilds? They would think her crazy for sure, and either lock her up, or kill her just to be rid of her. Perhaps she should just play it safe.

"I don't know how I wound up there," she replied, "One second I was at my home, then something crazy happened, and I woke up here."

Marcus leaned over toward Edwin, "Erik's Witch of the Wilds story would make some sense here."

"I am not a witch!" Olyvia shouted, glaring at the two.

"Then where are you from, exactly?" Marcus asked.

There really was no way around this was there? She just had to tell them the truth, despite how crazy it sounded.

"You want the complete truth? Then here it is," she began, "I am not even _from_ this world. Something went whacko crazy at my house, and I was somehow transported here. Your world is a freaking _game_ in mine, so how do you think I feel exactly right now? I am so confused! I just want to go home!"

The three looked at each other in confusion. None of them believed a single word of that. It just didn't sound plausible. Though…it would explain her odd clothing.

"That…doesn't sound very believable," Edwin said.

"I knew you wouldn't," she said, "The question is: should I even bother trying to prove it to you?"

Marcus snickered, "It would be interesting."

"Then you asked for it," she said, "First off, just so I have my timeline right, Duncan has already brought the recruits Daveth and Ser Jory right?"

The three gawked at her, their eyes widening to the size of dinner plates.

"H-how did you know—," Alistair began.

"I know a lot more than you think," she interrupted, "And I know quite a bit about _you_ Alistair, as well, but let's not get into the details. I don't think you'd appreciate that. Anyway, back to what I was saying before, judging from your reactions I take it that Daveth and Ser Jory are here?"

The three nodded numbly, and she continued, "And has Duncan returned with any more recruits?"

"Shouldn't you know this?" Marcus said sarcastically.

"I said I'm trying to get my timeline right," Olyvia snapped, "So has he or not?"

"He left just yesterday for Highever," Alistair replied, "So no."

Olyvia nodded, thinking over about what to say next, "Alright then, now that I know where exactly I am in this mess, is there anything else you want to know? Or have I proven I'm not completely crazy?"

"Oh, you're crazy alright," Marcus said, "Whether what you're saying is the truth is a different matter."

"Have I proven it then?" she asked, "You wanted to know about me, so I gave it to you."

Marcus turned to Edwin, "It could be all coincidence that she knew about Daveth and Ser Jory."

"And Duncan?" Edwin asked critically.

Marcus paused, "Well…yeah?"

Olyvia sighed in frustration, "You want more? What else do you want to know? The outcome of the battle here at Ostagar that is impending? Who will pass your Joining?"

"What do you know about the Joining?" Edwin asked, crossing the tent to grab her by the collar of her shirt.

"I told you I know a lot more than you think," she replied, "And I know a lot about the Grey Wardens, possibly more than you."

She could see that Edwin was starting to get angry.

"If you are content with the answers I have given, will you let me go?" she asked, glaring up at him, "I need to find a way home, and sitting here isn't going to help."

Edwin released his hold on her shirt and began to pace around the tent.

"What are we going to tell Duncan when he returns?" Edwin asked, looking toward Alistair.

"Tell him that she's a witch," Marcus interjected, "How else could she know these things?"

"Call me witch one more time, I dare you," Olyvia growled, her eyes narrowed in a death glare.

Marcus pursed his lips shut. He had seen what she did to Erik, and he had no desire to have that inflicted upon him so it was best to just stay quiet.

"So you claim to know the past, and the future," Edwin said, "The only explanation we can come up with is that you are a witch."

"I only said I knew of Alistair's past," Olyvia clarified, "Bits and parts. I know nothing of you or your fellow Warden here."

"What sort of things?" Marcus asked, glancing over in Alistair's direction.

Olyvia looked over to Alistair to find he was looking a little worried, but she had to say it.

"Who his father is," she replied.

"Out," Alistair ordered his fellow Wardens, "Both of you."

The two of them looked up at him in surprise. Never before had they seen him take such command, especially to his peers.

"You know you are just the Junior Warden Alistair," Edwin said, "I assume you wish to question her further, but I at least should be here."

"Out," Alistair repeated, his eyes narrowing into a glare.

"Sounds like something awfully important to me," Marcus whispered to Edwin.

"This is a personal matter, neither of you are needed here anymore," Alistair said, "And if you have any respect for our Order or myself, you will not eavesdrop. Now go."

Edwin nodded, and motioned for Marcus to follow, which he did, but begrudgingly. Once they left, Alistair waited a few moments before crossing over to her, kneeling down in front of her.

"And what exactly is it you think you know about me?" he asked.

She could tell he was trying to keep his temper, which she was surprised at. He seemed to be so laid back, but everyone was capable of anger.

"I know your father is the late King Maric," she said quietly, just in case Edwin, or most likely Marcus, was outside, "Your mother was a serving girl at Redcliffe Castle when she gave birth to you, and Arl Eamon took you in. Is that enough, or do you wish to hear more."

Alistair stood, looking very pale, "Maker…how do you know this?"

"I told you already, but _no one_ believes me," she retorted.

"Alright, say I believe you, what does that help?" Alistair asked.

She paused. She hadn't exactly thought of that.

"Well…alright, I admit I don't really know," Olyvia replied, "Maybe I can try to stop the inevitable, but then again, I don't know how badly that would screw things up."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I…I don't know if I should tell you," Olyvia said, "I probably have said too much already, but you three were forcing my hand! I was just trying to explain to you that I don't belong here, and that I just want to go home. That's all I want! I just want to go home."

She was sobbing now, bent over herself and covering her face with her hands. She knew her family would be driving themselves crazy trying to find her once they found she was missing, and she was already missing them terribly. A few moments later she felt Alistair's hand on her right shoulder, in a comforting gesture.

"I…I'm sorry," he said quietly, "I didn't mean to upset you."

"It seemed to be the only way to get one of you to understand my predicament so someone could be able to help me get back home," she said, hastily wiping away her tears, "So I apologize for bringing up your heritage in front of the others."

"You were at least a little discreet about it," Alistair said, "And I thank you for that, instead of just…blurting it out."

"I knew better than that," Olyvia said, "So are we done now? I would love to have this taken care of," she pointed to her wounded shoulder, "I'm still bleeding here."

Alistair nodded, "I'll see if I can convince a mage to come help. And get you some clothes while I'm at it."

"These are clothes," Olyvia said indignantly.

"Some that won't cause everyone to stare," Alistair said, walking to the doorway, "And that aren't torn and soaked with blood."

"Point taken," Olyvia said, looking down at the holes in the knees of her jeans with a sad sigh, "I loved these jeans."

Alistair left, and Olyvia just sat where she was, wringing her hands together. She was feeling a little shaken up from her interrogation, and there was still one thing she hadn't brought up. What if she _couldn't_ go home? As much as she didn't want to think about it, she knew she had to. She was able to get here, so there had to be a way back…right?

She continued to sit there for a long time, progressively growing weaker and lightheaded as she continued to lose blood. Her shoulder wound was bleeding rather freely still, not looking to slow anytime soon. After a particular dizzying moment, she fell forward onto the ground, just barely able to keep herself up on her elbows and knees. She wasn't going to last long at this rate. She started crawling toward the doorway when Alistair finally stepped back through. He was at her side in less than a second.

"Are you alright Olyvia?" he asked.

"No," she replied, as if it was the obvious answer.

Alistair gently lifted her back up and laid her down onto the cot, "I guess that was a bit of a stupid question."

"It's okay," she muttered, her eyes fluttering shut, "I don't think I'm supposed to feel so cold."

Alistair cursed under his breath, "And of course the mages think now is the perfect time to be busy or disappear on everybody."

"Wait a second," Olyvia said, starting to feel a little more coherent as adrenaline rushed through her body from the shock of realization she just came upon, "Are…are you dressing my wounds?"

Alistair blushed, "The Wardens all came to the decision that since I am the one who insisted on investigating the screaming before, that I should be the one to take care of you."

"Lovely," Olyvia groaned, "Okay, whatever. I would love to stay conscious so I think now is better than later."

She was so incoherent she was sure she wouldn't be able to remember much about it anyway, but at the moment she was feeling rather mortified. Alistair pulled her up into a sitting position, and she sort of lolled about there, teetering over so much it looked like she was about to fall back over.

Alistair looked toward the entrance of the tent, his eyes narrowing. He knew part of the reason the other Wardens made him do this was because he had never seen a woman in any state of undress, and were doing this to tease and embarrass him. Well, it certainly was working. He had to push those thoughts out of his mind though and deal with Olyvia's wound. Trying his best to focus on the task at hand and not the gender of the person, or the assets that marked her gender, he pulled off her top, apologizing when she whimpered in pain for having to move her shoulder in order to get it off. Her right arm went instantly across her chest, even though it hardly helped to cover anything, but at least her bra helped with that too.

Alistair worked silently, really doing his best to keep his eyes focused on the wound, but his eyes would occasionally glance elsewhere for a split second. Every time he did, he mentally slapped himself, berating himself for it, and the blush on his face progressively darkened until he was beet red. By then, he had finally finished dressing the wound and cleaned the injuries on her knees.

"Here, drink this," Alistair ordered, handing her a small vial.

She looked at it warily, "What is it?"

"It'll help with the pain," Alistair replied.

"Does it taste like strawberries?" she asked.

"Uh…no…it-it doesn't," Alistair replied.

Olyvia first pulled the blanket on the cot up around her chest before taking the vial from Alistair's hand. She sniffed it first, but didn't smell anything, so she poured the liquid inside into her mouth and swallowed.

"Ugh, that's nasty," she gagged, her face contorting into disgust, "Worse than cold syrup. Who would have thought that possible?"

He took the vial back from her and set it down before helping her lay down, "Now you'll just rest for a while. I have to go, so don't even think about trying to sneak away."

"Whatever," she mumbled, closing her eyes, "Good night."

She heard him walk away, and soon after that sleep finally claimed her.

* * *

She woke many hours later, her eyes opening to find she was surrounded in darkness. She felt around her, cringing as she moved her bad arm. She felt the cot's edges around her, and the scratchy wool blanket on top of her. So this really wasn't a dream. Though her arm was still hurting, she felt a lot better than she had previously. She wanted to get up and go out, see what else could be done about it, but she still had no shirt. The one she had was stained with her blood, and she didn't know if Alistair did bring her clothes like he had mentioned. So, she wrapped the blanket around her shoulders, and slipped off the cot. She could at least poke her head out and tell someone she was awake, still hurting, and absolutely starving. She was only halfway across the tent when Alistair entered.

"What are you doing out of the bed?"

She turned and ran back to the cot, and hopped back on it, "I wasn't leaving. I was just going to see where people were."

Alistair held out what looked like a small wooden bowl to her, "I assume you're hungry."

"Starving," she said, taking the bowl from his hands, and taking a bite, "Hmm…you Wardens aren't much of cooks are you?"

"Think you could do better?"

"I know I could do better," Olyvia replied, "What is this anyway? Is this your lamb stew?"

"Edwin made it if that's what you're asking," Alistair said.

"But it's lamb stew," Olyvia stated.

Alistair lit a lamp, illuminating the tent with its light, and nodded, "Why do you ask?"

"No wonder it's all grey and chewy," she muttered, "And bland."

"You are more than welcome to cook for everyone," Alistair said.

Olyvia laughed nervously, "Somehow I don't think anyone would let me near the food, especially Erik. He might think I'll poison it."

Alistair couldn't help but nod in agreement. Most of the men probably would because they all believed Erik's accusation of her being a witch.

Olyvia continued eating until the bowl was empty, and Alistair took it from her and set it down before returning back to her side.

"Now, I can't understand how you find yourself comfortable in those clothes," he began.

"They are quite comfortable," Olyvia said, knowing he was talking about her skinny jeans.

"But I was unable to find a set of clothes for you this evening," Alistair continued, "So you can wear this."

He tossed her the item in his hands, and she let it fall onto her lap, "It's one of yours I'm guessing?"

Alistair blushed, "If you want something else I can try again."

"No, this is fine," Olyvia said, "Just needed to know who to thank, so thank you. Not…just for this though, but for everything. You're the only person here so far who has been nice to me."

"You're welcome," Alistair replied, "I'll…I'll go and let you change. It'll be easier to bandage your legs that way."

She looked down at her knees. They did look rather gnarly, though not as bad as previous scuffed knees, but they did need bandages.

"O-okay," Olyvia mumbled.

Without another word, he stepped out of the tent. Picking up the clothing on her lap, she unfolded it, and found it was a tunic, and a rather long one. It would easily cover her. Bringing the fabric to her face, she smelled it. Her eyes fluttered shut and she took in another deep breath. God he smelled so good.

She couldn't waste time, or else Alistair might walk in on her while she was half-naked, or more. Putting the tunic down, she untied her shoes, amazed that she managed to sleep with them on, set them aside, and pulled down her pants. They were torn beyond repair, and would have to be thrown away.

"These were my favorite," she whimpered.

She tossed them aside though, and went back to dressing. She looked down at her plain tan bra, and found that it was covered in blood, and would most likely not come out. At least she wasn't wearing her favorite bra. She would have mourned for its loss too. So, unclasping the bra, she stuffed it in between the pants so it wasn't noticeable. Her underwear was at least unscathed, she would not enjoy going without them. Grabbing the tunic, she pulled it over her head and down around her thighs. It went just barely below her mid-thigh, but it would be enough. Sitting back down on the cot, she waited for Alistair to return. It wasn't until a few minutes later that she heard him.

"Are you decent?"

"As decent as I'm going to get," Olyvia replied.

The tent flap was pulled aside and Alistair stepped back in, letting it fall back to its place. He strode over to her side, and first inspected her injured knees before getting a damp rag. Olyvia felt her face burning up from all her blushing and she kept her gaze averted. This just felt so awkward. She had never been too comfortable around men, having grown up with three sisters, a mom, and her dad being the only male in the household. Plus…she had a bit of a crush on Alistair. It was from all the gaming she did, but it still passed over to where she was now, and having him so close sent her heart racing in almost a panicked manner. And where his hands were didn't help matters. His touch was so gentle he was basically caressing her skin, almost seeming intimate, and sent shivers through her body. By the time he finished bandaging her right knee, she was almost sure she'd go into cardiac arrest.

"So when is Duncan expected back?" Olyvia asked, trying to distract her mind.

"A few weeks," Alistair replied, "It takes a week or so to get to Highever from here. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious," she replied, "I didn't know it took that long to travel there from here."

"Ferelden isn't all that big," Alistair said, "Orlais on the other hand."

Olyvia nodded, "Yeah, they looked fairly large on the map, and that was only part of it."

Alistair raised an eyebrow, "Map? You had a map?"

"It came with the game," Olyvia explained.

Alistair finished tying off the bandage, "Oh. Well, there you go."

Once he moved aside she stretched out her legs to take a look, "Thank you. Looks like you've had a lot of practice doing this."

"Not much of a good thing that I've had a lot of practice," Alistair said.

Olyvia nodded in agreement, "That's true. Need injured people to practice on."

She dropped her legs back down, and just let them swing back and forth. There wasn't much else she could think to talk about. Alistair couldn't come up with anything either, his mind was preoccupied at the moment, both of them. Her legs may not have been necessarily long, but they were lean, smooth and flawless. And from having to bandage her legs, he knew her skin was soft as well. He tried his best to not to think about it because he was aroused enough already. Maker, he only knew her for a few hours and already was thinking bad thoughts. He turned and walked toward the tent entrance.

"I'll be back in the morning to check on you again," Alistair said, "So…goodnight."

"Right…goodnight," Olyvia replied.

He left the tent, and Olyvia swung her legs back up onto the cot. Even though she spent most of the day sleeping, she still felt quite exhausted. Perhaps that was due to her injury that caused her to be so weary. Pulling her blanket over her again, she laid back down and shut her eyes, waiting for sleep to overcome her again. She was rather worried about what the morrow might bring, and the days following. How exactly was she going to survive all this?


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter! Rushing putting this one up since I have to get to class soon for a test. Ugh, tests are no fun.**

**CHAPTER TWO**

Waking up the next morning, Olyvia felt very sore and stiff. She could feel every bruise on her battered body, and it took her a few minutes just to sit up. Swiveling around, she placed her feet down onto the ground and slowly eased herself into a standing position. Shuffling her way to the entrance, she poked her head out through the tent flaps.

"What do you think you're doing?" a voice sneered.

She jumped slightly and looked over to where the voice came from. Then her eyes narrowed when she saw who it was.

"Good morning _Erik_," she drawled, "Please tell me you're not my guard for the day."

Erik rolled his eyes, "Thank the Maker no. Alistair is the poor sod stuck to looking out for you. But you didn't answer my question. What do you think you're doing? You're not trying to sneak away are you?"

"I was simply looking out to see what was going on," Olyvia retorted, "Being cooped up in a tent all day is not my idea of fun."

"Oh? And what is?" Erik snapped, "Turning men into toads? Or is it just kicking them between the legs?"

"Hey, that was your own fault," Olyvia rebutted, pointing an accusing finger at him, "You piss off the tiger, you're going to get bit."

"Tiger?" he asked in confusion.

Olyvia's face went pale, "You don't have tigers?"

"What in the name of the Maker is a tiger?"

"No!" Olyvia cried mournfully, "No tigers in this world! What is wrong with this place?"

"Why do you not like answering my questions?" Erik growled.

"Your questions are stupid!" Olyvia spat.

"Wow, you two are really going at each other's throats this morning," Olyvia heard Alistair say, and she whirled her head around to face the other way to see he was approaching, "You really don't like each other do you?"

Olyvia shook her head and Erik just growled.

"Wait a second, are you bringing her _breakfast_?" Erik asked incredulously, "Why does she get to eat before the rest of us?"

"Maybe because once you Wardens are finished all the food will be gone, thanks to your insatiable appetite," Olyvia growled.

Erik looked at her startled, and drew his sword, pointing it toward her throat and she pulled away slightly.

"How do you know about that?" he asked, "That is not common knowledge about Grey Wardens."

Oops. Olyvia looked over to Alistair to see him sigh in exasperation, dropping his head. She had a feeling she was going to be quite a handful for Alistair. Maybe she should just keep her mouth shut to make things easier for him.

"Is there anything else you know?" he pressed.

Olyvia looked back and forth between Erik and Alistair for a few moments before darting back inside the tent, where she assumed it would be safer.

"Erik, where do you think you're going?" she heard Alistair ask.

The tent flap was thrown violently aside as Erik stormed inside. Olyvia hastily backed away from him, but ended up stumbling over her feet and falling onto her backside. His blade was at her neck when Alistair flew into the tent.

"Erik, stop right now," Alistair said, his hand on the hilt of his blade.

"How much does she know Alistair?" Erik asked.

Alistair paused, and that was enough of an answer for Erik.

"You know what happens to those not of the order who know too much Alistair," Erik seethed, "Why not do Duncan a favor and do the job for him?"

"It is for Duncan to decide Erik, not you," Alistair said, "Now put down your sword."

Olyvia tried scooting away to give her some breathing room, but Erik noticed and pressed his sword further, and she felt a small sharp pain at the point his sword was at on her neck, causing her to flinch. Seeing that, Alistair drew his sword and held it at Erik's back.

"I said put it down," Alistair growled.

Erik let out a low snarl before ripping his sword away from her throat and sheathed it. Olyvia let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding and her right hand flew to her throat, feeling the little bit of blood on it. She scrambled a little ways away, and glanced down at her combat boots, before eyeing the back of Erik's head, now that he was turned to leave. She couldn't help it, he had pissed her off so much lately. Alistair was starting to approach her when she grabbed one boot, and chucked it at Erik's head. It hit true, the sole of the boot hitting him square on the back of his head. He froze mid-step, and turned around slowly while Alistair sighed and brought the palm of his hand to his head.

"You are asking for it witch," Erik growled, his hand twitching to grab his sword again.

"I said don't call me a witch!" Olyvia shouted.

She pushed herself off the ground, letting out a feral cry as she launched herself at Erik. Alistair intercepted her attack though, his arms whipping out and snatching her around her waist. She fought a little against Alistair's iron grip, but soon gave up from the dull pain throbbing in her shoulder from all the swinging she had been doing with her arms.

"Okay, you two are going to be trouble," Alistair said, "Erik, out now."

Erik turned on his heel and stomped out the tent. Alistair didn't dare let go of Olyvia though; she was still pulling on his grip a bit, almost as if she was ready to run when he released her. So instead he hoisted her off the ground, walked over to the cot and placed her down on it.

"Now stay put," Alistair ordered, "And no more starting fights."

Olyvia crossed her arms with a huff, "He was asking for it."

"Just…stay," Alistair repeated before walking back out the tent.

He returned just as quickly as he left though, with something in his hand.

"Here's your breakfast," Alistair said, setting it down on her lap.

Olyvia poked at the item. It was covered in some sort of cloth, but since it didn't jump when she poked it, she went ahead and opened up the fabric. Inside was some cheese, bread and even a little bit of dried fruit. The fabric must have been to preserve the cheese and bread. The bread though…well, it was a bit hard, but she was getting hungry, and this would be similar to the remainder of her meals for as long as she was here. How long was that going to be though?

"Thank you," Olyvia said quietly as she picked up the food.

"Now if you're capable of staying put for a while, I'll get some food myself," Alistair said.

"Am I going to be stuck in here all day again?" Olyvia asked.

"If I can happen to find a mage willing to help, maybe not," Alistair replied, "This tent is designated to be the healing quarters, so once you're better you'll have to find another place to sleep."

"I'm fine with that," Olyvia said, "I need some sunshine and fresh air."

"Will you be comfortable walking around in _that_?" Alistair asked, referring to the tunic she was only wearing.

She looked down at the tunic, and her bare legs. Yeah…walking around like this in front of hundreds of men was not a good idea. She didn't want to draw that sort of attention.

"Okay, some clothes would be good to get also," Olyvia added.

"So, I'm going now," Alistair said.

Olyvia nodded, "Yes, sorry. Go eat. I'll just wait here, and be bored, until you get back."

Alistair sighed and left so Olyvia went back to eating her food. She had a heavy feeling in her gut that Alistair wasn't too thrilled about babysitting her. Who would though? She was considered a grown woman now, at age twenty-one, who could look after herself, but not only that, everyone thought she was crazy, or a witch, here. Was there anything she could do to make it easier on him? Nothing was really coming to her mind.

Once she finished eating, she did her best to stay put on the cot, as Alistair asked. What she would give to have her music. That she would definitely miss, almost as much as her family. Music was her life, and Ferelden didn't have her music. No Within Temptation, Three Days Grace, or Abney Park. What would she do without her songs? Her best guess: she would go insane without it. She was about to get off the cot when she caught herself, and leaned back into it. She was still feeling too sore to do much moving around, so she settled with just swinging her legs back and forth, closed her eyes, and began whistling and humming along to the tune of the song that was currently stuck in her head. That helped ease her boredom. She had gone through quite a few songs before she heard someone enter, and she opened her eyes. It was Alistair, and she was surprised to see Wynne too.

"Oh, hello Wy—I-I mean, hi!" Olyvia said, catching herself, though it might have been too late.

Wynne paused, and gave Alistair a curious look and he just gave her a pleading look in return. She seemed to just shrug it off and walked over to Olyvia's side.

"Lay down child so I may check over you," she said.

"I am not a child!" Olyvia said indignantly as she lowered herself back onto the cot, "I am twenty-one, thank you very much."

"Really?" Alistair asked, sounding very surprised.

"Thanks," Olyvia said blandly.

"Well…it's just you…look younger," Alistair replied.

"Uh…thanks?" Olyvia said uncertainly.

"No talking please," Wynne said, "It's harder to concentrate with the jabber."

"Sorry," both Alistair and Olyvia apologized.

Once they went quiet, Wynne went to work. Olyvia felt a warm feeling wash over her as Wynne used her magic, it was unlike anything she had felt before. The pain was dissipating, and she could feel her strength coming back. After a few minutes, Wynne stepped away.

"You should be just fine now," Wynne said.

"Thank you," Olyvia said, "Very much."

"You are welcome child," Wynne replied.

Olyvia frowned, "Again with the child. I do have a name, it's Olyvia."

"Then, you are welcome, Olyvia," Wynne rephrased, "You may call me Wynne if you wish."

"Thank you again Wynne," Olyvia said.

She nodded, and since she was no longer needed took her leave. Once she left, Alistair handed her the stack of clothes he held in his hand, along with a pair of leather boots.

"One of the female soldiers found some clothes for you," Alistair said, "So once you dress I guess you get to tail me around for the rest of the day."

"I…I can stay put somewhere if you'd rather have me out of the way," Olyvia said quietly.

"No, I have to keep an eye on you," Alistair said, "If I leave you out of my sight for one second the other Wardens will throw a fit, that's for sure."

Olyvia rolled her eyes, "Do they think I'll turn them into toads or something?"

"Pretty much," Alistair replied.

Olyvia sighed, "Fine. I'll try not to be a nuisance. Let me get dressed then."

Alistair took that as his cue to leave, and stepped outside. Olyvia unfolded the clothes to see what she had, and was happy to find that what the women here considered a bra was tucked between the tunic and breeches. She took off Alistair's loaned tunic and put on the chest covering before pulling her new tunic over her head. It was a much better fit, clinging more to her womanly figure than a male's tunic. It was just as long, so she could also use it as pajamas for bed. Next, she pulled on the breeches. They were snug, and very comfortable, much to her surprise. She didn't expect them to be so soft. Tying the drawstring, she let her tunic fall back down and then grabbed the boots. She had a feeling these she would have the most trouble fitting into, and she was right. They were a bit tight along the sides of her feet, and rather small as well, so her toes were curled up. Before she headed out, there was still one more thing she had to take care of. Her hair. She had yet to brush it after waking up, and she could feel it was a mess of knots. Having no hairbrush though, she was unsure of what to do. She did her best to comb it out with her fingers, but it hardly helped. Searching through the pockets of her skinny jeans left on the ground, she was ecstatic to find a hair tie. Pulling her hair back in a high messy bun, she wrapped the hair tie around it, picked up her soiled and torn clothes, as well as Alistair's tunic and her boots before heading toward the exit. She stopped before heading through though and brought Alistair's tunic to her face again, taking in a deep breath. Why did he have to smell so good? Shaking her head clear of those thoughts, she stepped outside.

"Here's your tunic," she said, handing it over to Alistair, who was just a few paces away, "And what do I do with my old clothes?"

Alistair couldn't reply at first. His breath was knocked out of him the moment she stepped outside. Her new clothes flattered her, hugged her curves, and flaunted a few others. Namely her breasts, where the v neckline dipped down low enough to tease any male with the mounds peeking out above it. He couldn't deny that she was fairly attractive too, and with her hair pulled back, it just emphasized her long, lean neck.

"Um…Alistair? Clothes? What do I do with?" Olyvia asked again.

He finally snapped out of his reverie, giving his head a shake, "S-sorry. Um…I guess throw them out."

Olyvia looked down solemnly at her clothes, "Goodbye skinny jeans. You were my favorite," she looked back up to Alistair, "Can I keep my boots? These are really good boots, and they make for excellent clubs."

"I noticed," Alistair said, remembering the incident with Erik, "But…I guess you could. Do those boots not fit?"

He was referring to the new ones she was wearing, and Olyvia grimaced, "Not at all. They're too small and tight. I have big feet for a girl so…yeah."

"Then we'll see what the Quartermaster can do for you," Alistair said.

Olyvia nodded, and followed after Alistair even though she knew right where the Quartermaster was. As they walked, she started feeling uncomfortable feeling everyone's stares on her.

"Why is everyone staring?" Olyvia asked, glancing around to affirm her suspicions.

"Maybe they're afraid you'll start turning people into toads," Alistair said, though he knew the real reason why. It was because of how attractive she was, but he was not going to say that out loud.

Olyvia muttered under her breath something about being tired with the witch references, but Alistair only caught bits and pieces of it. They spent some time looking through the Quartermaster's wares until Olyvia finally found a pair of boots that fit her.

"Now what?" Olyvia asked.

"You follow me around on whatever duties I'm given today," Alistair said, "So far Edwin hasn't caught up to me."

They turned to leave when someone approached them. Olyvia groaned. She rather had hoped it was Edwin instead of _him_.

"So she's the one everyone's saying is a witch?" Daveth asked.

Olyvia growled, and Alistair automatically grabbed her by the shoulder to keep her from moving anywhere in case she decided to attack.

"She's the one we found in the Wilds, yes," Alistair said.

Daveth stepped closer and began inspecting her. Olyvia felt _very_ uncomfortable under his lascivious gaze; she could practically feel him undressing her with his eyes.

"Doesn't look like a Witch of the Wilds to me," Daveth said, "I heard though you know quite a bit about the Grey Wardens."

"That's the rumor," Olyvia replied, glancing over to Alistair to gauge his reactions.

"So do you happen to know anything about the Joining?" Daveth asked.

"_Don't_ answer that," Alistair said quietly to Olyvia.

Oh, but she couldn't help it. She had to pull Daveth's leg, "The Joining? Well, you see, first you have to take part in some magical sex rite, between you and a captive darkspawn. Rather difficult, seeing as how the darkspawn just wants to dismember you, but once that is done, you have to rip out the darkspawn's eyes and heart, and eat them. Then you're a Grey Warden. Ta-daa!"

Daveth looked at her in horror and Alistair had dropped his head into a hand. She couldn't tell if Alistair was just as disgusted as Daveth, or if he was trying not to laugh.

"You're joking…aren't you," Daveth said.

"Well, you said I knew about the Grey Wardens," Olyvia replied, doing her best not to smile, which she was surprised she was doing quite well with, "And you asked, so I answered."

Daveth looked to Alistair, "That's seriously not it…right? You can at least tell me that, right?"

Olyvia snickered. Daveth was panicking now.

"No Daveth, that's not it," Alistair said, finally removing his hand from his face, "And you're not being told anything else so just…go. Please."

He didn't need to be told twice and turned tail and left as quick as he could without looking like he was running. Olyvia giggled.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself," Olyvia said, looking up at Alistair innocently with a sheepish grin on her face.

"I don't know if I should be disturbed with what you came up with as a joke, or entertained by how much you freaked him out," Alistair said.

"Well, I wanted it to be disturbing enough to freak him out," Olyvia said, "Wouldn't have as much of an effect if I just said you have to eat the eyes and heart of a darkspawn."

"Once again though, thank you for not saying what actually occurs," Alistair said.

"I know better than that," Olyvia said, "I know why you keep everything so secretive, and I understand and respect that. So I _will_ keep my mouth shut. Now…twisting the truth to freak people out, that's an entirely different situation."

"Just make sure you don't spill any real secrets while you're at it," Alistair said.

"I can do that," Olyvia said.

* * *

"I feel like I'm being completely useless here," Olyvia bemoaned.

"That's not true," Alistair said, "You…let's see you…um…"

"See," Olyvia said.

"Well, what do you think you could do to offer a hand?" Alistair asked.

"Maybe if I knew how to use a weapon to be able to defend myself, so you won't have to babysit me during a darkspawn attack or something, I could be a little help there," Olyvia said, "Plus, learning how to fight seems like a good idea to me anyway."

Alistair thought for a moment, "This wouldn't have to do with anything about you knowing what's going to happen do you?"

"Just a little bit," Olyvia replied, holding her thumb and index finger relatively close together to show how much.

"Do you even know how to use a sword or any other weapon?" Alistair asked.

Olyvia's mouth twitched as she fought back a smile before replying, "Yes. The pointy end goes into the other man."

Alistair sighed, "This is going to take a lot of work."

Olyvia let out a small squeal, "You didn't even know the reference and you said it right! Yay!"

Looking over to Alistair, she found that he was looking at her as if she was crazy.

"Sorry, I was completely joking about the pointy end bit," Olyvia said, "It was a line from…a play I saw."

She knew she couldn't just say movie because he'd still be confused.

"Right…,"Alistair muttered.

"Really though…I don't know much of how to use a sword, or an axe, or a mace. I know a tiny bit of archery, but…that's basically it," Olyvia said.

Now if this place had guns, she'd be completely fine.

"Well…I'll think about it," Alistair said after a few moments, "Plus Edwin will have to be okay about it."

Olyvia nodded, "Okay."

Silence fell between the two as they walked. Olyvia wasn't entirely sure what Alistair's chore was at the moment. He seemed to have multiple people walking up to him and telling him different things, and she wasn't bothering keeping track of what was next. They were heading into the King's side of the camp when she let out a small squeak and hid behind Alistair. He stopped, wondering why she was clinging onto his back all of a sudden.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Is it just me or is Cailan making his way over to _us_?" Olyvia asked.

Alistair whirled his head around until his eye caught the gleam of King Cailan's golden armor. He was indeed walking toward them, his gaze trained onto Alistair. His stomach twisted into knots as he grew closer. Why was he coming over to _him_ of all people?

"Shouldn't I be the one hiding?" Alistair whispered to Olyvia.

"No, you're not the freaky newcomer," Olyvia replied, "So hold still."

Alistair gulped as Cailan approached and came to a stop in front of him.

"I take it you are Alistair," he said.

"Y-yes, your majesty," Alistair replied.

"I heard the commotion yesterday, but I didn't really get the chance to see what it was about myself," Cailan said, "I heard you found someone in the Wilds?"

Alistair nodded, and Cailan leaned over slightly to try to get a look at the person behind Alistair, but Olyvia noticed and pressed herself tighter against Alistair's back. Alistair's face flushed red at the motion. She was pressing herself rather tightly against his back after all.

"I take she's the one," Cailan said.

"Yes, your majesty," Alistair said, trying to move aside, but Olyvia kept darting behind him, "Olyvia, stop it."

With a frown, she stopped and slowly inched her way back into view.

"The rumor is you're a Witch of the Wilds," Cailan said.

Olyvia glared, "I am _not_ a Witch of the Wilds! I am a normal human girl!"

"I was told you know of the outcome of the battle here," Cailan said, "A sort of…seer are you?"

"Uh…I-I…uh," Olyvia stammered.

"I was curious to see if you would tell it to me," Cailan said.

Olyvia's stomach grew heavy, dropping into her foot. She wasn't sure she wanted to face the consequences of telling Cailan he would perish because of Teyrn Loghain's betrayal. She doubted it would do much help now.

"I uh…hold on one second," Olyvia said, grabbing Alistair by the hand and dragging him out of Cailan's earshot.

"Okay, now what's going on?" Alistair asked.

"Do you think I should tell Cailan he is going to die in the battle?" Olyvia asked.

Alistair's eyes went wide, "Are you sure about that?"

"Positive," Olyvia replied, "And I assume he'd ask how, but…I'm afraid of what will be done to me if I do tell him."

"Okay, then let me ask," Alistair said, "How?"

Olyvia bit her lower lip, "Teyrn Loghain betrays him and pulls his troops out. Cailan dies due to his treachery."

Alistair was starting to turn pale, "You know how serious these accusations are. Even though you claim to know what will happen, do you have any _proof_ of this?"

Olyvia shook her head, "No. Which is why I don't want to tell him. I might just be put to death by Loghain himself for accusing him of that."

"You most certainly would," Alistair said.

"So I take it that it's a no for telling him," Olyvia stated.

"Most definitely," Alistair said.

Olyvia nodded, and grabbed him by the hand again and pulled him back over to Cailan.

"I cannot tell you anything that I know," Olyvia said, "But I will give you a word of caution."

Cailan said nothing, so she continued.

"Watch out for Ogres," Olyvia said.

Cailan raised an eyebrow in confusion. What did that mean exactly?

"Anyway, we're busy at the moment so if you are done questioning her, we'll be on our way, your majesty," Alistair said quickly, this time grabbing Olyvia by the hand and pulling her behind him as he made a speedy retreat.

"Very well," Cailan said, "Perhaps we shall speak at another time."

Olyvia gave a small wave as she was drug away. Alistair didn't stop walking though until they were in a relatively secluded part of the camp in some ruins.

"Alright, what happens during the battle?" Alistair asked.

"I-I already told you," Olyvia stammered.

"About Cailan yes," Alistair said, "But what of everyone else?"

Olyvia pursed her lips shut and violently shook her head, "No. Nuh-uh. I am not telling you. You know too much already, and I don't know what I was thinking about telling you the whole Loghain thing. I panicked and needed someone to ask if I was doing the right thing. I _know_ I'm doing the right thing by not telling you anything more."

"It's that bad then isn't it?"

"La-la-la, I can't hear you, I can't answer!" Olyvia said in a sing-song voice, slapping her hands over her ears as she turned away, "La-di-da-di-daa!"

She found herself being turned around and her hands taken down from her ears as Alistair pulled her close. She blushed furiously finding his face only a few inches from hers.

"Then what about Duncan?" he asked, the worry evident on his face.

Olyvia swallowed hard, "I can't tell you Alistair."

"Then me then," Alistair said.

"You should survive," Olyvia muttered.

He dropped her hands and took a step back, "Should?"

"Hey, I don't know how badly I've messed things up already!" Olyvia retorted, "For all I know, everything could have a different outcome just because I am here. With what you know, I don't know if you'll try something stupid and get yourself killed. Listen to what you're told, and maybe you'll be fine."

"Olyvia…just tell me what happens to Duncan," Alistair said, "He's like a father to me."

She shook her head, her lips pressed together in a firm line, "No. My lips are sealed. I'm saying no more."

"Olyvia, please," he pleaded.

"Knowing won't make a difference," Olyvia replied, squeezing her eyes shut so she couldn't see the kicked puppy look he was giving her, "So stop asking."

Alistair took in a deep breath, rubbing his temples with a hand, "Fine. Just know this is going to bother me."

"Alistair…I-I'm sorry," Olyvia said quietly, "I didn't mean to put this on you too. At least…you know at least a little bit of how I feel."

"I-I guess," Alistair said quietly, "Let us go then. I have a lot to do today."

He strode past her and Olyvia hesitated a few seconds to follow. Perhaps she shouldn't have said anything to anyone. She was just causing panic and worry. It would have been best to play the amnesia card instead of this. Why did she have to be so stupid?

* * *

Night had fallen and the Wardens had gathered round their campfire for supper while Olyvia sat out on some ruins a good distance away from the fire. She had been in a glum mood ever since the talk with Alistair and that was part of the reason she stayed away. The other part was she doubted the Wardens would want her there. They were having a good time joking and laughing with each other; she didn't want to dampen their spirits by her presence. She squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to force back tears but one managed to slip out and slide down her cheek. She felt she was back in middle school, thought of as a freak by the others and ostracized. It was always better if she stayed by herself. No one could hurt her that way. But being alone hurt as well. There never seemed to be an even ground.

"What are you doing way out here?" she heard someone ask.

Her head whirled around to see it was Alistair, and she hastily wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Oh, I've just been…thinking," Olyvia replied.

Alistair took a seat beside her, "About what?"

Olyvia sighed, gazing out toward the trees with a sorrowful expression, "Everything."

"Sounds like a lot to have on one's mind," Alistair said.

Olyvia dropped her head into her arms resting on her knees that she had pulled up to her chest, holding back the sob that rose in her throat. There was just so much going on, it was getting really difficult for her, emotionally and physically.

"I want to apologize again for earlier Alistair," she said, her voice tight from trying to keep herself from crying, "This morning, and yesterday. I'm sorry for all of it. I shouldn't have said anything and now I have you mixed up in it too. I'm so stupid for doing it so I apologize. I…I hope you can forgive me for my stupidity."

"You were just frightened, and I'm sure you were just saying the first thing that came to mind," Alistair said.

Olyvia shrugged, "Maybe, but I'm still stupid for doing it."

"Olyvia, you aren't stupid," Alistair said, "Like I said—,"

"That I panicked," Olyvia said lifting her head up to look at him, "Still doesn't make it any better, or smarter. And not only am I weighed down by my future knowledge, you are too."

Alistair thought for a few moments before replying, "Even though I did say it would drive me crazy not knowing what is to happen…I'm still glad you told me what you have, and I hope it helps ease your burden as well."

Olyvia looked at him suspiciously, "You're not just saying this stuff to get me to tell you more are you?"

Alistair sighed, "No, I am not, though if you wished to tell me more, I wouldn't argue."

"I told you I'm not saying another word about anything that is to happen," Olyvia said, "Ever."

"If you say so," Alistair said, "So is that the only reason you're over here then? Supper is ready."

"I'm not hungry," Olyvia muttered, lowering her chin back down onto her arms.

"You hardly ate your lunch, you have to be starving now," Alistair said.

"I don't have your appetite, remember," Olyvia said.

Alistair frowned, "I still suspect you're hungry though. So come and eat."

"You really think _they_ want me there?" Olyvia said darkly.

"So that's what this is really about," Alistair said, "Olyvia, all you have to do is ignore them."

"Why ruin their fun though?" Olyvia said bitterly, "With me there they won't want to talk or jest. I can tell when I'm not wanted, and I am definitely not wanted."

She turned her face away so he couldn't see her pained expression, and she could feel hot tears sliding down her face again.

"Well…what if I said I wanted you over there?" Alistair asked.

She felt her stomach do a little flip, and she blushed, "I would say it doesn't matter. One against the rest of the Wardens is heavily outweighed. Besides, I don't really want to be around them when all they do is spurn me."

From the corner of her eye, she saw his hand moving toward her, and she tensed slightly, wondering what he was doing. When it lightly brushed against her cheek, her whole body began to buzz from the current that coursed through it, growing warm as well.

"Olyvia…are you crying?" Alistair asked.

Her eyes widened in horror as her hands went to her face, hastily wiping away at her cheeks to be sure all the dampness from her tears were gone.

"N-no," she stammered.

"Is there anything I can say to make things better?" Alistair asked.

"I'm fine Alistair," Olyvia replied, burrowing her face deeper into her arms to where only her eyes were peeking over them.

"You sure? Because I spoke to Edwin earlier, and I have a bit of news that might cheer you up," Alistair said.

"And what in the world could that possibly be?" Olyvia said sarcastically.

"He's fine with me teaching you swordsmanship," Alistair said.

Glancing over to him, she blinked a few times, unsure if she heard him correctly, "R-really?"

He nodded.

"Oh, well that's nice," Olyvia said, "Anyway, you should probably go back and get yourself some dinner before it's all gone."

"Are you coming?" he asked.

"I already told you, no," Olyvia replied.

He took hold of her hand anyway as he stood, gently trying to coax her to come along, "It won't be as bad as you think it will."

Sliding her hand out from Alistair's grasp, she smiled sadly up at him, "Thank you, but I would much rather stay here. You go ahead and enjoy your friends' company."

Alistair paused, and looked like he was about to argue, but he eventually turned and headed back to his comrades. With a heavy sigh, Olyvia turned to face forward again. Her heart was heavy, and listening to the Wardens converse and laugh, it made her miss her family. What she would give to be with them again. She heard a loud uproar of laughter come from them, and she couldn't help but glance over, wondering what they were talking about. From what she could see, it sort of looked like the Wardens were giving Daveth a hard time about something. Pushing it aside, she turned forward again, and closed her eyes. After a few moments, she heard footsteps coming closer behind her. Curiosity piqued, she turned.

"And you're back," Olyvia said as Alistair sat down beside her.

"I wasn't about you let you sit over here alone," Alistair said, handing her a bowl, "And here's your dinner."

Olyvia took the bowl from his hands with a timid blush, "Th-thank you. You didn't have to, you know."

"Yes, I did," Alistair said, "I have to look out for you, especially when you're not taking care of yourself."

"You don't _have_ to," Olyvia pointed out, taking a bite of her stew.

"Well, since it was an order, I sort of _do_, but…I want to as well," Alistair said, "You look like you could use a friend."

"Friends are nice," Olyvia said quietly.

Silence fell between them as they continued to eat, until Olyvia couldn't take it anymore. Her curiosity really was going to get the better of her one day.

"So what was everyone laughing about earlier?" Olyvia asked, "Judging by how hard everyone laughed, it sounded pretty funny."

"Oh, that? Well…," Alistair paused, as if thinking of how to phrase it, "Uh, well, the other Wardens, even Erik, which is quite a shock, liked your little joke on Daveth about the Joining. They found it rather funny."

Olyvia paled, "They talk about me?"

"You're sort of the main subject of talk right now," Alistair said, "Seeing how you seemingly fell from the sky and are the strangest girl any of us have ever seen."

She raised a questioning eyebrow at Alistair, "Does that mean _you_ think I'm strange too?"

"I—uh—er—well, you…just a little?" Alistair said uncertainly.

"Hey, it's okay," Olyvia said, "I am strange. Glad to know that you know it."

"So no turning me into a toad out of a fit of rage?"

Alistair let out a loud yelp from the impact of Olyvia's fist into his shoulder. He cringed away from her, his opposite hand grabbing his now bruised shoulder.

"Maker you hit hard," Alistair whimpered.

"I told you I don't like the witch jokes," Olyvia growled.

"I'll make a mental note to never to say one again," Alistair said, "At least not to you. Big mistake that is. Very big."

Olyvia bit her lower lip, looking at Alistair in some concern, "I didn't hit you too hard…did I?"

"Oh now you care about how hard you hit," Alistair said sarcastically, "I think that maybe if you put any more strength behind it you would have broken my shoulder," he paused for a moment as a thought popped into his head, "Please tell me you put all your strength behind that."

"Uh…no?" Olyvia said uncertainly, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Maker, remind me never to get on your bad side," Alistair said.

"Don't make any more witch jokes or try tickling me," Olyvia said, "That should keep you on my good side."

Alistair raised an eyebrow, a look of intrigue on his face, "Is someone ticklish?"

"Touch me and you die," Olyvia growled.

"Just how ticklish?" Alistair asked, stretching out an arm toward her side.

He was hardly a foot away when she starting squirming and squeaking, scooting away from him as fast as she could scoot.

"Oh, that ticklish," Alistair said with an amused grin, dropping his arm back down to his side.

That only ensured another punch to his body, this time hitting him in the side, and he let out a small "oomph" as he fell over from his perch.

"I warned you," Olyvia said.

"I think you cracked a rib," Alistair lamented.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Here's the next chapter.**

**Yuki-sama12: Yay! I'm funny! :D**

**CHAPTER THREE**

The next few days had been fairly quiet around Ostagar so there wasn't much for the Grey Wardens to do. It was the perfect opportunity for Olyvia to get in her practice, and she most certainly needed it.

"Olyvia, running isn't going to help," Alistair sighed, stopping his pursuit after her as she scurried away once again.

"I think running is a rather good defensive move," Olyvia said, peeking around the tree she was currently using as a shield, "It kept me alive in the Wilds."

"But you're not going to learn anything if you keep this up," Alistair said, moving closer when Olyvia hid behind the tree again.

"I know, but you get a little…violent," Olyvia said lamely. It was the only way she could describe it, "And I get nervous and panic and run."

"Fighting is violent," Alistair said, "But you know this is just sparring. I won't hurt you."

"I know, I know," Olyvia sighed, "I still panic though."

She let out a little squeak when she found a blade at her neck.

"Just so you know, you'd be dead," Alistair said, looking down at her disapprovingly.

"I'm never going to get the hang of this am I?" Olyvia sighed.

"Maybe if you stay with it and stop with the running, you might," Alistair said, pulling his sword away from her throat and sheathing it, "Are you ready to try again, or do you want to call it a day?"

Olyvia shook her head, "No. Like you said, I'm not going to get anywhere if I quit. So another round it is."

Olyvia swung around the tree and was heading back to the clearing she and Alistair were sparring in when Daveth came up behind Olyvia. She didn't notice him until he grabbed her by the shoulder, startling her.

"I need to talk to you," Daveth managed to get out before receiving an elbow to the face.

Alistair cringed as he watched Olyvia whirl around and deliver another punch to Daveth's gut, causing him to double over, and then she grabbed him by the back of his collar, and then flipped him over where he landed hard on his back.

"Don't people know how to announce their presence instead of sneaking up on people?" Olyvia exclaimed.

"Now why can't you have that sort of reflex with the blade?" Alistair asked.

"Ow…doesn't anyone care that I'm hurting down here?" Daveth groaned.

"No, now what did you want?" Olyvia growled.

"I think I've changed my mind," Daveth said, pushing himself back onto his feet, "I've learned my lesson. You are not one to mess with. Goodbye."

He hobbled away, hand clutching at his gut. Olyvia turned back to Alistair.

"I almost would think you'd be better off without a weapon," Alistair said.

"Almost?" Olyvia asked with a hopeful grin.

"But only just," Alistair said, drawing his sword, "Now. Let's try again."

* * *

It had been a week since Olyvia first arrived, and she was starting to get worried about whether she would be able to find a way to return home. Being stuck here for long didn't sound all that pleasant to her. Knowing all that would be going on, she didn't look forward to being caught in the middle of it all. If she was stuck though, she would just have to go with the flow. She was already discovering a little problem forming though of her willingness to go. She would admit she had a bit of a crush on Alistair when she first arrived from all the times she played through the games, but now she was starting to form a friendship with him, developing some stronger, deeper feelings for him. She knew she couldn't allow it to grow into anything more because this place wasn't where she belonged. She belonged back in her own world, with her family that she knew had to be going crazy wondering where she was now.

She and Alistair were sitting in the ruins in the Grey Warden side of camp after another training session, and Olyvia wasted no time in staring out into space as her thoughts came back to the forefront of her mind.

"What are you thinking about now?" Alistair asked, snapping her out of her reverie.

"Huh? What? What makes you think I'm thinking about anything?" she asked.

"You always get that…look on your face when you're thinking," Alistair replied.

"Oh," Olyvia muttered, "I-I was just thinking about…home."

"I guess it should have been obvious," Alistair said, "Anything in particular?"

Olyvia sighed, "Just how I'm going to get back home. It's where I belong, and I really need to go back. With how long I've been gone already, I know my family is so worried about me. I can't stay here."

Alistair's face fell as he glanced away, "Oh…right. I guess that should be obvious too."

They sat in silence for a few moments before Olyvia spoke up again.

"Alistair…would it be…too much to ask for your help of finding a way for me to get back home?" Olyvia asked, "I know you probably wouldn't really know, and it'll probably near impossible, but it would make me feel better to have someone helping me."

Alistair thought for a few moments before replying, "Sure. I'll…do my best."

Olyvia smiled, "Thanks. It will be so great to get back home. I can take a shower, and I won't have to worry about darkspawn or fighting."

"Do you…really hate it here that much?" Alistair asked quietly.

"Well…I wouldn't say I hate it," Olyvia replied, "It's not what I'm used to though, and I'm treated like an outcast by everyone. Not the friendliest of welcomes. I'm not thrilled to be here. You have made it tolerable though."

Alistair blushed, "Oh, well…you're welcome?"

Before Olyvia could say anything else, Edwin rushed up to Alistair.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we have a problem approaching," Edwin said.

"Darkspawn?" Alistair asked.

Edwin nodded, "Another group is heading our way. And it looks to be bigger than the last."

Alistair stood looked down to Olyvia, "You stay put."

"Don't have to tell me twice," Olyvia said, "I have no desire to go to battle. My fighting skills are still sorely lacking."

"You are getting better though so don't be too hard on yourself," Alistair said, "Just stay safe while we're gone."

"_You_ are the one who needs to stay safe," Olyvia said, "But you need to be on your way, so you better go. "

Alistair nodded and followed after Edwin, disappearing into the masses as they scurried around as they hastily tried to get everything together and moved down into the gorge. Olyvia watched worriedly as they all left. Though she knew Alistair would be fine…at least he should, the others she was not so sure of. She noticed Daveth and Ser Jory were being left behind as well. They couldn't risk the lives of the recruits.

It took almost two hours to get everyone in their positions, and it was dusk before Olyvia heard the din of battle. She cautiously approached the edge of the cliff over the gorge, and peered down. The darkspawn army was massive, but it was still nothing compared to what was to come. Shuddering, she moved away from the cliff's edge and made her way back into the Grey Warden's camp. It was completely void of any activity, and there were only a few soldiers remaining up top. Sitting down with a sigh, she tried not to think about how many men were dying down there.

The battle had been going on for at least an hour, and the night had grown dark, and Olyvia was still sitting alone. She had hugged her legs to her chest to keep in some of her body heat, as well as trying to give herself some comfort. It was as she was sitting there when her hearing caught the faint sound of leaves rustling and twigs snapping. Then she heard an almost purr-like watery growl. She froze. She knew that sound. Turning around, she saw a good amount of darkspawn making their way through the trees towards her.

"Oh not again," she complained before shooting to her feet and taking off, "DARKSPAWN!"

Bolting down into the main part of camp, her shout drew the attention of the remaining soldiers stationed there. Not far behind her were the darkspawn, having given chase once she ran. The soldiers let out cries of alarm, and drew their weapons. Olyvia felt something pierce into her lower back, causing her to stumble. Moving her hand to feel her injury, she found that the object in her was buried quite deep and assumed it was a crossbow bolt.

From her stumble a Hurlock had managed to catch up to her. Drawing her borrowed blade, she brought it up and the blades clashed, sending out a ringing noise from the both of them. Even with all her sparring, it was nothing compared to the real thing, fighting for your life. The Hurlock stumbled back as its blade ricocheted off hers, and with a powerful thrust of her arm, she stabbed the Hurlock in the chest. It wasn't enough to kill it, at least not right away, but with it still stumbling around from her attack, she had enough time to move out of there.

"Where did they come from?" Daveth asked in horror.

"The woods over there," Olyvia said, "Somehow they found another way up."

They didn't have much time for chatter though as the darkspawn surged forward upon them. As Olyvia clashed blades with another Hurlock, three more crossbow bolts embedded into her left leg, one in her calf and two in her thigh. She cried out in pain as she buckled under her own weight. She managed to stay up, and block the Hurlock's incoming blow with her shield before swinging her blade and beheading the thing.

"Alright archers, it's time to die," Olyvia growled as she limped toward the first one she laid her eyes on.

The archer was busy reloading its crossbow so it was easy to dispose of, while Olyvia had to dodge the bolt from the next one she came across. The group that had infiltrated their camp only had a few archers, so once they were dealt with, they still had over three dozen to finish. Olyvia knew she couldn't do much more on the ground, and one of the crossbows caught her eye. She had done a bit of archery, and the aiming with a crossbow was similar to a gun right? So perhaps she could use that from a higher vantage point. Grabbing the crossbow and the quiver full of bolts, she hurried as fast as she could to the nearest tree and began climbing.

"Olyvia, what are you doing?" Ser Jory asked.

"She's hiding," Daveth said snidely, "It's what she's good at."

Olyvia scowled, "I'm trying to help stupid."

Finding herself a good branch to sit on, she loaded a bolt, took aim at the Hurlock Alpha, and squeezed the crossbow's trigger. A feeling of satisfaction came over her when the bolt hit it right in the eye socket, and the Hurlock dropped to the ground. She was so glad for all her shooting practice, it really was helpful in this situation.

She continued her strategy, until the darkspawn were whittled down to smaller numbers and Cailan's and Loghain's armies were making their way back to the camp. The Grey Wardens were the first to know something was wrong and raced into the camp to find darkspawn bodies strewn about the ground, along with a few of Cailan's soldiers, and a handful of darkspawn still fighting. Alistair and Edwin were among the first to charge into the fray, cleaving through the darkspawn left and right. Alistair went to behead one when a crossbow bolt came out of nowhere, hitting it right between the eyes, and it faltered in its step before falling to the ground. He didn't have time to look to see where it came from before another darkspawn was upon him. Within minutes though, the remainder of the darkspawn had been dealt with, and Alistair looked around, and began to panic when he saw someone missing.

"Where's Olyvia?" he asked.

Daveth went to reply when he heard a voice coming from above, "I'm up here."

Looking up, he saw Olyvia perched up on a branch, swinging down to dangle from it. Alistair quickly moved beneath her before she let go, and caught her in his arms. Olyvia hissed in pain and clambered out of his grasp.

"I hate darkspawn," she seethed, a hand pressed against her back.

"What happened here?" Edwin asked, walking over to her.

"A group of darkspawn came up from the forest over there," she said, pointing toward the Warden's camp, "I heard them before I saw them. Thank goodness they lack in stealth."

"If she hadn't warned us, they would've been upon us with little warning and we wouldn't have been ready for them," one soldier said.

Edwin raised an eyebrow, "Warned you how?"

"I screamed 'darkspawn'," Olyvia replied, "How else do you think I would have done it? Send them a note? There were no mind tricks involved here. They took me by surprise as well."

Edwin leaned in closer so no one else could here, "I thought you said you knew everything."

"No, I said I know more than you think," Olyvia replied, "Stop putting words in my mouth. Anyway, can we be done now? I'm kind of bleeding here."

Edwin rolled his eyes and turned back to face his men, "Get the wounded to the healers, and those who find themselves with nothing to do can get this mess out of here."

Wardens and soldiers alike all nodded and started moving about. Alistair turned to Olyvia, and noticed the crossbow in her hand.

"So was that you who took out the darkspawn I was about to kill?" Alistair asked.

"Uh…if it got hit by a bolt in the face, then yeah, that was me," Olyvia replied, "Why?"

"I thought you said you only knew a little bit of archery," Alistair said, "Or were you just lucky with that shot?"

"My aim is very good, thank you very much," Olyvia said.

"Hmm, maybe you should stick with a crossbow then," Alistair mused.

"Hey, I killed a few darkspawn with the sword," Olyvia said, "Thank you very much."

She turned to head back into the Warden's camp when she felt a hand wrap around her wrist.

"Shouldn't you be going to see a mage?" Alistair asked.

"My wounds are nothing, really," Olyvia said, "Nothing a bit of bandaging can't fix. I'm sure there are others who need more attention than I do."

"Will you be able to do it yourself?" Alistair asked, his face turning slightly pink, "I-I mean…if you need an extra hand…"

"I could probably use a little help mummifying myself again," Olyvia said.

Now Alistair looked confused, "Mummifying?"

"Uh…forget I said that," Olyvia said, "It's really nothing like bandaging up a wound. Maybe I'll explain it to you later if you're really that curious."

"Maybe," Alistair said.

The two headed into the Warden's camp, where a few of their comrades already were, moving things around or just sitting by the campfire for some warmth. Olyvia hobbled over to her to her tent, since being tended to right out in the open was very uncomfortable to her, and Alistair was there a few seconds later, a lantern in hand.

"Make sure you don't knock that over," Alistair said as he set it down.

"Or else we'll both go up in flames," Olyvia said, "Yeah, I know how oil lamps work. I'll do my best not to live up to my nickname of klutz and knock it over."

"That's…comforting," Alistair said, "Now which one first."

Olyvia blushed, "I guess the back injury. I sort of…ripped out the bolt earlier and I don't think that helped much."

So swiveling around, she pulled off her tunic, holding it against her chest to cover herself.

"Yeah, you sort of made it worse," Alistair said.

"Sorry," Olyvia muttered.

She hissed in pain as Alistair cleaned the wound, and again when he applied the poultice to it. The poultice burned so badly that she had to bite her lip to keep herself from whimpering in pain. When Alistair began to bandage the wound, she felt him get closer, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up as his breath brushed across her skin. Then suddenly his face was next to hers, his hot breath against her cheek as he leaned forward over her shoulder, his chest almost pressed up against her back

"We probably shouldn't make a habit of this," Alistair said, trying to look her in the eye.

"I-I don't want to," Olyvia said her face turning a bright red, "Because that involves me getting hurt, and me no like hurting. Hurting hurts and it's not fun."

Alistair smiled slightly and pulled back so he could see what he was doing. Olyvia helped along with the bandaging, pulling it across the front of her body and passing it back to Alistair, and that continued until he finished, and Olyvia pulled her tunic back on.

"I'm going to need new clothes, aren't I?" Olyvia asked.

"Unless you like having bloodstains, you don't _need_ to," Alistair said.

"Then new clothes it is," Olyvia said, "Now…to take care of these."

Swiveling back around, she cringed as she set her left leg down, the bolts still embedded in her leg. At least there was enough to grab for a good hold to pull them out.

"Are you sure you don't want a mage?" Alistair asked.

She nodded, "I'll be fine. Just…get it over with."

Alistair hesitated before grabbing the bolt in her calf, holding her leg down with the other hand and pulled, the bolt sliding out of her calf. Olyvia let out a muffled scream, since her jaw was clenched shut. Her eyes squeezed closed, and her hands balled into fists, gripping on tightly to her blanket. She took in a deep breath, and opened her eyes.

"Have I mentioned I hate darkspawn?" Olyvia asked.

"At least once today," Alistair said, "You ready?"

Olyvia nodded, closing her eyes and bracing herself for the next one. A louder cry escaped from her lips as Alistair removed the second bolt.

"Oh God this hurts," she whimpered.

"If you want me to stop—,"

"No, I want the last one out," Olyvia interrupted, "Like I said, just get it over with."

He hardly gave her any warning before ripping out the last one, and Olyvia let out a loud cry.

"Oh dear God," she whimpered, clutching at her leg.

"How are you holding up?" Alistair asked.

"I'll be fine," Olyvia said, tossing her blanket over her before untying the drawstring to her breeches.

Once undone, she pulled them down, wincing as the fabric pulled away from her sore, aching wounds, and placed them aside before flipping over one side of the blanket so Alistair could tend to her injuries. The entire outside of her leg was covered in her blood, and the bleeding didn't look to be stopping anytime soon. Alistair didn't hesitate to get to work, wiping away at the wounds until they were cleaned to his satisfaction. Olyvia felt extremely awkward and uncomfortable having Alistair right there and her leg completely exposed. She didn't even have the extra bit of coverage from her tunic this time because it was bunched up around her waist. Having his hand on her too helped add to the awkwardness.

Alistair found that he was having no easier time dressing her wounds this time than before. Once again he found his mind wandering to places it shouldn't, as were his eyes. They roved over the curves of her leg, up the gentle slope of her thigh, over every inch of skin that was exposed. He mentally slapped himself over a dozen times for it, but it did nothing to abate his arousal. At least his armor would conceal it. He knew he shouldn't be having these sort of feelings either. She was going to be leaving, she was adamant on doing so, once she found a way, and she would be gone. He shouldn't allow these sort of feelings for her to grow.

"There, that should do it," Alistair said as he tied off the last bandage.

"Thanks," Olyvia said quietly, tossing the blanket back over, "I…I should probably get some sleep now."

"That would be a good idea," Alistair agreed.

"So…goodnight, and thank you again," Olyvia said as Alistair grabbed the lantern and made his way out of the tent.

"Goodnight," he replied before letting the flap drop down closed.

Carefully moving around, Olyvia tied the flaps shut, and then moved back around to lay her head down on the pillow. Pulling her blanket up to her chin, she closed her eyes and let herself fall asleep.

* * *

Alistair woke with a start early the next morning, his mind reeling over the dream he just woke from. Where in the name of Andraste did that come from? He would admit, it was marginally better than his darkspawn nightmares, but he shouldn't have had that sort of dream. Not only was it completely in the opposite direction of what he _knew_ he shouldn't be thinking about Olyvia, he had made a complete mess of himself because of it. Maker, why? Why couldn't he think of her as any other woman he came across?

She wasn't like the other women he had met though. She intrigued him, and the more time he spent with her, the more things there were that he liked about her. He violently shook his head to clear his thoughts. No, no, no and no. He couldn't allow himself to fall for her. He would only end up getting hurt in the end.

After cleaning what he could of his mess, he grabbed his frigid armor, pulled it on, shuddering as the chill touched his skin and shot headlong out of his tent, welcoming the cold. He felt jumping into a river would be absolutely splendid right now so it would clear his thoughts.

"You're up early," someone said, causing Alistair to jump.

He whirled around to face the direction he heard the voice to find it was Marcus, sitting up on top of a broken pillar so he had a good view of the whole camp for his watch.

"Uh yeah," Alistair muttered, "I-it's early."

"Couldn't sleep?"

"Y-yeah," Alistair stammered, his cheeks flushing red in embarrassment, "Had a…crazy dream."

Marcus raised an eyebrow, curiosity piqued, "Not one of our normal ones I take it?"

Alistair shook his head, "No…no, it was…_way_ different."

"Do tell," Marcus urged.

Alistair shook his head again, this time more violently, "I-I don't think so. I can hardly remember it anyway."

That was the furthest from the truth though. He remembered every second of the dream, and he couldn't stop it from replaying in his head. He needed it to stop though.

Marcus shrugged, "Ah, well that's too bad. I could use something interesting to talk about."

"Yeah…it's too bad," Alistair muttered.

"So how are things going with the new girl?" Marcus asked.

Alistair felt his face grow even warmer, "W-what do you mean?"

"Well, I'm assuming she's doing fairly well with her swordsmanship lessons, judging by what happened last night," Marcus said, "I was curious to see what you'd rate her skill as."

"Her skill? Um…well, she certainly has learned quickly, I'd say she's decent at it," Alistair replied.

"On a scale of one to ten, what would you rate her?" Marcus rephrased.

"Um…a seven?" Alistair replied uncertainly.

"That's not bad for only practicing a week," Marcus said.

Alistair nodded, and went to leave when Marcus spoke up again.

"So…how easy is she?"

Alistair froze, and slowly turned to look back at him, eyes narrowed, "I don't even _want_ to know what you mean by that."

"Oh, but I think you already know what I mean," Marcus said with a smirk, "What I can't tell though is from your reaction whether you know the answer or not. You've had more than enough opportunity."

"Maker, I can't believe you brought this up," Alistair groaned.

Marcus laughed, "You've always been so uncomfortable with this sort of talk. Alright, I'll make it easy for you. On a scale of one to ten, how good in bed is she?"

Marcus hardly had time to blink before he received a large chunk of wood meant for the campfire in his face, knocking him off the pillar. He let out loud groans of pain, shouting curses at Alistair as he stormed away. Alistair couldn't believe Marcus just asked that, let alone intending to try to do it himself. He knew he didn't have to worry about Marcus actually getting anywhere with Olyvia. She would give him the beating of a lifetime if he touched her in any way Olyvia did not like, and she didn't even like it when people came up and placed a hand on her shoulder.

From all of Marcus's shouting, he roused a few other Wardens from their sleep, each of them scolding him for waking them and telling him to shut it for a few more hours. Edwin was the only one to come out and investigate though.

"What's the problem Marcus?" he asked sleepily.

"Alistair chucked a piece of wood at my face," Marcus complained.

Edwin's brow furrowed in confusion, "Why would he do that? What did you do?"

"Oh, so it's _my_ fault?" Marcus snapped.

"Alistair is relatively laid back Marcus," Edwin said, "I know he'd only lash out when provoked. So spill. What did you do?"

Marcus grumbled under his breath as he stood before replying, "I merely asked him what it was like to bed the witch. That was all."

Edwin's eyes grew wide, "He—whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on a second. Are you saying he slept with her?"

"I know I would, given the chance," Marcus muttered.

"Alistair isn't you though," Edwin said.

Marcus rolled his eyes, "Whatever, he's a guy and has spent the whole week with her. Besides, if she really is a witch, despite her protests, who knows what sort of spell she could have put him under."

Edwin paused, thinking for a moment. Marcus did have a point there. They still hardly knew anything about her, she could still be hiding her true identity from them.

"I'm going to speak with Alistair," Edwin said, "You stay here and get back on watch."

Marcus groaned in distaste as he turned to climb back up the pillar, and Edwin went off in the direction he believed he saw Alistair going. Once he grew more distant from the others in camp, he could sense another Grey Warden due to the taint in their blood further out in the woods. Following a faint trail from his footsteps, he came across Alistair kneeling down at a stream.

"Alistair, can I talk to you for a moment?" Edwin asked, kneeling down beside him.

Alistair took another handful of water and splashed it into his face, "I'm not apologizing to Marcus."

"Well…I wasn't really thinking about asking for that, but I did want to talk about what happened," Edwin said, "Marcus…he said something rather troubling."

"That he was thinking lewd thoughts about Olyvia?" Alistair growled.

Edwin pursed his lips, "He said he believed you had…laid with her."

Alistair blanched, "And you believed _him_? Edwin, you know me. I—I _didn't_. I am still very much a virgin. You all can still tease me about it."

Edwin sighed in relief, "I'm glad to hear that. I just…I'm worried she may not be telling us everything, hiding some things from us."

"You still think she's a witch and will turn you or someone else into a toad," Alistair stated.

He sighed again, "Maybe not _that_ exactly."

"She's just a normal person," Alistair said, "And whether you believe it or not, she's on our side."

"You sound…awfully defensive Alistair," Edwin said, "You haven't…developed feelings for her have you?"

"You've had me watch her for the past week Edwin," Alistair replied, "I've only gotten to know her a little better than the rest of you because you're all scared of her. She's only a friend. That's all."

There was no way Alistair was going to admit that maybe there were some feelings, because it didn't matter. Olyvia was planning on leaving as soon as she found a way home. Edwin opened his mouth to say something else when a feral scream pierced the air. The two were instantly to their feet, running back to camp. Alistair recognized that scream as Olyvia's, and all he could wonder was what had happened now.

* * *

Olyvia had always been a heavy sleeper, it took a lot to wake her. This morning, she started waking up feeling rather cold. Still half asleep, she thought in the back of her mind that perhaps she had kicked off her blanket sometime during the night. As she began to float to the surface of her consciousness though, she felt something was wrong. A creepy crawly feeling was coming over her as she felt something warm, and a little rough, sliding up along her leg and beneath her tunic. Her eyes shot open as she was jolted awake as she realized _someone_ was in the tent with her, their hands _on her_, and they were beginning to pull down her underwear. Shooting upright, she found it was Marcus. She opened her mouth to yell at him but he shot a hand out and clapped it over her mouth.

"If you're quiet, I'll be gentle," he said, his other hand still pulling down on her underclothes.

Olyvia slapped his hand away, and grabbed at his hand through her tunic, "Get off me you pervert!"

His hand went over her mouth again and pushed her down onto her back, "Now that's not being quiet, now is it?"

With a violent tug, he pulled her underwear down to her ankles and then forced her legs apart when she tried to clamp them together, pressing his hard erection against her. She clawed at his hands as tears of terror fell from her eyes, but he was pressing so hard against her mouth she couldn't push him away. So she opened her mouth, a few of his fingers falling in, and bit down hard. He screamed in agony as he tried to pull back, but she didn't let go until after the third tug. He withdrew his other hand from untying his breeches to grab his injured hand.

"You bitch!" he seethed.

Bringing her knees up to her chest, she let out a feral shout as she kicked Marcus hard in the chest with both feet, pain shooting up her left leg as she jarred her injuries. He went flying backward and out of the tent. Olyvia quickly pulled up her underwear, got to her hands and knees and grabbed her combat boots before climbing out of her tent after Marcus. She was going to teach him a lesson. He was lying on his back, hand clutched to his chest as he coughed.

"I'll teach you to touch me you lecher!" she shouted.

She threw one boot at him, hitting him square in the face, and he yelped in pain, rolling over onto his stomach and pushed himself up to his feet. Looking down at the ground, she saw the logs for the fire, and dropping her boot, she grabbed one of those. Marcus drew his sword.

"You should have just cooperated," he growled.

Her face contorted in disgust as she glowered at him, "Never!"

She began to charge when she was stopped abruptly as arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Olyvia, what are you doing?" Alistair asked.

"He tried raping me!" Olyvia shouted, throwing the log at Marcus and hitting him in the groin.

Marcus let out a small squeak as he dropped to the ground, hands clutching at his injury. Edwin looked at her in horror before looking to Marcus.

"Is that true Marcus?" Edwin asked venomously.

"She bewitched me! Put me under some sort of spell!" Marcus exclaimed, "I did no such thing! Not intentionally. She's just trying to set me up."

Olyvia threw herself against Alistair's arms, trying to break free so she could get her hands around Marcus's neck, "Liar! You forced yourself onto me!"

"She's the one who's lying," Marcus said, looking up to Edwin.

Edwin looked troubled as he glanced back and forth between Olyvia and Marcus. He really wasn't sure who to believe. Yes, Marcus said that he would bed her given the chance, but if the witch accusations really were true, that could've been part of some sort of bewitchment. Olyvia seemed traumatized enough by the whole incident though.

From the ruckus caused by the two, the other Wardens were awake now, and Erik had come out and came to stand by Edwin's side.

"Marcus, if the witch was to bewitch anyone for that reason, she would choose someone else other than you," Erik said, "You're not the brightest gem in the bunch."

"I am _not_ a witch, _but_ he does make an excellent point," Olyvia said.

Edwin looked down to Marcus, "Get back to your tent. Now. I'll deal with you later."

Marcus glowered at him before turning his gaze to Olyvia, "Who have you put under your spell now witch?"

She snarled as she tried to rip out from Alistair's grip, but his arms remained solid as iron around her waist.

"Olyvia, you need to stop," Alistair said.

Reluctantly, she stopped fighting against him, glaring daggers at Marcus as he got up and left. Once he was gone, Alistair cautiously released his hold on her. He was glad to see she didn't chase after Marcus immediately after.

"What you have accused Marcus of is serious Olyvia," Edwin said, approaching her, "So you better not be lying about this or setting him up, as he put it. We're going to need all the Grey Wardens we can get for the final battle here."

"I am _not_ lying about it," Olyvia seethed, "Just keep him away from me and you can keep your _precious_ Grey Warden. I will not guarantee he will survive if he touches me again."

Turning on her heel, she stormed back to her tent.

"Olyvia," Alistair called out to her.

She didn't even bother looking back, and ducked back into her tent. Alistair looked back over to Edwin, waiting to see what he was going to do with Marcus.

"Erik, come with me to talk to Marcus," Edwin said, turning to his fellow Warden.

Erik nodded, and Edwin then turned to Alistair, "_You_ are going to return to your tent."

"What? Why can't I go with you?" Alistair asked.

"You are far too protective over Olyvia," Edwin said, "Don't think I didn't see the murderous glare on your face when she said what he tried. You'll only make things worse Alistair, and I can't have you fighting a fellow Grey Warden. So return to your tent."

He clenched his jaw and stiffly turned and returned to his tent as he was told. Sitting down on his bedroll, he stewed over what had just happened. He couldn't believe that Marcus really tried to bed Olyvia, he was steaming over the fact that he had forced himself onto her. He took in a deep breath and pressed his fists to his forehead. Edwin was right though, Alistair really wanted to beat Marcus to a bloody pulp for it. He just hoped he would be able to control his anger around him after this.

* * *

Olyvia stayed rather quiet through the morning and into the afternoon. She wasn't even in the mood to train, shaking her head when Alistair asked if she wanted to do that. It was in the afternoon when Edwin had Alistair, Erik, and two other Grey Wardens scout the wooded area next to their camp to see if they could find where the darkspawn had made their way up, so they could try to prevent that from happening in the future. Olyvia went with Alistair of course, he was still to look after her, and Edwin was sure they wouldn't encounter much of anything dangerous in the woods except perhaps some wolves.

"You've been awfully quiet," Alistair said to Olyvia as he held aside a branch so she could pass by easily, "What's on your mind?"

"How desperately I want to be home," Olyvia muttered darkly.

Alistair's heart deflated slightly hearing that. Despite knowing she wanted to go, and that it was there she belonged, he couldn't help but wish that she would stay. He pushed it aside, fighting the feelings inside him, and continued down the path they were following.

"I'm sorry about what Marcus did," Alistair said.

"I don't want to talk about it," Olyvia said, "He's just a lecher, end of story."

"I just feel like I wasn't doing my job of looking out for you though," Alistair said.

"We were all sleeping, you were in your own tent," Olyvia said, "What do you think you could have done? Slept in my tent with me?"

Alistair blushed, "N-no…I guess you have a point there."

"Alistair," Erik called, waving him over to where he was, "Think this might have been the place?"

The two made their way over and peered down over the edge where Erik was looking. It had to be a fifty foot drop at least. The cliff side did have more rocks jutting out to climb, but the ground where they were standing wasn't very durable, eroding away beneath their feet if they stepped to close to the edge.

"There doesn't look like there was much movement through up here though," another Grey Warden pointed out, motioning to all the dense foliage around them.

"Well, if only a few could come up at a time, only a few would be moving through here, and they could just follow the other's path," Erik said.

"Wouldn't that mean they would have to have some smarts at least?" Olyvia asked.

Erik frowned, before shrugging, "Maybe. We don't quite understand how darkspawn think, or if they can even do that. We've been told their mindless creatures. Or do you know something we don't?"

Olyvia shook her head, "I just thought they're mindless creatures as well, which was why your explanation didn't make much sense to me."

Alistair turned to Erik, "We'll go a little further, see what else we can find. I wouldn't suggest traveling more than an hour, we want to get back before dark."

As they turned to go, the Wardens froze as that all too familiar feeling came over them. Olyvia paused, seeing the expression on their faces.

"What is it?" she asked.

"There's a darkspawn nearby," Erik said.

"Just one?" Olyvia asked in confusion.

"Odd as it is, yes," Erik replied.

Olyvia gulped. Did that mean it was…an Ogre perhaps? They didn't care much to work in a pack, right? Or would it be something else?

"There! It's an emissary!" the other Grey Warden shouted, pointing through the trees.

Olyvia's stomach twisted. An emissary, great. They were as much of a pain in the butt as archers. The Wardens surged forward, drawing their weapons, and Olyvia went to follow when she felt a cold feeling envelope her, freezing her in spot. She couldn't breathe, and she felt like her energy was just being drained from her body. She felt it release slightly on her, and she gasped for air, but then she was suddenly hurtled backward.

Alistair was working on disrupting the emissary's spell with one of his Templar tricks when a blood curdling scream sounded through the air, growing distant quickly. His stomach dropped as his whole body went cold, and he turned around, searching desperately for Olyvia. But she was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Almost couldn't get this chapter up because internet was being stupid, **_**and**_** my Word program wouldn't open because it was "broken" but I finally got both working! And we finally meet the recruits in this chapter.**

**Melysande: I hope to surprise people as to how this story pans out, and thank you. :)**

**great northern one: If you mean hero as who will kill the archdemon…you'll just have to wait and see.**

**xDemonChickx: XD Thanks! I'm glad you like it! And luckily I managed to fix my computer issues to update today.**

**csorciere: You'll get your answer this chapter, though that is an interesting idea…I need to stop thinking now before I get yet **_**another**_** fanfic idea.**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Alistair felt the emissary turn his next spell onto him, crushing him with its magic. He dropped to his knees, the force being too much on him, when it suddenly disappeared. Getting back to his feet, he saw Erik cleaning the darkspawn blood from his blade before sheathing it. Alistair wasted no time in turning back around and rushing to the cliff's edge.

"Oh Maker," Alistair breathed, his stomach lurching at the sight of Olyvia's body lying in a crumpled heap on the ground below.

"What happened?" Erik asked, coming up from behind him and looking down, "Holy Maker."

Alistair swung himself over the cliff edge, and landed on the nearest foothold.

"Alistair, what are you doing?" Erik asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Alistair retorted as he began his decent.

"It's useless Alistair, she's probably dead," Erik said.

Erik flinched from the glare that Alistair shot him. If looks could kill, that one would have done the job a hundred times over.

"Fine," Erik sighed, "I guess there's a _slight_ possibility that she's barely alive."

Alistair continued down the cliff face, going as fast as he could without stumbling and falling himself. After a few minutes, he dropped down to the valley floor and raced over to Olyvia's side. She was covered in scrapes, cuts, and blood. Her body looked like a broken doll, every limb bent in some unnatural way, and she was bleeding heavily from a gash in her head, the helmet she wore having done little to protect it. The leather armor she had gotten for this excursion had gouges missing from it, covered in deep scrapes itself. Pressing his hand against Olyvia's neck, he prayed to the Maker he would feel a pulse. He let out a heavy sigh of relief when he felt one, slight as it was, it was still a pulse.

"Thank the Maker," he breathed.

He gently slid his arms beneath her and lifted her off the ground, cradling her against his chest.

"And?" Erik called from above.

"She's still alive," Alistair replied.

"By Andraste's sword," Erik said breathlessly, "Someone sure has the favor of the Maker."

Alistair started his climb back up the cliff face, adjusting his hold on Olyvia every so often so he could climb. The ascent took longer than his trip down, of course, though Alistair was trying to hurry. There was no telling how much time Olyvia had left. Reaching the top after a good ten minutes, Erik helped pull him up.

"Holy Maker," Erik breathed, seeing the state Olyvia was in, "How did she manage to survive?"

"What matters now is that we return to camp so that she will survive," Alistair said.

Erik nodded, and motioned to the others to move out and head back toward camp. Alistair took the lead, moving as quickly as he could to reach the camp even sooner. They had traveled over an hour out, and with how fast Alistair was moving, reached the camp in a little under an hour, almost cutting their time in half.

"Did you find any—Maker, what happened?" Edwin asked in shock, seeing the broken form in Alistair's arms.

Alistair sped past, so Erik stopped at Edwin's side, "We encountered an emissary. None of us saw what happened, but my guess is that it used magic to toss her over the cliff."

Edwin paled, which was a feat with his darker skin, "She fell over the cliff? Is she even alive?"

Erik nodded, "Just barely."

"Let's see what's going on then," Edwin said, following Alistair's path toward the mages camp.

The two headed toward the healer's tent, since that was Alistair's probable location. Entering, they found three mages inside, surrounding one of the cots that Olyvia's body was on, and Alistair standing off to the side, looking anxious.

"What's her condition?" Edwin asked as he stood by Alistair.

"The mages haven't said anything, so I don't know," Alistair said, the worry evident on his face.

Edwin looked back over to Olyvia's body, grimacing slightly. He had never seen a body contorted in such a way as hers, nearly every inch of her body bent and broken. The three Wardens watched silently as the mages assessed her injuries. One mage, the oldest looking of the three, stopped abruptly what he was doing and turned to another mage.

"Go find another mage and bring them here. Quickly!" the mage urged, "This is going to take more magic than just the three of us."

The mage nodded and took off out the tent, and Alistair began to panic.

"W-what does that mean?" Alistair asked.

"It means that if you keep interrupting by asking questions, she's going to die," the mage replied tersely.

Alistair snapped his mouth shut, getting the mage's point. Barely a minute passed before the mage that had left returned, another mage following behind. Gathering back around the cot, the mages extended their hands over her body, a faint glow of light emanating from them as they began their spell. The three Wardens cringed as loud popping sounds emanated from Olyvia's body as her arms and legs straightened back out to normal. Her chest, which looked rather caved in, suddenly sprouted up with a series of cracks and pops, making her body appear normal again. The wound on her head closed up, and once the cracking sounds stopped, the mages pulled their hands away, each of them sagging from draining themselves of almost all their energy.

"So how bad was it?" Edwin asked.

"Nearly all her bones were broken," the elder mage explained, "And she was bleeding internally. It's a miracle she was still alive when you got here. Had we waited much longer to heal her though, she would have perished."

"Is she going to be alright now?" Alistair asked.

"She's just fine," the mage replied, "Whenever she wakes, she'll be extremely sore, and covered in bruises I'm sure, but other than that, she'll be just fine."

Alistair sighed in relief. He felt it was his fault that she had gotten hurt. Had he been faster disrupting the emissary's spell, none of this would have happened.

"We'll let her get her rest then," Edwin said, and turned to Alistair, "Come, you still have a lot to do today."

He nodded, but reluctantly followed Edwin and Erik out of the tent, keeping his eyes on Olyvia until he exited. He sighed heavily. He hoped she would wake soon.

* * *

She didn't wake that night when Alistair went to check on her, bringing some dinner just in case she did wake. When it got too late, he was kicked out by one of the mages that came by every so often to check up on her, so back to camp he went. The following day was the same whenever he stopped to see if she was awake for a meal, but she was still asleep, and hadn't moved an inch on the cot either.

The day after Alistair found himself busier than normal. They had received a letter from Duncan detailing the two recruits he had recruited, one from Highever, the other from the Circle of Magi. They were expecting Duncan to arrive within a few days, and they wanted to be sure they had everything prepared for his arrival. From all the errands Alistair had to do, he didn't get the chance to check on Olyvia until that evening when supper was ready. Still being hopeful, he brought her share of food in case she finally decided to wake up. Entering the tent, he found she was still asleep, lying in the same position she had been for the past two days. Alistair grabbed one of the stools in the tent, dragged it over beside her cot, and sat down.

"And you're still not awake," he said with a sigh, "One would think you've gotten enough rest."

He looked down at her peaceful face, looking and hoping for some sort of sign that she was coming to. It was as placid as ever though, void of any emotions. She at least had some more color in her face today. The day before her skin was white as snow, her eyelids almost translucent, and her lips blended in with the rest of her skin. Today though her skin was the pale pink it always was, her cheeks flushed a rosy red, and her lips returned to their rosy pink hue. Maker she was beautiful.

Alistair shook his head, slapping himself for that thought. He was trying to avoid those sorts of thoughts, but he was struggling, and failing quite miserably. Looking back down at her, he wondered if he should try waking her up. He would feel bad if she still needed more rest, but he was starting to worry something was wrong. The mages assured him she was fine, and would wake on her own, but he didn't always trust the word of a mage. It might be his Templar training kicking in, or just his own personal opinion, but that was how he felt. So, stretching out his hand, he lightly caressed her face, hoping that would eventually rouse her from her slumber. After a few minutes of absentmindedly brushing his hand along the side of her face, he brought it up along her cheekbone and brushed some of her golden locks away from her face. He sighed, dropping his head into his other hand. Could he really fight against what was developing here? He knew he should at least try, but he also felt it was already too late. He already didn't want her returning home.

He froze when he heard the sound of a deep intake of breath, and he looked back down at her to find that it was her, her brow furrowing as she began to move around. Alistair pulled back his hand, just to be safe, and waited. After a few seconds, her eyes fluttered open, her light blue eyes darting around before locking onto Alistair's eyes.

"You're finally awake," he said with a sigh and small smile.

"No, no, no, you said it all wrong," Olyvia mumbled, "You're supposed to go 'It's…ALIVE!'"

Alistair raised an eyebrow in confusion, "I'm guessing that is a reference only you know though."

Olyvia shrugged, "Eh, yeah. How long have I been asleep then?"

"Two days," Alistair replied.

"No wonder I'm starving," Olyvia muttered before stretching, reaching her arms above her head, "Oh, I'm so sore too."

Alistair blushed and averted his gaze. Her stretching was causing images from his dream a few nights ago to come back, and now was not the time to be thinking that.

"I brought you some supper," Alistair said, picking up the bowl of stew from where he had set it down, and handed it to her, "Just in case you did wake up."

"Is stew always for supper? I don't think we've had anything except stew for suppers," Olyvia said, taking the bowl from Alistair's hand.

"Um…that is a good point, but yes, I think that's pretty much the basic meal for supper," Alistair replied, "Do you…want something else?"

"Oh no, this is fine," Olyvia assured him, "I was just curious was all."

She began eating, and Alistair managed to wait a few minutes so she could eat before asking, "So what happened, exactly, when we encountered the emissary?"

Olyvia swallowed her bite, "I'm not quite sure of that myself. I'm assuming the emissary was using some sort of spell on me that kept me from moving. It felt like it was trying to crush me or something. It started going away when I suddenly was thrown backward and toppled over the edge of the cliff. I…remember hitting the first few rocks jutting out from the cliff face, but I fell unconscious before I hit the bottom. Next thing I know I'm here."

Alistair thought that had been the case, that the emissary was the reason Olyvia took the tumble over the cliff. It was his fault then. He hadn't been quick enough.

"Judging by how sore I am, and all the bruises," Olyvia said, looking down beneath her tunic, "I'm guessing most of my bones were broken."

Alistair nodded, "We just barely got you back here in time."

"How long did it take for you guys to get me back up?" Olyvia asked.

"It…it was just me who climbed down to get you," Alistair said, a blush staining his cheeks, "But…it really didn't take all that long."

"Oh, well thank you, Alistair," Olyvia said with a smile, "That means this is just for you then."

Leaning over towards him, she placed a tender kiss on his cheek, probably lingering a little longer than necessary before pulling back, her cheeks flushing red as well. Alistair felt his heart give a little leap as his stomach did a flip from that simple gesture. Maker, she was definitely making it much harder to fight these feelings.

"Y-y-you're welcome," he stammered, his blush darkening to a beet red, "Though I hardly deserve your thanks."

Olyvia's brow furrowed in confusion, "What makes you say that?"

"I could have stopped the emissary from casting its spell, or disrupted it sooner than when I tried," Alistair said, "If I did, you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"You're blaming yourself?" Olyvia asked incredulously, "Alistair, I'm sure it would have ended up toppling over the cliff sooner or later, whether by someone else's hand or by my own klutziness. You missed me almost toppling over when we first approached it because I tripped over a rock. So don't blame yourself. It's no one's fault, it just happened."

"I—," Alistair began.

Olyvia placed a finger over his lips, silencing him, "No arguing, and no more blaming yourself."

She removed her hand and Alistair tried again, "But—."

"No buts!" Olyvia quipped, placing her finger against his lips again, "And no blaming yourself. You hear?"

Alistair nodded, and she pulled her hand back again, placing it in her lap, "That's better."

She resumed eating, Alistair letting her finish this time without interrupting. Once finished she set down the bowl and sighed contently.

"Ah, so full," she said, "Anyway, so has anything exciting happened while I was sleeping?"

"We received word from Duncan," Alistair said.

"Oh, so is he almost here then?" Olyvia asked.

Alistair nodded, "He has two more recruits with him also."

"Two?" Olyvia asked curiously, "Huh, that's…different."

"Different how?" Alistair asked.

"Uh…you know how I explained this as being a game in my world?"

Alistair nodded so she continued.

"Well, as the 'player', you choose one of six different characters to play, and they're the recruit Duncan chooses, and the only one he gets after Daveth and Ser Jory, so him recruiting two is much better for you guys of course, but not how things happened in the game."

Alistair sighed, "I think I get it, but I think I'm also even more confused."

"Forget I said anything then," Olyvia said, "So…who are the recruits? I'm assuming one is from Highever since that is where you said Duncan was heading."

Alistair nodded, "Yes, one is from Highever, and the other is from the Circle of Magi."

Olyvia paused in thought for a few moments, "What did Duncan…say exactly about the recruit from Highever?"

"Shouldn't you know?" Alistair asked.

"Well…you never really find out what exactly Duncan said in his letter or how he even got one sent, considering the circumstances," Olyvia replied.

"Considering the circumstances? What do you mean by that?" Alistair asked.

Olyvia slapped her hands over her mouth, her eyes going wide as she realized she said a little too much to pique Alistair's curiosity.

"First, tell me what he said in the letter, about _both_, and then maybe I'll tell you," Olyvia said.

"The recruit from Highever is named Aedan, and Duncan spoke very highly of his skills, saying that perhaps he's one of the best recruits we are going to have here," Alistair began, "And then the mage from the Circle…her name was…"

"_Her?_" Olyvia asked shrilly.

"Yes, her. Is there something wrong with that?" Alistair asked.

Olyvia blushed, mentally kicking herself for what had gone through her head. She didn't want to have any competition for Alistair's affection, but she quickly booted that thought away. She couldn't let anything like that happen because she was going to be leaving as soon as she found a way home, and it would only be painful to leave if she developed any intimate feelings for Alistair.

"N-no, nothing's wrong with that," Olyvia quickly replied, "I just uh…continue."

Alistair looked at her curiously for a second before continuing on, as she said, "Anyway, her name was…ugh, what was it again?"

"Solona?"

"Yes that—," Alistair paused and looked at her suspiciously, "How did you know that?"

Olyvia slapped her hands over her mouth again, "I sorry. I shut up now."

"No, really, how did you know that?" Alistair asked again.

"The game gives the characters names that you can keep if you can't come up with anything of your own," Olyvia blurted, "I'm saying nothing more now."

She pursed her lips shut, crossing her arms as she turned her head away. Alistair just shook his head with a small sigh, "I doubt you'll be able to stay quiet."

"Well, I didn't say I wasn't going to never talk again," Olyvia said, turning her head to look back at him, "I meant I wasn't going to say anything more about future stuff…and that sort of thing."

"Right," Alistair said, "So did I answer your question?"

"Uh…so Duncan didn't mention anything specific about this…Aedan person?" Olyvia asked.

"Specific how?" Alistair asked.

Olyvia pursed her lips together in thought. How exactly was she going to ask this without giving it away completely?

"Well, did Duncan mention where he recruited him or anything? Or a last name?" Olyvia asked.

"Duncan recruited him at Highever castle," Alistair replied, "But…now that you mention it, he didn't mention a last name like he did with the mage. Why?"

"Is why your favorite question?" Olyvia asked.

"You're confusing me! I'm just trying to straighten things out," Alistair rebutted.

"Well, then here's your answer: just because I'm curious," Olyvia said.

Alistair looked at her in suspicion again, "You know something that you're not telling me again, aren't you?"

"La-laaaa-la-la, I can't hear you," Olyvia said in a sing-song voice, her hands over her ears again, "Doo-di-doo-di-doo, I can't answer!"

"Olyvia."

"Roses are red, and violets are blue!"

"What?"

"Still not listening!"

Alistair sighed and grabbed Olyvia's hands, pulling them away from her ears, "Olyvia, you can stop now."

She continued to hum loudly, eyes closed, completely ignoring him.

"Okay, Olyvia I get it," Alistair said, "You're not going to tell me, so I will stop asking."

She lowered the volume of her humming until it ceased completely and looked over to him, "You sure you're going to be able to stand it?"

"Maybe not, but this is just silly, what you're doing to avoid answering the question."

She blushed, "Sorry?"

"It's alright," Alistair said, releasing his hold on her hands.

"Just so you know, I'm sure you won't be out of the loop much longer about who Aedan is," Olyvia said, "Though…I always assumed Duncan did say who he was in the game just because of how dialogue went."

"I'm just going to act like I didn't hear that because it made no sense at all anyway," Alistair muttered.

"Sorry," Olyvia said quietly, "I guess a lot of what I say makes no sense."

Alistair shrugged, "You do try your best to help us understand."

"As much good as it does," Olyvia sighed, "It just seems to make everyone even more confused. Like the whole tiger fiasco."

"Tiger?"

"My point exactly," Olyvia said, "Anyway…it looks like it's gotten pretty late."

Alistair looked out toward the doorway, "Yeah…"

"Go ahead and go to bed," Olyvia said, stretching again, "I'm sure you're going to have a busy next few days."

"That's an understatement," Alistair groaned, "But…I probably should. You won't pass out on me again though will you?"

"I doubt I'll get much sleep tonight, from all the sleep I've gotten already," Olyvia said, "So you don't have to worry."

"Well then, goodnight," Alistair said as he stood.

"Goodnight," Olyvia replied, smiling up at him.

He hesitated for a moment before turning and walking out the tent. Olyvia let out a long sigh. What was she thinking, giving him that kiss on the cheek? The only reason she did it was because…no, she wasn't going to say it. She was going to deny it as long as she could. Flopping down onto the cot, she closed her eyes, begging for sleep to come.

* * *

Alistair made a beeline for the creek the next morning, dousing his face with the freezing water. It happened _again_. Another one of those dreams that he _shouldn't_ be having. It was all Olyvia's fault, for giving him that little kiss last night. It sent his imagination into overdrive, and manifested into one sensual dream. All he could think when he first woke up was: _Maker not again_.

After spending a good fifteen minutes at the creek, he slowly made his way back to camp. He couldn't let the little bit of feelings he had for Olyvia get out of control, or grow any deeper. With a sigh, he slid a hand down his face. Maker, this was going to be a difficult fight to win.

* * *

"I've never felt better in my whole life!" Olyvia exclaimed as she did cartwheels through the Warden's camp a few days after she woke and the mages deemed her healthy enough to leave their care.

Flopping down onto the grass beside Alistair after her series of cartwheels, she looked up to the grey sky, "Well…okay, maybe except before I screwed up my back by falling down on my tailbone on a rock when I was…eleven or so, but I digress."

"What are you going on about now?" Alistair asked, looking down at her.

"My back, it feels amazing!" Olyvia said, pushing herself up into the bridge, and started trying to walk away, "My spine was so messed up before I broke it in a million pieces, but the mages healed it back to how it's supposed to be, and it feels great!"

Alistair's face flushed red seeing how limber Olyvia was, but it also made his back hurt watching, "You've hurt your back before?"

"Oh, a few times," Olyvia replied nonchalantly, "The worst was a car accident I was in."

"A what?"

"Oh, sorry, uh…imagine a carriage, going as fast as it can go, rolling over a few times and being in it," Olyvia explained.

"Ow," Alistair said, looking horrified.

"I didn't get a single scratch though, except for when I brushed a piece of glass off my hand afterward. The real damage done was to my back from me hitting my head against the roof…and the ground. Ow, that really didn't register that it was _both_ before."

"Sounds painful," Alistair said.

"You wouldn't believe how sore I was the next day though, oh my gosh," Olyvia said, "I felt like I was being stabbed with needles over my whole body."

"So…you're almost saying that it was a good thing you fell off the cliff?" Alistair asked.

Olyvia tried nodding, but being upside down made it difficult, "Yeah…I guess. It's at least a good thing that has come of the whole falling over the cliff thing. Now…hand moves this way and…aha! I got it!"

She began to walk a little easier in her bridge position and Alistair shuddered.

"How can you do that?" he asked.

"It's easy," Olyvia said, kicking her legs up and over and getting back up to her feet, "At least for me. I'm just flexible is all."

"Obviously," Alistair said.

Bending over backward, Olyvia placed her hands back on the ground, going into the bridge position again.

"Okay, will you stop doing that?" Alistair asked, "It's creeping me out."

"How so?" Olyvia asked, bending her head back as far as she could in an effort to look back at Alistair, but she barely managed to catch a glimpse of him. Her hair was also in the way.

"It's just so unnatural," Alistair said, "No one is supposed to bend like that."

Olyvia laughed as she lowered herself back down on the ground and sat up, "This is nothing compared to some people I've seen."

"Don't…say anything, just don't," Alistair said.

"Okay, fine, I won't mention the people who can stick their heads out from behind their legs in that position," Olyvia said nonchalantly.

"Ah! I said don't!" Alistair exclaimed, covering his ears with his hands.

Olyvia snickered, but cut it off as someone approached. Looking up she saw it was the Revered Mother. Alistair stood when he saw her, so Olyvia did the same. As the Revered Mother spoke to Alistair, Olyvia's stomach grew heavy. She was asking Alistair to find a certain mage for her so that she may speak with him. Olyvia knew what that meant. Duncan would be returning today, and her fate would be decided. Once the Revered Mother left, Alistair sighed heavily.

"Lovely, this will be fun," Alistair said sarcastically, and turned to Olyvia, seeing the look of horror on her face, "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Olyvia replied, forcing a smile on her face, "Amazing remember? My back has never felt better. Anyway, you have a mage to find, we better get moving."

He knew Olyvia wasn't telling him something again, but he knew better than to pry for the answer so he turned and headed out in search of the mage. He was surprised by how quiet Olyvia suddenly became. They spent most of their time together talking, so Alistair knew something was wrong, and it was starting to worry him too.

After searching around camp for a while, they were finally directed up to the ruins of the old temple that used to be there, and found said mage. Alistair and the mage hadn't gotten far in the conversation, when Olyvia's stomach dropped as two people made their way up into the ruins as well. It had to be Aedan and Solona. The man approaching was tall, skin slightly tanned from time in the sun, and his dark brown hair was relatively short, longer than Alistair's, and was rather messily kept. His features weren't as striking as Alistair's but he was still rather handsome, his green eyes gleaming with mischief. It was the woman though that made Olyvia gawk. She was gorgeous, and tall as well, reaching the man's height beside her, possibly being an inch or so taller. She had long ebony hair that cascaded past the middle of her back, sleek as silk, and her light brown eyes almost glowed against the dark tanned color of her skin. Her dark mahogany red lips were curled up in a smirk as she gazed at Alistair, almost looking like she was ready to devour him. The way she looked though reminded Olyvia of an Egyptian. She couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Her looks were nothing compared to Solona's. She knew she was just as plain as plain could be, there was nothing special about her.

Alistair didn't pay much attention to the newcomers, since he was busy dealing with the mage, but he did notice a few people approaching from the corner of his eye. He was feeling quite embarrassed to have an audience other than Olyvia to this humiliating exchange. After the mage stormed, away Alistair turned to them, finding a man and a woman standing before him.

"You know, one good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together," Alistair said, trying to lessen the embarrassment by making a joke out of the whole situation.

The man rolled his eyes, and the woman took a step forward.

"You are a strange man," she said, her voice smooth, rich, and very womanly.

"You're not the first to tell me that," Alistair said with a small sigh.

Before he could say anything else, Edwin came hurrying up the stairs, "Olyvia, you need to come with me."

Her stomach started getting heavier, and she nodded sullenly. Alistair looked to her before whipping his head over to Edwin, "What's going on?"

"Duncan is back," Edwin replied, "And you know what that means."

Alistair looked back to Olyvia, a look of worry on his face before looking back to Edwin, "Am I not allowed to go?"

Edwin shook his head, "She is under my watch as of now, Alistair. You have the recruits to deal with. I'm sorry."

He glanced back over to Olyvia, and she gave him a sad smile before walking over to Edwin.

"Goodbye, Alistair," she said before turning her back to him and following Edwin down and out of the ruins.

She wished she could say "see you later" instead, but she didn't know what would happen with her interrogation with Duncan. He could end her right there, and Alistair couldn't do anything about it. She hoped he wouldn't do that though, she still had her family to return to, the world she belonged in.

Heading toward the large bonfire at the front of the camp, Olyvia's stomach started to twist itself into knots as she saw Duncan standing in front of it, his back to them so she could see his sword and dagger. Oh she was starting to feel sick.

"Duncan, here is the girl we found in the Wilds a few weeks ago," Edwin said, "The one I told you about."

Duncan turned around, and Olyvia's first instinct was to run and hide, but she forced her feet to stay put. Running wouldn't put her in a good light, but she was sure the rumors Edwin had passed on to Duncan didn't either.

"Let us speak privately," Duncan said, motioning over to a tent not far from the bonfire.

Edwin went to follow, but Duncan held out a hand, "Just the two of us for now."

Edwin nodded, and walked toward the kennels to ensure he would be out of earshot. Duncan opened the flap to the tent open for Olyvia. It wasn't as large as the healing tent, but it was marginally larger than the tent she or any of the other Wardens were using. She only had to duck down slightly to enter, and sat down at the far end of the tent. She was sure Duncan had her go in first to make sure she couldn't run away.

Wringing her hands together anxiously, she felt her heart hammering away in her chest as Duncan came in and took a seat a few feet away from the entrance, putting about five feet of distance between the two of them. He wouldn't be able to kill her by just swinging out with a blade at least.

"I was told you knew of me, but I know I have never met you," Duncan said.

"I-I really don't know much," Olyvia stammered, "Just that you are the Warden Commander and…really good…with those blades. A-and your name of course."

"Edwin said you were a Witch of the Wilds," Duncan said.

Her temper flared, and it was evident on her face, "How many times does it take for them to get it through their thick skulls? I. Am. Not. A. Witch!"

"I did not mean to offend," Duncan said, "Though it would give some explanation as to how you claim to know of the past and the future."

Olyvia sighed, "Okay, I will explain to you how I explained it to Edwin."

She repeated her story of being transported from her world into theirs, and tried to get across the whole game concept. Duncan just looked to be just as confused as the others though.

"And that is how you claim to know the Grey Warden's secrets?" Duncan asked.

"If it makes you feel better, I didn't know them until my…character became a Grey Warden, and it took playing through the whole thing to learn what I know," Olyvia said, "So it's not like…I was cheating or…anything."

"What is it that you know exactly?" Duncan asked.

Olyvia gulped, "I-I guess that because you are the Warden Commander, I should tell you."

So she did.

* * *

Duncan looked dumbfounded once Olyvia finished telling him what she knew of the Grey Wardens. Olyvia bit her lip, wringing her hands together even tighter in worry.

"Not even the Junior Wardens know about the sacrifice to kill the Archdemon," Duncan breathed.

Olyvia squeezed her eyes shut, trying to hold back her tears. She was going to die, wasn't she?

"You also understand that outsiders aren't to know of our secrets, correct?" Duncan asked.

She let out a strangled sob, "I do."

"But Edwin says he believes you could be trusted with them," Duncan said.

Olyvia looked up at Duncan with wide eyes, "He-he does?"

Duncan nodded, and Olyvia let out a shaky breath. That was a bit of a relief.

"But it is I who need to deem you trustworthy," Duncan said, "And if I don't, you understand what I must do."

Olyvia's lower lip quivered slightly as she nodded, "I-I do."

"Because we keep those things secret for a reason," Duncan said.

"I-I know that Duncan," Olyvia said, "And I understand why, and I respect that. I really don't want my life to end here Duncan. I belong somewhere else, and I'm just trying to get back there. I have a family worrying about me, and I just want to be back with them. Once I find a way to get home, I will be gone, and for good. There would be no worry about me being around to tell secrets."

She waited to see if Duncan would say anything, but he just seemed to be thinking at the moment.

"I…I don't know how long it'll take before I do find my way home though, but…there is another… possible reason, if you wish it of course, to keep me around," Olyvia said.

"And what is that?" Duncan asked.

"The outcome of the battle here…it's not going to be what everyone hopes," Olyvia began, "I don't know if you would find it…prudent to have someone with this knowledge available to those who will need to be told it."

"So you know _you_ will survive?" Duncan asked.

"It depends on where you send me," Olyvia said, "But I will not say more than that. I am not going to risk screwing things up and getting more people killed."

"So you know who does survive then," Duncan stated more than asked.

Olyvia nodded. Duncan set his chin on his clasped hands, a pensive expression on his face. Olyvia licked her dry lips, waiting anxiously for his final judgment.

"Alistair has been the one assigned to watch over you, correct?" Duncan asked.

Olyvia nodded.

"Then you will continue to be under his care," Duncan said, "Once he has finished accompanying the recruits through their Joining."

Olyvia let out a heavy sigh of relief, her whole body going weak and she crumpled slightly to the ground.

"Thank you Duncan," she said barely above a whisper.

He nodded, and got back to his feet, turning toward the exit and heading outside again. Olyvia waited a few moments, taking in deep breaths to calm herself down before following. Stepping out, she found Alistair and the Wardens were all waiting for Duncan. When her eyes landed on Alistair, she saw him let out a heavy sigh of relief. Since they were all busy speaking with Duncan now, Olyvia stepped a ways away to wait for them to finish. There was a certain someone she needed to thank first though. Walking toward the kennels, she found Edwin.

"You," she said, pointing at him.

Edwin jumped slightly, looking around to see if she was referring to anyone else, "Um…yes?"

She walked up to him and crumpled down onto her knees in front of him, grabbing his hands with hers, "Thank you."

"Uh…for what?" he asked uncertainly.

Olyvia got back to her feet and wiped away the tears forming in her eyes, "For what you said to Duncan about believing me to be trustworthy. I-I'm sure he would have done away with me had you not said that."

Edwin blushed, "Oh…well, you've been rather tight-lipped, and vague about everything you have mentioned so far so…"

Olyvia grabbed him by the face and planted a quick kiss on his cheek, "Thank you again. You just saved my life Edwin. Of that I'm sure."

"I-I…y-y-you're welcome," Edwin stammered, his hand going up to touch his cheek.

She smiled up at him before turning around and wandering closer to the bonfire. By now the recruits had finished talking with Duncan, and they were starting to wander closer to the exit to the Wilds, and Alistair was walking over toward her.

"W-what was that about?" Alistair asked when he reached her, pointing over to Edwin.

Olyvia blushed. She didn't really think about Alistair, or anyone, seeing that really. She was just overcome with her gratitude.

"Alistair, he basically kept Duncan from killing me outright," Olyvia said, "He said something to him that made him pause and think. You…you can't understand how grateful I am to him because of that."

He paused. He could, actually, because whatever he had said kept Olyvia alive, and he couldn't be more grateful for that. He probably could kiss Edwin for that too from how elated he felt.

"Oh…so…Duncan is…okay with everything?" Alistair asked.

Olyvia nodded.

"Thank the Maker," Alistair breathed.

"And…once you finish your little training thing or whatever with the recruits, guess who you'll be stuck babysitting again?" Olyvia said with an innocent grin.

A pensive expression crossed Alistair's face as he paused to give effect to his answer, "Hmm…it wouldn't be…Erik would it?"

"Drat, I thought I would trick you with that one," Olyvia played along.

"But being completely serious, I don't consider it being stuck," Alistair said, "Or babysitting really. Besides, I don't really trust anyone to do a better job than me."

Olyvia laughed, "Right, because you are the best."

"Glad you know it," Alistair teased.

Olyvia rolled her eyes, "Anyway, it looks like your little chicks are waiting for you."

"Ch-chicks?" Alistair stammered.

"A mother hen and her chicks? She guides them in the first bit of their life?" Olyvia said, "You've never raised chickens have you?"

"No," Alistair replied.

"Then that explains it," Olyvia sighed, "Your people await you. Better not keep them waiting. Oh, and…stay safe."

Alistair nodded, "I'll see you later tonight."

Olyvia smiled, "Yeah, see you later."


	5. Chapter 5

**I've had a very good weekend already. My birthday was yesterday and I was treated out to lunch by my boss, and to dinner by my husband. A very good weekend indeed. Anyway, enough rambling from me, I'm sure you want to read the chapter already.**

**great northern one: Yes, many possibilities. Also double the trouble.**

**csorciere: Good boy indeed.**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

It was hours before Alistair and the recruits returned, the night sky having gone dark. Olyvia was at the bonfire with Duncan when they returned, and Olyvia was surprised by the look of anger on Alistair's face. They briefly spoke to Duncan, and Alistair went to lead the recruits to the old temple when Olyvia got up and hurried over to him.

"Everything alright?" she asked in a hushed voice.

He let out a frustrated sigh, "No. Now isn't the time to talk about it though. I still have to deal with _them_."

Olyvia slowed to a stop, letting everyone pass by. He sounded so bitter when referring to the recruits. It made her wonder what the personalities of the two new ones were like. From Alistair's reaction, she guessed they weren't all that pleasant.

So back to the bonfire she went, sitting down on one of the logs to wait. She saw Duncan go over to the mage's section of the camp, and was over there for a few minutes before he too headed to the ruined temple. Closing her eyes, she let herself nap a little as she waited. She didn't expect to drift off quite a bit from it though, being startled awake by a hand on her shoulder.

"No me gusta!" Olyvia shouted, slamming her fist into the person's chest as her eyes shot open.

Alistair let out a small "oomph" as she knocked the air out of his chest. Her hands recoiled back, pressing them against her mouth, staring at Alistair in shock. She totally did not mean to do that.

"I'm sorry!" she squeaked.

"I'm fine," Alistair said rubbing his chest, "I should have known better. I didn't know you knew Antivan though."

"Antivan is Spanish?" Olyvia asked.

"What?"

"Right, you wouldn't know that, duh!" Olyvia said, slapping herself on the forehead, "but if it is, then I do know a little. So…you look rather upset."

"I thought I looked in pain," Alistair said.

"I meant before," Olyvia said.

"Oh…that," Alistair said, his expression becoming dark again.

"See, you're doing it again," Olyvia said.

Alistair sighed, "It's just…ugh, I can't believe Aedan and Solona. We're never going to get along, that much I can tell."

"What happened?" Olyvia asked.

"We encountered a scouting group in the Wilds," Alistair began, "At least…the remains of them. There was one man that had managed to survive. I _would've_ bandaged his wounds for him, but…"

"Who killed him?"

"First, Solona said we didn't need to waste our time helping him, and I argued, saying that I would stay behind to help, but then…Aedan slit the man's throat," Alistair replied, running a hand through his hair, "There was absolutely no need to do that."

Olyvia frowned, "Great, that's just…peachy."

"Any specific reason you say that?" Alistair asked.

"I just have a feeling things are going to go much worse than they should," Olyvia replied, "So the new Wardens are at their special meeting now?"

Alistair nodded, then paused, "Will you stop with that?"

"With what?" she asked innocently.

"With the…saying things I _know_ you didn't overhear," Alistair said, "It's a little creepy."

"Sorry," Olyvia said, pursing her lips shut.

Silence fell between them, but Alistair had a question nagging him in the back of his mind.

"So what are they talking about?" Alistair asked.

"La-la-la," Olyvia began.

"I get it," Alistair said quickly, cutting her off, "You're not going to say."

"I'll tell you this though, you're not going to be happy," Olyvia said.

"I'm already not happy," Alistair groaned.

Olyvia place a hand against her chest, feigning hurt, "Not happy in my presence? Whatever did I do?"

"That's not what I meant," Alistair said, "Ugh, you know why."

Olyvia smiled, "I know, but I had to tease you."

Alistair sighed, "I'm just glad I'm done babysitting them."

"Uh…well…about that," Olyvia said with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh Maker, don't tell me I'm stuck with them again," Alistair whimpered.

"Well…is the battle tonight?" Olyvia asked.

Alistair raised an eyebrow, "If it was, it'd be going on right now and the soldiers wouldn't be sleeping, but already in the gorge. I thought you knew."

"I thought that made no sense in the game," Olyvia said mostly to herself, "Okay, then you have a little extra time of freedom."

Alistair let out a heavy sigh, dropping his head against his knees, "Maker kill me now."

"Now that wouldn't be much fun for Him," Olyvia said, "Oh, looks like Duncan and your new best friends are heading this way."

"They are _not_ my best friends," Alistair said darkly, lifting his head back up to look over at her.

"I was being _sarcastic_ if you failed to notice," Olyvia said.

"S-sorry," Alistair apologized.

Olyvia placed a consoling hand on his back, "It's because I know I'm your only friend."

A small smile tugged at Alistair's lips, "Ha, very funny."

"I'm hilarious, what can I say?" Olyvia said playfully.

Their conversation had to come to a close now that Duncan had arrived, and Alistair got to his feet when Duncan said he needed to speak with him. Olyvia pushed herself to her feet as well, almost expecting to be told to go elsewhere while the talked, but Duncan said nothing. She took her spot beside Alistair, and Aedan came and stood on the other side of her, and she felt the hairs on her arms bristle up. She wasn't even _that_ close to him, and he was creeping her out.

"You two heard the plan," Duncan began, speaking to the two new Wardens, "You and Alistair will go to the Tower of Ishal to ensure the beacon is lit."

"What?" Alistair exclaimed, "I won't be in the battle?"

"This is by the King's personal request Alistair," Duncan explained, "Without the beacon, Loghain's men won't know when to charge."

Olyvia let out a small sigh. She had been through this dialogue dozens of times, and being here for real, she couldn't hit the escape key to skip through it. She could practically say the lines herself, save for a few nuances in places.

"So he needs _three_ Grey Wardens up there holding the torch, just in case right?" Alistair asked, sarcasm just dripping off every word.

"I agree with Alistair that we should be in battle," Aedan spoke up.

"That is not your choice," Duncan said sternly, and Olyvia shrunk back a little, "We must do whatever it takes to defeat the darkspawn, exciting or no."

"I get it, I get it," Alistair sighed, a frown on his face, "Just so you know, if the king ever asks me to put on a dress and dance the Remigold, I'm drawing the line. Darkspawn or no."

"You have some strange ideas about the king," Solona said.

Alistair turned to glare at her when Olyvia piped up, "You know, I think _I_ wouldn't mind seeing you in the whole dress getup."

He then turned his gaze on her, his expression softening, "For _you_ maybe, but it has to be a pretty dress."

Duncan sighed heavily before continuing on with the explanation of what they were to do, and when they were to do it, which made no sense to Olyvia. They had to wait until the battle was in full swing to go to the tower? Why couldn't they just head there when the armies were moving out, preparing for the arrival of the darkspawn, and wait? It just didn't make any sense! She raised her hand a little, trying to get Duncan's attention.

"Yes, Olyvia?" Duncan asked.

"Uh, just curious, why exactly do they have to wait to go to the Tower until the start of battle? Wouldn't it be more…I don't know, tactical, to have them arrive early?" Olyvia asked.

"Teyrn Loghain has the Tower blocked off until the start of battle," Duncan replied.

"Except for his own men," Olyvia said.

Alistair glanced down at her, wondering where she was going with this.

"You have your orders, and that is how they are to be carried out," Duncan said, "You are excused."

Olyvia didn't dare argue more and pursed her lips shut as she and the others made their retreat toward the Grey Warden camp. The Grey Wardens were still up, waiting to welcome their new brother and sister. Aedan and Solona sat down with the rest of them, conversing with the rest while Alistair went and sat down in a secluded area, so Olyvia followed and sat down beside him.

"So…," Olyvia muttered, still unable to think of anything else to say.

"Tomorrow is going to go horribly wrong…isn't it?" Alistair asked.

"Not everyone is so keen on obedience and following their orders," Olyvia simply replied.

Alistair sighed dejectedly dropping his head into his hands.

"I have to admit…I'm a little scared," Olyvia said.

"I'd think something were wrong with you if you weren't," Alistair said.

"I've never done anything close to this sort of battle before," Olyvia said, "I'm not that confident in my sword skills, but at least I'll have you there to help me out."

Alistair lifted his head to look at her, "You're too hard on yourself. You've learned a lot faster than anyone I've seen. I'm sure you'll be just fine."

"You'll still have my back though, right?" Olyvia asked.

"Always," Alistair replied, his gaze becoming intense.

Olyvia blushed, and averted her gaze, "Good to know."

As she averted her gaze, she noticed Solona and a certain redhead slipping away from the group surrounding the campfire, and toward what looked to be his tent. Olyvia gagged.

"Seriously? Ugh, great," Olyvia groaned.

"What is it?" Alistair asked, looking over where she was, but didn't see anything.

"Solona and Marcus," Olyvia replied, "They just slipped into his tent."

Alistair grimaced, "Maker's breath. What is up with that woman?"

"Do I even want to ask?"

"She and Daveth…got to know each other before we even made it to Duncan," Alistair replied.

"Eww," Olyvia said, her face contorting in disgust, "She has no taste. Daveth, and now Marcus. She hasn't even been here twelve hours and already she's slept with two people!"

"I have a feeling it's going to get worse," Alistair groaned.

"Oh, I don't doubt it," Olyvia said, and then got to her feet, "Well I think this is goodnight for me. Try to get as much sleep as I can with how stressed I am. So, goodnight Alistair."

Alistair quickly got up to his feet before she could walk away, "Goodnight Olyvia."

Then she did something neither were expecting. It just felt so natural to Olyvia, she didn't even think twice about it as she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist. He was so taken by surprise that it took him a few seconds before he returned the hug.

"Night," Olyvia said, pulling back slightly letting Alistair know he needed to relinquish his hold.

He reluctantly moved his arms back to his sides, and Olyvia flashed a smile up at him before slipping off toward her tent. He decided he too should get some rest, and headed to his own tent as well. After removing his armor and tunic, he laid down on his bedroll, and he let his mind wander. He wasn't very surprised to find it wandered over to what Olyvia had said, and _not_ said about the upcoming battle. He couldn't help but worry about what would happen to his comrades. They would be in the thick of battle, and so would Duncan. He didn't want any of them to perish, but battles always had casualties, and some, if not most, would perish. He tried his best to push those thoughts away as he closed his eyes, but he ended up falling asleep with those troubled thoughts.

* * *

The morning of the day of battle was complete chaos. Everyone was running about camp trying to get last minutes things done. Olyvia found it was easier to sit on top of the ruins out of the way so she wouldn't be in anyone's way or trying to follow Alistair. She had little to do except for pulling down her tent, and packing her pack. When she suggested to Alistair to do the same, he looked worried for a few seconds before asking why. She merely replied that it would be a smart thing to do. Which he did, and she was glad that he at least trusted and heeded her advice. It would be a little extra to carry, since they carried their packs everywhere anyway, but it would be less money spent elsewhere to replace them.

It was late in the afternoon before the armies began moving to their positions; Cailan's men heading down into the gorge along with the Grey Wardens, and Loghain's men moving up into the trees to wait for the signal. Alistair said his goodbyes to his fellow Wardens, wishing them luck and that the Maker would watch over them. Olyvia felt really bad for Alistair, knowing that he would lose all his friends, his mentor, all that he had known and cherished in the last six months, would be gone in just a few short hours.

As night drew near, Alistair, Olyvia, Aedan and Solona gathered together by the bonfire to wait until it was time for them to head to the Tower. There was another added to their number though, Olyvia noticed, sitting beside Aedan.

"Puppy!" she exclaimed, seeing the Mabari Hound.

"He is not a puppy," Aedan said, his baritone voice sounding almost harsh, "He is a full-grown Mabari War Hound."

"All dogs are forever puppies in my eyes," Olyvia said, kneeling down beside the hound, "May I pet him?"

Aedan sighed, "Go ahead."

Olyvia first held out her hand for the hound to sniff, which he did, and then she began scratching under his chin and made her way up behind his ear, where he almost collapsed onto the ground it felt so good. Olyvia chuckled.

"Does that feel good?" she asked babyishly, "Does it feel oh so good? Yes it feels so good."

The hound's tongue was hanging out the side of his grinning mouth he was enjoying the rubbings so much.

"What's his name?" Olyvia asked.

"Haybren," Aedan replied.

"Hello Haybren," Olyvia said to the hound, moving her hand to scratch the top of his head, "That is a good name."

"Are you done now?" Aedan asked impatiently.

Olyvia sighed, and let her hands drop down to her sides, "Geez, just trying to give your hound some love is all. Seems like he gets barely any."

Haybren got up onto his feet, and pushed his head between her arm and her side, as if trying to tell her to pet him again.

"Yeah, I would say he barely gets any," Olyvia muttered.

"Haybren, we don't have time for this," Aedan scolded the dog, "So get back over here."

Haybren let out a disgruntled whine, and trudged back over to his master and plopped back down. Olyvia frowned.

"You're not very nice, are you?"

"What point is there in being nice?" Aedan rebutted.

"Well, your hound doesn't like you very much for one," Olyvia said, "He's supposed to be your loyal companion, protect you from harm. If he doesn't like you, he won't be as willing to give you aid."

Aedan rolled his eyes, "He still obeys my commands because I am his master. I still don't see your reasoning behind being nice."

"I'm guessing you don't really care about what people think about you so I won't even bother giving that reason," Olyvia muttered.

"Wow, you're smarter than you look," Aedan said sarcastically.

Olyvia glowered at him, and Alistair sighed, "Oh boy."

Whipping out her hand, she slammed the side of it against his throat, and Aedan grabbed at his throat, coughing violently. As he bent over, Olyvia dropped her elbow hard onto his back, right around where one kidney should be and he let out a strangled choke as he toppled over.

"I'm a lot meaner than I look too, I bet," Olyvia growled before stomping over to Alistair and sitting down next to him.

Once Aedan finished his coughing fit, and sat back down, he started chuckling. Olyvia looked over at him as if he were crazy.

"You're a feisty one," he chuckled, "I like you."

Olyvia groaned, dropping her head into her hands, "Oh great."

Alistair frowned. He didn't like Aedan much because of his demeanor in the first place, but now he had something else to add to the list of reasons he didn't like Aedan: the look he was giving Olyvia now, like an animal watching it prey, judging when to strike.

The four all jumped to their feet as a thunderous sound echoed through the air as a large rock collided with the stone of the ruins across the gorge.

"I think that is our cue to get moving," Olyvia said.

Quickly gathering their things, they hurriedly made their way to the bridge.

* * *

"What are the darkspawn doing here ahead of the rest of the horde?" Alistair asked once they reached the second floor of the Tower, "There wasn't supposed to be any resistance here."

"Oh stop complaining," Aedan said exasperatedly, "At least we get to do some fighting."

"Were you always this much of a jerk?" Olyvia asked.

Aedan turned to face her and before she knew it, he had grabbed her by her chin and pulled her close until she was only a few inches away from his face, "Aw, does it bother you sweetheart?"

Olyvia recoiled from his grasp, slapping his hand away, "I will take off fingers next time you touch me, and don't you _dare_ call me sweetheart."

"I'd like to see you try," Aedan smirked, curling his fingers back into his fist and back out tauntingly.

"With pleasure," Olyvia growled, her hand moving to the dagger she had on her hip.

Alistair grabbed her hand to stop her, "As much as I encourage this, we do have a beacon to reach and light."

Another growl rumbled off Olyvia's chest as she moved her hand away from her dagger and Alistair released his grip on her.

"Fine," Olyvia said tersely, "If he touches me though, he's losing a few digits."

Olyvia stormed ahead, and Aedan glanced over to Alistair.

"Is she that feisty in bed?" he asked with an amused smirk.

"I doubt you'll find anyone to answer that question," Alistair growled as he shoved his way past.

"Oh, a virgin then? That will make this even more rewarding," Aedan chuckled.

Alistair was struggling keeping his own temper, now kicking himself for stopping Olyvia from teaching him a lesson. Aedan's vulgarity was one of the worst Alistair had seen or heard, and another thing to add to the list of many reasons he disliked the man. It was hard to believe Aedan was a few years older than him. Alistair doubted Aedan would make any progress with Olyvia though, so he felt he didn't need to worry so much about that. If Aedan still tried anything though, Alistair just might kill him.

* * *

Olyvia was exhausted as they came to the final floor, and was so worried about encountering what was waiting on the other side of that door. She wasn't sure if she'd have the energy to deal with that monstrosity. She didn't have time to give anyone a warning before Aedan pushed open the door and charged into the room, Solona and Alistair following behind. Pushing through her weariness, she headed inside as well, coming to a stop behind Alistair when they three all skid to a stop from the rumble that sounded through the room. Olyvia froze with terror when she saw the thing. It looked so much bigger, and scarier in person.

"Oh shit," Aedan cursed.

"Meep," Olyvia squeaked, "Dear God, I'm gonna die."

Then it charged. Olyvia found herself being thrown to the side as an arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her away from the Ogre's path. Looking over, she saw that it was Alistair that had pulled her away.

"Any suggestion?" Alistair asked as he began to push himself back up to his feet.

"Stab it a lot?" Olyvia guessed.

"Very helpful," Alistair said sarcastically.

"Maybe _Solona_ could use some of her magic on it," Olyvia shouted so the mage could hear, "Like a _freezing_ spell or something!"

Solona rolled her eyes as she pushed herself to her feet and concentrated on her spell. Releasing the spell onto the Ogre, it did some damage Olyvia was sure, but it didn't freeze it.

"You call that a freezing spell?" Aedan asked.

"It's a big monster, it takes a little," Solona snapped.

Olyvia scrambled to her feet, and she and Alistair had to scurry out of its way as it started charging after the both of them.

"Standing around isn't all that helpful either Aedan!" Olyvia shouted.

The Ogre slammed its fists into the ground, causing both Alistair and Olyvia to stumble and fall, since they were so close to it. The Ogre didn't even really seem to notice Alistair, who was much closer, and took a few steps forward as it reached out to snatch Olyvia.

"Aiee! No, no, no!" Olyvia screeched as she kicked herself away from it.

It took another step forward, roaring angrily at her, deafening her for a moment. It was gaining on her too quickly, and she wouldn't have the time to get up to her feet before it would grab her. So she rolled to the side a few times until she was on her stomach, and lunged forward to a small crevice in between two fallen and broken pillars. It was just barely wide enough for her to fit inside, but it was far too small for the Ogre to get its large hand inside. It tried though, the tips of its fingers barely just reaching in, and Olyvia drew her dagger and stabbed it maliciously in one of its fleshy tips. The Ogre recoiled back with an angered roar, and began to pound its fists against the pillars, directly above her head. She threw her arms over her, as if it would offer extra protection.

"Find a happy place! Find a happy place! Find a happy place!" she chanted shrilly.

The pounding seemed to go on for a while before it stopped, followed by a thunderous thud not a few minutes later. Olyvia shakily lowered her arms from over her head, and moved toward the crevice, where Alistair suddenly was, helping pull her out and get back onto her feet. Aedan was cleaning off his blade, looking rather smug.

"Impressive Aedan," Solona said with a mischievous smirk.

"I know, it was pretty amazing," Aedan replied.

Olyvia rolled her eyes, "Humble much?"

"Tell me about it," Alistair groaned.

"You have to admit, it was pretty awesome," Aedan said, turning his attention to Olyvia.

"I saw nothing Mr. Egotistical," Olyvia snapped, "I was busy trying not to be crushed into human jelly for the darkspawn. Now do something useful and light the damn beacon."

Aedan frowned, not liking being bossed around by his lesser, but turned and headed to the beacon anyway.

"Not like it helps any though," Olyvia muttered under her breath.

"How are you holding up?" Alistair asked, not having heard her last comment.

"A little tired," Olyvia said, "I don't have your guys' stamina."

"Well…I assume you'll have enough time to rest," Alistair said.

Olyvia averted her gaze, suddenly fascinated with the stone floor. Alistair's stomach dropped seeing her sudden disinterest.

"What happens?"

"La-la-la," Olyvia simply said.

Alistair sighed, "I get it."

Aedan had finally finished lighting the beacon, and he and Solona came over to join them.

"So what now?" Aedan asked.

"We wait here, like Duncan told us to," Alistair replied.

"Why though?" Aedan asked, "We lit the beacon, we should go down and join the battle."

"Three more Wardens won't make that much of a difference," Olyvia said, "And besides, it was a direct order from your superior to stay at the Tower once the beacon was lit unless you were sent for. So far, there has been no messenger, so sit your whiny ass down and wait as you were told."

Aedan frowned, and didn't budge. He wasn't going to continue letting her boss him around. Olyvia went to sit down though, Alistair taking a seat next to her. She closed her eyes to let them rest for a moment. She wasn't much of a night person, and she had stayed up far longer than she usually did.

Things remained fairly quiet for around fifteen minutes before any of them realized something was off. Olyvia's eyes snapped open when she felt vibrations coming up from the floor, and ungodly cries reached her ears.

"What's that?" Solona asked, looking frightened.

"Company," Alistair replied, standing and drawing his sword.

Olyvia began to stand when the door burst open, and a flurry of arrows shot through the air as the darkspawn flooded into the room. Solona went down instantly, most of the arrows embedding into her chest, knocking her off her feet and onto her back. The arrows heading toward Olyvia just barely missed her as she turned sideways in an attempt to dodge. She quickly drew her blade and brought up her shield as the darkspawn fell upon them. She was barely managing to hold her own, becoming weary again quickly, and only a few minutes into the fighting, Aedan fell as well, Haybren doing his best to protect his fallen master against the darkspawn trying to finish them off.

Olyvia felt like she was about to collapse from exhaustion when one Hurlock slammed its blade against her shield, causing her to buckle from the blow. She was concentrating so hard on staying on her feet, she didn't see the other Hurlock coming her way.

"Olyvia, look out!" she heard Alistair shout.

She turned just in time to have a blade be driven through her gut, but the Hurlock didn't stop there, but continued pushing until he slammed her up against Alistair, the blade piercing him as well, and pushed them both into the wall. Olyvia screamed in agony, her hands gripping at the hilt pressed against her, now that they were no longer occupied by her sword and shield. She had dropped them upon the impact of the blade hitting her. The darkspawn began to twist the blade, and Olyvia howled in pain, lights going on in her vision. Out of reflex, she brought up both her legs and kicked the Hurlock square in the chest, sending him reeling backwards. It still had a firm grip on the sword though, so it came ripping out as well. Olyvia fell to the ground, tears streaming down her face as her hands flew to her wound.

"Oh my god," she whimpered, "It hurts."

"Olyvia!" Alistair cried, crawling over to her and placing a hand on her wound to assess the damage, "Maker's breath."

As more darkspawn surged toward them, Alistair threw himself over her, using himself to shield her from their attacks. After that, Olyvia didn't know what happened because her world went dark.

* * *

She half expected to wake up. She thought Flemeth might have just left her behind, since she was not a Grey Warden and was not anyone important to save, but she was so glad that she had. Blinking her eyes open, she found herself looking at a thatched roof. Looking over herself as well, she found that she was completely naked save for the bandage covering her stomach, and her left leg, bandaged from hip to ankle. She didn't even remember getting an injury there so she couldn't help but wonder what happened. She was also the only one inside the house.

"Your friends are outside waiting for you," an all too familiar voice said.

Olyvia almost jumped since she had not noticed Morrigan before. As much as she stood out, she blended into her surroundings surprisingly well. She achingly pushed herself up into a sitting position, holding the blanket to her chest so it wouldn't fall.

"And my clothes?" she asked.

Morrigan pointed to a pile next to the bed, and looking down, Olyvia saw that her clothes sitting on top of her pack beside her. Grabbing her clothes, she dressed as well as she could beneath the blanket, having to stand up to fully pull on her breeches, but by then she had her tunic on so it wasn't as awkward. Then she put on her armor, a new set of leathers she had gotten the day before the battle so she was prepared for it. She still got gutted like a fish though, and she was surprised by the darkspawn's brute strength.

Once fully dressed, she slung her pack over her shoulder and tied the ones that went around her hips before heading outside. The three Wardens standing outside turned when they heard the door open and Olyvia couldn't help but flush red from all the attention now being on her. Alistair was the first to move, walking over to her, grabbing her almost roughly by a wrist and dragging her away to a more secluded spot.

"What is it now?" Olyvia asked.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked a little bitterly, turning around to face her, the pain, sorrow and anger evident on his face.

"Tell you what?" Olyvia replied, "You're going to have to be more specific."

"About this!" he exclaimed, "The outcome of last night's battle. You mentioned Cailan's death, but not…Duncan…or…_everyone_."

He choked on the last few words, especially with Duncan's name. Olyvia's face fell as she lowered her gaze, sympathizing with Alistair's pain, "You know why I didn't Alistair. And knowing wouldn't have made it any easier to cope."

"You don't know that," Alistair said, the anger seeping away as his grief overcame him.

"You would have spent the time before grieving instead of enjoying your last moments with your comrades," Olyvia said, "What would you have done anyway had I told you?"

"I…I don't know," Alistair said quietly, "But…"

"Alistair…there was nothing you could have done to prevent this," Olyvia continued, "Not without revealing to Loghain you knew of his plan, and that would have gotten you killed as well. At least now you are alive. That is what matters."

"But I've lost everything," Alistair said, "What is the point in living now?"

"You are one of the last Grey Wardens Alistair," Olyvia replied, "It is your duty to stop this Blight from destroying Ferelden. And honestly…you're probably the only one who gives a damn."

"No pressure," he muttered.

Olyvia took a step closer to him, "Alistair…I really am sorry that you lost who you considered as family. I didn't tell you what would happen to them because I was worried you'd do something…stupid, and get yourself killed, and I couldn't let that happen. I know Duncan wouldn't want that to happen."

Alistair dropped his head, bringing a hand up to cover his face. Olyvia could feel the pit of her stomach growing heavy as she realized he was trying not to cry. She felt like she should either leave to give him the privacy he needed, or stay and give him a shoulder to cry on in the time he needed it most. After debating for a few short moments, she took a gamble and closed the distance between them and embraced him in a consoling hug, wrapping her arms around his sagged shoulders.

Alistair let out a strangled sob before wrapping his arms around Olyvia, clutching her tightly, almost desperately, to his chest. Olyvia let out a small "hurk" as Alistair crushed her lungs in his tight grip. He obviously needed this, so she wasn't going to ruin the moment by asking him to at least loosen his hold. She was just going to deal with it. Unless she absolutely couldn't breathe anymore.

The two stayed there for a few minutes, Olyvia certain Alistair was shedding a few tears even though she could tell he was still trying not to openly cry or sob. It had gotten to the point where Olyvia needed to take in a deep breath to make sure she didn't pass out.

"Alistair," she wheezed, "Not to…interrupt, but…I can't breathe."

He released his grip on her and took a step back, "S-sorry."

Olyvia took in a deep breath, placing a hand against her sternum as her lungs ached against it, "Thank you. You didn't necessarily need to let go, but it's okay."

Looking up at him, she found that his eyes were watery from tears, and were slightly red and swollen as well. She was sure her stomach was lead now from how heavy it felt.

"Things will get better from here," Olyvia said, before casting a sideways glance over to the new Wardens, "At least…it should."

"You really know how to make someone feel better," Alistair said, mustering as much jest as he could put into it.

"Well, from this point, anything can happen," Olyvia said, "It all depends on, those two."

"Really not helping," Alistair groaned.

"Sorry, I'm just letting you know," Olyvia said, "Don't expect it to be an easy road ahead of us. I have a feeling you are going to be bumping heads with those two."

"I don't doubt it," Alistair said with a sigh.

"So…are we ready to get going then?" Olyvia asked.

Alistair nodded, "As ready as we're going to be."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello peoples. Let's get on with the chapter shall we?**

**KrystylSky: Thank you. And I just skipped the whole talking to Flemeth bit because that is just… agonizing to write out. For me at least. Plus, Flemeth is **_**scary**_**. I wouldn't yell at her, I'd hide.**

**csorciere: You're on track with the Warden's personalities. And yes, onward with the journey!**

**CHAPTER SIX**

"I've…done hiking before, but…nothing compared to this," Olyvia wheezed as dusk began to approach, "Longest I've…gone on was…a six hour hike, and…I vowed never…to do it…_again_!"

"You are such a baby, geez," Solona snapped, "Stop complaining."

"I wasn't talking to you Miss Sour-britches," Olyvia retorted.

Solona whirled around to face her, a look of anger on her face, "What did you just call me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, wrong reference," Olyvia said, "I mean Miss Sour-skirts. Or should we even add any clothing reference, seeing how you almost spend more time out of them."

Olyvia could see Solona was bristling in anger, looking like she was about to slap her when she whirled around on Aedan, who was snickering.

"Whose side are you on?" she asked shrilly.

"I'm on nobody's side," Aedan replied, "I'm just enjoying the show."

Solona growled in frustration, stomping ahead of Aedan to put some distance between the three of them. Olyvia glared after her, almost wishing the mage had hit her just so she could hit her back. The look on her face would have been priceless, she was sure.

"Are you holding up well enough?" Alistair asked, joining her at her side again.

Olyvia nodded, "I can't feel my legs, and I have one hell of a cramp in my side, but I'll manage until we set up camp."

"Which should be any moment," Alistair said, looking up at the darkening sky, "And if Morrigan is correct, we should reach Lothering tomorrow afternoon."

Olyvia let out a heavy, weary sigh, "More walking. I will never complain about that hike to Big Bear Lake ever again."

Alistair's assumption was correct about when they would be setting up camp. Once they found a decent area to set it up, they stopped and began doing just that. Olyvia went and gathered some firewood, and was going to set up her tent next when Alistair stopped her.

"So, do you know how to make a campfire?" he asked.

"Uh…yes and no?" Olyvia replied uncertainly.

"Care to explain, you're being a little vague," Alistair said.

"I've never really been good with fires," Olyvia said, "Fire…it just doesn't like me."

"Well then I'll teach you," Alistair said, grabbing her by the shoulder and steering her back toward where the campfire was to be built, "That way I won't be stuck making it every time."

"O-okay," Olyvia stammered.

She managed to get the campfire set up relatively easy, now it was time to get it started. She just stared at the flint and steel at first before trying it. After a few tries, she was really starting to miss matches.

"You really suck, don't you," Aedan said as he watched from his tent.

"Let's see you build a campfire from the start," Olyvia growled.

"At least I can light one," Aedan retorted.

"As can I," Solona said, flicking her hand toward it and a large fireball flew down at the wood, exploding in Olyvia's and Alistair's faces.

Olyvia squeaked in surprise, grabbing her hair and pulling it out of the way. She was sure her eyebrows and bangs had gotten singed from the blast, but if she burnt any of her hair, she was going to kill Solona. Frantically looking over her hair, she sighed in relief seeing it was undamaged.

"See, fire is lit," Solona said mockingly.

"'See, fire is lit,'" Olyvia repeated with a shrill girly voice, making a face.

Solona glared at her before stomping off. Alistair groaned and dropped his head into his hands, "Maker, we've barely even started and already I have a splitting headache."

"That just might have been the fire blast in your eyes," Olyvia said.

"No, I really think it's just Solona's annoying voice, and Aedan's rude comments," Alistair said, massaging his temples.

"Her voice isn't squeaky at all though," Olyvia said.

"Doesn't mean it isn't annoying," Alistair groaned.

Olyvia nodded, "True, because it annoys me too. Speaking of annoying voices though…"

She trailed off, her face growing solemn as tears sprung into her eyes.

"Olyvia…you okay?" Alistair asked, seeing the look on her face.

She hastily wiped away the tears that threatened to spill over, "I'm fine. Just had a reminder of my little sister."

"By mentioning annoying voices," Alistair clarified.

Olyvia nodded.

"Well, I bet that wouldn't make her happy if you told her that was what reminded you of her," Alistair said with a small smile.

Olyvia chuckled sadly, "Yeah, she'd go 'my voice isn't annoying!' in her high squeaky voice."

"I think you did an excellent job with the impersonation then," Alistair said, rubbing his ear.

"Sorry," Olyvia said quietly.

The two sat in silence, Alistair stoking the fire while Olyvia stared off into the woods. She looked over to her tent, knowing she needed to get it set up, and went to go do that when Alistair spoke again.

"You haven't really…spoken much about your family," Alistair said, "Would it be…too much to ask about them?"

Olyvia sat back down beside him, "No, it wouldn't. What do you want to know?"

"Well, so far I only know you have a little sister with a squeaky voice," Alistair said.

Olyvia smiled, "Well, I have a mom and dad, and one older sister, and then the little sister I already told you about. Anything else?"

Alistair shrugged, "I really can't think about anything."

Olyvia thought for a few seconds before saying, "My little sister's nickname is midget because she's the shortest in the family."

"And I'm sure she'd appreciate you telling that to a stranger," Alistair chuckled.

"You're not a stranger," Olyvia said, "You're my friend."

"To your sister, I'm a stranger," Alistair said, "But I'm glad you consider me a friend."

"Of course," Olyvia said with a smile, "Um…my older sister is a bookworm. You can hardly get her nose out of a book. My mom is the same way. My dad…he likes cutting wood."

"Do any of them like cheese?" Alistair asked.

Olyvia paused for a moment before raising her hand, "I do!"

"They don't like cheese?" Alistair said, horrified that there were people who didn't like cheese.

"Well, my older sister likes it," Olyvia explained, "but to her it's like, okay, cheese is good with stuff, but she won't eat as much as you do. My dad…I don't think he cares for it all that much."

When she stopped, Alistair nudged her in the side, "You forgot the other two."

Olyvia chuckled nervously, "Okay, my little sister hates it. She's a picky eater and thinks cheese is disgusting."

Alistair gasped, "I don't like her already!"

"And my mom…she likes cheese, but…she can't eat it," Olyvia said.

"Can't eat it? Why not?" Alistair asked, his voice starting to become shrill.

"She's allergic to it," she replied, and seeing the look of confusion on his face, explained, "If she eats it, it makes her really sick, and to avoid getting that sick, she doesn't eat it."

"That's horrible!" Alistair exclaimed.

"Which is why I was avoiding it," Olyvia said, "For your sake."

"I sympathize for your mother," Alistair said.

"You can eat extra cheese for her," Olyvia suggested.

"I can do that," Alistair instantly agreed.

Olyvia laughed, "With your appetite, I'm sure you could eat enough extra cheese for my sister too."

Alistair nodded in agreement.

"Anyway," Olyvia said to break off from the subject, "I need a tent to sleep in so I am going to set it up. Goodnight Alistair."

"Goodnight Olyvia," Alistair replied as she scooped up her things and walked a short distance away and began setting up her tent.

Alistair sighed as he went back to staring at the fire. He could see how much Olyvia loved her family, and how much she missed them, and his selfishness of wanting to keep her there with him made him feel terrible. He promised he would help her return home, and he wondered that if he did discover a way for her to do that, if he would have the strength to tell her, to let her go.

* * *

As Morrigan had said when they departed her mother's hut in the Wilds, they reached Lothering the following day in the late afternoon. It would only be a few hours until sunset, so they had to do their important business and fast. Solona suggested they get what they could in supplies, and then stay the night at the inn.

"Someone can't handle sleeping on the cold hard ground?" Olyvia taunted, "Couldn't find a body to keep you cozy?"

Solona snarled at her, "I can sleep just fine on a bedroll."

"Which you don't have because you didn't bother packing it up the other day," Olyvia said.

Solona's lip began to curl up, exposing one canine tooth, and Alistair grabbed Olyvia by the shoulder and steered her away from the mage.

"It probably would be best if you…didn't anger the mage," Alistair said.

"The real one to worry about who could change you into a toad," Olyvia said.

Alistair nodded, "Yeah, so it might be best not to get smart with her."

"She rubs me the wrong way though, and I can't help it," Olyvia said, "Words just…start spewing forth. Sometimes I don't even know where they came from."

"Well, try to hold your tongue," Alistair said, "I know it's hard, considering who we're dealing with, but…I need the one person who keeps me from going insane and murdering those two…_and_ Morrigan, still around and _not_ a toad, or anything of the equivalent."

Olyvia took in a deep breath, "Okay, I shall try."

"Good," Alistair said, "Now let's get this all over with."

* * *

Sten was just…creepy. In the game he was only somewhat creepy, but now, seeing him in real life, right in front of her…he was really creeping her out. It was something about the eyes…or perhaps his large stature, towering above all of them and the span of his chest the size of two of them humans put together.

Then there was Leliana. She seemed normal enough, but Olyvia knew better than that. After she spoke with Solona for a while, she decided that Olyvia was her new best friend since she did not threaten her with bodily harm if she did not shut up. Olyvia just didn't have the heart to tell her to leave her alone because she didn't feel like talking. At least she had acquired the talent of blocking out dialogue from all her years listening to, and ignoring, her younger sister jabber at a thousand miles an hour about absolutely nothing. Leliana just needed a friend though, someone she felt she could trust. Olyvia just wished it didn't have to be her _right_ away. It could've taken a few weeks for a real friendship to develop.

"How is your headache?" Olyvia asked Alistair once she managed to slip away from Leliana.

"What? I couldn't hear you over the throbbing of my head," Alistair said, one hand massaging the side of his head.

"I thought that might be the case because I have one now too," Olyvia said with a sigh, sitting down beside him at the campfire, where he was cooking supper, "Ooh, fire. Warm fire."

"Someone a little cold?"

"Just a little," Olyvia said.

She started rubbing her hands together when she stopped, and glanced over at Alistair. It would be cruel, but she couldn't help it.

"Cold fingers!" she almost sang, copying the tune of Goldfinger, as she pressed her frozen digits against Alistair's neck.

Alistair let out a squeak as he recoiled away, "Not the neck!"

"How about this then?" Olyvia asked, placing her hands on his temple.

"Actually, that feels really good," Alistair said, "Helps with the headache."

Standing up, Olyvia moved behind him to place one hand on the other side of his head, "Now is when I squeeze your brains out."

"That actually might help with the headache too," Alistair groaned.

"Well then I can't do that. It's not like I actually want to _help_ get rid of your headache," Olyvia said sarcastically.

Alistair chuckled, but said nothing, probably enjoying the cold forcing his headache to abate too much. After a few minutes Olyvia's hands had gotten warm, not doing much help towards Alistair's headache now, and she pulled them away, and sat back down beside him.

"Feeling better?"

"Much better, thank you," Alistair replied, "Now go away from the fire so your hands get cold again."

Olyvia frowned, "Shooing me away already?"

"I'm just kidding," Alistair said.

"I figured," Olyvia said, "So what's the plan for tomorrow?"

"I don't know, 'Mr. Egotistical' has taken the position of group leader and won't listen to anything I say or suggest," Alistair said, "Nor does he tell me any of his plans."

Olyvia sighed, "No doubt it's because of his background."

"Are you going to tell me what it is now?" Alistair asked.

"Just because I don't like him, yeah," Olyvia replied, "He's Aedan Cousland. I'm sure that name will ring a bell."

"Cousland? As in…Teyrn Cousland?" Alistair asked.

"That…was his father, yes," Olyvia replied.

"Was?"

"I think that will be his story to share," Olyvia said, "I don't dislike him that much. I do feel a little sorry for the guy, but just…barely, like this much."

She was pressing her index finger and her thumb together firmly, and Alistair chuckled.

"Like I said, just a little," Olyvia said, dropping her hand.

"Must have been something terrible for you to feel sorry for him that much," Alistair said.

"His story to share," Olyvia said, "Though I doubt he'll tell you…he's too proud for that. To him, you're just a commoner, as am I."

"Well…I am a commoner," Alistair said.

"But you had a more important daddy than his," Olyvia said.

"That…doesn't really take much precedence," Alistair said, "I'm a commoner, always will be."

"The fire is so pretty isn't it?" Olyvia said, becoming suddenly fascinated with it.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Alistair asked shrilly, knowing her sudden change in subject and attention meant there was, once again, something she knew was going to happen.

"La-la-la," she began.

"This you are _not_ getting out of," Alistair said, "What is it?"

"Oh, once things are all straightened out with Eamon, you'll see," Olyvia said.

"Olyvia," Alistair almost growled.

"No," Olyvia said tersely.

Alistair sighed, "I think this is going to drive me crazy most of all."

"Of that I have no doubt," Olyvia said.

Alistair narrowed his eyes at her, "You're evil, you know that?"

"Evil? Me?" Olyvia asked in feigned hurt, "What does that make Aedan and Solona then?"

"Evil incarnate?" Alistair replied uncertainly.

Olyvia chuckled, "I thought they were that already. But Alistair, I really don't mean to freak you out about…certain things."

"Promise me next time I bring up something you know is or isn't going to happen, don't make it obvious you know," Alistair asked.

"Alright, I shall try," Olyvia promised.

Alistair seemed content with the answer, and turned his attention back to the food, "Looks like supper is ready."

"Because it's all grey and…lumpy?" Olyvia asked, looking at the food in horror.

Alistair nodded.

"I'm cooking tomorrow," Olyvia said, "No arguments. I want my food to look edible."

"This is edible though," Alistair said, pouring some of the stew in a bowl.

"It doesn't look it though," Olyvia retorted, "So I'm cooking."

"Just be careful, if it turns out good, you'll be stuck with the cooking," Alistair said.

Olyvia paused. That might be just enough to make her change her mind.

* * *

"So it looks like we're heading towards Redcliffe then," Alistair said as they set off the next morning, "Great. I'm going to have to tell them about my lineage don't I?"

"Well…you don't _have_ to," Olyvia replied, "But I know you know the Arl knows who your father is, as does a few others who might bring it up while you're there. I know the Arl won't because he's ill and not awake."

Alistair nodded. Hearing that the Arl was ill made him worry, and that was partially why he was glad they were going to Redcliffe first, but there was still the issue of his lineage being brought up.

"I'll…tell them…but later," Alistair said, "I think I'll wait as long as I have to though before I do."

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Olyvia said.

The only question now was, how would the Wardens take it?

* * *

"It's…colorful," Alistair muttered.

"It looks edible," Olyvia rebutted, stirring the stew around a bit more, "This is what a stew is supposed to look like."

"How did you manage to do that?" Alistair asked, still amazed by the colors floating around in the food.

Olyvia chuckled, and ruffled Alistair's hair with her free hand, "You're silly, you know that?"

"I'm being completely serious, how did you manage to do that?" Alistair asked again.

"I'm just that good," Olyvia said.

Alistair frowned at her and she loudly cleared her throat.

"I mean…uh, a lot of practice. I'm not good enough to make good food on the first try," Olyvia said sarcastically.

"Right…" Alistair muttered.

"Honestly Alistair, I've never had trouble with food," Olyvia said, "I guess I'm just naturally talented. The stew is done though so you can try and see for yourself."

Gathering everyone around the campfire, save Morrigan since she refused to eat with them and made her own meals, they dished out the stew, passing it to everyone. Alistair studied his for a few moments before finally taking a bite.

"Guess who's stuck cooking now," Alistair said.

Olyvia sighed, "Great."

"This is really good Olyvia," Leliana complimented, "You are very talented. A stark contrast to Alistair here."

"Hey!" Alistair said indignantly.

"Your cooking kind of sucked Alistair," Olyvia said, "You have to admit that."

He frowned, "There are nicer ways to criticize others."

Olyvia patted him on the back, "Sorry. We'll drop it…for tonight."

"Thanks, that makes me feel loads better," Alistair said sarcastically.

"I have to admit," Aedan chipped in, "I am impressed."

"Your opinion I don't really care for," Olyvia said blandly.

Aedan rolled his eyes, but said no more, instead continuing to shovel the food into his mouth. Supper was surprisingly quiet that night, and Olyvia would guess it was because people were actually eating the food instead of talking to avoid taking another bite, and the stew was completely gone by the time the three Wardens had finished.

"Maker, I think I'm actually full," Alistair said, laying down on the grassy ground.

"Is that even possible?" Olyvia asked in feigned shock, leaning over backwards slightly from her seat to look at him.

Alistair nodded, "Rare, but possible."

"Wow," Olyvia said with a laugh, "Well, while you lay there waiting for your stomach to settle, I'm going to bed. All the cooking has me exhausted. Night."

She returned to her tent, and it took Alistair a few minutes before he could sit up again. Sleep sounded very nice though, and since Aedan volunteered to take first watch, he went ahead and headed to his tent. He found he had a visitor once he stepped inside.

"Hello Alistair," Solona said with a playful smirk.

She was sitting on his bedroll, sitting just off to the side of her legs, using one arm to brace herself up while the other curved against her side.

"Why are you in my tent?" he asked, looking around wildly, "This is my tent right…or did I…"

Solona chuckled, "You're adorable when you're nervous."

"Nervous?" Alistair said indignantly, "More like disgusted. Get out!"

Solona swiveled around until she was standing on her knees, moving a little closer to Alistair, and he stumbled back closer to the exit.

"Alistair," she almost purred, reaching her hand out towards him.

He darted out of the tent, his heart hammering away in his chest. Maker what was she doing? Solona didn't give up pursuit though, and stepped out of the tent as well and sauntered over to Alistair.

"There is no need to be so frightened," Solona said as she corralled him into an area he couldn't escape from, "I just want to get to know you a little better is all."

She had him cornered now, and she stepped right up against him, placing a hand against his chest, feeling the thrum of his heart beneath it, and stared up into his hazel eyes.

"Not interested," Alistair said shrilly.

"What is there to not be interested in?" she questioned.

He felt…something, trying to get a hold of him as she gazed up at him with her piercing tawny eyes, almost as if she was trying to cast some sort of enthralling spell on him. Turning his head to avoid her penetrating stare, he suddenly found her grabbing him by his face, and turning him to face her again, and then her lips were on his.

Alistair reacted on instinct, his hands slamming against her to push her away, and she stumbled backward, staring up at him in surprise.

"Stay away from me foul woman," Alistair said backing away from her.

"You would deny the company of woman?" she asked, walking towards him.

"Yes, and vehemently," Alistair replied, moving quickly so she wouldn't corner him again.

Solona paused, and frowned, "You just want _her_ don't you?"

"I-I don't know what you mean," Alistair said.

Solona rolled her eyes, "I know very well that you do. She's just a little girl Alistair. You need a woman to show you what pleasure is."

"What I _need_ is for you to leave me alone," Alistair said before darting inside his tent.

Once inside, he tied the flaps together securely and moved to the back of the tent, scared out of his wits about what just happened. What brought that about anyway? He knew one thing for sure: he wasn't going to let it happen again.

* * *

Olyvia could tell something was wrong as they continued on their journey the following morning. The air was thick with tension, and Alistair seemed quieter than usual, and almost clingier onto Olyvia, as if she was a shield between him and the rest of the companions. He got particularly jumpy whenever Solona wandered closer, and it was driving her nuts wondering what had happened.

"Mind telling me what's up?" Olyvia whispered to Alistair once they had gotten further in the back of the group from the two Wardens fighting for the lead.

"I-I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about," Alistair replied nervously.

"Right, so there is no reason as to why you're so jumpy today," Olyvia said blandly, "Especially when Solona wanders over to ogle."

"She-she what?" Alistair asked shrilly, "W-w-why would she do that?"

Olyvia rolled her eyes, "Oh I'm sure it wouldn't have to do with scoping out her next target. Definitely not your looks, no, not that."

"I can't tell whether you're being sarcastic or not," Alistair muttered.

"I was," Olyvia replied, "It's probably a combination of your looks and her seducing ways that is the reason behind all her staring. I'd watch out if I were you."

"Wish you mentioned that last night," Alistair groaned.

Now Olyvia's curiosity was piqued, "Oh? So something did happen last night? Oh God…you didn't…you didn't actually…sleep with her did you?"

"Maker's breath, no!" Alistair shouted, causing everyone to turn and look at them.

His face turned beet red in embarrassment, and he looked away, trying to avoid the stares. Everyone went back to their business readily enough, though Solona's eyes lingered longer, narrowing when she locked eyes with Olyvia. Olyvia glared right back though, and Solona whipped her face forward, snubbing her.

"So what happened?" Olyvia asked Alistair again, "Come on, spill."

"I didn't encourage any of it!" he defended, of what Olyvia was unsure.

"I doubt you'd encourage Solona of anything unless it was jumping off a cliff," Olyvia said.

"Maker that would be splendid," Alistair said, "Do you think we could convince her to do it?"

"Wow, you really don't like her do you?"

"Not when she's trying to get her…magey fingers into my head," Alistair replied.

Olyvia raised an eyebrow, "Magey? Would you care to explain _yet_?"

Alistair looked like he was struggling to form the words, and after a few minutes managed to get out only a few, "She…she…," but then he trailed off.

"I don't have super hearing Alistair," Olyvia said, "I don't even think Haybren heard you on that one."

Alistair sighed, "She…kissed me, alright?"

"WHAT!?" Olyvia exclaimed.

Now everyone was staring at her.

"What?" she snapped at them.

Everyone quickly whipped their heads back around to face forward, and Olyvia looked back up at Alistair, "Seriously? You let her get that close?"

"I told you I didn't encourage it," Alistair whispered.

"I'm surprised you still have half your face," Olyvia whispered back, "I would have thought her lips were acidic."

That managed to get a small smile from Alistair, "Believe me, you're not the only one surprised that I'm still intact."

Olyvia opened her mouth to say something when a ruckus rose up from the front. She and Alistair looked over to see that Solona and Aedan were bickering, fighting over the map, and arguing which way they were supposed to go. Everyone else paused, looking back towards Alistair, and with a sigh, he strode forward, Olyvia following close behind.

"What is it now you two?" Alistair asked, being sure not to get close to Solona.

"She thinks we need to head in that direction to reach Redcliffe," Aedan said, pointing further down the road, "When this road right here is the one we need to travel to reach Redcliffe."

"We aren't even close to the turn off towards Redcliffe!" Solona argued.

Alistair snatched the map from their hands, and folded it up and tucked it away in his pack, "Sorry to inform you Solona, but you're wrong."

Aedan smirked at Solona and she glowered at him.

"And you were only partially correct Aedan," Alistair said, "This is the general direction we need to head in, but if we continue to just follow this path, you'll wind up at Wavecrest, not Redcliffe."

Solona was the one smirking now. Aedan turned his gaze to glare at her.

"You're just asking to be put in your place mage," Aedan growled.

"What place did you have in mind?" Solona asked mischievously, "Beneath you?"

"Aah! No! Bad!" Olyvia shouted, covering her ears with her hands, "I am _so_ not hearing this!"

Solona snickered, "Your virgin ears burning?"

"I'm so lost, I don't care! La-di-da-di-da!" Olyvia sang loudly, walking away up the road they were to take, hands still over her ears.

Alistair had no interest of hearing anymore of his fellow Warden's conversation, seeing where it was going, and quickly followed Olyvia, moving a few steps ahead of her so she wouldn't end up really getting lost.

* * *

It was a few hours later when they reached the cliffs that gave Redcliffe its name, and Olyvia wasn't paying much attention to where she was going, in awe of the majestic landscape when she bumped into Alistair, who had stopped and was staring at the castle with a look of dread.

"Oomph! Ow, you have a hard shield," Olyvia said, rubbing her left cheekbone which got clipped by the hard metal edge of Alistair's shield, and looking around saw why he had stopped, "Oh…"

He sighed heavily, "Can't avoid it any longer."

Turning to Aedan, who was coming up on them, looking like he was about to pass, Alistair finally spoke up, "Look…could we talk for a moment. I need to tell you something I uh…probably should have told…the both of you earlier."

Solona wasn't far behind Aedan, and stopped as well once she reached his side.

"Let me guess, you're an idiot," Aedan said.

Olyvia frowned, her foot twitching to give him a good kick in the crotch.

"Yes, that's right. I stopped you to tell you I'm an idiot. Whew! Thank the Maker you know already," Alistair said sarcastically, "Now I can stop worrying I'll be found out."

"Didn't know you were capable of sarcasm either," Aedan added.

"I'm trying to be serious here though, so if you would just listen," Alistair said tersely.

Aedan sighed, "Very well, I'm all ears."

"Let's see…how am I going to say this. We're almost at Redcliffe," Alistair muttered mostly to himself, before looking at the two again, "Did I say how I now Arl Eamon exactly?"

"You said something about him raising you when we spoke with Flemeth," Solona replied before Aedan could open his mouth.

Alistair took in a deep breath so he could get it all out, "I'm a bastard! My mother was a serving girl at Redcliffe Castle who died giving birth to me. Arl Eamon took me in and raised me before I was sent to the Chantry."

Okay so that part was out, now was time to explain _why_.

"The reason he did that was because…my father was King Maric," Alistair said rather quietly, "Which makes Cailan my…half-brother…I suppose."

Solona's eyes were wide in shock while Aedan had a confused look on his face.

"W-w-w-what?" Solona stammered.

"King Maric…was your father?" Aedan asked.

"Yeah?" Alistair replied uncertainly.

"Doesn't that…oh I don't know, make you heir to the throne then?" Aedan asked.

Alistair's eyes widened in horror, "Maker's breath I hope not! I don't think so…you don't think so, do you? I'm a bastard, and nobody even knows about me."

"Except for a few people," Solona said.

"Yeah…right…" Alistair muttered, "It's never meant anything to me though. I was inconvenient, a possible threat to Cailan's rule and so they kept me secret. I've never talked about it to anyone. Everyone who knew either resented me for it or they coddled me…even Duncan kept me out of the fighting because of it. I…I didn't want you knowing for as long as possible."

"You still should have told us earlier," Aedan said.

"Yes, because we've gotten along so swimmingly before now?" Alistair retorted, the sarcasm notable in his voice, "Because you're such a close confidante?"

"Well then why bother telling us now then?" Solona asked, "Why not keep it a secret?"

"Because it would have come up. And you not knowing would have been…awkward," Alistair replied.

"So…you're a prince then," Solona said, a mischievous grin spreading across her face, "I find that rather…thrilling."

Alistair took a step back, watching her cautiously, "At any rate, that's all I wanted to tell you. So could we just move on? And I'll just pretend you still think of me as some nobody who was too lucky to die with the rest of the Grey Wardens."

"Aren't you?" Aedan replied blandly.

"See? I knew you could do it," Alistair said, once again with the sarcasm, "It's easy isn't it?"

Then grabbing Olyvia by the hand, he quickly took off down the path. Olyvia stumbled slightly, not expecting Alistair to drag her off with him in his hasty retreat, but she managed to recover.

"Well…that could have gone soooo much better," Olyvia muttered.

"Really?" Alistair asked skeptically.

"If they weren't jerks who thought they're better than the rest of us, yeah," Olyvia replied.

"I'm just glad it's done and over with," Alistair said.

"Just in time to face another problem," Olyvia said.

Alistair screeched to a halt, causing Olyvia to run into him again, "And that means?"

"Let's just say a lot of problems arise from this Blight, and everyone thinks _you_ are the best person to get help from," Olyvia replied, "Well…okay, not just you, but you and your fellow Wardens."

Alistair sighed, "Lovely. And let me guess, you're not going to give me any hints of what to expect here."

"Ooh, ooh, actually I will," Olyvia said excitedly, pulling her hand from his.

Contorting her body in a disfigured pose, she began shuffling forward, "Braaaaaiiiiiiinsssss."

Alistair just watched in confusion for a few seconds as she shuffled away.

"Yes, because that makes so much sense," Alistair cried in exasperation, throwing his hands in the air before following after her.

* * *

It took a little, but Aedan and Solona finally agreed to help save the little village, only because they needed to reach the Arl in order to see what they had to do for him in order to get his aid in defeating the Blight. From what Teagan said about the creatures they were expecting, Alistair wasn't sure if he wanted Olyvia fighting. Sure she was getting better with handling a blade, and certainly could do better than most of the men that would be taking up arms that night, but he felt it would be safer if she stayed in the chantry where the villagers would be taking refuge. Olyvia didn't sound all too pleased with the idea when he mentioned it to her.

"You're going to need every capable fighter out there, and you know I'm more than capable," Olyvia argued.

"I know you are, but—," Alistair began.

"Then why do you want me sitting out?" she exclaimed.

"I was getting there—," Alistair tried again.

"You really do think I'm still horrible with a blade, don't you?" Olyvia accused.

"I already said—."

"I'm not particularly eager to do any fighting, but I know I can do it, and I know you're going to need my help," Olyvia went on.

"If you're not eager than why—," he tried getting the words out faster this time.

"This is so unfair, you know that?"

Alistair was starting to get a little frustrated, and so in order to get a chance to speak he clamped a hand over her mouth, and she let out a muffled cry of surprise when he did so.

"I'm trying to explain so let me finish," Alistair said.

Olyvia grumbled against his hand, if she was trying to say anything it was unintelligible. He dropped his hand, and tried again.

"As I was saying," he began, "I know you are more than capable of aiding tonight, but not only do I want you to stay in the Chantry for your concern of safety, I think it'd be a good idea to have one of us inside there."

Olyvia pursed her lips, "As a last line of defense sort of thing?"

"Sort of…" Alistair muttered.

"And you choose _me_?" Olyvia asked incredulously.

"I also think you'd be a good choice to help calm everyone down in case the people became too frightened," Alistair added.

"So from all the disputes I've had since I've gotten here, and how I handled them _marvelously_, you think I'm the best choice for peacemaker?" Olyvia asked incredulously.

"Those were people you knew…relatively well," Alistair said, "I have a feeling you'll handle women and children much better."

"Well…maybe the children," Olyvia muttered, and then sighed heavily, "Fine. I'll stay in the Chantry. Tomorrow though I'm going with you."

"And where do you think that will be?" Alistair asked.

"You're trying to save Eamon, so the castle of course," Olyvia said.

Alistair paused, "I don't know…"

"Alistair, you're probably going to want me there," Olyvia said.

He didn't like the look of worry on her face, or what she said.

"Care to explain?"

"I don't trust Aedan and Solona to make the right choices when it comes to a decision," Olyvia said, "I hope that with enough persuasion, we can convince them to choose the right one."

"Then…alright," Alistair agreed.

A small smile tugged at Olyvia's lips, "Alright. So…you're not going to get rid of me until later right?"

"I'm not going to force you to return to the Chantry just yet," Alistair said.

"Then let's get moving and get some stuff done," Olyvia said, "So I have more of the day to enjoy my freedom."

Alistair watched as she walked away toward the rest of the group waiting for them to join. As much as he tried to deny it himself, and avoid saying it to her, the main reason he wanted her to stay in the Chantry was because he didn't know if he could handle it if something happened to her again. He thought he had lost her at Ostagar, and was surprised by how terrified he felt about it. He didn't want to risk losing her again. It would kill him if he did.


	7. Chapter 7

**Another chapter!**

**csorciere: I wanted to push them off a cliff, but alas, they needed to stay around longer.**

**melgonzo: Aww, thanks! Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside hearing that. Thank you, thank you!**

**rrin: Thank you! I wanted to do something different with the Wardens at least that I hadn't seen in other stories.**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Olyvia wasn't sure what time of the night it was except that it was late. Very late. She was having trouble keeping her eyes open, despite the loud horrendous sounds of battle coming from the other side of the door. All the remaining villagers were crowded towards the rear of the Chantry, the children cowering in the arms of their mothers. They were all frightened to death.

"What should we do?" Teagan asked, suddenly beside Olyvia, causing her to jump, "The children are just so frightened."

Olyvia scratched her head, trying to think of something, "I…I really don't know."

Looking around the room, she couldn't find anything that would provide entertainment for the children to get their minds off what was happening outside. Then she paused. The room was spacious enough to create a circle with the amount of kids that were there. It was worth a try. Moving to where she was in front of the children, she squatted down so she was on their level.

"Anyone interested in learning a game?" Olyvia asked.

A few turned their attention to her, while the others still cowered in their mother's arms.

"W-what sort of game?" one young boy asked.

"It's a game similar to tag," Olyvia said, "I assume you all know what tag is."

The children who were looking at her nodded so she continued.

"Well, this game is called 'Duck-duck-goose'. It's easier to show you how it's done than explained, so come and sit down in a circle for me," Olyvia urged, getting back to her feet and motioning them to come forward.

About ten kids came forward and sat down in a circle. Olyvia began walking around them.

"The person on the outside of the circle, me, goes around like this and taps everyone on the head, and says duck," she said, tapping one boy on the head and then moving to the next and placing her hand on his head, "Duck."

The kids giggled. It just sounded funny.

"And you continue going around like that until you reach the person you want to have chase you," Olyvia said, taking another step forward, "but you have to say goose to tell them it's them. Duck, duck, duck, goose."

She took the boy she said goose on by the hand and pulled him up, "Since you're the goose, I would usually run, and you'd chase after me, but I'm explaining right now so, anyway. We go running around," she pulled the kid behind her and the others laughed, "And if you tag me, I have to go sit in the middle of the circle, which is called the pot. And we don't want to go into the pot. If I make it back to where you were sitting and sit down though, I'm safe and then you are the next one to do the duck-duck-goose bit. Do you all understand?"

They were a little unsure, but they had the basic concept, and Olyvia had the boy sit back down in his place, "Alright, we're going to do a test run."

By now the other children were watching in interest, wondering what was going on. Olyvia started going around the group, placing her hand on everyone's head, saying duck before reaching the boy who looked to be the oldest.

"Goose!" she shouted, and took off at a slow run.

The others all began shouting, telling the boy to go, and he popped up, taking off after Olyvia. He was surprisingly fast, and quickly caught up to Olyvia, tagging her on the shoulder.

"Ah! You got me!" she exclaimed, "Into the pot I go!"

Jumping over the kids, she rolled into her land, sprawling out across the floor and the kids all erupted into giggles.

"Now we have to close up that space so all scoot together," Olyvia said, "And now you go."

The boy went around, and chose the one girl among them to chase him, and Olyvia couldn't help but laugh at the boy's face when he realized she ran _really fast_. He didn't make it back to the open seat in time, so it was him that went into the pot, and Olyvia took the open spot. A few more kids then wandered over.

"Could…could we play?" the little girl asked quietly.

Olyvia smiled at them, "The more the merrier."

* * *

"Kill the dragon! We must save the princess!" the children cried.

"No! The princess is mine to eat!" Olyvia roared, lifting the young girl who was designated to be the princess up above her head.

The little girl squealed loudly as she was lifted into the air, not expecting it, before bursting into a fit of giggles. The other children surged forward, grabbing onto Olyvia's legs as she tried moving away and clamoring up onto her. Feeling she was losing her balance, she set the girl down on a nearby table, and just in time too. The children leapt upon her and she went crashing down to the floor.

"I got her leg!"

"I got her arm!"

"I has her tail!"

"Well then I have a wing!"

"Aaah, no I have been defeated," Olyvia wheezed, not faking it in the least since they were crushing her lungs.

"Yay! We have defeated the dragon and saved the princess!"

Over all the noise the children were making, Olyvia didn't even hear the doors to the Chantry opening. It wasn't until she heard a voice cut through the air that she had any idea that the battle was over.

"What is happening here?" Alistair asked.

"We had to fight the dragon to save the princess!" one boy piped up.

Aedan looked over at Alistair with a confused look, "Dragon?"

"What, you never played that when you were a kid?" Alistair asked.

Their heads whirled back to the children when they heard them start screaming, though not quite in terror, to see Olyvia bursting from the middle of the pile of kids, holding her arms above her in a threatening claw like pose.

"RAR! I have come back from the dead!" she roared, "Who's breakfast?"

The kids let out a battle cry as they all wrestled her back to the ground, which was easily done since she was outnumbered two dozen to one. Alistair couldn't help but laugh. He was glad to see that Olyvia had managed to entertain the children at least.

"Alright children, I think we're done here," Teagan said, coming to Olyvia's rescue, "Everything is over and we can return to our homes now."

The children groaned in disappointment and clamored off Olyvia, heading back to their parents who then took them back outside. Alistair moved through the children to Olyvia's side, looking down at her in amusement.

"You look like you've gone through a few battles yourself," Alistair chuckled.

"I was overwhelmed by hundreds of children," Olyvia said, "Maybe we should send them after the archdemon. He wouldn't have a chance."

Alistair laughed, and helped her back to her feet, "If only it were that easy."

"Yeah," Olyvia wheezed, "Oh I'm going to be covered in bruises."

"Hey, at least the children were distracted," Alistair said, "Just out of curiosity, you didn't let them climb all over you all night did you?"

"No that was just the last few hours," Olyvia replied, twisting around to try to pop her back, "At first I showed them a new game that I played when I was a kid, then after that I taught them a few fun songs, and then we decided I was to be the dragon and they were the princesses knights and save her from my evil clutches."

"Wow, you've had a busy night," Alistair said.

Olyvia nodded, "Can I go to bed now?"

"Sure, you can do that while we go to the castle," Alistair said.

"Never mind, I'm awake," Olyvia quickly said.

"You sure?"

Olyvia nodded, "I'll be just fine," then she bent over backward a bit and then there was a loud pop, "OH! Ah, that was my back."

"I heard that," Alistair said, looking at her in shock, "Are you alright?"  
"Yep, all better," Olyvia said, twisting around again, "That pop was just what I needed. Let's get moving and see what's going on out front, shall we?"

Turning, she headed towards the doors, frowning slightly when she glanced over to Aedan and Solona. If they ruined things here, no one was going to be happy.

* * *

Olyvia wasn't expecting the dungeons to have such a pungent smell, it was almost overpowering and they had just arrived in them. The tunnel beneath the lake had its own repulsive smell, but Olyvia almost preferred it over the god awful stench of rotting flesh and the mildew from the dampness in the air.

"Ugh, it smells like something has died down here," Solona gagged.

"I'd wager it'd be more than just one something," Olyvia grimaced, "Judging from the smell."

Aedan opened the door in front of them and drew his sword, "Or it's just them."

The three undead creatures turned, and came at them at a run. Everyone was on them instantly, and were quickly disposed of.

"Hello? Is someone alive down here?" a voice echoed against the stone walls.

Solona paused, then whipped her head toward the voice, "I…I recognize that voice."

She hurried down the hall, and the others quickly followed. She stopped in front of a cell, her eyes wide in surprise.

"Jowan?" she asked.

"Solona?"

Olyvia was expecting a nasty reunion to take place, but instead Solona reached her hands through the bars, "What are you doing here Jowan? I-I thought the Templars would have caught you."

"They did," Jowan replied, "But…it's a long story. Why are you here though? I thought…after what happened…"

"I was recruited into the Grey Wardens," Solona said, a small smirk tugging at the corner of her lips, "The Templars couldn't touch me."

Olyvia's stomach grew heavy. What…did that mean? Was…was she a blood mage too?

"As usual you're the lucky one," Jowan said with a heavy sigh.

"Okay, someone mind explaining what's going on here? We're kind of on a tight schedule," Aedan said.

"Do you know what is happening here Jowan? With the creatures?" Solona asked.

"I…I do not know how that happened but…I wouldn't be surprised if it stemmed from my actions," Jowan said.

"Please, explain," Aedan said tersely.

"I…I was poisoning the Arl," Jowan said, "That is why he's sick."

"You what!" Alistair exclaimed, looking like he was about to run over and reach through the bars to strangle him.

Olyvia quickly grabbed him by the arm to hold him back. If he really wanted to break from her hold, he could have, but he stopped against her firm grip, trying his best to contain his anger.

"Why were you doing that Jowan?" Solona asked, looking truly confused, "That's not like you."

"I'm not proud of it," Jowan said, "The Arlessa had no idea what I was hired to do when she took me in to tutor Connor."

"Why did she hire _you_?" Aedan asked.

"Lady Isolde was looking for a mage to tutor Connor, secretly. Teyrn Loghain found out and he… sent me. I was to use the opportunity to poison the Arl. I was told Arl Eamon was a threat to Ferelden, that if I dealt with him Loghain would settle matters with the Circle. You see I'm a maleficar…a blood mage."

Morrigan was taken aback by this fact, "You? A blood mage? Truly? I would never have guessed."

"A blood mage!" Alistair exclaimed, "Well _that_ isn't good."

"I dabbled in the forbidden arts, and they condemned me to death for it. I thought Loghain was giving me a chance to…redeem myself…. But he's abandoned me here hasn't he? Everything's fallen apart and I'm responsible. I have to bake it right somehow, I have to!"

"Sounds like abandonment is certainly Loghain's forte," Olyvia growled.

"Okay, okay, I'm a little lost here," Aedan said, rubbing his forehead as if it pained him, "Why exactly did Lady Isolde need a _mage_ to tutor her son?"

"Connor had started to show…signs," Jowan replied, "Lady Isolde was terrified the Circle of Magi would take him away for training."

"Connor? A mage?" Alistair asked in shock, "I…I can't believe it."

"Then perhaps he is the one responsible for what's happening here," Solona suggested.

"I thought that too," Jowan said, "Connor has little knowledge of magic, but he may have done something to tear open the Veil."

"Sounds probable," Aedan said.

Jowan looked back to Solona, "I never meant for it to end like this. I swear. Let me help you fix this."

"You should just go Jowan," Solona said, "If you stay, you'll only get caught again."

"No, I'm not leaving," Jowan said, "I made a mistake and I'm going to find some way to fix it."

Solona nodded, and went to get the door open.

"Whoa, wait! You can't just set a blood mage _free_," Alistair said.

Solona narrowed her eyes at him, "Watch me."

Using her magic, she froze the lock, then tugged hard on it, causing the lock to shatter as she pulled the door open. Jowan cautiously stepped out, watching Alistair.

"Thank you, my friend," Jowan said.

"You can come with us, if you want to fix this," Solona said.

Jowan shook his head, "I'll see what I can do on my own. I hope to see you again Solona."

And then he took off, disappearing into the next room.

"Great," Alistair muttered.

Olyvia's stomach grew even heavier knowing things would most likely end up getting worse from here.

* * *

They had just confirmed the other's suspicions of Connor being the one behind the attacks. After dealing with Teagan and the other soldiers sent to attack them, it was time to make a decision of what to do.

"Teagan! Teagan, are you alright?" Isolde asked as she helped him to his feet.

"I…I am myself again," he muttered, giving his head a small shake to clear his thoughts.

"Blessed Andraste! I would never have forgiven myself had you died, not after I brought you here. What a fool I am!" Isolde sobbed, before turning to the group, "Please! Connor's not responsible for this! There must be some way we can save him!"

"I do not wish to slay a child," Aedan said, "But I see no way this can end happily."

"He is not always the demon you saw," Isolde said, "Connor is still inside him, and sometimes he breaks through. Please, I just want to protect him!"

"Isn't that what started this?" Teagan asked bitterly, "You hired the mage to teach Connor in secret…to protect him."

"If they discovered Connor had magic, then they'd take him away!" Isolde exclaimed, "I thought if he learned just enough to hide it, then…"

"What are our options?" Aedan asked.

"I wouldn't normally suggest slaying a child, but…he's an abomination. I'm not sure there's any choice."

"We can't kill a young boy, demon or no demon," Leliana said, "Please don't say we're considering that!"

"Connor is my nephew, but…he is also possessed by a demon," Teagan said sorrowfully, "Death would be…merciful."

"No! What…what about the mage? He could now something of this demon! If he still lives, we could speak to him!" Isolde quickly suggested.

"I'm afraid that is impossible," Solona said, "Jowan has left. But, I know as much as he, since I am a mage as well."

Isolde looked to be struggling between anger and hope as she looked over at Solona. Since she said nothing though, Solona continued.

"Killing Connor is the easiest way to be rid of the demon, certainly, but there is another way. A mage could confront the demon in the Fade, without hurting Connor himself," Solona explained.

"What do you mean?" Teagan asked in confusion, "Is the demon not within Connor?"

"Not physically," Solona replied, "The demon came to Connor in the Fade, and controls him from there. We can use the connection between them to find the demon."

Hope lit up across Isolde's face, "You can enter the Fade then? And kill the demon without hurting my boy?"

"_I_ would not be able to enter the Fade, but enable another mage to do so," Solona reiterated, "The normal ritual requires Lyrium and several mages in order to send a mage into the Fade."

"Neither of which we have," Isolde said, her face crumpling.

"Ah, but," Solona began, and Olyvia's stomach turned to lead, she was afraid of this, "I am a blood mage just like Jowan, and can use blood magic to send Morrigan into the Fade."

"I notice how you _asked_ me first," Morrigan spat.

"You're the only other mage here, so it was sort of obvious," Solona said.

"You don't need to use blood magic Solona," Olyvia interrupted, "We can just go to the Circle of Magi and get help the mages and Lyrium needed from them!"

Solona scoffed, and rolled her eyes, "You really think they would help?"

"When a boy's life is at stake, yes!" Olyvia shouted, "You can't really be thinking of doing this can you?"

"Why spend all that time when we can just do it now?" Aedan asked.

"Well…there is a catch," Solona said, "With the Lyrium, it is what provides the power for the ritual. With blood magic, I can take that power from someone's life energy. This ritual requires _all_ of that life energy."

"So…someone must die?" Teagan asked breathlessly, "Someone must be sacrificed?"

"Someone's going to die, either way," Solona said.

"Indeed," Isolde said gravely, "Either my son or the sacrifice. Let it be me, the. I will give my life for his."

"No! It doesn't have to be that way! Why won't you listen?" Olyvia shouted.

"We don't exactly have the luxury of time," Aedan said, "Who is to stop him from destroying everything while we head to the Circle?"

"That is not an issue! Nothing more will happen here!" Olyvia argued, "Just don't do this!"

"Isolde has already made her decision, as have we," Solona said.

"No, _we_ haven't made a decision, _you_ have made a decision!" Olyvia seethed.

"She makes a good point with the Circle of Magi," Alistair said, "Why can't we do that instead of…_ blood magic_. How can more evil be of any help here? Two wrongs don't make a right."

"It does seem like a sensible choice, with a willing participant," Morrigan said.

"Connor is blameless in this," Isolde said, "He should not have to pay the price."

"Isolde, are you mad? Eamon would never allow this!" Teagan exclaimed.

"Either someone kills my son to destroy that thing inside him or I give my life so my son can live," Isolde replied, "To me the answer is clear."

"Or you can go to the freaking Circle of Magi!" Olyvia shouted, tears starting to stream down her face, "Why isn't anyone listening to me!"

"Because you don't know what you're talking about," Solona snapped.

Alistair knew what Olyvia was suggesting was the right way to go, but no matter how hard she tried, the two just weren't listening. Not even his words caused them to give pause. Alistair couldn't help but wonder though if Olyvia knew this was going to happen.

"Are you sure you're ready to die, Lady Isolde?" Solona asked, turning her attention back to the Arlessa.

"If there is even a chance to save Connor, I am," Isolde replied.

"I still do not agree," Teagan said, "But…It cannot be my choice."

"Then let us proceed with the ritual," Solona said.

Olyvia tried throwing herself at Solona, but Aedan caught her, "No! Don't do this! You're being a stupid bitch by doing this!"

Solona whirled around to face her, "What did you just call me?"

"A stupid bitch!" Olyvia snarled, "What of it?"

Solona closed the distance between them and brought her hand as hard as she could muster across Olyvia's face.

"Solona!" Alistair shouted, moving to put himself between her and Olyvia.

"Was that supposed to hurt, twig limbs?" Olyvia spat, glaring at Solona.

A spark of fury flashed across Solona's eyes, and before Alistair reached them, she released her stone fist spell right in her gut. Olyvia doubled over with a violent cough, and Aedan let go of her, letting her crumple onto the floor. Alistair dropped down at her side, and rolled her over until she was on her side. She was still coughing from the hit, cringing every time she did, hand clutching at her stomach.

Solona swiftly turned around and started walking back toward Isolde, "Come on Morrigan. Let's get this done. And Aedan, if you could keep her and anyone else from interrupting."

Aedan nodded, and turned to face Alistair and Olyvia. Olyvia glared up at him, furious with how he could let this happen. As she recovered from the nasty blow from Solona, the mage set up for the ritual, and by the time Olyvia could breathe almost normally again, they were starting it, Isolde kneeling down between the two mages, looking like she was praying fervently to the Maker.

"Isolde! You don't have to do this!" Olyvia cried, moving to try to stop her.

Aedan went to intercept her, but Alistair grabbed Olyvia first.

"Olyvia, if you intervene who's to say she won't use you instead," Alistair said, keeping a tight hold on her.

"This isn't how this should be!" Olyvia shouted, "It isn't!"

Solona didn't hear her though, she was concentrating on her spell. Olyvia watched in horror as Isolde rose into the air screaming in agony before falling back to the ground, dead, as Morrigan toppled over onto the floor. Olyvia squeezed her eyes shut, trying to force back her tears. It was too late. As hard as she tried, she was unable to stop this. Turning, she buried her face into Alistair's chest and let herself cry for her failure.

* * *

They set up camp just outside of Redcliffe, everyone working silently as they went about their chores. Olyvia still felt absolutely terrible over what happened with Isolde, and was gloomily setting up her tent when she noticed Alistair making a beeline to Solona and Aedan, who looked rather pleased with themselves. Olyvia was dreading this moment too, and wished she couldn't overhear.

"We need to talk about what happened," Alistair said vehemently, "At Redcliffe."

Solona turned to him with a pleasant smile, "I think it turned out rather well, don't you?"

"We saved Connor after all," Aedan added.

"Turned out well?" Alistair roared incredulously, "You let Lady Isolde sacrifice herself! With blood magic! That _you_ used!" he pointed an accusing finger at Solona, "How could either of you allow that?"

"It was her choice Alistair," Aedan said with a frown.

"She was grasping at straws! Of course she would sacrifice herself, she felt guilty for what happened!" Alistair shouted, "There was another option, but you pushed it aside! This is the Arl's wife we're talking about here. What do you think he'll say when we revive him?"

Solona rolled her eyes, "Then perhaps we shouldn't revive him."

"What?!" Alistair shouted shrilly, "Of course we should revive him! That hasn't changed! I just…I just don't know how you could do it, how you could make that decision. I owe the Arl more than this."

"Deal with it," Aedan snapped, "Neither of us really care what you think."

"Thanks. This is typical of both you, really isn't it?" Alistair asked bitterly, "I don't know why I should have expected any different."

Turning on his heel, he left the camp entirely, disappearing out into the woods. Olyvia watched him go, and after a few minutes, she dropped what she was doing and decided to go after him. She was pretty sure he knew she was coming from all the noise she was making, breaking twigs, tripping over rocks and roots, and crashing through the brush. It would take a deaf man to not be able to hear her approach. She finally stumbled upon him where he was sitting down next to the river that flowed out from the lake. Walking over, she sat down next to him.

"I…I'm sorry," she said barely above a whisper after a few minutes of silence.

"Did you…know that was going to happen?" Alistair asked quietly.

"No I…," Olyvia felt the tears coming and she swallowed them back, "I didn't know that it was. I knew it was a possibility, but…I tried to make them change their minds. I tried. I'm sorry Alistair. I'm really sorry. I'm just a failure."

Alistair lifted her face to look up at him, "Olyvia, you're not a failure. None of this is your fault. I hope you don't think that I…blame you for any of it."

"I could have stopped it though," she whispered, the tears spilling over her eyes.

"You tried, but the fact that they didn't listen isn't your fault," Alistair said, wiping away her tears, "And I am…grateful that you did try so hard. Would it…have worked? Going to the Circle?"

Olyvia nodded and Alistair sighed mournfully, closing his eyes to prevent tears from coming.

"I'm sorry," Olyvia whispered.

"Stop apologizing," Alistair said, opening his eyes to look into her watery blue ones, "You did absolutely nothing wrong."

"If…if you say so," Olyvia said, doing her best to swallow back her sobs.

"I say so," he said with a sad smile.

Leaning against him, she wrapped her arms around him, giving him a consoling hug. He returned the hug, resting his head against hers as he held her close. He was so grateful to have her here, when he was surrounded by all this tragedy and darkness. It pained him to know that he would be losing that if she found a way home, and that he would be left alone to deal with Aedan and Solona.

"Thank you. For being here…for me," Alistair said quietly.

Olyvia pulled back slightly to look up into his eyes, "Of course. You're my friend Alistair."

"Right," he muttered, his heart just being crushed into a million pieces, "Friend."

Staring into her eyes, he knew he no longer thought of her that way. She still was of course, but she was so much more than that to him. He had tried fighting it, and he tried denying it, but now…he needed her more than ever, and didn't want to give her up. He wanted to tell her how much he cared, that he wanted her to stay, but…that would be selfish of him, and why make it harder for her to leave when that is what she wanted?

Hearing someone approaching, the two moved away from each other, and a few seconds later Leliana stepped out from the trees.

"There you both are," she said, "I just wanted to let you know supper is ready before I let Aedan and Solona know."

"Thanks Leliana," Olyvia said with a sad smile.

Leliana nodded, turned and headed back to the camp. Olyvia then stood, holding her hand out toward Alistair.

"Come on, let's get ourselves some supper."

Taking her hand, he stood, and the two walked hand in hand back to camp.

* * *

"So Orzammar or Circle of Magi?" Aedan asked when he suddenly sat down in front of Alistair and Olyvia the next morning as they ate their breakfast.

Olyvia almost choked on her food, "Wait, you're actually asking for our opinion now? Where was your heart yesterday?"

Aedan glared at her before looking to Alistair, "I would prefer to go to Orzammar since it's closer, but the Circle of Magi isn't that much further."

"Here's a suggestion, find the Urn of Sacred Ashes," Olyvia spat, "Though…I think I'd prefer to get the Tower done and over with."

"Done and over with?" Aedan asked in confusion.

Olyvia slapped her hands over her mouth, and looked over in horror at Alistair, "Did I just say that out loud?"

Alistair nodded and Olyvia looked back to Aedan, who was still waiting an answer.

"Uh…it's just…I thought I heard a rumor while we were in Lothering…something about abominations," Olyvia replied quietly.

"Abominations?" Alistair and Aedan asked in horror.

"What about abominations?" Solona asked, who happened to be passing by at that moment.

"She says she thought she heard a rumor about abominations at the Circle Tower," Aedan replied, looking up at her.

"Oh, okay," Solona said nonchalantly and began to go again.

"You don't care?" Aedan asked in surprise.

"That place was a prison," Solona replied, "I care little about what happens to the place."

And with that, she walked away.

"Well then I know her opinion on where to go next," Aedan muttered, "So Orzammar?"

"Uh…," Olyvia began to panic. She sooooo did not want to go to Orzammar just yet. They would all be killed so easily there, "Do you really think you want to be that close to the Deep Roads just yet?"

"Oh yeah," Aedan muttered.

"Circle of Magi," Olyvia said, "We'll go there, see what's going on, get our allies, and then skedaddle. Hopefully we won't be there long and Solona won't complain."

Aedan thought for a few moments before finally standing, "We'll go to the Circle first. Hurry and get your things packed, we're going to head out as soon as possible."

When he walked away, Olyvia slumped down, her head drooping.

"What's wrong Olyvia?" Alistair asked.

"Why is it he was so easy to convince now instead of yesterday?" Olyvia asked, her voice tight as she tried not to cry, "Is something wrong with me?"

"There is nothing wrong with you," Alistair said, "It just…happened Olyvia. It seemed Solona was intent on using her blood magic, and nothing would have changed her mind."

Olyvia sighed heavily, "I guess you're right. Oh, before we get going, I meant to give this to you yesterday, but it sort of slipped my mind."

She hurried over to her pack, rummaged through it for a few minutes before she finally found what she was looking for and hurried back over and sat down in her place beside Alistair, "Here, this is yours."  
Alistair looked at the amulet in his hand in shock, "H-how did you—silly of me to ask isn't it. Where did you find it?"

"Eamon's study," Olyvia replied.

"H-his study?" Alistair stammered, "Then that means…he must have found it after I threw it at the wall and repaired it. I wonder why he did that."

"I guess you'll just have to ask him yourself when he gets better," Olyvia said.

"I guess I will," Alistair agreed, closing his hand around the amulet and looked up into Olyvia's eyes, "Thank you Olyvia. I mean it. I thought I had lost this to my own stupidity."

"You're welcome," Olyvia said with a smile.

"Now I feel like I should give you something in return," Alistair said.

Olyvia shook her head, "No, you don't need to."

"But I want to," Alistair said, "It only seems appropriate for you returning something I treasured that I thought I had lost forever."

"I…well, if you feel you must," Olyvia said, a blush staining her cheeks.

Grabbing his own pack, which was just within reaching distance, he knew just what he wanted to give her. Opening his pack, he pulled out the rose that was set carefully on top of everything else. When he turned to Olyvia, he was not expecting to see the look of horror on her face the instant her eyes landed on the rose.

"I thought all girls liked flowers," Alistair said, holding it out to her.

"I-I…I guess most of them do yes," Olyvia said, "A-and I am one of them."

"I…know it's not much, but it's what I had," Alistair said, "I had…picked in Lothering on instinct and I've had it ever since. Wasn't really sure what I was to do with it, but now it's in your care."  
"Th-thank you Alistair," Olyvia stammered, taking the rose from his hand, forcing a smile on her face, "It's a very…friendly gesture."

Well, friendly wasn't exactly what he was going for, but he would take what he could get.

"I'm glad you like it," he said.

"Well…roses are my favorite," she said, so quietly Alistair hardly caught it.

Her cheeks were just as red as the rose as she stood, "Well…I better get my stuff packed up."

Hurrying back over to her tent she went inside, but instead of putting her bedroll together, she plopped down on top of it, staring in shock at the rose. This…could only mean one thing…right? Unless he really just felt he needed to give her something in return for returning his mother's amulet to him. Her heart was pounding so loudly she could hardly hear her rapid breathing, frightened by what this possibly meant. Was he…falling for her? That couldn't happen. She didn't want to break his heart when she left because she would be gone for good. There would be no returning here once she found her way home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter.**

**csorciere: Saying they have a rough path ahead of them is an understatement.**

**xDemonChickx: Yeah I hate her too. I have plans for her though.**

**melgonzo: Thanks!**

**Pollyanna24: You'll just have to wait and see. :)**

**rrin: Sorry, but I skipped the fade scenes because I just **_**hate**_** that part of the game. So tedious! It's mentioned, but barely.**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

The three days it took to reach the Tower, during which time little of anything eventful happened. The Wardens bickered, Solona and Olyvia fought, and Aedan found himself being kicked by Olyvia more often than not for something he had said. Sadly, that was normal for them. Olyvia was starting to think the kicking was having the opposite affect that she wanted on Aedan. He seemed to be even more enthralled by her, and was starting to get a little too close, and touchy for her comfort. Alistair wasn't too thrilled about it either, wishing he could have a turn at pummeling him for it, but Olyvia always beat him to it.

The sun was setting when they reached the docks that they would take a boat from to reach the Tower. Going down to the docks and acquiring a boat was a different matter. The Templar standing guard was adamant that no one would cross, until Morrigan changed his mind, speaking of what she would do with him were they left alone. Aedan wasn't ready to cross over just yet though.

"Not all of us will fit in the boat," he said, pointing over to the one next to the dock, "Looks like only four of us will be able to go."

"I volunteer to stay!" Olyvia exclaimed raising her hand.

Everyone stared at her in confusion.

"What?"

"You sound rather eager to stay out of this one when you were fighting with me at Redcliffe about staying in the Chantry," Alistair said.

"It's just uh…" Olyvia wrung her hands together, trying to think of what to say, "Well…"  
Alistair sighed, and took her by her arm and walked a short distance until they were out of earshot of the others, "What is it?"

"I hated this place in the game," Olyvia replied, her expression sour, "I would _love_ to skip it."

"Is it bad?" Alistair asked.

"It just takes _forever_," Olyvia said exasperatedly, "But…if those two are in favor of following through with the Rite of Annulment, ask Solona how she feels about putting trust into the Templars to help during the Blight. Hopefully that would make her change her mind."

"Rite of Annulment?" Alistair asked, "So you were serious about the abomination thing."

"You'll see once you get inside," Olyvia said, "I'll be out here, setting up camp, getting food ready for you guys."

Alistair sighed, "Very well. I'll try to suffer through Solona's and Aedan's presence without you."

"I'm sure you'll manage," Olyvia replied with a small smile.

"You two done here?" Aedan's voice cut through the air.

Olyvia frowned seeing him approaching, "We were just about to go back over there, Mr. Impatience. Geez."

Aedan rolled his eyes and turned to Alistair, "So I guess it'll be us three Wardens and Leliana that will go over. We'll leave Morrigan and Sten with Olyvia."

Olyvia groaned, "Lovely. Oh well, no need to complain. Wait, what about Haybren?"

"He'll be staying as well," Aedan said.

"He'll give me some company then," Olyvia muttered, "Okay, we'll go ahead and set up camp. Probably just around the other side of those trees on the other side of the inn so we're not in plain sight. So…good luck you guys."

"Don't miss me too much," Aedan said with a cocky smirk.

"Believe me, I can't wait until you're gone," Olyvia growled.

"Aww, you're so cute when you're angry," Aedan cooed, grabbing hold of her chin and turning her face up towards his.

Olyvia ripped his hand away from her and went to slap him, "Don't call me cute!"

Aedan grabbed her hand before it made contact, "Oh, but it's so fun to get you all riled up."

His free hand took hold of her chin again, and before she knew it, his lips found hers. She froze in shock for a moment before her instincts kicked in. She brought her leg up hard and fast, hitting him square between the legs. That caused him to break from the kiss as he doubled over in pain, and Olyvia brought an elbow down onto his back before moving past him and kicking him hard into the rear so he went stumbling forward and landed in the water. Alistair just continued to stare ahead in horror, not believing he saw what just happened. Now he really wanted to kill Aedan.

Olyvia's hands went to her face, or more specifically her lips, "You…you…my…oh god that…my first kiss…ruined…a complete…waste!"

Not able to bear looking over to Alistair, or anyone at that moment, she turned and hastily retreated to where they would be setting up their camp. Alistair went to follow, but Aedan was up already, and stopped him.

"Have to say, I was not expecting that," Aedan muttered, slicking his wet hair back so it was out of his face, "Anyway, we might as well get moving. The Templar isn't going to wait forever."

Alistair so wanted to hit him right now, but he just barely managed to restrain himself. This was going to be an interesting trip.

* * *

Olyvia was so mortified that Aedan kissed her. Actually kissed her. Her first real kiss ever. And in front of Alistair too! It couldn't get much worse could it? Dropping her head to her knees, she let out a sobbing whimper. She had spent half an hour washing her lips, but she felt it still wasn't enough. Cutting them off seemed to be the easiest solution to be rid of the taint that was Aedan. Beside her, Haybren whimpered plaintively.

"My thoughts exactly bud," Olyvia groaned.

Haybren yawned loudly and settled down onto the ground, letting his eyes close. It had gotten pretty late, and Olyvia was the one keeping an eye out on the camp, so she sort of needed to have her head up for that. She brought it back up and stared blankly out into the woods. She wasn't too worried about behind her, since that was the lake behind them, but had she known what was going to happen, she would have been. She was starting to get bored, and leaned her head back with a groan when she saw something stop abruptly from the corner of her eye. She froze for a second, startled by it, before whipping her head over to get a good look at it. Her heart dropped into the pit of her stomach, which then dropped to the ground when she recognized the all too familiar blond elf before her.

"Oh shit," she muttered.

* * *

Alistair had to agree with Olyvia on this one. The Tower took _forever_ to get through. He felt the fade alone took an eternity. Maker he hated that place, and was so embarrassed when Solona stumbled across his dream. Yes, it was just a dream of his sister, but he made such a fool out of himself. He was glad his fellow Wardens didn't follow through with the Rite of Annulment, but it was Olyvia's suggestion of what to say that convinced Solona otherwise, as Olyvia thought. So now they had the mages as their allies, one mage as a new companion, and it had to be only a few hours until dawn when they returned to the camp. Everyone immediately knew something was off once they entered. There was no one on watch, only the hound was out in the open, and he was not one they put on watch.

"Something…isn't right," Leliana muttered, looking around the camp.

"Who's supposed to be on watch?" Aedan called out loudly.

Sten woke abruptly, since he was always on high alert, and left his tent, and Morrigan was up not long after. Aedan sighed.

"She slept through her watch, didn't she?" Aedan asked tersely.

"You mean the young girl?" Sten asked, "I woke her for her watch. She was up."

"I was never woken for my turn though," Morrigan said with a stretch.

Terror swept over Alistair as he hurried over to Olyvia's tent and threw the flaps open. Her bedroll was empty, and looked hardly slept in. He stood and turned to the rest of the group.

"She's gone."

"Gone? Just…gone?" Solona asked.

Alistair was beginning to think the worst. What if she found a way home? Did she take it? No, she would have waited to tell him she was leaving, he was sure. At least…he thought so.

Aedan looked down at Haybren with a sour expression. Usually he woke up rather readily.

"Haybren. Haybren!" he called out to his hound, "What is your problem? Get up!"

He didn't move. Aedan growled in frustration and knelt down beside him and placed a hand on the dog. Then he realized something was wrong.

"Why is his breathing slower?"

Leliana knelt down beside him and took a look at the dog, "It looks like he was knocked out with some herbal concoction. And a potent one. Almost too much for the poor guy; it nearly poisoned him. He'll pull through just fine though. Did you notice this though? Tucked into his collar?"

She handed Aedan a jet black feather, and he looked at it curiously.

"Do you not know what that means?" Leliana asked.

"No…no, no, no, no!" Alistair cried, knowing exactly what it meant, "Maker, this is a nightmare!"

"I'm a little lost," Solona said.

"As am I," Aedan said.

"It is a crow feather," Leliana said, "A sort of…calling card for the Antivan Crows. They leave them behind when they want to leave a message."

"So you're saying…Olyvia was kidnapped by assassins?" Aedan asked.

"Let's hope that's all they did," Leliana said, "They are assassins after all. Though, with Haybren being sedated, I think kidnapping is more probable. He probably tried attacking."

"He better have," Alistair said.

"Why would _she_ be kidnapped?" Solona asked skeptically.

"They might have mistaken her for someone else, or they are using her as bait to draw one, or all of you out," Leliana replied.

"Then what are we going to do?" Alistair asked frantically.

"Isn't it obvious?" Leliana asked, "We show them we're not ones to mess with."

Aedan smirked, "Awesome. I've always wanted to test my skills against assassins."

"You realize we are going to be saving _her_ though, right?" Solona said bitterly.

"And?" Aedan asked, "I haven't bedded her yet. There is still something left to be conquered."

If Alistair wasn't so worried about finding Olyvia, he would have run Aedan through for that comment.

* * *

She probably shouldn't have fought back. She thought briefly that it would be useless, but then she decided she wasn't going to give up without a fight. It wasn't much of a fight though. She didn't even touch Zevran and he had knocked her out in two hits. Now she had a splitting headache, her shoulder was aching, and still bleeding from something that had happened, most likely during the period she was unconscious, and now she was crammed into a small, mostly dark space except for the few strips of light filtering through small spaces in her tiny prison. Her legs were killing her, begging, pleading to be allowed to stretch. She was at least glad she wasn't tied up.

"Hello? Is someone out there?" she shouted.

"Shut up wench!" someone, a male, spat.

"My legs are killing me! I need to stretch!" Olyvia pleaded.

The man scoffed, "I am not stupid enough to fall for that sort of trick."

She knew it wasn't Zevran. It wasn't his voice, though this man had an Antivan accent also.

"Let me out!" she shouted.

"Can't do that."

"Ahorra!" she tried in their language.

"No."

Olyvia sighed in frustration. Then she had an idea, and smirked.

"Here we sit like birds in the wilderness!" she began to sing, and rather horribly on purpose, "Birds in the wilderness. Birds in the wilderness."

"What?"

"Here we sit like birds in the wilderness," she continued, "Waiting for rescue to come!"

"Will you shut up?!"

Taking in a deep breath, Olyvia continued on, worsening her singing exponentially as she practically began yelling, "Waiting for rescue to come! Waiting for rescue to come!"

"Maker's breath, why me?" the man groaned. He was really wishing at the moment he was allowed to kill her instead of having to wait for the signal.

* * *

They had found the assassins, thanks to Leliana, the only one who was able to follow their trail. The assassins were a little surprised when they were found, and not the way they had set it up. They were planning on setting up an ambush, making it appear that they were a caravan in need of help. A battle began instantly, and in the end, the Wardens were triumphant. Aedan went to the one who appeared to the leader, and checked for a pulse.

"We have one alive," Aedan said.

"Thank the Maker," Alistair breathed in relief, afraid they would have no chance of finding Olyvia if they had killed everyone.

Binding his hands and feet, Aedan had Wynne partially heal his wounds so he would wake quicker. Once roused awake, he looked up at them with bleary eyes.

"Hmm…what, I…oh I thought I would rather wake up dead. Or not at all as the case may be," the elf said, "But I see you haven't killed me yet."

"That can easily be rectified," Aedan said, whipping out his dagger and placing it against the elf's neck.

The elf merely smirked, "Of that I have no doubt. You are remarkably skilled. If you haven't killed me, however, you must have kept me alive for some purpose, yes?"

"Just a few questions," Aedan said.

"Ah, so I am to be interrogated? Let me save you some time. My name is Zevran, Zev to my friends. I am a member of the Antivan Crows, brought here for the sole purpose of slaying any surviving Grey Wardens. Which I have failed at, sadly," Zevran explained.

"Which I am glad about," Solona said.

"And the girl you kidnapped, what about her?" Alistair asked vehemently.

"The young feisty one with the wild head of hair?" Zevran asked, "I assure you she is just fine. Well…except for one _minor_ accident."

"What did you do?" Alistair asked, grabbing the elf by the collar.

"It was not me," Zevran said, "But one of the fellow assassins that you have dealt with already."

"Where is she?" Alistair demanded.

"And what benefit is in it for me if I tell you?" Zevran asked, a mischievous smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"How about letting you go?" Alistair retorted angrily.

Zevran paused for a moment to think, "I don't think that is quite enough. What is to stop you from killing me once I am released?"  
"There is only one thing keeping me from killing you now and you are trying my patience," Alistair seethed.

Zevran looked over to Aedan, "You seem like a more negotiable man. How would you care to hear a proposal?"

Aedan lifted an eyebrow, "I'm listening."

"Well, here's the thing," Zevran began, "I failed to kill you, so my life is forfeit. That's how it works. If you don't kill me, the Crows will. Thing is, I like living. And you obviously are the sort to give the Crows pause. So let me serve you instead."

"You just tried killing us," Aedan said.

"And by whose orders exactly?" Solona asked, "You were obviously hired to do this."

"A rather taciturn fellow in the capital. Loghain, I think his name was. Yes, that was it," Zevran replied.

"Of course," she sighed.

"As I was saying," Aedan said, glaring at Solona, "You tried killing us, so what is to stop you from trying again?"

"To be completely honest, I was never given much of a choice regarding joining the Crows," Zevran explained, "They bought me on the slave market when I was a child. I think I've paid my worth back to them, plus tenfold. The only way out, however, is to sign up with someone they can't touch. Even if I did kill you now, they might kill me just on principle for failing the first time. Honestly, I'd rather take my chances with you. And, if you let me join you, I will lead you to the whereabouts of your lovely companion."

Solona couldn't help but glare at the elf for that comment. She didn't think Olyvia was attractive in the least, she was just a child. Aedan considered Zevran's offer for a few moments before replying, "Very well, I accept."

"What?" Alistair exclaimed jumping to his feet, "You're taking the assassin with us? Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"You're the one who's so desperate to find Olyvia," Aedan said, "So stop complaining."

Alistair clenched his jaw shut. Despite wanting to find Olyvia, he didn't like the way Aedan was doing it. Aedan crouched down to remove the binds on the elf, and both got to their feet.

"I hereby pledge my oath of loyalty to you, until such a time as you choose to release me from it. I am your man, without reservation. This I swear," Zevran said, looking Aedan square in the eye.

"Sounds good," Aedan said, "Now…about Olyvia's whereabouts."

* * *

They didn't have to go far from the Highway to where the assassins had stashed Olyvia. They encountered one assassin on their way there, but he was easily dealt with, though Zevran took no part in fighting him. A little further ahead, they found a crate sitting beneath a tree, looking very out of place. It would have been hard to just stumble across though. Alistair was the first to get to the crate, and when he did, he heard something coming from it.

"Going...on a…lion hunt," a weak voice was saying, "Gonna catch…a lion."

Alistair recognized it as her voice, though he had no clue what she was going on about, and broke the top of it open. Olyvia looked up, startled, but when she saw Alistair, tears welled up in her eyes.

"Alistair!" she shouted, throwing herself out of the crate and wrapping her arms around him, his arms instantly wrapping around her as well, "Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow!"

She recoiled back, pressing her right hand against her left shoulder, and Alistair pulled Olyvia all the way out of her small prison and set her feet back on the ground, but when he went to let go, her legs buckled, and she almost fell over, so he kept a firm grip on her.

"Are you alright?" Alistair asked, "What's wrong?"

"My shoulder," Olyvia said, her voice sounding rather raspy, and pulled back her hand and saw her blood on it, "Lovely. I'm bleeding again. And I can't feel my legs either. I've been cramped in that thing for…hours!"

Then her eyes landed on Zevran, and they narrowed into slits. Reaching back with her right arm, she grabbed the crate, and then chucked it at Zevran, barely missing Alistair's head in the process. Zevran nimbly dodged it, and it went slamming into Solona instead, who went to the ground with it.

"Sorry," Zevran muttered to Solona.

"Let me at him!" Olyvia growled, throwing herself against Alistair's hold.

"Olyvia, you're in no condition," Alistair said, pulling her closer to keep a better hold on her.

Olyvia stopped fighting and growled menacingly, "He hit me in the head! Twice!"

"I'm sorry, you have a very hard skull," Zevran defended.

"All the better to head-butt yours with," Olyvia snapped.

"You ready to return to camp?" Aedan asked.

Olyvia whipped her head around to glare murderously at him, "Don't talk to me."

Aedan raised his eyebrows in amusement, "Sounds like I've pushed someone's buttons. Or should I say lips to be more specific?"

"I should castrate you!" Olyvia snarled.

She pushed herself out of Alistair's hold, but her legs were still getting used to holding her weight again, so she crumpled to the ground. Alistair quickly picked her back up, scooping her into his arms.

"Let's just get moving," Alistair said, already heading down the hill.

The others followed in step behind them, and Olyvia settled against Alistair's chest, "I really hate him, just so you know."  
"Glad to hear it," Alistair said.

* * *

"At least we went a little while before you needed to patch me up again," Olyvia said as she sat down on a stump while Alistair wet a rag with the lake's water. The rest of the party was back at the camp not too much further away so it was just the two of them.

"Wish I didn't have to at all though," Alistair said, pushing his way back through the brush, "You sure you don't want Wynne to patch you up?"

"Wynne's exhausted enough as it is," Olyvia replied, "Besides, I trust your handiwork."

"I guess that's…comforting," Alistair said, sitting down beside her.

Olyvia looked down at her tunic. It was a new one she had gotten in Redcliffe that had buttons down the front, which would make it easier to make this sort of situation less embarrassing. Undoing the first few buttons, she pulled the left shoulder down, cringing when she saw the wound. It was much deeper than she thought it was.

"Ow," she muttered.

"Do you know what happened?" Alistair asked.

"When I woke up I was bleeding, and Zevran only hit my head, twice, so no I don't," Olyvia replied, pulling her arm out of the sleeve and then pulled the tunic shut across her chest, "Have at it."

She hissed in pain as Alistair cleaned the wound. She could feel the awkward silence setting in, so she needed to bring something up to talk about.

"So when did you guys get back from the Tower?" she asked.

"A few hours before dawn," Alistair replied, glancing up at the setting sun. It had taken quite a while to find Olyvia, and then return to camp, "When I couldn't find you I…I thought you had left."

"Left? As in…gone home left?" Olyvia asked.

Alistair nodded.

"I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye though," Olyvia said, "That is…if I had the choice in returning home. If I spontaneously just start disappearing, I might not have the chance."  
"I thought you would, so that's when I started worrying that something else happened," Alistair replied, now applying the poultice to her wound.

Olyvia pursed her lips together as she let out a muffled shout, "Burns! Oh that burns."

"Sorry," Alistair apologized, "So I'm guessing it was Zevran who snuck up on you?"

Olyvia nodded, "I just barely caught him in my eyesight, but when I turned to him, he moved so fast, and then suddenly he hit me. Twice!"

Alistair couldn't help but smile, "You're not going to drop that are you?"

"No," Olyvia replied, "Because the first time he hit me hurt a lot! If he just knocked me out the first time, I might not be so upset about it."

Alistair began wrapping the bandage around her shoulder, Olyvia doing her best to hold her arm up so he could get it around, "I'm just glad you're…relatively okay. It could've turned out much worse."

Olyvia nodded in agreement, "I don't think anything could be worse than what Aedan did. Ugh, I can't believe he kissed me. My first kiss too! And he stole it!"

"He is rather forward," Alistair said darkly.

"He isn't going to stop is he?" Olyvia asked, "Not until…no, I don't want to think about that. That will _never_ happen. Never, never, ever never."

Alistair knew exactly what she was talking about, and he didn't want to think about Aedan doing that either. Olyvia was too good for Aedan. Alistair even thought that she was too good for him, but he couldn't help but hope that she had feelings for him. After thinking he had lost her today…he knew he couldn't deny his feelings any longer, and though as selfish as it would be, he had to tell her and hope she would stay with him instead of returning home.

"There you go," Alistair said, tying off the bandage, "Hopefully you'll be good as new within a few days."

"Thanks," Olyvia said with a small smile.

Unable to hold himself back any longer, he bent his head down and placed his lips against the base of her neck, and he felt her freeze beneath him. He didn't stop there though, placing tender kisses along the column of her neck and began a trail down her jaw.

"Alistair," she breathed, "Wh-what are you doing?"

His reply was turning her head slightly to him and finally capturing her lips with his. He groaned softly as her soft lips formed around his and buried his hand deeper into her hair, pulling her closer. Olyvia was so unsure of what to do. It wasn't that she wasn't enjoying it, she was rather surprised by how much she enjoyed it, but that's also what scared her. She shouldn't be doing this. This was just unfair to the both of them.

Olyvia gasped as she felt something warm move across her lips, discovering a second later what it was as Alistair's tongue swept into her mouth. She shuddered as she tasted him. He tasted so good. Why did he have to taste so good? Oh God this shouldn't be happening. She had to return home. This was not where she belonged. Pushing away from him, she broke from the kiss and stood, walking a few paces away as she tucked her arm back into her sleeve.

"N-no, I-I can't do this," Olyvia stammered, "Alistair…I'm going to be leaving."

"Olyvia," Alistair said, standing and closing the distance between them and taking hold of her arms, "I don't want you to leave."

"I don't belong here," Olyvia argued, "I _need_ to go home. That is where I belong."

"Where you belong, is right here," Alistair said, pulling her closer.

Olyvia shook her head, "No, it's not. Alistair…don't do this. I have a family to return to. Don't make this any harder for me."  
"You think I didn't remember that? That this isn't hard for me? I tried so hard to fight against these feelings, but I can't any longer Olyvia. I want to make it as hard for you as it is for me to let you go," Alistair said, running a hand through her hair, "Olyvia, I—,"

"No!" Olyvia interrupted, trying to push away from him, turning her face away so she wasn't looking at him anymore, "Whatever you're going to say, don't say it. Don't make this harder on yourself."

"I love you Olyvia," Alistair said, turning her face back so he could look her in the eye.

Her lips quivered as she squeezed her eyes shut. Oh God why did he have to say that? Why did he have to make this so much harder for the both of them? She had to be the mean one here, to try to make things easier again.

"Alistair…I…I don't," she swallowed hard, "I don't feel that way."

"Olyvia…I don't believe that," Alistair whispered, his lips brushing against hers.

"It's true!" she said, dropping her head to dodge his kiss.

"Then look me in the eye, and tell me you have no feelings for me," Alistair said.

Slowly bringing her head up, she gazed into his warm hazel eyes, the eyes that were gazing at her in such love and adoration, it almost pained her. It would be difficult to say, but she had to do it.

"Alistair, I have no romantic feelings towards you," she said, "You…are just a friend."

She felt her heart shatter into millions of pieces seeing the pained look on Alistair's face as she was sure she just broke his in the same manner. He slowly let go of her and took a step back.

"I see," he said quietly.

"I…I'm sorry Alistair," Olyvia said, "but even if I didn't have a home to return to, nothing could, or should, happen between us. Your life can't be mixed with mine. Believe me when I say this is for the best."

"For the best," Alistair said, almost bitterly, "I don't care what is best. I just want you Olyvia."

Olyvia placed a hand over her face as she fought back tears, but failed, the warm drops landing on her hand and her cheeks.

"There is no more to discuss," Olyvia said tightly, "This will be the last I speak of this."

"Olyvia," Alistair pleaded, reaching out to her.

She quickly took a step back, "Goodbye, Alistair."

And with that, she took off back towards camp.

* * *

She skipped dinner that night, even though she had gone the whole day without eating. She couldn't stand being around the others, or Alistair. Mostly Alistair. After what happened, she went straight into her tent and cried herself to sleep. She had expected he had some sort of feelings for her when he gave her the rose, but she wasn't expecting…that he _loved_ her. She didn't love him though. Not love. Liked him a lot perhaps, but she wasn't going to let it get any further than that. She was going to deny any feelings toward him for as long as she could.

Outside, the others could tell something had happened when Alistair returned, looking miserable and going straight to his tent as well, turning down supper when Leliana said it was ready. Leliana and Wynne gave each other a look. Though Wynne hadn't been with them long, it was sort of obvious to the elder mage what most likely transpired and Leliana was pretty confident with her assumption of what happened. It was no surprise that Aedan or Solona took any notice, too wrapped up in themselves and their own conversation, so Wynne and Leliana remained quiet.

Lying down in his tent, Alistair tried his hardest to sooth the torrent of emotions inside him, but the tears he tried holding back still fell from his eyes. It wasn't just because Olyvia didn't return his feelings, it was because she was still determined to return to her own world, leaving him…forever. He couldn't bear the thought of never seeing her again. She might easily disappear from his world, but she wouldn't disappear from his mind, or his heart. He didn't ever want to forget about her though. She was something else, different from any other person he met, and that drew him towards her. Things would never be the same between the two of them, but he would try to just remain friendly, since that was all she wanted.

* * *

"You look horrible," Aedan said when Alistair joined them for breakfast.

"Couldn't sleep," Alistair muttered, poking at his food.

"Looks like," Aedan agreed, "And not for any good reasons either."

Alistair shot a murderous glare at him. He was not in the mood to hear anything from Aedan's mouth. He was too weary to get up and do anything about it, luckily for Aedan.

"Anyway, figured I'd let you know we're going to Denerim to try to find this Brother Genetivi Bann Teagan mentioned," Aedan said, "I still think this is going to be a wild goose chase and we'll have wasted a huge amount of time for nothing, but we do need Arl Eamon's support."

"Thanks for letting me know," Alistair said glumly before standing and heading back to his tent to start packing up.

"What's up with him?" Aedan asked.

Leliana rolled her eyes, but said nothing. Men, they were just so dense.

Alistair had gotten his tent completely packed up by the time Olyvia exited her tent, tying the last ties on her arm bracers. She glanced over to Alistair before quickly averting her gaze, and lifted a hand to feel how swollen her eyes were. She didn't want to give away that she had been crying too. Walking over to the campfire, she took a seat beside Leliana and grabbed herself some food.

"Well what would you know, it is possible for you to look worse than you already do," Solona said snidely.

"Does that mean I look like you now?" Olyvia retorted blandly. She just wasn't in the mood to deal with this today.

Solona's nostrils flared in fury, and she scoffed, turning her face away and folded her arms with a huff, "You wish."

"I don't think she looks bad," Aedan said with a smirk.

"Your eyes need to be checked," Solona spat.

"I've lost my appetite," Olyvia said, handing her food over to Leliana.

"Olyvia, you haven't eaten in almost two days, you need to eat, appetite or no," Leliana said.

"I—fine," Olyvia conceded, taking the food back from Leliana.

She didn't even taste the food as she ate. She felt so mechanical, unable to put any energy into what she was doing, as if she was just on autopilot. Once she finished eating, she started packing up her things, and when doing that, her eye caught a flash of scarlet red in her pack. Moving things out of the way, her heart tightened when she pulled out the rose. Tears began to well up in her eyes again. She didn't deserve this. Someone who could make Alistair happy deserved this, not her, who broke his heart.

She couldn't bring herself to get rid of it though, or give it back to him, that would just be rubbing salt in the wound. She knew it would die sooner than later, but…she felt so bad letting it do even that, though it was just natural. Tucking the rose in one of her pockets, she made a little trip to a certain enchanting dwarf.

* * *

Their first day of travel was a long one. Solona shot as many biting comments as she could come up with at Olyvia, who hardly heard any of them, and didn't even bother with a retort to the ones she did. Solona knew there was something wrong with her to not even reply, though she didn't really care that there was, but she was surprised that she managed to get away with the comments. For the most part. Alistair didn't seem to put up with much of them, and by the late afternoon Solona had gotten bored trying to raise a reaction from Olyvia. She knew it just wasn't going to happen.

They stopped near a river to set up camp, and the girls used it as an opportunity to bathe. Olyvia was a little uncomfortable bathing around the other girls, but…they were all girls, it wasn't like it wasn't anything she hadn't seen before. She was the last one to slip into the water, shivers shooting up her body as she moved in deeper. With the cool night air, and with it only being spring, the water was quite cool. It was nothing compared to what Olyvia was used to though, and easily slipped into the water until she dunked herself under. Surfacing, she saw Solona was still trying to get further into the water, quivering from the cold.

"Do you need a push?" Leliana asked the mage, a smile on her lips.

"No! I do not!" Solona retorted.

"It's not _that_ cold," Olyvia said.

Solona snorted, "Right. Where are you from? Deep in the South like Morrigan?"

Olyvia didn't even bother replying to that. Alistair was the only one now who knew about her being from a different world, and she didn't even want to bother going through that again.

"Well?" Solona asked, expecting an answer to her question.

"No, I'm not," Olyvia said, "And we'll leave it at that."

Solona frowned and took another step further in, cringing as the water lapped against her stomach, "Maker this is freezing!"

"You know, if any of the boys are spying on us, you're giving them just the view they want," Leliana said.

Solona rolled her eyes, "I'm accustomed to men seeing my body. That doesn't bother me."

"Too much information," Olyvia said, making a face of disgust, "Anyone have soap I can borrow?"

Leliana handed her the piece she had just finished using, and Olyvia lathered up her rag with it and moved to the shallower water in order to give her body the good scrubbing it needed. Solona let out a shrill yelp as she took another step, and Morrigan sighed in frustration.

"You are pathetic, Tower mage," Morrigan spat.

Solona glared at her, "I didn't grow up in a frozen swamp and take baths in the ice cold swamp water like you."

Suddenly Solona was pulled under the water, and she came shooting back up, screaming shrilly.

"COLD!"

Morrigan cackled as she went back to washing out her hair. Solona glared daggers at her, and Olyvia couldn't tell if she was shivering from the cold, or trembling in fury.

"You will pay for that swamp witch!" Solona spat, jutting her hand out to her.

Ice began to form around Morrigan, holding her in place. Morrigan merely sighed, and broke the ice, with no aid of magic. Solona's eyes went wide. She knew she wouldn't even have been able to do that.

"Choose your fights carefully Tower mage," Morrigan warned, turning her attention from her.

Solona folded her arms across her chest, pouting. Olyvia rolled her eyes. Solona always went on about how much of a woman she was, but really, she acted like a child.

Finishing washing her body, Olyvia dipped into the water to wash al the soap all away, and then it was time to wash her hair. Using the soap Leliana had lent her, she lathered her hair with it, and then passed the soap back to Leliana.

"Ugh, I have so much hair," Olyvia muttered, trying to disentangle her hand from a knot.

"_You_ have a lot of hair?" Solona asked critically.

"For me, yes," Olyvia said, finally freeing her hand, "It just gets in the way. I need to cut it."

"Oh, no don't cut it," Leliana said, "Your hair is so pretty."  
Olyvia blushed, "Uh…thanks?"

"I've never seen anyone with hair that curls so much naturally," Leliana went on.

"Um…okay, but it just gets in my way," Olyvia repeated, "I'll be in the thick of battle when suddenly I have hair covering my eyes."  
"Just keep it back," Leliana suggested.

"You don't get it, my hair is so thick, putting it back makes it really heavy, and it gives me a headache," Olyvia explained, "Keeping it at shoulder length is the best place."

Leliana pouted, "You look so nice with long hair."

"Leliana, this is starting to get awkward," Olyvia said, looking at the redhead questionably.

"Sorry," Leliana apologized, "If you want, I can help you cut your hair tonight if you want."

"Really? Are…are you good at it?" Olyvia asked.

"When I lived in Orlais, I helped Lady Cecile with her hair quite often," Leliana said, "I also cut my own hair."

"Oh…well then…sure," Olyvia agreed.

Leliana let out an excited squeal, "Oh how fun! If only we were in the city, we could find a whole ensemble for you to wear. And shoes! Some pretty shoes to complete it."

"Keep this up and I just might change my mind," Olyvia said.

* * *

"Maker, your hair tangles like nothing I've ever seen," Leliana said as she brushed out Olyvia's hair in preparation to cut it.

"It's curly, and fine, it likes to tie itself into knots," Olyvia muttered, staring into the fire, the tugs on her scalp not bothering her all that much.

"What is going on here?" Aedan asked curiously, crouching down beside Olyvia, "You two having a girl's night or something?"

Olyvia growled at him, not intending to answer, but Leliana did, "I'm going to cut Olyvia's hair for her. She was saying it was getting too long for her and was just a nuisance."

"Well, it would certainly get in the way if she took the top," Aedan said with a lewd smirk.

"I have scissors and I'm not afraid to use them," Olyvia growled, holding the scissors threateningly in her hand.

"How did you get my scissors?" Leliana asked.

Aedan merely chuckled, "You know you're just more attractive when you're being feisty."

Olyvia adjusted her hold on the scissors until she was holding them normally, and pointed them down, aiming them at the area between Aedan's legs, "Snip, snip."

That gave Aedan pause, and after a few seconds he got up and left. Olyvia put the scissors back beside Leliana with a huff. Oh Aedan really grated on her nerves. Glancing over, she saw that Alistair wasn't sitting far from them, and was watching her with a sad look in his eyes. Olyvia quickly averted her gaze. It still hurt so much to look at him.

"Alright, we are ready," Leliana said, grabbing the scissors, "Now, you said at the shoulder?"

"Cut a few inches below it," Olyvia said, "When it dries it'll curl up a lot."

Leliana nodded, gathering the hair all together and cut about an inch below the desired length, to give her enough for touch ups, and then cut the remaining eight inches of hair off.

"AAH!" Olyvia shouted.

Leliana jumped, "What? What did I do?"

Olyvia then burst into giggles, falling over onto her side, "Oh I thought you wouldn't fall for that. But you did. Oh priceless."

Leliana frowned, a blush staining her cheeks, "Th-that wasn't funny!"

Olyvia sat back up, swallowing her laughter, "Right, not funny at all. Completely serious now."

She did her best to put on a blank face, but she was fighting a smile that still managed to show. Leliana shoved the clump of hair into Olyvia's hand.

"There, you can hold that."

"Goodbye hair," Olyvia said in feigned sadness, "It was good knowing you."

Leliana continued to work on her hair for the next half hour, making small touches to the hair she thought would look really good, sometimes really scaring Olyvia with what she was doing. By the time she was done, with all the time it took and by sitting by the fire, her hair had dried almost completely, as did the locks of hair she still held in her hand.

"Ta-daa! It is perfect!" Leliana exclaimed, "Now where is a mirror?"

Leliana dug through her pack before she found one, though small, but it was enough for Olyvia to see her handiwork.

"Oh wow," Olyvia said, her eyes going wide, "My hair got even curlier. How did _that_ happen?"

"Aww, Olyvia you are so pretty," Leliana cooed.

Olyvia blushed, "Uh…thanks?"

Leliana crouched down and picked up the locks of hair gathered on Olyvia's lap, "I'll take care of this now. You go ahead and keep admiring yourself."

Olyvia rolled her eyes, "Yes, perhaps my nickname can be Narcissus."

Leliana raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Who?"

"Uh…never mind, forget I said anything," Olyvia said, quickly turning away.

Leliana just shrugged, and went to dispose of the hair when she glanced over at Alistair. She knew how he felt about Olyvia, and though she was unsure of what exactly happened between them, she was sure his feelings were still the same. So, pulling out a little ribbon from her pocket, because who knew when a girl would need to prettify herself, she tied the ribbon around a lock of hair. As she passed by Alistair she dropped it down onto his lap.

"What—?" he began.

"Oh don't think I haven't noticed," Leliana said with a mischievous smirk, "Goodnight Alistair."  
And with that she continued on. Alistair placed the lock in his hand and gazed down at it, his heart aching remembering what had happened between them. As much as it hurt to have a reminder of her, he was grateful to have it. He glanced up at Olyvia, who was talking with Wynne now. It was unfair how beautiful she was, and almost painful to look at her now. Bringing the lock of hair to his face, he took in a deep breath of her scent, before tucking it away in a safe place in his pack.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, next chapter…then I'm taking a nap. So sleepy.**

**csorciere: The reason Zev doesn't blatantly flirt with Olyvia is because I don't want **_**every**_** guy hitting on her, because that is just annoying. Not everyone likes her like that. Zev makes comments of course, but I don't believe she is his type anyway.**

**Yuki-sama12: You'll have to wait and see…**

**tgail73: No, that's not going too far. A lot of people seem to have that opinion. And thank you, I wanted Olyvia to be a tough cookie who could take care of herself.**

**Pollyanna24: Yay! Thank you! And Alistair makes friends with Wynne, Leliana and Zev…sorta, it's Zevran after all. I don't focus too much on their friendship though.**

**CHAPTER NINE**

It was impossible to sleep. Solona and Aedan were making it completely impossible to get any shut-eye. They were just being too loud! Olyvia knew that Aedan had been bedding Morrigan, but now it seemed he had moved on from one mage to the other. Olyvia was now scarred for life with all the disturbing images burned into her mind, and the sounds, oh god the sounds! Crawling out of her tent, hair askew, a slight crazy "I-feel-like-killing-someone" look in her eye.

"Can't sleep?" she heard an all too familiar voice.

She looked over to see Alistair with his fingers plugged into his ears, sitting where he was to stay while on watch. Olyvia crawled the rest of the way out of the tent and sat down right outside it.

"They're so loud," Olyvia said, "It's so disturbing!"

Alistair had removed his fingers from his ears so he could hear her, "Well, what can you do. Not like you can exactly waltz in and tell them to quiet down."

Olyvia frowned, and then her head whipped around when something caught her eye. Alistair became a little worried when she began cackling maniacally.

"Oh I'll teach them," Olyvia said, getting to her feet and grabbing the bucket she saw and started heading out toward the river.

"What are you doing?" Alistair asked worriedly, standing as well and slowly followed after her.

"I'm going to give those two a good dousing to cool them down," Olyvia said.

"Are you crazy?" Alistair said barely above a whisper, "Do you have a death wish? Solona hates you enough already."

"I'm not going to let a wimpy mage bully me around," Olyvia said, "I thought you knew that about me."

"I…I do, but…she's proven to not give up so easily though," Alistair said.

Olyvia had reached the river and scooped up the water with the bucket and began making her way back to the camp, "Are you actually discouraging me? I thought you would be in agreement with this sort of prank."

Alistair paused before letting out a heavy sigh, "Probably. I'll admit I'm a little scared of her reaction. Don't want any more exploding fireballs."

"Well, if they stop, it'll be worth it," Olyvia said, "Let's go!"

Returning to the camp, Alistair took his seat again, watching anxiously as Olyvia strode straight over to Aedan's tent, no fear in her eyes or stride. Taking hold of the bucket with both hands, she threw the water over the tent, and then took off toward her tent as a horrified scream pierced the night air. Dropping the bucket where she had found it first, she then dove into her tent, and then poked her head out just as everyone else did to see what was going on. Olyvia was doing her best not to laugh, as was Alistair. He had to admit, the two did deserve it. Solona was the first to stumble out of the tent, dressed now of course, wringing the water from her hair, closely followed by Aedan.

"Who did that?" Solona seethed, looking first to Olyvia before everyone else.

No one replied, so she turned her attention to Alistair.

"You were on watch," she said, "Who did it?"

"I am afraid I am not at liberty to tell you that," Alistair said with an amused smile.

They could almost see steam coming off of her she was so angry. She whirled around to Olyvia, who didn't flinch one inch.

"It was _you,_ wasn't it?" she seethed.

"You always blame me first," Olyvia retorted.

"Because you are the likely culprit," Solona spat, "You and I don't get along. It's not a secret how much we dislike each other."

"So of course it was _me_," Olyvia said sarcastically.

Solona strode forward and grabbed Olyvia by her hair before she could retreat into the safety of her tent, and pulled her up and out of it, making Olyvia wince slightly in pain as she pulled hard on the hair attached to the soft skin of her scalp.

"I know it was you," Solona hissed, "You are going to mess with me for the last time bitch."

As she pulled back a hand, readying a spell, a gauntleted hand grabbed onto her wrist, yanking her away from Olyvia, and she released her hold on Olyvia's hair. Whirling around she saw it was Alistair.

"Running to her rescue again Alistair?" Solona spat.

"I'm keeping you from harming _anyone_ in our party," Alistair replied, "Don't forget I learned the Templar's tricks. Try anything like this again on anyone, I will stop you, and it won't be pleasant."

Solona turned with a huff and stormed back to her own tent.

"Solona, could I—," Aedan began.

"Get lost!" Solona spat before ducking into her tent.

Aedan looked back to his sodden tent, looked over to Olyvia, and when he received a death glare from her, turned and headed over to Morrigan's tent to see if she would allow him to stay the remainder of the night. Once he was gone, Olyvia began sniggering.

"I can't believe you're laughing," Alistair muttered.

"Oh but did you see the look on her face? And the way she screamed, ha, priceless," Olyvia said, a smile on her lips.

"She was about to release a spell on you, you realize that right?" Alistair asked.

"Hey, I've had worse done to me," Olyvia said, "Like that topple over the cliff."

"I-I know that, but…I don't want her hurting you Olyvia," Alistair said, "I don't want her hurting anyone, but…she seems to have it out for you."

"I can take care of her Alistair," Olyvia said, "You don't need to step in unless she is really intent on killing me."

"Well that's comforting," Alistair said sarcastically.

"But at least now things are quiet," Olyvia said.

Alistair glanced around the camp, "Yes it is."

Turning his gaze back to Olyvia, his eyes locked onto hers. He had managed to avoid looking into her eyes when they had been talking, but now that he was once again bound by her captivating gaze, his control was quickly unraveling. Before Olyvia knew it, Alistair pulled her in close, his lips capturing hers hungrily. Olyvia slammed her hands against his chest, pushing him away as she stumbled backward as well.

"Alistair, what did I say?" Olyvia said, her face crumpled into a frown.

"I know what you said," Alistair replied, "I just…I lost control. I'm sorry."

"You know you are just making this harder for yourself," Olyvia said.

Alistair sighed heavily, "I guess I'm just hoping you'll…change your mind."

"About you? Or about leaving?" Olyvia asked.

"Both," Alistair replied.

Olyvia shook her head, "It won't happen Alistair. I…I would like us to remain friends, but if you keep doing this…I will avoid you."

"I…understand," Alistair said quietly.

"Goodnight," she muttered before retreating to her tent.

Alistair sat back down heavily, feeling weighed down by all these feelings overwhelming him. Maker what was he thinking kissing her again?

* * *

Olyvia still kept her distance the next day of travel towards Denerim. The tension in the air was almost unbearable for the others. It was mostly due to Olyvia and Solona doing their best to avoid each other, and only slightly from the feelings between Alistair and Olyvia.

On the third and fourth day, things were starting to get a little better between Alistair and Olyvia. She was starting to talk to him more, and even walked with him for a short while before joining Leliana again. It wasn't until their fifth day of travel they finally reached the capital.

"I could use a drink," Aedan sighed, leaning against the stone wall once they entered the city, "Would there be any harm in taking a short break?"

"I think it's a good idea," Solona said, "We've been traveling for five days. We deserve a good meal and a strong drink."

"Ah, tavern wenches and the smell of bad ale," Zevran mused, "I think that sounds splendid."

Alistair sighed, "At least I'll know where to find you all at the end of the day."

"Sounds like a yes to me," Aedan said.

"To the tavern then," Solona said, taking the lead.

Leliana looked over to Olyvia, and mouthed a sorry before following. Olyvia just shrugged. She deserved to have a little free time as well. Sten and Morrigan weren't pleased at all by the arrangement.

"You could follow and make sure they don't cause trouble," Olyvia suggested, "No need for you to get any drinks unless you absolutely want to."

"What does this drinking do to aid you in the Blight? Nothing," Sten said.

"Hey, I'm not drinking, they are," Olyvia said, "If you can keep them relatively sober, there will be less time wasted on waiting for them to sober up once they're completely drunk."

Grumbling under his breath, Sten followed after the group heading to the Tavern, and with a sigh, Morrigan followed as well. So now it was just Alistair, Olyvia and Wynne.

"So…the Market place it is," Olyvia said, taking the lead and heading out toward the square.

Looking around at the stall vendors, Olyvia noticed that Alistair's attention was diverted elsewhere. She knew exactly what it was. His sister's house.

"Alistair, is everything alright?" Wynne asked, seeing his attention was elsewhere.

"Huh, what?" Alistair asked, turning to face her, "Oh, yeah, everything is fine. It's just…I think that's my sister's house."  
Wynne looked up at him in surprise, "You have a sister as well? I didn't know that."

"As well? What is that supposed to mean?" Alistair asked.

"Well, you don't think something like your birthright is kept secret amongst our group do you?" Wynne asked.

Alistair sighed, "Great. Who told you?"

"Leliana," she replied.

"And soon the whole world will know, won't they?" Alistair groaned.

"Do you wish to see your sister?" Wynne asked.

"I…I would, but I don't want to trouble either of you with it," Alistair replied.

"It is no trouble," Wynne assured him, "Go and visit. I will be fine on my own."

"I'll follow Wynne," Olyvia said.

When she turned to do just that, she felt a hand close around hers. Looking back she saw that it was indeed Alistair who had taken hold.

"I…would prefer not to go alone," Alistair said.

Knowing what would happen, she was more than willing to come.

"Very well, I'll come if that is what you wish," Olyvia said.

Alistair nodded, and then looked over to the house, "Will she even know who I am? Does she even know I exist?" he was starting to panic now, "My sister. That sounds very strange. Sister. Siiiisteeer. Oh now I'm babbling. Maybe we should go. Let's go. Let's just…go."

Olyvia smiled. It was rather endearing when he got all flustered and babbled.

"You'll be fine," Olyvia said, "So let's go."

* * *

Alistair felt even worse coming out of the house, literally dragging his feet as he and Olyvia headed back into the Marketplace.

"That was…not what I expected, to put it lightly," Alistair said, coming to a stop and dropping his head into a hand, "This is the family I've been wondering about? That _shrew_ is my sister? I can't believe it. I guess…I was expecting her to accept me without question. Isn't that what family is supposed to do?"

"Her ideals on family aren't like yours," Olyvia said, "I'm sorry that it turned out this way though, if that is any consolation. But you don't need her when you have others who care for you."  
"Such as?" Alistair asked, "The only person who ever cared about me was Duncan, and he's gone."

"You know Leliana cares, and so does Wynne, despite not being with us long," Olyvia said, "And I have a feeling you might be on Zevran's good side. And…despite what you may think, _I_ care too."

"It's not what I want though," Alistair said, and quickly added when he saw the look on her face, "But I'm not going to say anything more. You've made it clear that discussion is closed."

Olyvia dropped her head slightly before turning around, "Shall we try fetching the other's yet?"

Alistair sighed, "Might as well."

The two met up with Wynne, letting her know they were heading to the Tavern, and the three went inside together. They found their party at a far table, nearly a dozen pint mugs on the table.

"Oh Maker," Alistair groaned.

Approaching the table, Olyvia peered over at Aedan, "What happened to you?"

Aedan smiled smugly as he looked up at her, "The prettiest brunette I've ever seen was serving us our drinks, and I might have…tried my hand at her."

"Literally," Zevran said, "He goosed her."

Olyvia brought the palm of her hand to her head, "Idiot."

"She slugged me right in the face," Aedan said, pointing at his black eye, "Reminded me of how hard you hit actually."

"Well I'm glad she did it, whoever she is," Olyvia said, "Is she still here? I'd like to thank her."

"She left not long after giving him the black eye," Morrigan informed her, "I believe her shift was over. The Tavern keep did not seem bothered by her inflicting damage upon a patron."

"She shouldn't be fired for deterring unwanted advances," Olyvia said, "But since she is gone, I guess I won't worry about it."

"And you two," Alistair said, pointing to the Wardens, "We have a certain someone we need to find. So get off your asses and let's get moving."

Aedan rolled his eyes, "Who died and put you in charge? It surely wasn't your father."

"I'm just trying to do what we're supposed to be doing instead of sitting on my lazy ass," Alistair said, "So let's go."

With a heavy sigh, Aedan got to his feet, as did Solona.

"Mind coming with Zevran?" Aedan asked.

"Why not," Zevran said, getting to his feet as well.

"The rest of you can just wait here for us," Alistair said, "Hopefully it won't take too long."

They nodded and the four headed back outside.

"According to what Bann Teagan told us, Brother Genetivi's place should be just there," Alistair said, pointing across the street.

As they crossed, someone came hurrying up the street, their arms laden with all sorts of items. They noticed too late they were on a crash course with the people crossing the street, and tried their best to avoid them, but still ended up clipping Aedan, causing him to fall over, and the person to sprawl out across the ground, the items in their arms skittering in the dust. Alistair whirled around to see it was a young girl who looked to be in her early teens with long, _thick_ medium brown hair. It was easy to tell how thick it was, which was rather surprising, especially from how small her face was. It almost looked comical.

"I am so sorry," the girl said, her voice almost sounded a little squeaky, "I was in a rush, and I didn't notice…I'm sorry."

"Watch where you're going next time," Aedan snapped, pushing himself back onto his feet, "Stupid girl."

Alistair almost expected the girl to burst into tears from Aedan's harsh words, but instead her eyes narrowed into a spiteful glare, her nose crinkling up in anger.

"Well excuse me for trying to be nice," she retorted, "Geez, had I known you're such a rude jerk before, I just would've bowled you over."

"What did you just say?" Aedan asked shrilly.

"Aedan, she's just a little girl, leave her alone," Alistair said.

"Always the hero, aren't you? Rushing to young girls' aid," Aedan said sarcastically, "She ran into me if you didn't notice."

"And she apologized!" Alistair exclaimed, "What more do you want?"

Aedan rolled his eyes and stormed over to the house they believed belonged to this Brother Genetivi. Alistair turned back to the girl, and paused when he saw the frown on her face. That face…it was so familiar. It reminded him a bit of what Olyvia looked like when she got angry. Shaking the thought from his head, he offered a hand to the girl.

"I'm sorry about that," Alistair said, "He's a bit of a grump."

"That's an understatement," the girl scoffed, taking his hand and pulling herself up, "And uh… thanks."

"You're welcome," Alistair replied, starting to pick up some of her fallen items, "Looks like you just came from Wonders of Thedas."

The girl smiled and nodded, "That place is pretty cool. Anyway, thank you again. I need to be home soon, otherwise my Dad will come looking for me."

"You're welcome," Alistair said, handing her the remainder of the items he held.

The girl squinted up at him as she juggled everything in her arms, "You look…familiar."

Alistair began to panic, "I-I do?"

Was it he reminded her of Cailan? She was far too young to know what Maric looked like, though he was sure there were still paintings of him somewhere.

The girl's eyes went wide, as if she suddenly remembered why he looked familiar.

"I-I gotta go," she stammered before taking off.

Alistair wanted to stop her, and ask her why he looked familiar, but she was so fast she was already gone. He let out a heavy sigh. He might as well forget about it. It wasn't like he would see her again. Turning back around, he joined his companions outside the house.

* * *

"So…how long do you think it'll take to get over here?" Olyvia asked, pointing at the mark on the map that was supposed to be the town Haven that Genetivi mentioned in his research.

"A week…and a half," Alistair replied, "If we're lucky."

Olyvia dropped her head onto the table with a loud thud, "Fun. Well, we might as well get moving then, right?"

"Why can't we rest here for the night?" Solona asked, "It'd be nice to rest in a bed, don't you think?"

"And take a hot bath," Leliana added.

"As tempting as a hot bath sounds," Olyvia began, "we don't necessarily know how much longer the Arl has. We don't have the luxury of time."  
Aedan sighed heavily, "She unfortunately has a point."

"Of course, no one listens to my ideas," Solona growled.

"Well, let's get packed up and moving shall we?" Aedan said, pushing his chair from the table and standing, "I'll go get Bodahn and Sandal, have them pack up their wares so we can get moving."

Everyone began to leave the table, but when Olyvia went to go, Alistair stopped her.

"This might…sound odd, but could you do something for me?" Alistair asked.

"Depends, what is it?"

"Frown for me."

She raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"That's not frowning," Alistair said.

"Why?"

"Just do it and I'll answer," Alistair replied.

"I don't think I can exactly do it on command," Olyvia said.

"Do I need to start talking about what happened almost a little over a week ago?" Alistair asked.

That did it, and it was the _exact_ same face that girl made.

"Okay, sorry for bringing it up," Alistair quickly apologized.

"Mind telling me now what that was all about?" Olyvia asked.

"It's just…," he paused, wondering how to word this, "There was this girl who ran into Aedan earlier, and when she frowned at him…I thought the face was familiar."

Olyvia paused, "Wait, so you saw a girl who made a frowny face similar to mine?"

"Not just similar, but pretty much exactly the same," Alistair said, "It was…a little disconcerting."

"I think you're reading too much into it Alistair," Olyvia said, "A lot of people look the same when they frown."  
"I guess…sorry for troubling you with it," Alistair said, "I was just…curious."

She patted him on the shoulder, "It's fine. Let's get going shall we? I am eager to get this trip over with. Week and a half long hikes don't exactly thrill me."

* * *

The first half of their journey went fairly well, with the usual happenings of spats among party members, and the occasional battles with groups of wandering darkspawn or bandits. It wasn't until they reached the Frostback Mountains that they started having trouble. Though it was spring, being that high up in the mountains there was still a lot of snow, and not only were they traveling in frigid weather, Olyvia became sick. It wasn't just a common cold that was mild, but a fierce flu of sorts.

"I have the plague, don't I?" Olyvia asked, her voice deep and raspy, cutting out on most words.

Wynne shook her head, pressing the damp cloth against her forehead again, "You do not have the plague. It is just a flu. A rather nasty one, but I'm sure you'll pull through."

"Being sick sucks," she whimpered, pulling her blanket tight around her neck as she shivered violently, "It's so cold."

"Are we going to be getting anywhere soon?" Solona asked, poking her head into the tent.

"You are impatient child," Wynne scolded, "Olyvia is going to need all the rest she can get. We'll probably be here for a few days."

Solona sighed in frustration and left, "And she was the one saying we needed to hurry."

"It's not like I planned on getting sick," Olyvia tried shouting at her, but it still came out barely above a whisper.

"Do not worry about her," Wynne said, using a little bit of magic in an effort to help warm her, "You need to focus on getting better."

"I'm sorry about putting you through this," Olyvia apologized, "I'm sure you have better things to do than tending to me."

"It is no trouble," Wynne said, "Besides, without my help, you may have some difficulty recovering."

"Lovely," Olyvia groaned.

After laying there for a few minutes more, Olyvia could feel the bile rising in her throat as it contracted wildly, trying to retch up the contents of her stomach. Throwing the blanket off her and bursting out of the tent, she only got a few feet away before retching into the snow. Wynne was pulling her back inside once the retching stopped, and tucked her back under her blankets, casting another spell over her to abate the chill, but she was still shivering violently.

"Is it alright for me to come in?" she heard Alistair ask.

Glancing over, she saw Wynne nod, and Alistair stepped inside the tent, sitting down across from Wynne on the other side of Olyvia's legs.

"Leliana wasn't sure if she'd be able to keep this down, but she said it'd be worth a try," Alistair said, handing Wynne a bowl, which Olyvia was sure contained stew or soup.

"A bowl of chicken soup would probably be nice," Olyvia muttered.

"That isn't this, but we'll see if it'll take," Wynne said, "Are you able to sit up?"

She tried pushing herself up, but she felt so weak and tired. Both Wynne and Alistair took hold of one of her arms and helped pull her up. Wynne handed Olyvia the bowl, and Olyvia tiredly began eating. She was glad it wasn't stew, because she was sure that she would have thrown it up too. It took her a while, but she finally finished all of it, and handed the bowl back to Wynne before lying back down and pulling her blanket around her again. She still felt so cold.

Wynne dabbed her face with the cloth again, looking down at her in concern.

"Her fever still hasn't gone down from yesterday," Wynne said.

"She'll be alright though…right?" Alistair asked.

"If we can keep her warm enough," Wynne said, "With this weather, it makes it rather difficult. If she could sweat it out, that would help immensely, but she feels like she's freezing."

She dropped her head into her hand with a heavy sigh.

"You look like you could use a break," Alistair said, "Recuperate some of your own strength."

"I can't leave her alone though," Wynne said.

"I'll watch over her," Alistair said.

"If you're certain."

Alistair nodded, "If it gets too bad, I'll call for you."

Wynne smiled tiredly, "Very well. I won't be far."

Once she stepped out of the tent, Alistair looked down at Olyvia's quivering body, his brow furrowed in concern. He had never seen anyone this sick before. Placing his hand on her forehead, and then moving it to the side of her face, he found that she was burning up.

"Why me?" she asked.

"What?" Alistair asked, unsure of what she said exactly. She was a little difficult to understand.

"Why me?" she repeated, a little louder this time, "All the bad stuff has happened to me."

"You'll get through this, just like the other times," Alistair said, "You're a strong person."

Olyvia coughed violently, making both of them cringe. It sounded more like a hoarse bark from a dog than a normal cough. Olyvia took in a shuddered breath, her eyes squeezed closed, trying to push back the pain.

"Doesn't feel like it," Olyvia said, her voice even weaker now, "I miss my dad."

He noticed tears were trickling down the sides of her face, and Alistair's face fell. He really hated seeing her in such pain. Physical and emotional.

"Any particular reason?" Alistair asked.

"Whenever I got sick, he'd look after me," Olyvia began to explain, "Make sure I had everything, got it for me when I didn't, and make me homemade chicken soup. He took his job as a father very seriously."

"He sounds like a good man," Alistair said.

Olyvia nodded, "I miss him so much. I was my father's little girl. I spent so much time with him. And now…I'm afraid I'll never see him again."

She began sobbing, which then gave way into a violent set of coughs, wracking her body with pain. More tears fell from her eyes as she curled up into a ball, trying her best to keep herself warm. Alistair gazed down at her sympathetically as he placed a hand on the side of her face, absentmindedly caressing with his thumb.

Wynne had been gone for nearly half an hour before she came rushing back into the tent, startling Alistair.

"Is everything alright?" Alistair asked.

"Yes," Wynne said, "You know how I said we need to keep Olyvia warm?"

Alistair nodded.

"Well…Aedan sort of gave me an idea on how to do that," Wynne said.

"You can't be serious," Alistair said, knowing _exactly_ what Aedan would have suggested, "She's sick for crying out loud!"

"I wouldn't suggest _that_," Wynne retorted, "I just thought that perhaps someone should stay with her for the night, in a completely _chaste_ manner."

"Oh…well that's certainly better," Alistair said.

"That is, if Olyvia is okay with the idea," Wynne said.

"As long as it's not Aedan, Zevran or Solona," Olyvia muttered, "Or Sten. That would just be awkward."

"I doubt Morrigan would do it," Alistair said.

"Leliana would," Wynne said.

"Oh, no not her, she would talk me to death about shoes and how they're 'oh so pretty'," Olyvia said, doing her best to impersonate Leliana's voice.

"You realize who that leaves…right?" Wynne asked.

Olyvia blinked a few times and Alistair turned a deep shade of crimson, "Wait…what? Oh."

"Have you changed your mind about Leliana?" Wynne asked.

"I…no," Olyvia replied, "I don't want the shoes. No shoes."  
"I think she's delirious," Alistair said.

"It looks like she's made her choice though," Wynne said, "Are you comfortable with that?"

Alistair was sure his face was beet red by now, feeling the heat of his blush all the way up to his ears, and down his neck, "I-I guess…I'll do whatever it takes to help her recover. Just…let me go grab something really quick."

Wynne raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I was just going to grab my blanket," Alistair said, "To help keep her warm. What were you thinking I was getting?"

"Oh, alright," Wynne said.

He gave the mage a suspicious look before exiting the tent and heading over to his own, quickly poking his head and arm in to grab his blanket before hurrying back to Olyvia's. Stepping back inside, Wynne looked like she was ready to go.

"Now, if she only gets worse, you come and get me, you hear?"

Alistair nodded, "Understood."

Content with the answer, she left the tent. Alistair looked down at Olyvia, and couldn't believe he was really about to do this. He first laid the extra blanket over her own, before starting to remove his armor. Though his armor didn't need clothes underneath to prevent it from chafing his skin, he still wore his tunic and breeches beneath it. Not only was it easier to deal with when retiring for the evening, it added a little bit of extra warmth for the climate they were in.

Setting his armor aside, he took a deep breath. This was just so awkward.

"You ready?" Alistair asked.

All he got for a reply was a muffled grunt. He guessed that was good enough, so he slipped under the blankets. Even though Olyvia said she was freezing, her whole body was burning up from the fever. Then his own face was burning from his blush when he felt Olyvia pressed herself up against him.

"Oh you're so warm," she muttered, burying her face against his chest.

"It's because I'm blushing so badly," Alistair said.

Feeling her still shivering against him, Alistair wrapped his arms around her, hoping that would help battle the chill. From having her pressed right up against him though, he could feel his blood heading south, aroused by the heat of her body against his own. He just prayed to the Maker that she wouldn't notice, or that it would just go away. He didn't need this now.

"Thank you…for doing this Alistair," Olyvia muttered.

"N-not a problem," Alistair stammered, "I just want you feeling better."

"I know this…must be difficult for you," Olyvia rasped.

"D-d-difficult? How?" Alistair asked, as if he didn't know.

"Mixed signals," Olyvia muttered, "I've been saying we're only friends…and now this. It would confuse anyone."

"I-I guess."

He knew she was just wanted to get better, and didn't let their…past get in the way of that. He knew she held no feelings towards him, and although as hard as this might be for him, he still loved her, and would do anything for her.

After lying there for about ten minutes, Olyvia's shivering finally stopped, and was lying peacefully next to him. His eyes having grown accustomed to the dark, Alistair looked down at her face. She looked to be asleep, and he lightly caressed her face. He was glad to see she was finally resting. Bending his head down, he placed a gentle kiss against her forehead. But apparently Olyvia was not completely asleep and she brought up her head to look at him.

"Alistair…" she muttered.

Her brow was furrowed in what looked like confusion, her eyes looking completely exhausted, and her lips turned down in a frown. It was his undoing though and suddenly his lips were on hers. He buried both his hands into her matted hair, pulling her mouth closer to his, deepening the kiss as he swept his tongue into her mouth. He knew he shouldn't be doing it, but that voice telling him to stop was so far back in his mind he couldn't hear it. But then her fingers were weaving themselves through his hair, her hands trying to pull him closer as she kissed him back. A guttural groan rumbled from somewhere deep within his chest as he rolled her over onto her back, his kisses becoming even more passionate as her tongue battled against his own. Talk about mixed signals, he was starting to become really confused, but he wasn't exactly arguing at the moment.

His arousal was more than ready, aching for release, but he knew better than to take advantage of her in this weak and delirious state. He couldn't stop himself from grinding his hips against hers though, his mind trying to imagine how she would feel around him. Then suddenly Olyvia was pushing her arms against him, tearing her face away from his.

"Alistair, I can't…I can't breathe," she gasped.

He instantly rolled off her, lying down beside her, "I'm sorry. I-I didn't know."

She took in short shallow breaths, but he could tell she was trying to breath as hard as she could. She really was gasping for air.

"I'm sorry Olyvia," Alistair said, gently caressing her face, "I…I know I shouldn't have done any of that…I'm sorry."

"You're…forgiven," Olyvia said quietly, her breathing starting to become quieter as she started to regain her breath.

She rolled over onto her side, facing Alistair, and laid against him. Moving to lay on his side like he had originally, he took her back in his arms. She fell asleep for real this time within a few minutes.

"I know you don't want me saying it," Alistair whispered into her ear, "But I can't keep it in. I love you Olyvia. I always will."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone!**

**csorciere: That would be entertaining to see, Solona tossed to the Templars. Hehehe.**

**rrin: half evil?**

**melgonzo: sorry about the eww factor for you. And you'll see this chapter how close she might have gotten to confessing feelings to Alistair.**

**Yuki-sama12: I know, seriously right? I have a feeling you're going to hate me for a while though.**

**KrystylSky: I never managed to get that quest playing the game so I have no clue how it works so unfortunately no. And thank you. :)**

**CHAPTER TEN**

When Olyvia woke up the next morning, she felt like she had fallen asleep in a sauna. It was so hot and stuffy beneath the blankets, and she was absolutely drenched in her own sweat. She at least…felt a little better. It was so hot though she was starting to feel a little nauseous. As she tried wriggling out from under the blankets, she woke Alistair.

"You alright?" he asked.

"I feel like I'm about to puke," she muttered.

Alistair helped lift the blankets off her, and the two sat up. Olyvia took in as deep of breaths as she could muster of the cool air. It felt so good to have the chill clash against her skin now.

"Feeling better?" Alistair asked.

She nodded, "A little at least. Ugh, I'm absolutely drenched. Gross."

Alistair placed a hand against her forehead, "Feels like your fever has gone down."

"Well that's good," Olyvia rasped.

"You still sound terrible though," Alistair added.

"I bet I look like a fright as well," Olyvia said.

"Just sick," Alistair said.

Starting to feel too cold again, Olyvia laid down, "Being sick sucks. I feel so embarrassed of having anyone seeing me like this."

"Well, when muttering about evil shoes and wombats, whatever they are, I'm sure that would be quite embarrassing," Alistair said.

Olyvia flushed red, "I talked in my sleep?"

"You were a little delirious," Alistair said, "And that seems to have passed as well."  
"I said shoes were evil?"

"No doubt caused by discussions you've had with Leliana," Alistair replied, "And what are wombats by the way?"

"Animal in my world," Olyvia replied, "They're really cute. But I really said shoes were evil?"

Alistair smiled slightly down at her, "Yes, you did."

"Did I say anything else coherent that I should know about?" Olyvia asked.

Alistair paused. There wasn't anything else _coherent_ that he had heard, but there were a few _incoherent_ words that made him wonder what exactly she was saying, wishing he could understand because to him…it sounded a lot like she said his name along with the word love. So only naturally he would wish he knew what she was saying.

"No, nothing coherent," Alistair said.

"That's good then…I guess," Olyvia said, "Wouldn't want you listening to me talk about anything too embarrassing."

"Such as?" Alistair asked.

"Tea parties with dolls?" Olyvia replied uncertainly.

"You have strange dreams," Alistair said.

"That one wasn't mine," Olyvia rebutted, "I was stealing an example from my little sister."

"She sleep talks too?"

"Talks, walks, shouts, drinks water," Olyvia listed off, "Basically anything she can do awake, she'll do it asleep."

"That's…interesting," Alistair muttered.

Olyvia began coughing again, each cough followed by a sharp intake of breath before the next. Alistair was worried she wasn't going to stop when they finally died down.

"Have I mentioned how much I hate being sick?" Olyvia asked, her voice even weaker, breaking more often now.

"You have," Alistair said, grabbing her skin of water from her pack, "Perhaps you should drink something and avoid talking as much as you can."

Olyvia nodded in agreement as she sat up and took the skin from Alistair, drinking a few mouthfuls of water before passing it back.

"Thanks," she wheezed.

She laid back down and he closed the cap to his skin of water and set it back down. Looking down at her, he lightly caressed her face, brushing the locks of hair stuck to her head out of the way.

"Do you want me to get Wynne?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Then I'll go get her," Alistair said.

Slipping out from under the blankets, he put his armor on first before heading out into the snow. The others were awake as well, since the sun had been up for a few hours, and were sitting around the campfire they somehow managed to keep alive in this weather.

"How is she doing?" Wynne asked when she saw Alistair approaching.

"Her fever has gone down," Alistair said, "She wants you to see her now."

"Very well," Wynne said, standing, "And thank you Alistair for your help."

Alistair nodded and Wynne hurried over to Olyvia's tent. Alistair took Wynne's seat by the campfire and Leliana handed him some breakfast.

"So she's doing better?" Leliana asked.

"A little," Alistair replied.

"Does that mean we'll be able to leave sooner?" Solona asked bitterly, shivering violently even though she was bundled up in her blanket next to the fire.

"Maybe," Alistair said, "You need to stop being so impatient."

Solona pursed her lips and turned her face away to glare at the fire, "I just want to get out of these frigid mountains."

"You don't take cold well do you?" Leliana asked.

"I'll keep you warm," Aedan said with a lewd smirk.

"Considering what happened last time, I think I'll pass," Solona said tersely.

Leliana sniggered and Aedan frowned.

"Well then freeze your little ass off," Aedan said with a huff.

Alistair sighed heavily. Those two could never choose to get along or like each other for longer than a day.

* * *

After another day of rest for Olyvia, she was finally healthy enough for them to continue on. She still had a bit of a cough persisting, but her fever was gone, and she was able to keep her food down. Alistair was extremely relieved to see that she recovered quickly from her illness. He continued to keep a close eye on her as they traveled, never straying too far from her side.

It was a few days later when they finally reached Haven, and everyone was a little wary of the place, finding it very odd, and different from the society they had grown up in. Olyvia couldn't help but silently laugh at Aedan's and Solona's expressions when they found Brother Genetivi and he informed them that the Urn of Sacred Ashes indeed existed and he knew where it was. They thought it was pure myth. Of course, she wasn't all too surprised when Aedan bullied the man into revealing the location and unlocking the key they were to use to get in, and then sent the man on his way back to Denerim.

"We ready to finally get this thing and be on our way?" Aedan asked.

"I doubt it'll be easy," Zevran said.

"That's the fun of it though," Aedan said, "What's an adventure without a few obstacles and battles?"

"And dragons," Olyvia muttered to herself.

Alistair barely caught her words, and looked down at her in worry, "What makes you say that?"

"Believe me, you'll find out soon enough," Olyvia said.

* * *

Alistair figured Olyvia meant the Drakes and Dragonlings they encountered on their way up the mountain. It took them two days before they came close to the summit, everyone weary of their battles with the creatures of the mountain, and the cultists that lived there. It wasn't until they were talking to Kolgrim, the cultist leader that Alistair had any clue there was a _bigger_ dragon waiting for them somewhere. Maker, didn't they have enough to deal with?

Olyvia wasn't liking the way the conversation between Aedan and Kolgrim was going. Aedan sounded too intrigued with the thought of desecrating the ashes to learn a new technique from the man.

"Aedan, you can't desecrate the ashes," Olyvia intervened before he could agree to anything, "We sort of need them to help the Arl."

"I can always take a little and _then_ do what he wants," Aedan said.

"You're insane, you know that!" Alistair exclaimed.

"You can't defile something so sacred," Leliana added.

"I don't really care what any of you think," Aedan said, turning back to Kolgrim.

"Oh, but we aren't going to let you get away with this," Olyvia said, whipping out her dagger and throwing it at Kolgrim, hitting him right at the base of his neck.

He stumbled backward before ripping out the dagger and throwing it down onto the ground, glaring murderously at Olyvia, "You have just signed your death wish."

At least any agreement between Aedan and Kolgrim was void now. Kolgrim rushed at Olyvia, and she let out a small squeak realizing she was his current target. Leaping out of the way, she just narrowly avoided his axe. The others on both sides quickly joined into the fray, Alistair putting himself between Kolgrim and Olyvia. He wasn't going to let that man harm her if it was the last thing he did. Kolgrim beat down on Alistair relentlessly, and went in for a severe blow when Olyvia sped around behind him, and slashed her sword across the back of his knees. Kolgrim cried out in pain as he went crashing down onto his knees, and that gave Alistair the chance to recover from Kolgrim's malicious attacks. Kolgrim got back onto his feet, and turned to Olyvia, his legs quivering as he tried to keep his weight up.

"It's time for you to die!" he shouted as he swung his axe at her as he took a few steps forward.

Olyvia charged toward him instead of retreating, and Alistair realized she had sheathed her weapon and was going at him barehanded. What was she thinking?

Kolgrim's swing missed her and she rammed the butt of her palm against his nose, her smiling in satisfaction hearing the loud crack that sounded. Kolgrim dropped to his knees again, and Olyvia quickly took hold of his head, not chancing that she may not have killed him from shoving his nasal bones into his brain, and with a feral cry and a violent twist of her arms, she broke his neck. He began to topple over and Olyvia kicked him in the chest for good measure.

"Remind me never to piss her off," Zevran muttered.

"Haven't you already?" Leliana asked.

"We've gotten over that," Zevran replied.

"Are you alright?" Alistair asked as he hurried over to Olyvia's side, taking her into his arms.

"I'm fine," Olyvia said, pulling away slightly, "Not a scratch on me."

"You're crazy, you know that?" Alistair asked shrilly.

"How so?"

He looked at her disbelievingly, "Is it that hard to guess? You went at him barehanded!"

"You said yourself I'd almost do better that way than with this thing," Olyvia retorted, giving the hilt of her sword a good shake.

Alistair struggled finding a good retort to that one, "I…but…he…he was no ordinary warrior! You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"But I didn't," Olyvia said, "I killed _him_. Why are you so upset? Wait…don't answer that, I already know the answer."

She removed herself from his grasp and headed over to where the rest of the group was joining up, "Come on, we're almost there."

"How—oh never mind, I already know why," Alistair groaned, "Maker's breath she's going to be the death of me isn't she?"

The group headed outside onto the mountain top, Aedan was grumbling under his breath of how Olyvia ruined everything, when they all jumped hearing an ungodly roaring sound over their heads, just before a dragon flew over. Everyone slammed themselves against the ruin archway they were walking along, desperate for any cover they could get.

"Maker's breath! That's—," Solona said shrilly, her eyes wide in terror.

"A dragon," Leliana finished.

"Not just a dragon," Alistair said, "A _high dragon_. They're not ones to mess with."

"We could take it," Aedan said.

Olyvia brought an elbow down onto his head, since he was crouched down beside her, "And here I thought you couldn't get stupider. It'd swallow you in one swift movement. You'd hardly be a bite. Besides, it's taking a little nap now anyway. We can just quietly make our way across."

"Think of it this way, we're going to need all the practice we can get fighting dragons to go up against the archdemon," Aedan said, getting up to his feet as he rubbed the top of his head.

"The archdemon isn't the same thing!" Olyvia argued, "That's why it's called the Archdemon. It's supposed to be a million times worse, and that's with dragons being difficult! If you fight it, I'm staying out of the way. I am _not_ taking it on."

"I agree with Olyvia that we just sneak across," Zevran said, "Why waste the time trying to battle the monster when it won't even bother with us?"

Aedan sighed in frustration, "No one ever takes my side."

"Because your ideas are stupid," Olyvia said.

"I usually take your side," Solona said, "But for once, I'm going to have to disagree. I do _not_ want to fight that thing."

"You're all cowards," Aedan spat.

"We're being cautious," Zevran rebutted.

Aedan scoffed, "Right, that is—,"

"Shush!" Olyvia hissed, "Do you guys hear that?"

They all paused.

"Hear what?" Leliana asked.

"Like…beating wings," Olyvia said, glancing up to see if she could see if the dragon was still on its perch.

Suddenly the ground shook beneath them as a horrendous thundering crack sounded behind them. They froze before slowly turning their heads around. Directly behind them, was the dragon, its yellow eyes trained on them. Olyvia felt sorry for Sten and Morrigan, who were in the back of the group and only a few feet from its mouth.

"Nice…dragon," Olyvia said, slowly scooting down the walkway, "Nice, nice, high dragon."

It opened its mouth and let out a terrible cry, and everyone scrambled over the walls to get out of its firing range, and a few seconds later a torrent of flame went shooting down where they had just been sitting.

"Looks like we have no choice but to fight," Alistair said.

"I guess all our fighting caught its attention," Olyvia grumbled.

Aedan came scrambling over to the two, Zevran and Leliana right behind him, "Okay, it's bigger than I expected."

"It's a _high_ dragon! What did you expect?" Alistair asked shrilly.

"Well, here's your chance to fight it Aedan," Olyvia said, "Have at it."

"I'm not going first," Aedan said.

Olyvia growled in frustration and was about to berate him when she found herself being thrown to the ground. Looking up, she saw that Alistair was the one who had thrown her in order to keep her head from being bitten off by the dragon. It went to snap at the others, who were scrambling backward, when it let out a sharp cry, and whirled its head back around as if trying to see what hit it on the other side. It then turned, its tail whirling around and breaking the remaining arches on the walkway.

"I think someone on the other side nipped it in the butt or something," Olyvia said, and then an idea popped into her head, "Shall we continue having it do its dance?"

Aedan smirked, "Sounds good to me."

Jumping up onto the wall, he leapt onto the dragons back and drove his sword into it. The dragon let out a piercing cry and Aedan quickly moved off as the dragon whipped it head around and shot a torrent of flame at him.

"Whoo, that was close," Aedan said as he dropped down beside Zevran.

The dragon began spinning around again, and soon they found the rest of their party joining them on their side.

"Well there goes that idea," Olyvia muttered.

Morrigan shot a lightning spell at the beast before ducking under cover, and then another idea popped into Olyvia's head. But would it work?

"We're screwed, aren't we?" Solona asked.

"I'd say so, yes," Morrigan said darkly.

The dragon dropped it head down toward them and opened its mouth to spew fire at them.

"Solona! Ice spell in the mouth, and quick!" Olyvia shouted.

Solona brought her hands up and shot her cone of cold directly into the beast's mouth as she saw the orange flame coming up from its throat. The dragon gagged as the ice turned into water, preventing it from breathing.

"Morrigan, lightning!" Olyvia ordered.

Morrigan thrust a hand out, aiming her lightening spell directly into the dragons mouth, and the dragon keened loudly as it began convulsing before falling limp to the ground.

"Off with its head, off with its head," Olyvia said, pushing Aedan and Alistair forward, "Quickly, quickly! Before we find out if it's dead or not!"

"But that's close to the toothy end," Aedan squeaked.

Sten sighed in frustration and strode ahead of them, and with one powerful swing of his Greatword, cleaved the head right off.

"Dang," Olyvia said, gawking at the raw power that was Sten.

"Remind me not to make _him_ mad either," Zevran said to Leliana.

* * *

The Gauntlet was more draining than Olyvia thought it'd be. And she never again, wanted to be naked around Aedan, that was just embarrassing, she had to have Leliana lead her while she kept her eyes closed and herself covered.

They were all dragging their feet as the left the ruin, no one eager to make the trip back down the mountain. It took them days to get up here, it was going to take at least one to make the return trip.

"We really have to go all the way back down don't we?" Solona asked with a groan.

"All the way," Olyvia said.

"Is there no other…faster way down?" Solona asked.

"Oh I'm sure we could all hurl ourselves off the mountainside," Aedan said, "That'd certainly be faster."  
"I get the feeling Morrigan would be the only one who'd survive," Olyvia said, "She'd phase into a bird and fly the rest of the way down."

"That actually sounds like a good idea," Morrigan said, "I'll meet you down there."

Aedan grabbed hold of her arm, "No, I don't think so. You're stuck walking with us."

Olyvia looked down at the stone door down below them, knowing that through that doorway it would take them back to the Ruined Temple, but that was the video game, a quick screen change to put her back down at the bottom. There was no telling how long it would take.

"Well…do we want to check that out? See if it leads anywhere?" Olyvia asked the others.

Everyone else looked down at the door.

"Sure…it wouldn't hurt," Aedan said.

Walking down to it, Aedan pushed Olyvia toward it first.

"Your idea, you open it," Aedan said.

Olyvia rolled her eyes, "Someone scared?"

Aedan's face turned red, "No!"

"Whatever," Olyvia said, grasping the handle and pulling open the door.

Looking inside, she could only see darkness where the light filtering through the door failed to reach. She pursed her lips. This looked rather ominous.

"It's rather dark," Olyvia said, "Can't really get a good look from here."

"Well then go inside," Aedan said, pushing her in.

Olyvia shot a glare at him and slapped his hand away, "I'm not going to go in alone."

Alistair stepped forward, "I'll accompany you."

"I'll hold the door open," Aedan said.

Olyvia stepped inside, Alistair following close behind her. They didn't have to go far before they were looking in utter darkness.

"Any chance any of you mages know a light spell?" Olyvia asked.

For an answer, Solona shot a fireball down the tunnel, and Olyvia leapt back to avoid it, glancing down to see a hole directly behind her. She flailed her arms about trying to regain her balance, but it was already too late, and went careening down the hole, letting out an ear piercing scream as she fell.

"Olyvia—whoa!" Alistair shouted as he too fell down the hole, trying to see where she had gone.

The others stared in shock at the sudden disappearance of their comrades. Leliana and Wynne rushed inside, Wynne holding a small orb of flame above her hand to give them light. Leliana dropped down beside the tunnel.

"They're dead…aren't they?" they heard Zevran ask from behind them.

Leliana turned her head to listen, thinking she heard something. In the distance she swore she heard Olyvia going "whooohooo!"

"I think…she's having…fun," Leliana said.

* * *

She had been sliding downwards for what seemed like forever, but she was enjoying every second. It was like the world's longest rollercoaster ride. Luckily the walls were smooth and slick from water erosion so there was no damage being done to her, but a little scraping perhaps on her armor. It was a little nerve-wracking, not being able to see anything around her, but that was part of the thrill. When she began to see light, she knew she was reaching the end, and went rolling out across the ground as she hit. She burst into laughter as she came to a stop, when suddenly Alistair came out, rolling right into her.

"You're laughing?" he asked incredulously, shakily sitting up to look at her.

"That was so much fun!" Olyvia said excitedly, "Let's climb back to the top and do it again!"

Alistair gave a small laugh, "You're crazy."

"You've said that a few times today already," Olyvia said, pushing herself up into a sitting position, "But you have to admit, it was fun."

"Okay, maybe it was a little," Alistair confessed.

"It was the world's longest super slide!" Olyvia said excitedly, "Who wouldn't have fun going down it? You're a kid at heart anyway, you should have loved it."

"I'm starting to think you're more of a kid at heart than I am," Alistair said.

Olyvia sighed contently, and giggled, "Ah that was so much fun."

"It's good to see you smiling and laughing again," Alistair said, looking down at her endearingly.

She smiled up at him, "It's been a while since I've had this much fun."

He lifted a hand and caressed her face, the urge to kiss her nearly overwhelming him. Olyvia froze, wondering what he was doing, and when he began to lower his head, she heard something that sounded like claws skittering across rock, and then suddenly Alistair was pushed over on top of her, pushing her down as well, and saw Haybren sitting on Alistair's back. He had such a terrified look in his eyes and Olyvia could see his body quivering.

"Looks like we have a puppy pile," Olyvia laughed.

"Haybren!" they heard Aedan shouting.

"Uh-oh," the two muttered.

Another body was added to the pile, and Olyvia was starting to have trouble breathing.

"Oh, there you guys are," Aedan said.

"Get…off," Olyvia wheezed.

Aedan stood, and Alistair was starting to push himself back to his feet once Haybren slid off his back, when they heard more sounds coming from the tunnel.  
"Did everyone jump in at the same time?" Olyvia asked in horror.

"Um…I don't know, I jumped in before everyone," Aedan said.

They tried scrambling out of the way before the others showed up, but it was too late, and the rest of their comrades came flying out from the darkness, taking the three down again. Wynne shakily removed herself from the pile and began to walk away.

"I…am never doing that again," she said.

"I thought it was fun," Olyvia wheezed, at the bottom of the pile _again_.

Solona picked herself off the pile, "Hey, at least it was a faster way down."

"Can someone get their heel out of my kidney?" Olyvia asked.

The others finally disentangled themselves from the human knot they had made and got to their feet. Olyvia rubbed her sore back as she got to her feet once again.

"Oh that's going to bruise," Olyvia muttered.

"Everyone okay?" Alistair asked.

Everyone gave an "aye" in reply, though sounding rather unenthusiastic about it.

"Sounds like we're ready to get moving then," Aedan said.

Alistair nodded in agreement, "I'm more than ready to leave this place."

* * *

It took them one day to travel out of the Frostback Mountains, and everyone was happy to be out of the snow again. Alistair and Aedan believed it would take about one more day to reach Redcliffe, and Alistair was hoping they would still find the Arl able to be cured, and that the Ashes would work.

The evening was fairly quiet, the whole party quite weary from their trek down the mountain range. Supper had been eaten, and Leliana, Zevran, Olyvia, and Alistair were the last four to be staying up as the others returned to their tents.

"I think it's time for me to call it a night," Zevran said, standing and stretching before heading to his tent.

"Goodnight Zevran," Leliana said as he left.

He replied with a goodnight of his own, and Leliana turned back to the fire, "We're running low on firewood."

"I'll go get some," Olyvia volunteered, getting to her feet and heading out into the woods.

The remaining two sat there in silence, and Alistair found he was having trouble keeping his eyes open as the minutes passed. He wouldn't be very helpful being on watch first.

"Leliana…would you mind taking first watch?" Alistair asked.

She nodded, "Sure. You look pretty exhausted anyway. Go get some rest."

He didn't need to be told twice, and slipped inside his tent, wearily removing his armor and setting it aside before laying down. He was so tired he didn't notice the person slipping into his tent just a few minutes after he had. It wasn't until he felt lips against his own that he jolted upright, shoving the person off. He wasn't too surprised to find it was Solona, but he was rather surprised by what she was wearing, which was namely _nothing_.

"Andraste's flaming sword!" Alistair exclaimed, scooting as far away from her as he could and averted his gaze, "What in the name of the Maker are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Solona purred, leaning herself against him and aiming to kiss him again.

He leaned his head back as he pushed her away again, "Solona, do you even _think_ that after all that you've done, that I would even consider _this_."

"It's not like you haven't thought about it," she whispered, "Every man has."

"Not me," Alistair said, holding his pillow at his chest to force at least a little distance between the two of them, "Not with you."

Solona raised an eyebrow, "Oh? So you're still pining over the child."

Alistair blushed, realizing exactly what he said. Solona leaned over the pillow, her face barely inches away from his.

"She would not be able to give you the pleasure that I can," she whispered, "And she has made it clear she does not desire you."

She was surprised by how forcefully he pushed her back, her landing quite hard on her behind.

"Get. Out," Alistair seethed, "And never come close to me again."

With a huff, she grabbed her robe and pulled it over her head. She was still adjusting a few things to get it all closed up when she stepped out of the tent, and when she looked up, saw Olyvia standing just ten feet away, a look of horror on her face as she dropped her load of wood. She had been gone for quite some time getting the wood, so she wasn't sure _what_ to think. Solona smirked. If she couldn't get Alistair, making Olyvia think she had was the next best thing. It was the perfect opportunity to drive a wedge between them.

"Oh, good evening Olyvia," Solona said all too pleasantly as she finished tying the ties on her robe, "I thought you were already asleep."

"You…you…" was all Olyvia could stammer.

"You know, for a virgin he wasn't all that bad," Solona said before sauntering away and disappearing into her own tent.

Olyvia dropped to the ground, her eyes wide with horror as she stared blankly ahead of her. Alistair…really…slept with her? She thought he hated her! He did hate her…right? But then…why would Solona be coming out of his tent, _still_ getting dressed. She squeezed her eyes shut, refusing to let the tears fall. Why…why should she care about Alistair's love life? It wasn't…it wasn't like she liked him like that or anything. But then…why did her heart feel like it had been ripped in two?

Numbly gathering up the pieces of wood she dropped, she set them down by the fire, wondering if Leliana saw the same thing she did, or if she didn't notice at all, and headed back to her tent. It was when she laid down that she burst into tears. As hard as she tried, she still fell for Alistair, and though she couldn't be with him because she belonged somewhere else, she still couldn't stand the thought of him being with anyone else. That was being selfish of her. He deserved to be happy, with someone who could make him happy. She doubted that was Solona, but somewhere out there was the woman for Alistair. And it was not her.

* * *

It was completely obvious Olyvia was avoiding Alistair the next day, and he had a gut feeling as to why she was. Solona was a conniving woman, there was no telling what she might have said to Olyvia about last night to make her so distant. As much as he tried to speak to her about it, she kept moving away from him, clearly not wanting to talk. She hardly spoke to anyone that day as they finally came upon Redcliffe. Alistair tried his best to push aside his current worries and deal with what was ahead of them. It was time to see if the ashes lived up to their legend.

* * *

Alistair felt like he was losing his mind. His world had been turned upside down. Arl Eamon had recovered from the illness he was suffering from, and Alistair hated seeing how distraught he was over finding out his wife was dead, but it was what the Arl had suggested they do to stop Loghain that had his mind reeling. Make him king? He had no desire to be king! He was positive he would make a horrible king anyway. What was worse was when he looked over to Olyvia to gauge her reaction, he saw that look on her face that said she knew this was going to happen. Aedan wasn't too thrilled about the idea of making Alistair king, also in the same mindset that he would make a horrible one.

Eamon insisted they stay at the castle that night, and Alistair was pacing around the room he had been given for the evening, wanting to rip his hair out. There was one person he needed to talk to right now, but with her avoiding him, he was worried if he'd even be able to find her. After debating whether to go out and find her, or stay put and stew over the whole king thing for a few minutes, he finally made his decision and swept out of the room. Going to her room first, he wasn't surprised to find she wasn't there so he began his search. After searching for an hour, he headed out to the stables, and sighed in relief when he saw her standing on the fencing that held the animals in, petting one of the horses.

"Olyvia…I need to talk to you," he said as he approached her.

She turned to him, startled to find him there, and stepped down from her perch, "About the whole…king thing?"

"That's part of it," Alistair said, "I'm…more worried at the moment about why you've been avoiding me."

She paused before turning away, looking down at the ground, "I thought you had better taste than _Solona_ of all people."

Alistair sighed. Just as he had suspected.

"What did she say to you?" Alistair asked, rubbing his temples because of the headache that was starting to come on.

"I more of saw her leaving your tent last night Alistair," Olyvia said, looking back at him.

"Olyvia…you know I would _never_…do _that_ with her," Alistair said.

"Do I?"

"I can't believe you just said that," Alistair said, "Olyvia, she came onto me. Again! I told her to get lost and so she did. Olyvia, I want no other woman than you."

"Oh so you just want me in that way then, is that it?" Olyvia asked bitterly.

"No! Ugh, I didn't mean it to sound that way," Alistair said, "Olyvia, I enjoy your company. You make me smile and laugh. Something that's been harder to do as of late from everything that has been going on. I can't…I can't imagine the rest of my life without you."

He had closed part of the distance between them, but when he went to reach out for her, she took a few steps back.

"Alistair, you know you have to live without me though," Olyvia said.

"Why? Because you belong somewhere else?" Alistair asked, his face crumpling in anguish, "Because Eamon wants to make me king?"

Olyvia turned her gaze away, her face falling.

"You knew…didn't you," Alistair said.

She nodded.

"Is that another reason why you still refuse me?" Alistair asked.

"Alistair…I'm a nobody here," Olyvia said, "Even if I _wanted_ to stay and be with you, I wouldn't be able to if you're made king."

"If?"

"The Landsmeet can go in any direction," Olyvia said, "I for one…think you'd make a great king Alistair, and Ferelden deserves that."

"Olyvia…you know I don't want to become king, that's just not me," Alistair said, "And I especially don't want the crown if it means I can't have you."

"Alistair…I need to go home," Olyvia said, trying to keep her tears from spilling over, "I have a family there. Do you really want to keep me away from them, and them away from me?"

That felt like a hard blow to his gut, and Alistair's face fell, "I…I know it's selfish of me—,"

"It's very selfish!" Olyvia shouted, the tears finally spilling over, "I miss my parents, my sisters. I freaking miss my sisters when before they drove me crazy! I've been gone for months Alistair! They might think I'm dead! I can't let them go on much longer thinking that."

"What if you can't find a way home then?" Alistair asked, taking a few steps closer, "What will you do then?"

"I won't stop until I find a way back," Olyvia replied, looking up into his eyes, "You think I'd change my mind about you?"

"I…I would hope…that you developed feelings towards me," Alistair replied.

"You are my _friend_ Alistair," Olyvia said.

Alistair took her face in his hands and brought her face up to look into his, "But I'm in love with you Olyvia. I can never stop."

She quickly moved away before he had the chance to kiss her, "It needs to stop though. Stop loving me, stop being selfish, all of it."

"Olyvia," Alistair pleaded, "I-I can't."

"Try," Olyvia said before turning and running from the stables.

Alistair leaned against one of the stable beams, growing weak as his emotions got the better of him again. He felt the tears brimming against his eyelids, even though he tried to keep them back. He just loved Olyvia so much, the pain of her second rejection, and the thought of her being gone, was agonizing.

As he stood there, he heard someone approaching, and he looked up, hopeful that it was Olyvia returning, but his heart went crashing back to the ground seeing it was Aedan.

"Is there something you want Aedan?" Alistair asked dejectedly.

"You are quite inept with the ladies aren't you?" Aedan asked with a smug smirk.

Alistair's eyes narrowed into a death glare, "Are you here merely to demoralize me, or do you have something important to say?"

"Some of Arl Eamon's knights found a man in Bann Loren's lands as they were returning from Denerim, since they were no longer needed for Lady Isolde's quest for the Ashes," Aedan began, "He was a survivor of the battle at Ostagar."

"And?" Alistair asked.

"He said there were important papers in Cailan's chest of arms at the battle site," Aedan said, "So…I hate to inform you of this, but we have to return to Ostagar."


	11. Chapter 11

**Yay! Internet! Here's an update.**

**csorciere: Hmm…I wonder how you'll react to Aedan **_**this**_** chapter.**

**melgonzo: You are probably going to hate me by the end of this chapter. *goes and hides***

**Yuki-sama12: *from hiding spot* I think you'll hate me too.**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

After speaking with the man himself, Alistair agreed that it was best to return to Ostagar, and recover these papers. And it would only be right to send Cailan properly on to the Maker if they could recover his body. After a hot meal and bath, and a good night's sleep, the party headed out the next morning to Ostagar.

The tension between Alistair and Olyvia was worse than ever, neither one of them talking to each other, or even trying to, and if they found themselves with two or less people between them, they would move until they deemed the distance appropriate. Leliana watched the two dance around each other like this with a sorrowful expression. Why did the two deny the feelings that were obviously there? She had to deduce that she didn't know the whole story, and doubted she ever would know it. It was none of her business, though she so wished she could help solve the problem.

When they had reached what had been Lothering the last time they passed through there, they had a rather nasty encounter with a rather large group of darkspawn. No one left the battle unscathed, everyone with their own new battle scars. When they set up camp that night, a little earlier than usual so they could tend to each other's wounds, Alistair almost expected that he would tend to Olyvia's injuries, since he had every other time, but they shared one look and Olyvia turned and went straight over to Leliana. Alistair felt like he had been such a fool for pushing Olyvia like he had, realizing how selfish he had been, and how that must feel to her, who only wanted to be where things were familiar to her again.

Four more days of traveling finally brought them to the ruins of Ostagar. The group moved silently as they entered the ruins, coming up behind a large fallen pillar and peeking over it to survey the area.

"There's quite a bit of darkspawn about," Aedan muttered.

"Well, not all of them continued on with the horde," Olyvia said.

Zevran moved to a different hiding spot to get a better look, and then returned to the group, "There's no more than we can handle. Unless you Grey Wardens don't live up to your reputation."

The three Wardens frowned.

"Let's move a little further in," Aedan said, "Olyvia, where did the man say he hid the key to the chest?"

"It was near where the Quartermaster had his store set up," Olyvia whispered back, "In the mages' camp by a statue."

"Then that is where we're going," Aedan said.

* * *

Once they had found the key, and battled through dozens of darkspawn, they made their way to where King Cailan's tent had been, and was somewhat still there, all in tatters. Finding the chest, Aedan used the key to open it, and searched through its contents. He grabbed the papers that the man had mentioned, and then something had caught his eye. Reaching in, he removed the sword and scabbard from the chest, and then drew it from its casing.

Zevran whistled lowly, "Now _that_ is a sexy sword, and I must have it."

"It's Maric's blade," Olyvia said, seeing the engraved writing on the scabbard, as well as just knowing it from game knowledge, "If anyone should get it, it should be Alistair."

Alistair looked taken aback for a second, "What? M-me? W-w-why me?"

"Well, you have the Theirin blood within you," Olyvia said.

"And Arl Eamon does want to make you king," Leliana added, "It is only fitting."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on just one second," Alistair beginning to panic, "I—this is moving a little fast don't you think? I…am nowhere _near_ worthy to have Maric's sword."

"And for once he speaks sense," Aedan said, making Leliana, Wynne, and Olyvia glare at him, and he sheathed the sword, "Well, if he doesn't want it, I'll more than gladly take it."

Olyvia whirled around on him, "You are the least worthy here to even touch the sword, Aedan. It belongs to Alistair because it is his birthright. If he's not ready to take it, then we'll just keep it handy and _not use it_."

"And how do you expect to take this from me?" Aedan taunted with a smug smile.

Everyone cringed as Olyvia gave him a good walloping, taking the sword from him when he was lying on the ground, groaning pitifully from all the pain he was in. Walking over to Alistair she held the sword out to him and he looked at it as if he expected it to bite him.

"Alistair…just think of it as any other sword," Olyvia said, "This one is only special because it was once wielded by a great king. It should be special to you because it was your father's, and you should be honored to now have it. You are more than worthy."

_Worthy for a sword, but not for you_, Alistair thought dejectedly as he looked into her eyes.

Hesitantly, he took it from her hands, looking at the exquisite handiwork. This was…his father's sword. If he thought of it only that way, then perhaps that would make it easier to take it and use it. She smiled up at him, glad to see he had taken it.

Everyone's attention was drawn to Wynne as she let out a strangled cry and dropped to the ground. Wildly looking around, the others finally spotted the reason for Wynne's cry. A darkspawn necromancer. Olyvia sighed heavily as it raised minions to fight them before running off. As much as she hated darkspawn emissaries, she hated the necromancers even more.

"It has a part of Cailan's armor!" Solona exclaimed as it took off, "Right? Did anyone else see that?"

Aedan finally pushed himself off the ground, "Looks like we have something else to recover."

* * *

They had passed Cailan's rotting corpse, which was mostly bones now, when they crossed the bridge in pursuit of the necromancer. They didn't have time to do anything now, not wanting the necromancer to escape them, but Alistair, Wynne, Leliana and Olyvia were determined to return to properly dispose of his body.

After a long, and arduous chase after the damned necromancer, they finally came to the battle ground where it raised a rather large and imposing Ogre, a sword and dagger jutting out from the top left of its chest. Olyvia and Leliana darted over to the necromancer to deal with it so it would stop causing trouble, and the others took down the Ogre. Looting the necromancer, they got the final piece to Cailan's armor. Olyvia noticed Alistair's gaze lingering on the Ogre, so she went over and ripped the weapons from its chest.

"Now…I know we just gave you Maric's sword, but I would understand if you'd rather have these," Olyvia said, holding out the sword and dagger to him.

Alistair's eyes went wide, his breath catching in his throat when he recognized them. He had thought they were Duncan's but he wasn't sure. Seeing them up close though just verified his suspicions.

"I-it's Duncan's sword," Alistair breathed, lightly putting his hand on the blade.

Olyvia nodded, "I know he was more of a father to you…so if you'd rather…you don't _need_ to use Maric's."

Alistair looked at his father's blade, then to Duncan's. As much as he wanted to wield Duncan's sword, he knew he should keep Maric's. It was only right. So placing his hand on Olyvia's he closed her hand around the hilt of the sword.

"You should keep it," Alistair said, "He trusted you enough with our secrets, I don't think he'd mind you keeping this."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

Alistair nodded, "I'm sure."

"And what about the dagger?" Olyvia asked.

"I guess…I could keep that," Alistair said, taking it and replacing the one he kept on his hip.

"Then I guess it works out," Olyvia said, "You still get something of Duncan's."

Alistair nodded, "I guess it does."

* * *

Returning to Cailan's body, the others who weren't in favor of sending Cailan properly off to the Maker argued with those who did. In the end, those who were in favor won, and Olyvia helped Alistair pull his body down. He had decomposed so much over the months, being out in the elements, that he came down rather easily. Olyvia couldn't believe there will still chunks of flesh still on him, which was the reason why they were sort of able to recognize it was Cailan, but upon pulling him down, they started to fall off. Leliana, who had a relatively strong stomach, even gagged at the sight of it.

"I'm surprised you're handling this so well," Alistair said to Olyvia as she picked up the pieces.

"I've worked with dead bodies before," Olyvia said, "Though ones not as decomposed as this. I'll admit, it smells horrible, but it is the right thing to do, so I'm going to push through it and help."

Wynne and Leliana built the Pyre to place Cailan's body on, and Olyvia helped Alistair place the Cailan pieces on top of it. Using her magic, Wynne lit it and the three bowed their heads reverently. Olyvia, seeing what they were doing, bowed her head as well, keeping an eye on the others so she knew when to lift her head. They each brought them up at different times so Olyvia assumed they said a small prayer or something. Leliana kept her head bowed the longest, which Olyvia wasn't surprised about, she was the most spiritual out of all of them after all. Once they had finished with that, Olyvia looked down at her arms, her nose crinkling in disgust seeing she was covered with Cailan gook. Looking over at the others who refused to help, Olyvia smiled evilly.

"Olyvia…what are you thinking?" Alistair asked, seeing the look on her face.

"Just give me a moment," she said, before running over to the others, "Who wants a hug!"

Solona screamed in disgust as she bolted up and ran away from Olyvia who was trying to chase her down currently.

"No! No! Get away from me you slimy, gross, reeking, mess!" Solona shouted, raising her hands to show she would release a spell on her.

Olyvia then turned around and started walking toward Morrigan, "How about you?"

"I will fry you into the afterlife if you come any closer," Morrigan threatened.

And Olyvia knew she would so she started chasing after Aedan, "Come here Aedan! Don't you want a hug? I thought you liked hugs!"

"Not when the person's arms are covered in human remains!" Aedan retorted, "Alistair! Get her away!"

Alistair was laughing too hard to do anything, as was Wynne and Leliana. Alistair had to admit, it was a good joke to pull, one that he might have even done.

"AAAGH! NO! GROSS!" Aedan shouted as Olyvia got her arms around him.

Letting go of him, she turned to Zevran, who began backing away.

"It's your turn Zev," Olyvia said.

"I can't believe I'm about to do this," Zevran muttered before taking off at a run.

* * *

Olyvia managed to withstand the cold in order to clean off her armor and wash off the mess on her arms. Aedan was the only one she managed to slime, and he was absolutely livid about it. He cleaned himself up as well, the others sniggering at him the whole time.

Once they got everything wrapped up there, they made their way to Redcliffe, to inform Eamon of what they found before they moved on elsewhere to find allies. When they reached the Castle, Eamon was in awe that they recovered Maric's sword, and found it fitting that Alistair carried it. It made Alistair rather uncomfortable thought with him going on about it, and was more than grateful when they had finished there.

"So now we have the Dalish Elves, and Orzammar left to enlist as allies," Aedan said, looking over the treaties as they all ate supper that night in the castle's dining hall, "Orzammar is closer, and not to mention the elves will be rather difficult to track down."  
"We should find the elves first," Olyvia chipped in.

Aedan looked over at her disapprovingly, "You really sound like you just don't want to go to Orzammar."

"Well who would?" Olyvia asked, "Do I have to mention the Deep Roads again?"

Aedan rolled his eyes, "No. Fine! We'll go _try_ to find the elves. We'll leave first thing in the morning."

Gathering the treaties up, he stormed out of the hall. The others all had the same sort of surprised look on their face. Ever since their Ostagar trip, Aedan seemed to be more irritable. Most of them thought that perhaps it was from Olyvia's joke, while the others thought that perhaps the stress of his duty was finally getting to him. The truth was, the stress was taking a toll on everyone, the others just handled theirs differently. All would agree though that Aedan was upset about one thing more than anything else, and that was Eamon's idea of putting Alistair on the throne.

* * *

Alistair found himself unable to sleep that night. It was strange, sleeping in a bed. Though it was a comfortable bed, he himself could not get himself comfortable. The last time they stayed the night in the castle he hardly got any sleep. He felt he would feel much more comfortable in the stables. The more he thought about it, the more he felt it was a good idea to wander out there and sleep in the hay, just like he did when he was a kid. Making his decision, he pulled on his leather boots and stepped out of his room, wandering down toward the exit that would bring him to the stables. As he walked down the hallways on the first floor, he passed the open archways that led out to the gardens, and a figure caught his eye. He paused, and backed up a bit to look out the last archway he passed, and found that it was Olyvia. She was leaning against the wall of the garden, staring up into the sky. Half of him told him to keep walking while the other half told him to see if she was okay. The second half won, and he walked out into the garden, slowly approaching her.

"Olyvia?" he asked quietly when he had gotten close and she still hadn't heard him.

She jumped slightly and whirled around, "Oh, you startled me Alistair."

"Sorry," he muttered, standing beside her and resting his arms on the wall, "I didn't mean to."

"I'm sure you didn't," Olyvia said, "So what are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep," Alistair said, "It's weird sleeping in a bed here."  
Olyvia couldn't help but chuckle, "I guess it would, since you were used to sleeping in the stables. Was that where you were heading?"

"You know me too well," Alistair said, "What about you? What are you doing up?"

Olyvia sighed, "I couldn't sleep either."

"Any particular reason?" Alistair asked.

"I'm thinking too much," Olyvia replied.

"About?"

"I would think it obvious what I've been thinking about," Olyvia said.

Alistair shrugged, "There's a lot going on in your mind. It's hard to determine just what you're thinking about."

"Just mainly my family," Olyvia said, "Fretting over how I'm going to get home. Wondering…if you wouldn't help me because you want to keep me here."  
Alistair's face fell, "You don't really think I'd do that do you?"

Olyvia shrugged, "I…I'd hope you wouldn't but…"

"Olyvia…I just want you to be happy, and…I understand that your family is what makes you happy…not me," Alistair said, "I wouldn't sabotage your chance of returning home, despite how much I don't want you to go. Not only for my own selfish reasons, but…you've become a rather influential ally. And I know Leliana would miss you too."

Olyvia couldn't help but nod in agreement, "We have become rather close friends. Even with all her talk about shoes which doesn't thrill me."

Alistair smiled, "You don't like shoes do you?"

"Shoes here are nothing compared to the ones I like back home," Olyvia replied.

"A secret reason of why you want to go back?" Alistair asked in amusement.

"Yes, totally," Olyvia replied sarcastically, "First thing I'll put on when I get home are my six inch heel pumps."

"Six—holy Maker, that sounds like a lot," Alistair said.

"Yeah, I'm about this much taller," Olyvia said, holding her thumb and index finger as far apart as she could.

"And you can walk in those how?"

"Lots of practice," Olyvia said.

Silence fell between the two when Alistair was having trouble coming up with anything else to say. Luckily he didn't have to

"Thank you…for coming and speaking with me," Olyvia said, "It's…made me feel better."

"I'm glad," Alistair said lowly.

She smiled sadly up at him, "Well, I guess I better try to get some sleep now. Goodnight Alistair."

"Goodnight Olyvia," Alistair said, "If anyone is looking for me tomorrow morning, you'll know where to find me."

She nodded, and made her way back inside. Alistair spent a few moments just standing in the garden before resuming his trek out toward the stables, thinking back on the conversation he just had with Olyvia. As much as it pained him, he would still help her find a way home. He had promised her he would, and being a man of his word, he was going to keep it.

* * *

Leaving early the next morning, the party made their way east toward the Brecilian Forest, where they heard the Dalish Elves were camped there…somewhere. The forest was so massive, it would take days, possibly weeks, to search the whole thing. Once again, when traveling through the remains of Lothering they had to battle the darkspawn that were there before continuing on their way. They remained on the Imperial Highway for one more day before taking a road leading into the forest.

Now, Olyvia thought herself a person who enjoyed nature, but when they entered the forest, and the trees seemed to be moving along with them, she was starting to get a little creeped out.

"I swear, I am not going mad!" Olyvia exclaimed, "The trees are moving!"

Solona sighed in frustration, "Not mad? Trees don't move so therefore you must be mad."

"This is no normal forest," Olyvia argued, "So who's to say they can't move."

"I say they can't move," Solona rebutted.

Turning her attention forward, she suddenly found herself falling face first into the ground. Muttering under her breath, she looked down to where her feet were to see the remainder of a root disappear beneath the ground.

"HA! See! I told you!" Olyvia exclaimed.

Solona just rolled her eyes, "Okay, whatever, just because the roots moved, doesn't mean the whole tree moves."

Olyvia pursed her lips. Oh, she didn't know what was coming to them.

* * *

"Holy Maker! They move!" Solona was shouting as she ran away from a Sylvan tree.

"I shouldn't say it, but I can't help it," Olyvia said, turning to Solona, "Told you so."

Solona glared at her for a brief moment before turning her attention back to the Sylvan tree and shooting her lightning spell at it. She had just learned it from Morrigan, so she wanted to test it out.

Once the tree had been dealt with, they continued on their path in the forest. They had been there a few days, and they had found the elves, but in order to gain their aid, surprise, surprise, they had to do something for them first. The elf leader, known as the Keeper, Zathrian, informed them about the werewolves in the forest, and that they had infected a lot of their own people. In order for him to treat the infection, he needed the heart of the head wolf, Witherfang. So off they went into the forest, in search of the wolf, encountering many werewolves, darkspawn, and what would you know, trees! Many, many trees that _moved_.

They felt they had been going in circles, not getting anywhere in the damned place. Everything was so confusing, and they had to get certain things done before being able to move on to other places, and everyone was getting frustrated and on each other's nerves, Solona and Olyvia the most.

"Do you think we're ever going to get out of this place?" Solona asked, "Or do you think we're just going to get lost and end up dying of starvation."

"Or from being eviscerated by werewolves or darkspawn," Olyvia added.

Solona growled at her before stomping ahead. Olyvia took her place beside Leliana again, fuming silently. She was getting tired of all of Solona's complaining. Olyvia didn't know how long it would take to get everything done here in the forest, but she had faith in her companions that they all would be able to figure out how to return to the Dalish Camp.

"It's starting to get dark again," Alistair said, "Perhaps we should set up camp."

"Like any of us will get sleep," Aedan spat, "We need three people to be on guard, and we're almost always constantly being attacked, by freaking trees!"

"Well maybe we should forgo a fire tonight then," Olyvia said, "Maybe it makes them angry."

Aedan's face contorted in anger, but Alistair paused.

"You know, that sort of…makes sense," Alistair said.

Leliana nodded, "If I were a tree, I wouldn't like fire, especially since wood is used to fuel it."

Aedan sighed, "Trees don't have minds though."

"And Solona thought they didn't move, but this forest proved her wrong," Olyvia said, "We'll just test it out. Our eyes will adjust to the dark and we'll still be able to see well enough."

Aedan reluctantly agreed to it, and everyone rolled out their bedrolls, not bothering with tents. It was summer now so the chance of rain was minimal, and the weather was relatively warm at night. With them being so far south though, the nights got a little chilly. Alistair, Olyvia and Leliana took the first watch, and nothing happened during that time. For Sten's, Morrigan's, and Wynne's watch, a few darkspawn stumbled upon the camp, but they were quickly dealt with before the others were even fully up. And then nothing occurred on the last watch with Aedan, Solona and Zevran. When usually they were attacked every hour by multiple moving trees, they had not one single problem with them this time around.

"Well, looks like the no campfire idea worked," Leliana said as they got up in the morning.

Aedan grumbled under his breath, not liking to be proven wrong, rolling up his bedroll in almost a violent manner.

"Okay, seriously Aedan, what is your problem?" Olyvia asked.

"Problem?" Aedan asked bitterly, "My _problem_ is that though Alistair more than willingly handed over the job of leading the rest of our pitiful Grey Warden Order, and this group, to me, no one even listens. My _problem_ is even though _he_," he pointed at Alistair, "is a pathetic leader, and doesn't even want to have that sort of position, Eamon wants to make _him_ king!"

"You think you'd make a better king?" Olyvia asked skeptically.

"I _know_ I'd make a better king," Aedan retorted, "I've grown up with the sort of training required to lead, and my blood is second to the Theirin's, which his is only _half_ of."

Leliana looked up at Aedan in shock, "Second to the Theirin's?"

"Yes," Aedan said, "I am Aedan Cousland, son of Bryce Cousland, the Teyrn of Highever. At least I _was_ before I was recruited into the Grey Wardens. I have more problems than you can imagine! I lost my home, my family, all in one night. Not only do I have to take care of this Blight, I have to claim my home again in the name of the Couslands. And I have dealt with it better than I imagine _he_ could."

Olyvia frowned, "Alistair lost his family too. The Grey Wardens were his family. Don't think you're the only one who has a sad story. Your only problem is anger issues, and jealousy."

What she was not expecting was the backside of Aedan's hand slamming across her face, causing her to fall over. She could taste the blood in her mouth from the force of the blow, and when she looked up, she saw that Alistair had thrown himself at Aedan, and the two were now in an intense fist fight.

"How could you hit a _woman_?" Alistair roared, "You are no man, nor should you claim to be able to be a leader over them!"

"I can hit whomever I please!" Aedan retorted, slamming a fist into Alistair's jaw.

"Stop it! Stop it you two!" Leliana shouted at them, "This is no time to be fighting amongst ourselves."  
"I say let them fight it out," Solona said, "The tension has been building up, and it's finally broke. It's almost pointless to try to stop it now."

"They're not going to simply fight it out Solona," Olyvia said, "I doubt either will stop until the other is unconscious or dead."

"Well, I'm not going to try to stop it," Solona said, "There is no way I'm getting in the middle of that."

Olyvia turned to Sten, "Sten…could you stop them? Please?"

Sten sighed heavily and strode over to the two men still duking it out, and took each one by an arm and pulled them away from each other, lifting them off the ground.

"You two are a disgrace to your order," he said, glaring at them, "Your battle is not with each other, it is the Blight that you need to concern yourself with."

And with that he set them down and turned to return to his spot among the group. Both Alistair and Aedan were breathing heavily, glaring daggers at each other. Alistair was the first to move, going straight over to Olyvia.

"How badly does it hurt?" he asked, gently taking hold of her face to get a look at it.

He could see it was already bruising, and the blood on her lips from how hard he hit her. Alistair's blood began to boil again.

"It's just a little sore," Olyvia said, "I'll be fine."

"I should kill him for that," Alistair growled.

Olyvia shook her head, "Maim him maybe, but not kill. As much as you may not like it, you do need him. You're going to need as many Grey Wardens as you can get to help defeat this Blight."

Alistair sighed heavily, "Very well…if you say so. If he hits you again, I cannot guarantee that he will survive the next encounter."

* * *

"Finally, we've reached the ruins," Solona said in exhaustion, "I was beginning to think the elves weren't worth all this wasted time."

Olyvia frowned, "You don't think anyone is worth any of your time."

"I know _you_ aren't worth any of my time," Solona retorted, "There are a few I'd give a little time for."

"Yeah, and those are the ones you share a bed with," Olyvia rebutted, "Goes to say how long they last though, since you only said a _little_ time."

Solona roared in anger and whirled around to face Olyvia, sparks of rage glinting in her eyes, "I've just about had it with you! You are the most annoying person I've ever met!"

"And you're the bitchiest I've ever met," Olyvia said, "And here I thought Morrigan was cold, but you're a hundred times worse."  
Morrigan looked a little taken aback by that comment, but…she had to admit she wasn't the warmest of people.

"And here we go again," Leliana sighed, "This place just brings out the worst in us doesn't it?"

"Come on you two, we do not have time for this," Wynne said, stepping toward the two.

"No, I'm going to show this little bitch what I'm really made of and why I was recruited into the Grey Wardens," Solona snapped, "You should show respect to those who are more powerful than you!"

Olyvia tossed her pack aside, and left her sword in its sheath on her back, "Bring it on bitch."

Solona started to use her blood magic, but Olyvia moved too fast, and shot out at her before sliding down on her legs and whipping them around to kick Solona off her feet. Solona fell to the ground hard, her head cracking against the stones beneath her. Growling furiously, she stood again and managed to get out one spell, throwing Olyvia back a few feet, but she managed to keep her footing. Rushing at her again, Olyvia grabbed a hold of Solona's hair, taking it in both her hands and with a heaving motion, threw Solona over her back, making Solona slam into the ground face first. Using a stone fist spell, Solona caused Olyvia to go flying backward, giving her enough time to stand.

"Alright, that's enough you two!" Alistair shouted, moving to intervene.

Solona wasn't done yet though, and shot out one hand, releasing her lightning spell. Olyvia froze in place as a familiar sensation coursed through her body, and she was blinded by a severe whiteness before she felt like she was falling and her world went dark. The others had to hold up their hands to block the light that came from the attack, wondering how it had gotten so bright and then suddenly it was gone. As was Olyvia.

* * *

**This chapter was a little shorter than the others, but I had to stop it there. (Oh, and if anyone had issues with the body deterioration rate, I do know that realistically it would be all bones since its been months and in the elements, but they did need to somehow know it was Cailan.)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Being sick…sucks. Just wanted to say that. Oh, and people may be happy to see what happens to a certain character towards the end of this chapter.**

**melgonzo: Phew, glad to hear it.**

**Yuki-sama12: Don't know what to say to that…**

**csorciere: Is there really **_**anyone**_** who doesn't wish Aedan's death by this point?**

**Pollyanna24: Livy is too stubborn for her own good though…unfortunately…for a little while…**

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Alistair could only stare in horror for a few seconds before he turned to Solona, who looked rather surprised herself.

"What did you do?!" Alistair roared, wanting to grab her by the collar and give her a good shake, "What did you do?!"

"I-I don't know…but good riddance," Solona spat.

Alistair never before had wanted to hit a woman as he did now, but he refrained from doing so. He was better than that, better than Aedan was, so instead he went rushing over to where Olyvia had been and dropped down onto his hands and knees, his hands balling into fists against the ground she had been standing on just seconds earlier. Tears welled up in his eyes and he didn't bother fighting against them this time. She was gone. Really gone. Where or how, he didn't know but…all he knew was she was no longer there…with him.

"Oh Maker," Alistair sobbed, dropping his head to the ground, "Olyvia."

Aedan scoffed, "Pathetic."

Leliana was the one who punched him this time, but in the shoulder, "You are the one who is pathetic, someone as unfeeling as you."

Aedan glowered at the redhead, "Whatever. I'm not going to wait here while he weeps over a simple woman. Anyone with me better start following."

Aedan headed into the ruins, Solona following closely after. Sten was next to follow, as was Morrigan. Zevran hesitated a few seconds before reluctantly following. Leliana walked over to Alistair and knelt down beside him.

"Alistair…I know you are upset, but we can't allow Aedan to go in alone," Leliana said, "If he is faced with a proposition like we have at the other places, I wouldn't trust him to make the right choice."

Alistair nodded, knowing she was right, but he couldn't bring himself to move. What if Olyvia came back while they were gone? Would she be safe on her own while she waited for them to return? Or would she try looking for them?

"Come Alistair, before we lose them," Wynne said, placing a hand on his back.

Reluctantly, he pushed himself up to his feet. Before following after Aedan though, he first went over to where Olyvia set down her pack and picked it up.

"Let's go," he said before disappearing into the ruins as well.

* * *

Blinking her eyes open, Olyvia found herself looking up at blue skies filled with fluffy white clouds, green leaves from the trees above her wafting around in the breeze. Her brows furrowed. She never had seen fluffy clouds in Ferelden. Her eyes shot open as she jolted upright and looked around. She…she was in her parents backyard. She was back home. Slapping herself hard on her cheek, she winced as pain erupted through her whole face. Yeah, smart, hit the bruised cheek. She didn't find herself back in Ferelden, so she must have really been home.

Jumping to her feet, she rushed up the backstairs to the deck, and peered into the window on the backdoor. The inside of the house was void of activity, and it was dark inside. Trying the door, she found it was locked. Removing her sword and shield, she set them down and ran around the house to the front yard. She figured the front door would be locked, but she still tried it to find that it was. So she headed to the window behind the woodpile that led into one of their two bathrooms. Jimmying the window open, she slid through and shut it behind her before hurrying out into the front room. It looked like no one was home…even though everyone's cars were out in the driveway. Perhaps they all went on a walk?

"Hello? Is anyone home?" Olyvia shouted.

Looking around, she saw a cellphone on a table, and flipped it open, just to find that it was dead. So she plugged it into its charger, but nothing happened. Going over to the light switch, she found that the power was just…off. Still she tried to see if the house phone worked, which it didn't. She looked at it in confusion.

"What the heck? What's going on?"

Hurrying down into her sister's room, she hastily removed her armor, threw off her tunic and breeches and pulled on some of her sister's clothes, since she had none of her own here, before rushing out the front door, and headed over to the neighbor's house. She explained that for some reason her phones weren't working and she had an important call to make and if she could use theirs. The neighbor was more than willing, and Olyvia dialed her mother's work, tapping her foot anxiously against the floor as the phone rang. Then it was picked up.

"Hey, it's Olyvia, is my mom there?" she asked.

"Olyvia? Where have you been?" her mother's co-worker Emily gasped.

"W-what do you mean?" Olyvia asked.

"You and your family have been missing for seven months!"

* * *

Olyvia was in tears at the police station. Her family was missing too, and that meant only one thing to Olyvia. They must have somehow ended up being transported into the Dragon Age world as well.

When she was questioned about where she had been, she knew they would lock her up if she claimed to have been transported to a different realm, into a video game, so she decided to play the amnesia card this time, and said she had no recollection of anything, that she still thought it was January. They didn't try to push for anything more, and when they asked about her parents, she knew she could honestly say she had absolutely no clue what happened to them. Her theory about their whereabouts was just that: a theory. It didn't mean it was right. If they were though…they were somewhere in Ferelden, in danger of the darkspawn threat. She couldn't just leave them there. She had to find them, and bring them back with her.

When she was returned to the house, she had some time to think about how exactly she got back herself. Solona had shot her full of lightning, but…was that really it? It…sort of made sense if it was. She was sent into the world when she was electrocuted by her laptop, essentially lightning, and then she was returned to her world when she was zapped with a lightning spell.

Olyvia dropped her head into her hands, wanting to cry more, but her headache was already the worst she had ever felt, and her tears were beginning to run dry. She was finally home, but she still was not happy.

* * *

So much had been going on that Alistair had hardly time to think about what had happened at the ruins. It wasn't until their first day heading back to Redcliffe that he had the chance. After eating his supper, not tasting the food, he retired early, heading into his tent and sitting down onto his bedroll and pulling Olyvia's pack over so he could go through its contents, see what could be saved, tossed out, or distributed to the others. It pained him to do it, thinking why he should bother, because he hoped she would come back. Another part of the reason he was doing this was to find any more memorabilia of her for him to keep.

Opening the pack he saw the usual items they all carried: health poultices, injury kits, and anything else they thought they might need on hand. A few changes of her clothes were in there as well, and Alistair brought one tunic up to his face to breath in her scent. The tears started coming again as the scent flooded his senses, bringing her face to mind.

When he went to set the tunic back down inside, something had caught his eye. It…almost looked like a twinkle, or a glint of something in the pack, but there was no light to cause anything metal to reflect it back. So reaching in, he carefully grabbed the item and pulled it out. His heart sputtered seeing it was the rose he had given to her so long ago. It had to be a few months now. He…he was sure it would have died by now. How had she kept it alive? Studying it closer, he realized the little glint of light he had saw was the magic imbued in the rose. Alistair's heart clenched when he realized what that meant, and he began to sob. She had the rose enchanted to keep it alive. She…wanted to keep it. He didn't know what that meant exactly, but he wanted to think that it was because she did have some feelings toward him, that she kept denying when confronted by him about them.

"Maker…why?" Alistair sobbed, his tears landing on the rose's velvet petals.

Not wanting to part with the rose, he set it down where he could still see it but it would be out of the way so he wouldn't accidently crush it, and laid down onto his bedroll to try to get some sleep. After hours of weeping, he eventually cried himself to sleep.

* * *

It took a few weeks to get everything in order with her previous landowners. They had cleared out her apartment a month after her missing, and all her belongings went to some storage room that the police were in charge of. At least she hoped they packed up everything instead of taking a few things for themselves. When she searched through the storage room, she was glad to find her laptop still there, and her Xbox 360, and _all_ her games. If anything had been stolen, she would have been sure it'd be one of those three. Picking up her Dragon Age: Origins game caused her to burst into tears. This was the start of all this. That and the laptop. Opening the case, she was glad to see the landowners had placed the game back in its case because knew she hadn't been able to get it put away when she had been zapped by said laptop.

Taking her things from the storage unit, she had them brought back to her parents' house; the only place she could stay now. She knew if she would be staying here for any length of time, she would need to get a job so she could pay bills in order to have things running at the house. She felt so depressed, she hardly felt motivated to do anything. Finally, when she had gotten herself into town one day, she ran into one of her friends from high school.

"Livy! Oh my gosh, I heard you've been missing!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around her.

"Yeah…I…I was missing," she replied lamely.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

Olyvia pursed her lips, "It's…quite a story Sammie. If you have the time I'll…try to tell you."

She knew her friend would be more likely to believe her being sucked into a game than the police would, but she was still pretty certain she would think she was crazy.

"Sure, we'll have lunch together!" her friend said excitedly, "Where do you want to go?"

* * *

Olyvia had been expecting this reaction from her, the stare that said I-think-you-lost-your-marbles. She sighed. It was rather hard to believe.

"You…were sucked into a game world," Sammie said blandly.

Olyvia nodded, "I understand if you don't believe me. It…is rather farfetched."

"That's an understatement," Sammie said, "But…if that really is true, what are you going to do about your parents missing?"

Olyvia bit her lower lip, "I…I may have to go back and find them."

"Uh-huh," Sammie muttered, "And you wanting to go back has nothing to do with this Alistair fellow you told me about that is in love with you that you claim to have no feelings toward whatsoever?"

Olyvia's face flushed red, "N-no! I-I mean…I will admit I…miss him a little, but…this is where I belong, with my family who isn't here! They're the only reason I'll go back. That place is a nightmare."

"You sound completely serious about this," Sammie said, "Either you're completely bonkers or this really happened."

"I didn't tell the police about the game thing," Olyvia said, "I just told them I didn't remember anything."

"And that was probably a good choice," Sammie said, "They would have put you in a straight jacket. So…if you do go back, and you can't find your family…what will you do?"

"I won't give up until I find them," Olyvia said, "Or…I'm dead or something."

Sammie frowned, "So…I probably won't see you again."

"I…I would hope I would," Olyvia said.

"You really…wouldn't want to stay with this hunky Alistair guy?" Sammie asked.

Olyvia's blush darkened, "I-I didn't say he was _hunky_!"

"You said he was handsome, and the look in your eye when you said that implied hunky," Sammie said, "Come on you have to admit it, even _I_ can see it and it worries me slightly because he's a game character, but…apparently real to you in this other place. You are so in love with him!"

"I am not!" Olyvia argued, "I…just have a crush on him is all."

Sammie rolled her eyes, "Right, and I'm a size two."

"Sammie," Olyvia began.

"Livy, look…you're my friend, and if you go and never come back, I'll miss you, but if you find happiness somewhere else, you should take it," Sammie said.

"There is no chance for happiness though," Olyvia said, "The whole situation is…rather complicated."

"Well I trust you'll be able to figure it out," Sammie said, "We've run out of our lunchtime, and I do have to be somewhere soon so you don't really have the time to explain it to me. Take care Livy."

The two shared a hug before going their separate ways. As Olyvia headed home, she thought over the conversation they had. Was she…really in _love_ with Alistair? She shook her head, even if she did, they couldn't be together. He needed to become king, and she would not be able to…marry him, and there was no way she would be a mistress. That was something she did not support. She did miss him terribly though. She missed his comforting presence, his jesting manner, the jokes they shared. She would even admit she missed his warm embrace and the way he looked at her, even though she knew what that meant.

* * *

Sitting in the living room of her parents' house, she felt so unbelievably alone. She wished she had some sort of company. Not even her family's pets were around. The fish had died before anyone knew her family was missing, the chickens had been taken to other homes, and the cats…they hadn't been seen at all. What she would give to have just a cat sit on her lap and enjoy her company.

All Olyvia wanted to do was sit there and cry about her woes. She knew she should do something about them, but she felt so discouraged that she just didn't want to. She hardly wanted to fix herself any meals she was so depressed.

Feeling completely and utterly bored, she looked around to see if there was anything she could do, if she wanted to do it that was. Her laptop was completely fried and unusable now so there was nothing she could do with it. Her eyes then landed on her Xbox, and the Dragon Age game she had for it. Her heart clenched at the sight of it, but…it would give her something to do. Setting up the game, she settled back down on the couch and waited for the title screen. Scanning through the few saves she had on it, she debated on which one to play.

"Ugh, no wonder I stopped on this one," she muttered, "Damn Fade. Hate that place."

So that one was out of the question. Looking through the others, she finally decided on one of her female Cousland characters and loaded it. Going through the quests, she found where she was at and where she was supposed to be going. She had the elves and dwarves still to go, but she was heading to Honnleath to get Shale. Olyvia paused and thought for a moment. Would she be able to convince anyone in the party to go all the way down there for the Golem? She shook her head to be rid of the thoughts. It wasn't like she'd be back with them if she ever did decide to try to get back there. The chances of that were rather slim. A small smile spread across her lips at a random thought. She would _love_ to see how Shale would react to Aedan and especially Solona. She knew if either ticked Shale off enough, there would be no more Aedan or Solona, just human goo.

Moving on through the game, she had been playing for around half an hour when she accidently talked to Alistair when trying to open a door. Olyvia instantly burst into tears the moment his face appeared on the screen. She couldn't play this. Not anymore. But she couldn't bring herself to turn it off. Instead, she moved from the couch and knelt down in front of the television, staring up at the pixelated version of Alistair. To anyone else watching her, they would have thought her a crazy fangirl when she laid her hand on Alistair's face. Olyvia shuddered at the thought of fangirls. If any knew of her trip into the game, and Alistair's feelings toward _her_, she would be lynched. Turning her gaze back up to the picture of Alistair, her heart grew continuously heavier.

"I miss you," she whispered, dropping her head against the television and letting herself cry.

* * *

Olyvia had cried herself hoarse before finally turning off the game. She moped around the house for the remainder of the day, listening to love songs that only reminded her of Alistair, making her cry some more, until it was time to go to sleep. Burying herself under the covers of her sister's bed, she closed her eyes, wishing for sleep to take her quickly.

Sleep did come quickly over her, but once her mind was just floating in unconsciousness, it moved to another realm that was calling to her. She woke up in a sense, finding herself in the Fade.

"Aaaawww! No!" Olyvia shouted, "This place just has it out for me doesn't it? I tried to avoid it, and it still finds a way to get to me."

Getting to her feet, she began to wander, hoping she'd be able to find some way out. She hadn't gotten far when a voice behind her made her jump.

"I am glad I finally got through to you."

Whirling around, she saw a white, ghostly figure. It looked like a woman, and the voice sounded like one too. Olyvia assumed it was a Fade spirit.

"G-get through to me?" Olyvia asked in confusion.

The spirit nodded, "You are far from this world, it was difficult to call your unconscious here."

Olyvia rubbed her temples as if they pained her, "Okay…um, why?"

"He's been calling to you," she replied as if it were obvious.

Olyvia looked at her in confusion, "He? I'm afraid I still don't know what you're talking about."

"The one who cherishes you," the spirit replied, "I am a spirit of compassion, and hearing his heartfelt cries, I sympathized with him, and sought you out."

"The one who…you mean Alistair?" Olyvia asked.

The spirit nodded.

"Why couldn't you have said that earlier?" Olyvia asked, "Or do you just like confusing people?"

"Come, I will take you to him," the spirit said, turning and gliding away.

Olyvia frowned. So much for being helpful, the spirit was just confusing her. With a sigh, she went ahead and followed after it. The spirit stopped at a ball of light that shimmered with all sorts of colors, and she motioned Olyvia closer. Stepping right up next to it, the spirit waved her hand over it and an image of Alistair appeared on it. Olyvia felt her heart clench as tears welled up in her eyes seeing it. He was crying. She had never seen any man cry before, and she knew those tears were for her.

"He has missed you terribly," the spirit said.

"I didn't mean to leave," Olyvia said quietly.

"Would you like to speak with him?" the spirit asked.

Olyvia looked at her in surprise, "I could do that?"

"Once he has fallen asleep, his unconscious comes to the Fade," the spirit explained, "This is where people dream. So yes, you could."

Olyvia pursed her lips in thought, "I…I guess I should. Just to…try to help him."

She didn't care how long she would have to wait, she would stay to share a few words with him. It was the least she could do to help ease his pain. That is, if she even could.

It seemed like hours passed before the spirit came to her again, making her jump once more.

"Oh geez! A little warning might be nice," Olyvia said.

"He is here," she said simply before fading away again.

Looking around, Olyvia saw Alistair standing not far off, his back to her. Even unable to see his face, she could tell how depressed he was merely from his stance. Walking toward him, she wrung her hands together anxiously, unsure of what exactly she should say.

"Alistair?" she said quietly.

He turned around, and then stepped back in shock, as if he was unsure whether she was an illusion or real.

"O-Olyvia?" he asked breathlessly.

"Uh…yeah…hi," she said lamely.

He took a few steps closer to her, "Are…are you real?"

"As real as one can get in the Fade," she replied, "I uh…some spirit said she brought me here because you were…looking for me…or something to that effect."

She blushed and averted her gaze as Alistair lightly touched her cheek, caressing the side of her face with a finger, as if checking to see if she really was real. Glancing back up at him, she found his eyes were watery with tears.

"You…you are alright…right?" Alistair asked.

"What do you mean?" Olyvia asked.

"After Solona…," he choked up, unable to finish the sentence.

"Oh, you mean after she shot me up with lightning," Olyvia said, "Yeah, I'm fine. You…you don't need to worry about that."

"I…I am glad to hear that," he said, sounding somewhat relieved.

Olyvia looked up at him sadly, still not liking the look of grief and pain on his face. She reached up and placed a hand on the side of his face, and he automatically leaned into her hand, his eyes shutting and a few tears escaping.

"I've missed you," he whispered.

"I…I have to admit…I sort of…miss you too," Olyvia said, "We…had been traveling together for seven months. I had gotten used to your presence."

Alistair opened his eyes to look at her, and Olyvia's chest tightened. The look he had on his face made her want to cry. Cry because she felt bad that it was her fault he felt like this, cry because she seemed unable to relieve his grief, cry because she missed him.

"You don't need to grieve over me Alistair," she said, wiping the tears from his face.

"I can't help it," he said barely above a whisper, "You're…you're gone, and I don't know what became of you. It's killing me that I don't know."

"I told you I was fine though," Olyvia said, "You don't need to worry about that," she stood up on her tip toes, to place a gentle kiss on his cheek, "You need to be strong…for me."

Alistair turned his head, and Olyvia suddenly found his mouth on hers, his arms wrapping around her to pull her close. She did not bother fighting back or pushing him away, but she wasn't encouraging it either. When Alistair broke from the kiss, he was weeping even harder.

"What is it Alistair?" she asked.

"Will I see you again?" Alistair asked, looking into her eyes, "Ever?"

"I…I don't know Alistair," she said, "I am still at a loss as what to do. My—,"

She crumpled slightly as she became dizzy, and the only reason she didn't fall directly to the ground was because Alistair caught her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Olyvia shook her head to try to clear it, "Whoa…that was weird."

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I…I think so," she said.

Another wave of dizziness hit her, and looked down at her arms, she saw she was starting to fade away.

"Olyvia, what's happening?" Alistair asked, "You…you aren't leaving already are you?"

"I don't know what's happening, I've never really been to the Fade before," Olyvia said, "If I am going, I'm going to say my goodbye now because I know I didn't get the chance to say that last time. So…goodbye."

Alistair's face fell as he clung to her more desperately, "I don't want you to go."

She was feeling rather lightheaded now, and her body was completely translucent now, "I can't control it. I'm sorry. Goodbye Alistair."

When she faded completely from view, she felt like she was being rocketed back to her body, and then she suddenly woke up, falling off the bed in the process. She groaned loudly in pain as she rubbed her sore backside.

"Of course, only I could manage to fall out of a king size bed when sleeping in the middle of it," she muttered.

* * *

It had been over a month since she had been home, and life was miserable. She still hadn't found a job, and had to use what money she had to pay bills since she had been running the electricity and water. And then there was the glaring fact that her parents were still missing. She missed them _terribly_, as well as Alistair, she couldn't deny that.

"There has to be something I can do," she said to herself as she paced around the living room, "If the others were in my situation, they would do whatever it took to find me, I know that. Especially Dad. He would never give up. Question is…where will I wind up? If I can even make it back. Ugh, it doesn't matter. I should be able to make my way to the nearest city or town. It should be easy enough. I just need…the map, yes, the small map in the game case."

So she had finally come to a decision. She knew what she needed to do. Unpacking her Ferelden clothes, she pulled on the tunic and breeches, before putting on her armor, and then put her sword and shield onto her back. She had deduced from both experiences of being transported through worlds that it involved electrocution/lightning, _but_ the first time it was when the game was involved, so being on the safe side, she was going to include the game somehow. She first thought tossing her running Xbox with the Xbox version game in it into some water, but she didn't want to damage the Xbox. She thought that maybe just wearing the clothes would work, but she didn't want to chance just frying herself into oblivion and not getting anywhere. So, clasping the PC version in her hand, the map in her pocket, she grabbed a fork, and stared at the electrical socket.

"Oh this is going to hurt," she whimpered, "But it needs to be done. I can do this…no I can't do this."

Closing her eyes, she thought about her family, how she needed to find them, and then she thought of Alistair, and how she would be able to see him again.

Opening her eyes, a determined look on her face, she shoved the fork into the socket, and once again that familiar shocking sensation flooded her body. She did not recoil back, but she was having trouble keeping a hold on the game in her other hand. Just as everything went white, she dropped it, and once again she was falling, and her world went dark.

* * *

The first thing she noticed when she started coming to was that she felt warm. Very warm. In fact it felt like she was in a boiler. Blinking her eyes open and sitting up, her stomach dropped into the ground when she realized _why_ it was so hot.

"The Deep Roads!" she exclaimed, "Why the hell am I down here? Ugh, great, just my luck."

Pushing herself to her feet, she moved to the wall and walked slowly and quietly along it. She really didn't recognize where she was, no matter how long she looked around. Moving further forward to see if she could eventually determine where she was and how to get out, a tremor in the ground caused her to stop. It was close, and whatever was causing it, was _big_. It was only a few seconds later that she realized it was coming from _behind_ her. She froze for a moment as her eyes grew wide in horror, and she craned her head around to see what it was. Four Ogres had their eyes trained on her, salivating so much so it was almost pouring from their mouths.

"Shit!" she squeaked.

Being quiet and sneaky was out of the option now, and so she let out the loudest scream she could muster as she took off running down the path she was following. She knew there were dwarf patrols in some places, and she just hoped to God that there would be one nearby because all four Ogres were now in pursuit.

"This sucks! I hate the freaking Deep Roads!" she shouted as she ran, "Is this some sort of punishment?"

Coming around a corner, she skid to a stop and then bolted down another path, seeing as she ran into a large group of darkspawn. Seeing her, they gave chase, but the Ogres that came behind crushed most of them beneath their feet as they tried to catch up to her. One Ogre grabbed one of the darkspawn running beside it and used it to throw at Olyvia, in an attempt to knock her down. The thrown Hurlock dropped directly in front of her and she had to leap over it to avoid tripping over it. She lost some of her speed that way, and the Ogres were starting to catch up. One brought down a fist into the ground, causing it to tremble violently, throwing Olyvia to the ground. She scrambled up as quickly as she could, narrowly avoiding a hand swiping out trying to grab her.

"I HATE OGRES!" she shouted as she took off again.

She saw she was coming to another corner, and she was praying that there wouldn't be more darkspawn waiting around it. Then suddenly, humans began rushing around the corner, and her heart stopped for a moment when she recognized them. She was taken so much by surprise she almost tripped over her own feet, but managed to catch herself. Instead of stopping where they were, she shot past, still screaming in terror. She alone couldn't take on four ogres and who knew how many other darkspawn, but the group of them could. Seeing a narrow fissure in the rocky wall, she crammed herself in there, peeking out to see how the fight was going. After a relatively lengthy battle, all the darkspawn lay dead at the group's feet, and they turned around to where Olyvia had run to. She squeezed out of the fissure, having a little trouble getting her hips out, but she finally stumbled out, brushed herself off, and looked at the group. She blushed, a little uncomfortable under their surprised stares. Alistair was the first one to move, walking up to her until he was within arm's reach.

"O-Olyvia?" he asked breathlessly.

"Hi," she said with a wave of a hand.

Not even a split second later her lungs were being crushed by Alistair's tight embrace, his face buried into her hair, and to her it sounded like he was crying. She returned the hug full-heartedly, throwing her arms around him as well, her eyes squeezing shut as tears threatened to spill over. Oh she had missed him so much.

"I thought I had lost you," he said quietly into her ear.

"Alistair…I—," she began.

He pulled back slightly only to take her face in his hands and kiss her passionately, interrupting what she was about to say and causing her knees to buckle. It was one powerful kiss, one she was most definitely not used to. Then again, she wasn't used to many kisses. Alistair didn't seem intent on stopping any time soon, and not only did Olyvia not want to give him any ideas, she wasn't very keen on having an audience to this affection. It took a few tries, but she finally managed to pull herself away.

"Alistair…stop, please," she said quietly.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, resting his forehead against hers, "It's just…I thought I lost you forever."

Olyvia heard Aedan sigh in disbelief, "Great. She's back. Maker why?"

The sarcasm was duly noted by Olyvia, but she didn't really care. She was just going to do her best to ignore him and Solona. When she moved around Alistair to say hello to the others, she noticed that Solona wasn't there.

"So where is Solona?" Olyvia asked, "Was she too scared to come down here and stayed behind in Orzammar?"

Everyone's countenances became solemn, and Olyvia knew what that meant. Turning to Alistair, she asked, "What happened?"

"Broodmother," Alistair replied, "Do you…know what that is?"

Olyvia shuddered and nodded. At least they were past that point and she didn't have to worry about encountering the Broodmother. She really hated that monster in the game. If they had passed that, then that meant they weren't far from the end of their journey to find the Anvil of the Void. Olyvia glanced over to Aedan. She had a feeling she knew whose side he'd take.

* * *

Her guess was right. Aedan wanted to preserve the Anvil so they could make an army of Golems to assist them as well as the dwarves.

"Aedan, did you not understand what Caridin said about the Golems?" Olyvia asked incredulously, "They require _dwarf souls_, which means someone has to _die_ in order to give life to the Golem."

"And?" Aedan asked, "They will be made nearly indestructible! They would be the perfect allies to aid us in the Blight."

"You will be killing people and imprisoning them in a body that is not theirs!" Olyvia retorted, "And they lose all free will! You can't possibly be thinking about siding with Branka!"

"I am," Aedan said, "And I will. And if any of you are against me, you are more than welcome to try to take me down."  
Olyvia threw her hands up in the air, "You know what, I'm gone. I'm not going to help you do this."

She turned and started heading back down the passage, and was halfway down when she felt someone grab onto her arm.

"Olyvia wait," she heard Alistair say.

"You're not siding with him are you?" Olyvia asked, turning around to face him.

"Of course not," he said, looking hurt that she would think that, "I…I don't want you going alone though."

"Right…yeah, still in the Deep Roads," Olyvia muttered, slapping the palm of her hand against her forehead, "I guess…I wasn't thinking. It's just… Aedan frustrates me…being so selfish like that, and always, always, always, choosing the worst option out of everything. And let me guess, he's supporting Bhelen."

Alistair nodded, not surprised in the least that she knew about him.

"Ugh, this is a nightmare!" Olyvia exclaimed, slapping her hands over her face, "And it's only going to get worse isn't it?"

"You're not…upset about being back here are you?" Alistair asked.

Olyvia dropped her hands so she could look at him, "No, not upset. More like frustrated with Aedan. That is all."

"I'm glad," Alistair said, "I was worried…you wouldn't be happy being back here. What…what happened to you anyway?"

"Could…it wait?" Olyvia asked, "I'm not much in a story telling mood down here."

Alistair nodded, "I can wait."

* * *

The two had stayed out of the fight when Aedan sided with Branka, but not wanting to head back through the Deep Roads with just two people, they waited until the rest of the group was heading back. It took them just about two weeks to return to Orzammar, and there Aedan presented the crown Branka had made, to Bhelen. With the new king crowned, he agreed to lend the Grey Wardens aid in the Blight. With their work done there, they decided to take it easy for a few days to recover their strength and stayed at Tapsters Tavern. The first thing Olyvia did when they returned there was take a hot bath. From all the traveling in the Deep Roads, she was covered with stuff she didn't even want to know what it was. Giving herself a good scrubbing from head to toe, she felt rather refreshed when she stepped out of the tub and dried herself off. Just when she was drying out her hair there was a knock on her room door. Draping the towel over the tub so it could dry out, she pulled on the robe left out for her. It wasn't very long, since this was Orzammar and most everyone were dwarves, only coming down to mid-thigh, but it would be enough. Opening her door, she wasn't all that surprised to see it was Alistair. He looked to have taken a bath as well, and was wearing a fresh tunic and breeches.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" he asked, seeing that she was only dressed in her robe.

She shook her head, "I just finished with my bath is all. I'm guessing you want to…talk now."

He nodded, and she held the door open for him to step inside. Once he did, she shut the door behind him, and when she turned to him saw that he had her pack in a hand.

"I thought…you'd want this back," Alistair said, setting it down on the rather low desk.

"Thanks," Olyvia said.

"And um…probably this too," Alistair added, holding the rose out to her.

Her face flushed red seeing it, and she carefully took it from his hands, "You…you found it in my pack?"

He nodded, "I'm sorry for going through it, it's just…the others thought it would be good to empty your pack and distribute the items you had in it. I've replaced the poultices and kits they took, but your extra clothes are in there still."

"Oh, it's okay Alistair," Olyvia said, "Thank you for…returning this to me though. I would have… probably freaked out a little if I didn't find it in there. It…it was a gift after all."

She set the rose down beside her pack, feeling only _immensely_ embarrassed that Alistair saw that she had not only kept the rose, but enchanted it to keep it from dying.

"So…what happened at the ruins after I disappeared?" Olyvia asked.

Alistair sighed heavily and sat down at the foot of the bed, "Aedan…he took the werewolves back to the Elven camp and he…slaughtered the elves. All of them."

"He what?!" Olyvia exclaimed, "My God, he really is a…monster isn't he?"

"I took no part in it, just so you know," Alistair said.

Olyvia sat down next to him, "I figured you wouldn't, and I'm glad you didn't. So now we're going to have werewolves aiding us instead of the elves."

Alistair nodded and Olyvia sighed dejectedly.

"He has no idea the consequences of his actions," Olyvia muttered.

"And you do?" Alistair asked.

"Just about," she replied, "Needless to say, if you aren't king, I don't want to stay here and see the downfall of Ferelden."

Alistair's face fell slightly, "About…staying…you said you wanted to wait to tell me what happened to you when we were in the Deep Roads."

Olyvia nodded, "I did."

"So…what did happen?"

Olyvia stood and began pacing about the room, thinking about all that had happened, before she finally replied, "I…I returned home."

Alistair stood as well, looking surprised, "You…you actually…made it home?"

She nodded and when she turned to Alistair, he was standing right in front of her, and he gently caressed her face with a hand, "And…you still came back?"

She didn't have time to answer before he was kissing her, his hands burying themselves into her wet hair. Olyvia tried pushing away, but he refused to let go. It wasn't until he broke away to breathe that she managed to get words out.

"Alistair, it's not what you think."

"What is it I think?" he asked huskily before kissing her again.

Putting more effort in her escape, she finally broke free from his grasp, turning away from him so it would make it harder for him to kiss her.

"My family was gone Alistair," she replied, "They weren't there."

He was silent for a few moments, letting her words sink in, before replying, "So you think… they're somewhere in Ferelden?"

"I hope so," she said.

"And so…the only reason you came back…was that?" he asked quietly.

She cautiously turned around to face him again, her heart clenching seeing the pained look in his eyes, "It…it is."

"But…what about what you said to me…in the Fade?" Alistair asked, "I have not forgotten that."

"Refresh my memory," she said.

"You said…you missed me too," Alistair said.

Olyvia's face crumpled, realizing she was just going to end up hurting Alistair even more, "I said it was because I had gotten used to your company. I missed Leliana and Wynne too."

"So…I was no part of the reason you came back," Alistair more of stated than asked.

Olyvia shook her head, even though it was a lie. She couldn't tell him the truth though because once she found her family, she would be going back home with them. There was no future for her and Alistair.

"No…you weren't."

She had to turn away so she couldn't see the look of pain on Alistair's face. It hurt her too much to see all the pain she had caused, but it was something that had to be done.

"I…I see," he said quietly, it was obvious he was trying not to cry, "Then I…will go. I'm sorry I bothered you. I suppose it was rather foolish of me to think anything had changed."

"Alistair," Olyvia said quietly, "I…I am…sorry. It's just…"

"You don't have to explain Olyvia," Alistair said, "Even though…you have no feelings for me, I will always love you."

Olyvia squeezed her eyes shut, forcing back the tears that threatened to spill over. It hurt her so much hearing him say that and knowing there could never be anything between them.

"Goodbye…Olyvia," Alistair said, turning and heading out of her room.

When the door shut behind him, she dropped down onto her bed and wept.

* * *

**I know I'm a horrible person! Just be patient people! It will get better for Alistair soon! I promise!**


	13. Chapter 13

***WARNING!*: There will be mature content in this chapter. Writing that stuff isn't my forte so…if it's horrible, I'm sorry. I won't do it again if it is.  
**

**Yuki-sama12: I assume you meant that Aedan also dies because Solona did die last chapter. I apologize though if that was unclear.**

**csorciere: Yes, Solona is dead. And it does get better! Just read this chapter!**

**Pollyanna24: I don't know about epic, but if it is, let me know.**

**melgonzo: Hahaha, I don't think my story is too hateful though, is it? I hope your heart feels better by the end of this chapter.**

**AeroSpyder: Yeah…I don't blame you having that thought, I haven't read many good ones myself, plus I sort of suck at summaries. Thank you for giving it a chance though! :D**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

After their few days of "vacation" it was time to head back to Redcliffe. Olyvia decided to not try convincing Aedan to head to Honnleath for Shale. They had an army of Golems being made for them anyway, and Aedan didn't deserve to have such a unique and special Golem like Shale anyway.

Alistair was not thrilled to be returning to Redcliffe, because that meant Eamon would be calling the Landsmeet, and he would be that much closer to be thrown to the wolves to be ripped to shreds. As the days passed and they grew closer and closer to Redcliffe, Alistair began to feel sicker and sicker to his stomach. He was so not looking forward to this. Once they informed Eamon that they had enlisted the last of their allies, he went to work immediately to send out the call for the Landsmeet.

"This is a nightmare," Alistair breathed as he paced around in the stables, the one place he felt comfortable, "An absolute nightmare. My worst nightmare come true! I can't believe this is actually happening!"

"You know, you're going to frighten the animals if you keep this up," he heard a voice say behind him.

He whirled around so fast he almost fell over, but he just managed to catch himself, "O-Olyvia. What-what are you doing here?"

"I…was concerned," she replied, "I know you're…really freaking out."

"That's an understatement," Alistair groaned, "I don't know how I'm going to do this."

"Like everything else," she said, "You're going to take it head on and overcome it. I know you're really nervous, but you'll do just fine."

"Is that a fact, or are you just trying to make me feel better?" Alistair asked, sitting down on a workbench.

"How about both," she replied, taking a seat next to him.

"If that is the case then…I guess I feel_ a little_ better," he said.

"Then my job is done," she said, "Well, only a part of it. Eamon asked me to come find you and tell you that he'd like to see you. He's in his study."

Alistair whimpered, "Great. It's already starting."

Olyvia patted him on the back, "You'll be fine."

He sighed, and got back to his feet, "I hope you're right."

So inside he went to Eamon's study, where the Arl was waiting, just like Olyvia had said.

"You wished to see me my Lord?" Alistair asked.

"Yes, please, come on in," Eamon replied.

Alistair hesitantly shut the door behind him as he entered, and froze in his spot until Eamon motioned him to come further forward. He stopped a few feet short of the desk and rooted himself to the ground once again.

"We haven't had much of an opportunity to speak much during your travels," Eamon said.

"N-no, we haven't," Alistair agreed.

"I hope you do not think it rash of me to suggest you take the throne," Eamon said, "I really do believe the Theirin bloodline should remain in power. It will take some time to teach you how politics work and such, but I have no doubt that you will become the king Ferelden needs."

Alistair's stomach began twisting in knots again, "You know the idea of becoming…king does not thrill me."

"It is your duty Alistair, to take the throne," Eamon said, "I know all your life you have been told otherwise, but with Cailan dead, and no heir of his own, you are the strongest candidate."

"It's…not just my past that makes me unwilling to take the throne," Alistair confessed.

Eamon paused for a few moments before saying, "You are quite taken by that young girl, aren't you?"

Alistair knew it was no secret to anyone his feelings for Olyvia. He made it quite obvious.

"Alistair, she is a commoner," Eamon continued, "A commoner cannot take a place beside one with royal blood. Do not forget that you must take the throne because it is your _duty_. You understand this."

He nodded, "I…understand my Lord. Besides…she holds no affection for me. There is…nothing between us."  
Eamon seemed pleased to hear that and Alistair was starting to feel a little bitter toward the man. Who was he to tell him he was sworn to duty, and couldn't follow his heart when Eamon himself married an Orlesian so soon after the war, because he _loved_ her. Eamon was just a hypocrite, he just didn't realize that. Alistair knew better than to point it out because he would be quickly put back in his place. Even though Eamon wanted him to become king, he still treated him like a commoner, having power over him, like the little boy he once knew. Or thought he knew.

* * *

After a few days at Redcliffe, all preparations had been made and the party accompanied Eamon's escort to Denerim. When Alistair thought he couldn't get more nervous than he had gotten returning to Redcliffe, he had been so wrong. The level of his anxiety had skyrocketed off of any scale ever created as they approached Denerim. He was so nervous he started making himself sick, and even retched up a few meals because of it.

"Alistair…are you okay?" Olyvia asked when he returned to the road after emptying the contents of his stomach _once again_.

"No," he groaned.

"Sorry, stupid question," Olyvia muttered, "Anything I can do to help?"

He looked sadly into her eyes, before replying dejectedly, "No."

He didn't bother spending any more time standing there with her and fell back in step with the others. Olyvia watched him go with a sad expression. Things between them really had changed since when they first became friends. Before they were comfortable with the other's presence, now…it hurt too much to even look at the other. She wanted to be there for him, to help him with this stressful time in his life but…he kept distancing himself whenever she tried. It was probably for the best, she was after all busy looking for her family, intent to return home with them. Every town they stopped in, she scoured the tavern, shops, and the residential areas seeing if she saw a familiar face, but to no avail.

Finally after a week and a half of travel, because Eamon's caravan traveled so _slowly_ it was almost painful, they arrived at Denerim. The guard welcomed the Arl warmly, and they all traveled toward the Market district where his estate was located. As they passed through the Market, people turned their heads to see what was going on before going about their business. It wasn't like seeing nobles was uncommon in Denerim so it wasn't a huge deal.

Olyvia was walking rather dejectedly as they approached the estate, overwhelmed by all that was going on, what would happen, and her complete and utter failure of not being able to find her family. She knew it wouldn't be easy to find them, there were…thousands, possibly tens of thousands of people in Ferelden. What were the chances of her finding four people out of all of those?

"LIVY! OH MY GOSH! LIVY!" she heard someone shouting.

Olyvia froze, her eyes going wide with shock. Only a few people called her that, and she would recognize that voice anywhere. Whirling around, she saw an all too familiar face as a young girl came running toward her.

"Stay back peasant!" one guard shouted, trying to block her path, "You can't approach the Arl."

"Out of my way jerk!" she shouted, kicking him hard in the shin as she ducked below his javelin.

The man shouted in pain as he favored his leg, and Olyvia ran to her younger sister, and the two enveloped each other in a tight embrace, dropping to their knees.

"Rosemary! Oh my God! I thought I'd never find you," Olyvia bawled, weeping into her sister's hair as she clung onto her tightly.

Alistair, who had been only a few paces behind Olyvia, watched the whole scene unfold. He recognized the girl as the one who had run over Aedan that day they came to track down Brother Genetivi. No wonder she looked familiar, she was Olyvia's younger sister. Had he known that he would have told Olyvia right away. He was happy to see that she found at least one member of her family, but the pit in his stomach grew heavier knowing she was that much closer to leaving again. For good.

"What's been happening? How long have you been here?" Olyvia asked as she pulled back to get a good look at her sister.

"We've been here since the first day we've arrived," Rosemary replied, "Mom and Dad were so confused, so was Dianna and I. Dianna was the first to realize where we were because of what you've told her. Oh Livy we've missed you so much!"

She clutched her sister tightly and Olyvia returned the tight embrace, "I've missed you guys too, you will not believe how much. So everyone else is here too?"

Rosemary nodded, "So is Nelly and TC."

"The cats came too?"

"Uh-huh."

"What is going on?" Leliana whispered to Alistair.

"Olyvia was separated from her family," Alistair said simply, instead of trying to explain the whole story, "She's been looking for them the last…nine months. That's her younger sister."

"Oh how wonderful!" Leliana exclaimed.

Olyvia turned to the others, and got to her feet, pulling Rosemary up with her, "Rosemary, I want you to meet my friends. This is Alistair, and that is Leliana and over there is Wynne."

"Am I not a friend?" Zevran asked, feigning hurt.

Olyvia rolled her eyes, "And that's Zevran."

"I knew I recognized him," Rosemary said, pointing to Alistair, "Isn't he the one you ha—,"

Olyvia slapped a hand across her mouth, knowing _exactly_ what she would say, when she paused, "Wait a second, recognize? When did you see Alistair?"

"You remember when I told you about the girl who ran over Aedan?" Alistair asked.

She nodded, and then froze, "You didn't tell me it was my sister!"

"I didn't know!" Alistair replied shrilly.

Olyvia blushed in embarrassment, "I…I guess you didn't. I'm sorry."

"Had I known, I would have told you," Alistair said.

"He was the one who was nice to me," Rosemary said, "_He_ though, was a jerk!"

She was pointing to Aedan, who glared back at her.

"Yeah, he is a jerk," Olyvia agreed.

Rosemary craned her head around to try to get a look at the others, "And who are they?"

"Oh, that's Sten, that's Oghren and that, is Morrigan," Olyvia said.

"Oh, so that's Morrigan," Rosemary said, "She's pretty."

Morrigan wasn't sure if she should be disturbed that this child apparently had heard about her already or pleased about the compliment she received.

"Everyone has already gone inside, so if you're done, we can get moving," Aedan urged.

"Screw you Aedan, I'm talking to my sister," Olyvia spat.

Everyone looked at her in shock. It had been some time since she talked back to Aedan, but she never had with that sort of venom in her words.

Rosemary then began tugging on Olyvia's arm, "Oh! Oh! There's Dad! He must have come looking for me. Come on!"

It didn't take long for Olyvia to pick her dad out in the crowd and tears sprung to her eyes as she took off at a sprint across the market and threw herself at him, weeping loudly in his arms. The others couldn't help but gawk. The man was enormous! He was just as stocky as a dwarf, but as tall as a man, almost looking as gargantuan as Sten. His stature was rather intimidating.

"I'm going inside," Aedan said, eyeing the man warily, "You guys can just catch up."

Sten, Oghren and Morrigan followed, but the others wanted to see how this would play out, and followed Olyvia over to where she was reuniting with her father.

"I'll come over and explain everything," she was saying, "It's…a little far-fetched, but true."

The man glanced up when he saw the others approaching, and seeing his attention diverted elsewhere, Olyvia turned around.

"Oh, sorry guys," she said, wiping the tears from her eyes, "Everyone, this is my dad, Allen Hamilton. Dad, this is Alistair, Wynne, Leliana, and Zevran. They're part of my traveling party."

"You've been taking good care of my girl?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

Everyone took an involuntary step back.

"Yes sir!" they chimed.

"Dad, don't scare them," Olyvia scolded.

He pursed his lips, and turned to her, "So will you come to the house with us?"

"Just give me a second, I need to talk it over with these guys real quick," Olyvia said, putting her arms around Wynne's and Leliana's shoulders and ushering the other two to follow.

After going a short distance, Olyvia dropped her arms, "Are you guys okay with me spending time with my family?"

"Olyvia, you haven't seen them in nine months, you don't need to ask," Alistair said.

She smiled warmly up at him, "Thank you for being so understanding. I'll catch up with you later. I…I don't know how long I'll be."

"Take as long as you need," Leliana said, "I doubt we'll be doing anything too important anytime soon so there is no need to rush."

Tears sprung to Olyvia's eyes again, "You guys are the best. I'll see you later."

And with that she rushed over to her father and looped her arm around his, looping the other around her sister's shoulders. Alistair's heart fell as he watched her walk away. He knew that when she came back, she would most likely be saying goodbye.

* * *

Olyvia's mom had nearly squeezed her to death when she saw her, and after speaking with the three of them for a few hours, Dianna came home from her job working as a waitress at the Gnawed Noble Tavern. Dianna had never really been one for hugs, but when she saw her younger sister sitting there whom she hadn't seen for months, she nearly tackled her to the ground.

"How come no one came to get me?" Dianna inquired.

"You were working, we couldn't really afford you taking off," her mother replied.

"So you work at the Tavern?" Olyvia asked.

She nodded, "It's not too bad. I only have to deal with a few patrons who try to grope me. Ugh, the worst was this guy…months ago. I'd say about three to four months. Grabbed my butt and then tried to feel me up, up top. Said some of the crudest things I've _ever_ heard."

Olyvia paused in thought for a few moments, "Was that the same day Rosemary ran over somebody who was really mean to her?"

Dianna nodded, "Yeah, why?"

"Thank you for punching Aedan in the face!" Olyvia said, bowing down to her sister.

"Wait, he was one of the guys traveling with you?" Dianna asked.

Olyvia nodded, "Not all too happy about it, but yes. But I can't believe I just missed the both of you then. I came into the Tavern after you left, and then Rosemary ran over Aedan when the other's went to see somebody. Ugh, this is so frustrating! You were here the whole time!"

"So where have you been?" her mother asked.

Olyvia took in a deep breath, "This…is going to be a long story."

"We have time," her mother replied.

* * *

"So you really managed to get back home?" Dianna asked in shock.

Olyvia nodded, "Yep."

"And then you _electrocuted_ yourself to return here to find us?" her mother asked incredulously.

"Yep."

"Ow," Rosemary muttered.

"Yeah."

"So what are you going to do now?" her father asked.

"Well…I thought we'd all head home together," Olyvia said, "Mind you it is rather unpleasant because you have to have a mage shoot you up with lightning, but…that's the way home."

When everyone remained quiet, Olyvia became nervous.

"What?"

"Well…we've gotten used to it here," her mother began, "We have a nice home, we're getting along just fine and well…it's a lot less stressful. Plus I don't like this idea of being hit with lightning."

"It's less stressful even with the Blight bearing down on you and Denerim will inevitably be destroyed by the darkspawn?" Olyvia asked disbelievingly.

"It is?" Rosemary asked in horror.

Olyvia nodded, "Denerim isn't going to be safe for long. I'd suggest going to Highever. It will be the safest. Now…the Teyrn over it isn't very nice, but he won't be there for long. Like…less than a month long I'd bet…maybe a little longer, but he'll be here anyway."

"What do you mean he won't be there for long?" her father asked in horror.

"The current Teyrn murdered the previous Teyrn and his family, save his two sons," Olyvia said, "One is Aedan Cousland, my companion, and the other is Fergus Cousland. Fergus will be coming back to claim what is rightfully his, and he won't have the current Teyrn in the way. Aedan is sort of…going to take his revenge."

"But you still want us to go to Highever?" Dianna asked.

"You will be safe there, if you really want to stay here," Olyvia said, "Have…have you really gotten that comfortable?"

They all nodded.

"Well…wow, that's…a bit of a surprise," Olyvia said breathlessly.

"Why? Do you want to return home?" her mother asked.

"My home is wherever you are," Olyvia said, "As long as I'm with you guys, I'll be happy."

"You are old enough to have a life of your own though," her mother said, "You won't always live with us."

Rosemary nodded, "Yeah. You like that Alistair guy right? Why not stay with him?"

Olyvia turned a deep shade of crimson, "He's going to be made king alright! I…I can't, even if I wanted to. I'm…a nobody."

"King? Really?" her father asked in shock.

"Well…they're going to try," Olyvia said, "That's what the Landsmeet is for."

"You love him though…don't you," Dianna said.

Tears spilled from Olyvia's eyes. She couldn't deny it any longer.

"I…I do," Olyvia said.

"Does…_he_ know that?" Rosemary asked.

"No," Olyvia muttered, feeling ashamed.

"And why not?" Rosemary asked incredulously, "I know you've had a fangirl crush on him before you even came here, so why not?"

"I thought I would be returning home with you guys!" Olyvia replied, "I didn't want to break his heart! That would have just been cruel."

"Well, now you have nothing stopping you," Rosemary said.

"Except for the king thing," Olyvia muttered.

"Any specific reason why _he_ has to be king?" her father asked, "Hasn't the current queen done a good enough job?"

"It's politics, and deals with blood," Olyvia said, "Alistair is sort of…the previous king's bastard son. So technically he's a prince, and that's why they want him on the throne, though he does not want it. The idea of being king terrifies him because it's just…not him. He claims to be a far better soldier than a leader, but I think he's an excellent leader because he will fight alongside his men."

"You are so in love with him," Dianna sighed, rolling her eyes.

Olyvia blushed again, "I've already admitted it!"

"Now go tell him," Rosemary said, pointing to the door.

"I don't want to go yet," Olyvia said, "I haven't seen you guys in forever!"

"It's late anyway," her mother said, "You should probably return. I assume you will be staying at the…what did you call him again?"

"An Arl."

"Right, you'll be staying at the Arl's estate," she said, "You won't be far, we'll see you sometime later so we can make plans on what to do."

Olyvia nodded slowly, "Very well. I'll…I'll try to see you tomorrow."

After giving everyone hugs, she reluctantly left the house and made her way back to the estate.

* * *

She knew it was late…but it really couldn't wait. She had been horrible to Alistair, lying to him for so long and breaking his heart multiple times. She would be surprised if he forgave her for all that she put him through. She didn't deserve him after all she'd done.

After being directed to his room, she stood outside the door for a few minutes, trying to breathe before she finally mustered the courage to knock. Rapping her knuckles against it a few times, she held her breath as she waited. A few seconds later, Alistair opened the door. When he saw her his face fell.

"How…how did the visit with your family go?" he asked.

She smiled, "Very well, thank you for asking."

He managed to put a small smile on his face, though sad, "I'm glad you found them. I've…never seen you this happy."

"Well…I know there is one other thing that could possibly make me happier," she said.

Alistair's smile disappeared, his countenance changing to one of pure grief, thinking he knew what she meant, "This…is goodbye then…isn't it?"

Olyvia looked up at him in confusion, "G-goodbye?"

"You're…going to be leaving with your family right?" Alistair asked, "Return home?"

"Alistair…when I spoke with my parents tonight, they told me…they rather like it here," Olyvia explained, "They don't really…want to leave."

"Then…does that mean you're going to be staying with them then?"

Olyvia closed her eyes as tears slid down her cheeks, "Alistair…I have a confession to make."

Opening her eyes again, she looked up at him, and found him waiting for her to continue, "Alistair, I…I lied."

"Lied? About what?" he asked, utterly confused now.

"About my reasons for coming back," she replied, trying her hardest to not start weeping.

"You…didn't come back for your family?" Alistair asked in confusion.

"No, no, that's not what I meant," Olyvia said, "That part was true, but that was only half the reason…maybe even less. You remember how you asked me…at Orzammar, if you were any part of the reason I came back and I said no?"

He nodded.

"I lied Alistair," she confessed, "I missed you when I was back home. Terribly. And it was then that I realized that I…I love you Alistair."

Alistair let out a shaky breath as he placed a hand over his mouth, tears flowing freely down his face. He couldn't believe he was actually hearing this.

"I hope…you can forgive me for all that I put you through, and all the lies," she sobbed, "I was just trying to make things easier for the both of us if I left because I thought I would be leaving. I don't expect you to…but I do hope you can…forgive me."

Grabbing her by her face, he pulled her in for a passionate kiss, tasting her salty tears in his mouth as he did so. This time Olyvia did not fight it by pushing him away, but instead kissed him back. Breaking from the kiss, Alistair gazed into her watery blue eyes.

"Of course I forgive you," he breathed, "I love you Olyvia."

Kissing her again, he pulled her into the room, shutting the door behind them and sliding the bolt into its lock. There was no power in this world, or hers, or where the Maker resided that would keep him apart from this woman any longer. He did not want to waste a single second to be with her.

"Alistair…you still know that we can't be together, because Eamon wants you to be king," Olyvia said when he broke away for a breath, "The nobles would never allow it."

"Olyvia, I told you before, I won't take the crown if I can't have you," Alistair said, "I will refuse it. Anora can keep the damn crown. I've never wanted it. All I need…all I ever needed, is you."

She kissed him this time, and Alistair moaned into the kiss, pulling her body almost painfully close, but it still didn't feel like it was enough. He felt like he had been so deprived of her affection, starving for it, and now he was frantic for it. Their kisses grew more passionate, their bodies more heated, and all the built up tension was crashing down around them, neither could fight it.

"Alistair, make love to me," Olyvia whispered breathlessly.

An animalistic growl rumbled out from Alistair's throat as he pulled her in for another kiss, one arm wrapping around her waist as he led her to the bed. His hands then began working frantically at her chainmail armor, since she was still wearing it, her helping along with removing them, letting the pieces drop to the floor once they had loosened them. Once her armor was gone, one small tug on his tunic was enough to tell him she wanted it off, and with one swift movement he nearly ripped it off before his hands were pulling hers up and over her head. Tossing it aside, Alistair briefly gazed over her before his lips went crashing against hers again, his hands winding around her back to deal with the pesky chest covering. Her hands overlapped his, taking care of it faster than he possibly could have done and let it fall to the floor. Taking her in his arms, he laid her down on the bed, gazing down in awe at her half-naked form, her blond locks splayed out above her head, half-lidded eyes gazing up at him in desire, lips swollen from their passionate kissing, and her breasts rising and falling from her labored breathing.

"Maker's breath you're beautiful," Alistair breathed.

Her cheeks flushed red as she slightly averted her gaze. She was not used to such compliments.

Bending down over her, he gently took her lips with his, his body shuddering as his skin pressed up against Olyvia's. He had never felt anything quite so soft, or sensual. After a few moments of kissing her, he trailed his lips down her neck to her breasts where he hesitantly swirled his tongue around one delicious pink peak. Olyvia moaned as her back arched against him, and taking this as a good sign, Alistair captured the peak in his mouth, licking and sucking on it until it had turned into a hard knot and he had her moaning loudly beneath him. Moving to the other breast, he gave it the same attention until he got the same reaction.

"Alistair," Olyvia mewled, arching her hips to grind against him.

Continuing his path downward, he made sure he kissed every inch of the scars on her body, most of his attention focused on the one inflicted at the Battle of Ostagar before continuing on. He paused at the top of her breeches, reaching his hands down to her boots that she still wore, and pulled them off, tossing them somewhere into the room. Placing his hands at the top of her breeches, he tugged the drawstring loose, and then slipped his fingers beneath, and began to slowly pull them down, along with her smallclothes, kissing down one leg as the skin was exposed to him. Olyvia whimpered wantonly as he kissed his way back up the other, and across the expanse of her torso, running his hand alongside her body as he went, trembling as he felt the smoothness of her skin and the arch and curves of her body.

When he captured her lips again, Olyvia's hands began studying the lay of his own body, her fingers lightly caressing his chest as she drew designs across it, feeling the firm muscles, hardened by all his training and battles, memorizing every inch of his sculpted musculature, all the way down until she reached his breeches. Slipping one finger beneath it, she ran it teasingly across his abdomen. Alistair shuddered so violently he thought he just might collapse on top of her.

"Alistair, I want you," she whimpered.

"And I want you, so badly," he whispered, "You know I've…I've never done anything like this before."

"Neither have I," Olyvia said, gazing into his warm hazel eyes, "I assumed you knew that too."

He nodded, and gently caressed her face with one hand while keeping himself propped up on his elbow of the other arm, "I love you Olyvia."

"And I love you Alistair," she replied, tears springing into her eyes, "And I'm sorry for keeping that from you for so long."

"You don't need to keep apologizing," he whispered, kissing away the tears that spilled over her eyes, "I have already forgiven you."

This only made her cry harder, "You are far too good for me Alistair. I hardly deserve you."

"Olyvia…please don't cry," he whispered, kissing more tears from her face, "And if there is anyone who doesn't deserve the other, it is me."

Olyvia scoffed, "Hardly."

"Olyvia," Alistair said lowly.

"I don't want to waste time arguing over this," Olyvia said, lifting her head to give him a tender kiss, "It's a silly thing to argue over anyway. I don't want to miss one second of happiness with you."

That he couldn't agree with more, and fervently captured her lips again. Both of their hands went to the top of his breeches, but Alistair was the one who pulled them all the way off, discarding them to the side along with his small clothes. Moving himself between her legs, Alistair shuddered as he felt her legs tangling with his, the smoothness of her skin almost unreal. His erection ached for her warmth, yearning for release.

"Olyvia…I may need you…to guide me," he whispered.

She nodded, arching her hips towards him as she slid a hand down between her legs, her hand quivering slightly from her nerves, and guided his length into her warmth. Olyvia threw her head back as the head of his member entered her, filling her with a lustful heat, a loud moan falling from her lips, her body writhing wantonly beneath him. Oh God she had never felt such desire or pleasure like this before. She wanted him completely inside her, wished he could take her hard and passionately, but she knew that this being a first time, she would need him to go slow.

"Oh Maker," Alistair breathed, his arms quivering in an effort to hold himself up. It was almost too pleasurable to keep his strength, "Olyvia."

Sliding further into her delicious, moist heat, he felt a resistance within her, and he saw her cringe beneath him, her fingernails digging into his skin slightly. This was what she was expecting.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked.

"Only a little," she replied, "I-it hurts the first time. Just…go slow. Please."

With a small nod, he proceeded slowly, stopping abruptly when Olyvia let out a loud cry as her back arched in some effort to pull away.

"Olyvia…I don't want to hurt you," Alistair said.

"It'll pass," she assured him, "But please, don't stop. Oh don't stop."

Lowering his head, he pressed his lips against hers as he began his slow progression inside her. She was becoming amazingly tight around him, causing him to gasp and whimper, when she stiffened again, her eyes squeezed shut and her fingers clawing into his skin now. His body was aching to be completely inside her though, and unable to help himself, he gave one last hard thrust, burying himself to the hilt and Olyvia let out a loud, agonized cry.

"Oh Maker," Alistair breathed, she was unbelievably tight; he wasn't sure how long he would last or if he would be able to pleasure her in the way she deserved, "Are…are you alright?"

"Sort of," she whispered, "Just…give me a few seconds."

She took in long deep breath, slowly exhaling to try to ease the pain that had erupted inside her. It was a little strange, she felt torn between the sheer pleasure she felt having him inside her versus the sharp pain from him entering her, expanding her beyond her limits as if he were too large for her.

"A-alright, I think…I think I'm good," she said breathlessly.

He began to move slowly at first, to give her time to change her mind, but as the sensations began to feel utterly amazing, listening to the soft moans falling from Olyvia's lips and watching the expressions she made, his control slipped and he began to move in and out of her faster, thrusting a little harder.

"Oh my God," Olyvia gasped, her back arching as she drug her nails down Alistair's arms, "Alistair!"

He could feel her walls spasm around him, and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. The way she moved against him, the sounds that fell from her mouth, the sheer tightness of her warmth, and the friction of her slick walls moving against him was all too much. He didn't want it to end, the feeling was just so amazing, but he was nearly there. Instinct taking over, he grabbed onto her hips and thrust as hard as he could into her, making her gasp before calling out his name.

"Olyvia," he cried breathlessly as he thrust deep into her once last time as her whole body went tense, her warmth washing over him driving him over the edge, and his seed spilled into her.

A few seconds of silence passed as the two took the time to regain some of their spent air.

"Oh my God," Olyvia said breathlessly, her breasts heaving from how labored her breathing was, "That…that was…unbelievable…you feel…just absolutely amazing."

"And you feel so wonderful," he whispered huskily into her ear, "Oh Maker, I hope I'm not dreaming again."

Olyvia's brows furrowed in confusion, "Again?"

"You really think I haven't thought of this before?" Alistair asked, "Olyvia…I'm not a saint. I am a man after all."

Olyvia's face flushed a deep shade of crimson, "And just for how long have you dreamt of this? Or do I not want to know?"

"Um…I don't know the safe answer to that," Alistair admitted.

"I don't think I want to know then," Olyvia said.

"I'll just say that…I think I've been in love with you since Ostagar," Alistair said.

"Since Ostagar? You barely knew me and you were still—are you serious?" Olyvia asked shrilly.

"It was all your fault, I'll have you know," Alistair said.

Olyvia rolled her eyes, "Right. And just how was it mine?"

"You were far too endearing and attractive for your own good," Alistair whispered.

Olyvia blushed again. She wondered if she'd ever get used to Alistair complimenting her on her looks. She definitely wasn't used to them.

"So how long…have you loved me?" Alistair asked quietly.

"I don't want to hurt you any more than I have Alistair," Olyvia said.

"I really want to know Olyvia," Alistair said, gazing into her eyes.

"I…I liked you before I even came here," Olyvia began, "But…when I truly fell in love with you…I believe was the night I woke up from my tumble over the cliff. I—,"

She didn't get the chance to finish what she was saying before Alistair's mouth was on hers, kissing her hungrily. Olyvia melted beneath him, whimpering wantonly as he placed frantic kisses all along the column of her neck and back up to her lips, his hands worshipping her body. Maker, he just couldn't get enough of this woman.

"I love you Olyvia," Alistair whispered, gazing into her eyes once more, "More than I can ever say."

"I love you too Alistair," she replied, not breaking the gaze they held, "Always."


	14. Chapter 14

**Well, no one told me I was absolutely horrible with the last chapter so…I guess that means I did okay. So…another warning: mature content this chapter too.**

**Yuki-sama12: I thought people might know her family was in Denerim, but no one mentioned it so I wasn't entirely sure. I made it pretty obvious though.**

**melgonzo: I will say nothing. You'll just have to wait and see.**

**KrystylSky: Thank you. :)**

**Pollyanna24: Yeah, it kind of was overdue. And I didn't consider Dianna/Teagan, but I already have plans for her. I love Teagan though, he's awesome. So much better than Eamon. . Hate that guy (if I haven't made it obvious).**

**rrin: Glad to hear it! Hope you like my changes in the future.**

**AeroSpyder: Mwuahahaha! I have done my job then if you fear what I will do. I'm just going to keep quiet, and let you see for yourself. *smiles evilly***

**mmsbddvr: Alistair is a hunk, but the reason he's my favorite is because he's HILARIOUS! I've never laughed so hard playing a game than I have DA:O.**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Alistair never quite felt so exhausted as he did the next morning as he slowly came back to consciousness. His whole body just…ached, and he felt like he barely got any sleep. Blinking his eyes open, he stared at the canopy of his bed for a few seconds. Did…last night really happen? Or was it a dream? Oh he would just die if it was a dream. Turning his head, tears of relief and pure joy sprung to his eyes, a few falling onto his cheeks or down into the blonde hair splayed out beneath him. Still laying next to him, sound asleep, was Olyvia, one arm thrown across his stomach while the other was sort of scrunched up next to her body, her head almost in her hand, so she could be that much closer to Alistair while she slept. Bending down over her, he gently kissed her, continuing to do so until her lips began moving against his as he roused her awake.

"Why are you crying?" Olyvia asked, seeing the tears on his face and wiped them away with a hand.

"I thought last night might have been a dream," he replied quietly, taking her hand and kissing her palm down to her wrist, "I'm just…so happy right now."

Olyvia smiled endearingly at him, "I'm glad I made up for at least some of the grief I put you through."

"Oh you more than made up for it," Alistair whispered huskily before kissing her passionately.

Rolling her over onto her back, Alistair spread open her legs as he set himself between them, his already hard erection eager to find her warmth.

"Alistair, I'm exhausted," Olyvia groaned, "I do not have your stamina."

"You don't have to do much of anything," Alistair said, his hardness teasing at the entrance to her core.

"Alistair…you're going to break me," Olyvia said, "I was drained after the second time. I don't know if I can survive a fourth—,"

"Sixth," Alistair corrected.

"Six? We seriously had sex five times last night?" Olyvia asked incredulously, "No wonder I'm so tired. But isn't that like…impossible? That many times?"

"I'm guessing you weren't keeping count," Alistair said.

"I told you already, I was half-asleep after the second time," Olyvia said, "My mind wasn't working. Five? Really? Maybe we should just…leave it there. Five is a good number."

"I was thinking bringing it to an even six," Alistair whispered huskily into her ear as he trailed a hand down her side until he grabbed hold of her hip, "Even numbers are always better."

"Eh, I guess," Olyvia muttered, "But I've always preferred even numbers anyway."

"Is that a yes then?" Alistair asked.

"No! No it is not a yes!" Olyvia exclaimed.

Alistair groaned disgruntledly, and dropped his head against her shoulder, "Are you really that exhausted?"

"Exhausted, and sore," Olyvia replied.

"Well…I think I might be able to help with the sore part," Alistair said.

"Do I even want to know?" Olyvia asked.

She was going to get the answer anyway as Alistair dipped his head down under the blankets, and she gasped and writhed against him as his tongue plunged into her heat. Her hands flew to his head, weaving her fingers through his hair as he ravished her, moaning softly from the pleasure. The warmth and softness of his tongue soothed her sore and aching flesh, as well as igniting the desire within her.

"Alistair, you're cheating," she moaned.

She let out a surprised cry as her hips bucked involuntarily as his tongue flicked over the bud of nerves above the entrance to her core. Once Alistair had found that, her weak spot, he used that to his advantage, driving her to the brink of her climax, and then pulling away.

"I hate you," she growled.

"Hate? Perchance I could change your mind?" Alistair asked as he moved up again, his hips resting on hers.

"Maybe," Olyvia replied, "but I still think you're going to break me."

"I'll be gentle," he replied, sliding his erection inside her.

Olyvia winced slightly as he entered her. She felt like she had been rubbed raw from their previous exertions, and even with the little bit of teasing Alistair had done, it really didn't do much to help. It was still somewhat pleasurable though, but she was starting to feel more pain as it went on.

"Alistair…I don't think I can take much more," she whimpered.

Adjusting his position slightly, he thrust into her harder, faster, as he felt himself growing closer to release. Olyvia's fingers clawed into him as he moved, and then his release ripped through his body, paining him, and so much that he was sure he put bruises on Olyvia's hips where he held her his grip was so tight. After a few moments of remaining inside her, he pulled out and laid down next to her, slightly propped up against the headboard, pulling her into his arms and tenderly kissed the top of her head.

"I think I have finally exhausted myself," Alistair said breathlessly.

"Finally?" Olyvia asked incredulously, "I…for one…am officially off limits. For the next…day or two. Or whenever I feel better."

Alistair tenderly caressed her face with one hand as he cradled her with the other, placing tender kisses at any spot he could reach on her face. Gazing down at her naked form, he trailed his free hand down to her belly, where he let it rest there. He couldn't help but wish that her belly would grow large with their child. From all their love-making last night, he had filled her so much with his seed she had to be just brimming with it. One had to take and plant itself inside her.

"What are you thinking about?" Olyvia asked, looking up at him and seeing the pensive expression on his face.

"Just…remembering how well you interacted with the children at Redcliffe," Alistair replied, "It made me think…of how good of a mother you would be."

Olyvia glanced down at his hand, a look of uncertainty in her eyes, "Are…are you saying you're hoping I'll become pregnant from last night?"

"Would it be so terrible?" Alistair asked.

"Uh, well one, my dad will _kill_ you if I become pregnant out of wedlock," Olyvia began, "And two…I don't know if I'm ready to become a mother. If it happens though…it happens."

"Oh yeah…you're dad," Alistair muttered, sheer terror coming over him, "You know…we can fix the out of wedlock bit."

Olyvia stared up at him in surprise, "Are-are you asking me to marry you?"

"I can ask later when I actually have a ring to give to you, maybe in a more romantic setting, take you on a picnic and feed you cheese, or…whatever you want," Alistair replied.

She laughed lightly as she wrapped her arms around him and cuddled up against his chest, "I love you. You're a goofball."

"Whatever a goofball is, but I'll happily take it if it means you love me," Alistair said.

"It means you're silly," Olyvia said.

"I'm only silly because I want to see you smiling," Alistair said, kissing her forehead.

"Speaking of cheese, I'm rather hungry," Olyvia said, "And if I'm hungry, I know you and your raging appetite must be starving."

"I have gotten my fill actually," he said, nipping her ear.

Olyvia blushed, "But…I'm hungry."

"You mean we actually have to leave the room?" Alistair asked, "And get dressed?"

Olyvia giggled, "Well, I would think we'd do it in the reverse order."

"Why can't I keep you right here for the rest of the day?" he asked, pulling her closer to his chest.

"Well…I guess we can stay a little while longer," Olyvia said, "Let me recuperate and get a little more sleep. I was hoping to see my family again today."

"Then I'll take a few more hours," Alistair said, scooting both of them down until they were fully laying down on the bed again.

"I love you Alistair," Olyvia muttered tiredly as she lay against him, "I really don't think I can say it enough to make up for the times I should have been saying it."

"I love you too Olyvia," Alistair replied, gently caressing her face as he placed another tender kiss on her forehead, "Now sleep my love."

She more than happily obliged.

* * *

They didn't leave the room until past noon, and the two of them ate a quick lunch before Olyvia drug him out with her to visit her family. She had to introduce him to all her family, it would only be appropriate seeing as how they were together now. There was no way she'd mention how together they were because that'd mean she'd have one very dead boyfriend.

"So you met Rosemary, but we didn't really officially introduce you," Olyvia said when they entered the house, and grabbing her little sister, drug her over, "So Alistair, this is Midget. Midget say hello."

Rosemary scowled at her sister, "I don't want him calling me Midget!"

"Just out of curiosity, how old is she anyway?" Alistair asked.

"Sixteen," Olyvia replied.

Alistair gawked at Rosemary, "Sixteen? Really? She looks…like twelve."

Rosemary frowned, "I'm still growing!"

"Not much," Olyvia said, resting her elbow on her sister's head, which still had to be directly out from her shoulder, but that was still six inches or so shorter than she, "I was at my full height at sixteen."

Rosemary grumbled under her breath, when she paused, a thoughtful expression on her face, "Speaking of age…we've been here…for nine months right?"

Olyvia nodded, "Since February yes."

"We missed your birthday last month!" Rosemary exclaimed.

"Oh…oh yeah," Olyvia said, just realizing it herself, "That makes me twenty-two then."

"I didn't know you had a birthday last month," Alistair said, "When?"

"The twenty-first," Olyvia replied.

"We need to have a birthday party for you!" Rosemary said excitedly.

"No, that's okay," Olyvia said, "I just wanted to spend a nice day with you guys."

"We're having a birthday party and that's final," Rosemary said, "I'll let Mom and Dad know. We'll wait to eat until Dianna is here of course. But yay! Birthday party!"

Olyvia blushed in embarrassment as Rosemary took off to prepare for it.

"I wish I had known about your birthday," Alistair said, "I would have gotten you something."

"A gift which would not have been as warmly received as it would now though," Olyvia said.

"That's a good point," Alistair said, "This just means I'll have to get you something extra special to make up for it."

"Alistair, you don't have to," Olyvia said.

Alistair took her into his arms and placed a tender kiss on her forehead, "I want to though."

"Aww, you two are so cute!" Rosemary squealed.

Olyvia blushed again, "Oh shut up."

"But it is oh so cute!"

"Just go get Mom and Dad already so I can properly introduce Alistair to them," Olyvia ordered.

Rosemary sighed, "Fine."

Trudging toward the back of the house, Rosemary started shouting for her parents, making Alistair cringe.

"Boy does she have a set of lungs," Alistair muttered.

"Huh? What I couldn't hear you," Olyvia said teasingly.

"My point exactly."

Rosemary returned a few seconds later, her parents following behind. Olyvia grabbed Alistair's hand and pulled him forward until they were in the center of the living room area. From looking at them, Alistair could tell Olyvia inherited her wild curls from her mother, but her height and stature from her father, though she wasn't nearly as brawny as he.

"So you've met my dad already," Olyvia began, "but this here is my mom, Brenda. Mom, this is Alistair. He's…well, he's my boyfriend."

Alistair leaned down to whisper in her ear, "What is a boyfriend?"

"A significant other," Olyvia whispered back, "Anyway, say hello."

Brenda stepped forward and extended a hand, "Hello Alistair. It's nice to meet you."

"Pleasure to meet you as well," Alistair replied.

Once they dropped their hands, Alistair froze when Allen took a few steps toward him. Never before had one man intimidated him so much.

"You better take good care of my little girl," he said, "And if you hurt her, I will be after you. Understood?"

Alistair gulped, "Understood."

"Good," he said, smiling a little too pleasantly.

"Today is certainly going to be interesting," Olyvia muttered.

* * *

It wasn't long before Dianna came home from work and Alistair was introduced to her. He found she was rather quiet and shy when talking to him, but once she started talking with her sisters, she started opening up, talking animatedly with them and being silly along with the other two. Looking out a window, Alistair saw the sun was going down, and that the shops would be closing soon. So, leaning over to Olyvia, he whispered in her ear, "There is something I need to do real quick so I'm going to step out for a few minutes."

Olyvia turned to him, "You're going?"

"I'll be back, don't worry," he assured her, giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"EW!" her sisters cried.

Olyvia rolled her eyes, "Oh get used to it. I'm not going to stop merely to keep you two happy."

"EEEEEEWWWWWWW!" they cried again.

"You two are acting like six year olds," Olyvia sighed.

"That's because Midget hasn't matured since then," Dianna said, poking her sister in the side.

Rosemary squeaked, and jumped away, "She called you a six year old too. And I have too matured!"

Alistair just shook his head, a small smile on his face, "I'll be back."

"I miss you already," Olyvia said.

"You have not matured," Dianna was saying, "You still play with dolls for crying out loud."

"Oh shut it!" Rosemary said, jabbing a finger at her sister.

"Tickle war!" Dianna shouted, leaping from her seat and tackling Rosemary into Olyvia and began tickling them mercilessly.

Alistair quickly moved to the door to be out of harm's way. He hesitated leaving just yet, curious to see how this would end. Olyvia and Rosemary were convulsing violently and squeaking loudly as their sister tickled them, until Olyvia threw herself forward, taking them all down to the ground. Rosemary let out the funniest strangled squawking sound he had ever heard as she was squished between her two sisters.

"You guys need to settle down!" Brenda shouted from the kitchen.

Alistair figured this was the best time to leave, and slipped out the door.

* * *

Returning to the Arl's estate late that night, Olyvia felt that she could be rolled the entire way.

"I am stuffed to the brim," Olyvia said, her hand splayed over her stomach, "I've missed my mother's cooking and I ate too much."

"She is a good cook," Alistair said, "I'm actually full. I see where you learned your cooking from."

"And my dad too," Olyvia said, "He's a really good cook. Though I learned more baking from him than cooking."

"I wouldn't mind trying some baked goods that you made," Alistair said.

"Maybe when I actually have the time and opportunity to do it," Olyvia said, "I make no promises though."

They had reached his room and when Alistair stepped inside, he noticed Olyvia didn't follow, "Is everything okay?"

She nodded, "I'm just going to say goodnight and then go to my room."

Alistair grabbed her round her waist and pulled her flush to his body, "You think I'm going to waste one second I can spend with you? This is your room now."

Olyvia blushed, "Alistair…if Eamon finds out about…us, he'll throw a hissy fit. It would probably be a good idea to…keep this from him."

"So you're saying keep it a secret from everyone so he won't find out," Alistair said.

Olyvia nodded, "We don't want to give anyone, especially Loghain, ammunition to use against you. It would just…not look good for you."

"Olyvia, how many times do I have to say: I will not take the throne unless you are allowed to stay at my side," Alistair said.

"It's just…things can go badly," Olyvia said, "Especially if Aedan finds out. Who knows how he'd use this to his own advantage. He's made it no secret he likes the idea of being king himself."

"Hmm…good point," Alistair said, "Very well, I shall…try."

Olyvia smiled, "Okay, I'll take that."

"Which means we probably shouldn't be standing out in the hallway where everyone can see us," Alistair said, pulling her inside the room and shutting the door behind them, sliding the bolt in the lock in the process.

"I don't think I've recovered from last night yet," Olyvia managed to say before Alistair's lips were on hers.

"I am perfectly content with you sleeping in my arms," Alistair whispered before kissing her again.

So dressing down from their full set of clothes to where she only wore her tunic and he wore his breeches, the two slipped under the covers, Alistair pulling Olyvia close to cradle her in his arms. Olyvia sighed in content, burying her face into his chest. She never felt so safe and loved being in someone's arms as she did in his.

"I could get used to this," she said, a smile spreading across her lips.

"As could I," Alistair whispered into her hair.

Closing her eyes, she let her mind wander. When she played over the day's events in her mind, she remembered something.

"So what did you have to run out for earlier?" she asked sleepily, opening her eyes to look up at Alistair.

"Just a little something," Alistair said, "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious," she replied, closing her eyes again.

Alistair gazed down at her in adoration, lightly caressing her cheekbone with his thumb. Maker what did he do to deserve her? Though it wasn't all happy trails, it was worth it, to have her at his side now. And he wanted her there for the rest of his life, as short as it may be.

"Olyvia," Alistair whispered.

She turned her head up as her eyes fluttered open, "Yes?"

"You know I love you right?" he asked.

Her brow furrowed, "Of course…where are you going with this?"

"It's nothing terrible," he assured her, "I just…I have a belated birthday gift for you."

"It must be a terrible gift for you to remind me you love me," Olyvia teased.

Alistair chuckled, and reached over to his pack that was sitting by the bed that he had the gift placed inside, "It's the little something I got earlier. It's for you."  
"Oh? For me?" she asked as if she didn't know.

"I know…I mentioned this last night," Alistair said, "but I didn't quite say it how I wanted to."

He paused to see if she would say anything, but she remained quiet so he could continue.

"For some reason, the Maker sent you into my life," Alistair began, "And yes, it was a rough start between us, but there is no other woman is this world, or yours, or the next, that could possibly bring me the happiness you have brought into my life. And there is no other woman I'd rather spend the rest of my life with. Olyvia…would you make me the happiest, luckiest man to ever live, and marry me?"

He held out the ring he had bought earlier that day, but Olyvia didn't even notice it as she smiled lovingly up at him, tears brimming in her eyes, "I love you Alistair."

"Is that a yes?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yes. I will marry you Alistair."

Taking her hand, he slid the ring onto her finger, letting out a sigh of relief seeing it fit perfectly on her. Olyvia then took her first look at the ring, a delicate golden band inlaid with a simple small diamond, her heart going all aflutter seeing it there, tears of joy spilling over her eyes. Turning her face up to Alistair, she threw her arms around his neck as she kissed him enthusiastically.

"I love you. So much," she whispered once she broke away.

"And I love you too," Alistair replied.

Olyvia found she was feeling much better.

* * *

It never really occurred to Alistair until now that Olyvia was a really heavy sleeper. He had always been up early in their travels, and Olyvia was one of the ones who woke later, usually the last to wake, but he never really took much notice. Like yesterday morning, he woke first, Olyvia dead asleep next to him. She wasn't quite in his arms like the other morning though, instead sprawled out on her stomach, the covers thrown down to her waist so the smooth skin of her back was exposed to him, sleeping on one hand while the other was lying limply above her head. Alistair was glad she was sleeping on her right hand because otherwise he wouldn't be able to admire the glint of the golden ring on her left hand. Turning his gaze to her peaceful face, he smiled endearingly at her. She was his fiancée now. And there would be no power in this world that would change that. If there was one thing that no one would ever change his mind about, it would be this. He wanted Olyvia to be his wife so desperately, he wouldn't let Eamon guilt trip him about duty to make him to the right thing, because to Alistair, marrying Olyvia was the most right thing he could ever possibly do.

Then his gaze wandered down further, drinking in the long length of her back, her white skin looking so smooth and soft, his eyes raking over the soft, feminine curves of her body. He was getting aroused again, his manhood growing hard as he gazed at her soft form. Leaning over her, one arm on the other side of her to brace himself, he kissed the back of her neck, and made his way down her spine, before going back up, sliding one hand he didn't need to support him beneath her to cup a breast.

"Mmm, Alistair," Olyvia groaned as she began to wake.

"Yes my love?" he whispered into her ear before burying his face into her neck to kiss it.

"I was sleeping," she whined.

"I'm sorry. I can put you back to sleep if you want," Alistair offered.

"If you mean by how you did that last night, I think I might pass," Olyvia mumbled.

Alistair sighed, "Alright. I'll leave you be."

Leaving her be to him was continuing to rain down affection upon her. Kissing down her spine again, he felt her shudder when he reached the small of her back.

"You're not going to let me sleep are you?" she groaned.

"Why sleep when there are more fun things to do?" he asked in reply.

Olyvia rolled over, and he wasn't sure if she was glaring or squinting at him, "Because sleep is good. Can't function to do fun things without sleep."

Alistair placed an arm on either side of her, holding himself above to gaze down at her, "I guess you have a point."

He lightly caressed her cheek, smiling endearingly at her as her eyes locked with his, "I love you, my fiancée."

Olyvia smiled, "I love you too, fiancé."

Alistair felt like he was about to burst he was filled with so much joy. He knew for certain he never felt happier in his whole life as he did at this moment.

Olyvia brought her hand down to admire the ring again.

"You know…it probably isn't a good idea for me to wear this out in the open," Olyvia said, "Don't want to give away anything to Eamon…or Aedan."

Alistair's face fell, "I…I guess not. If they find out though, about us, there will be no more hiding it, alright? I want the whole world to know that you are mine, and that I am yours."

"_If_ they find out," Olyvia agreed.

"So…what will you do with it?" Alistair asked.

Olyvia slid out from under him, rummaging through her pack until she found an amulet they had picked up on their travels, and took the amulet off the chain.

"I'll still wear it, just where it won't be noticeable," Olyvia said, holding up the chain so he knew what she was talking about.

"I can live with that," Alistair said, "So I guess this also means I can't marry you until the Landsmeet is over with."

"No."

Alistair sighed heavily, "I think I can wait."

Olyvia chuckled, "It's not like much will change anyway. I'm still sharing a room with you, despite the risk of being caught, and we're still having sex. I can change that though."

"I don't know how I should reply to that," Alistair said, "Either you'll be disgusted with me if I do say something, or you'll think I'm not into it."

"I can tell that you are very into it," Olyvia said.

"If…it would make you happy…I will try not to…have sex with you until we're married," Alistair said.

Olyvia thought for a few seconds, debating on what to do. Alistair waited with bated breath, a little worried she'd say yes. He wasn't sure how well he could control himself.

"It probably would be a good thing," Olyvia said.

Alistair sighed heavily.

"_But_, I know it will be difficult, especially if we're sharing a room," Olyvia said, "So if it happens, it happens. It won't be a nightly thing though."

This time Alistair sighed in relief, "I can handle that."

"Which means no sex tonight," Olyvia said.

Alistair paused. He was just so easily aroused with Olyvia, his want for her was just _always_ there. He wasn't sure if he could quite do it.

"Okay," he agreed, "But that is tonight."

Kissing her passionately, he then made up for what he would be missing that night.

* * *

Aedan knew something was going on. Alistair actually seemed…happy. He wasn't being all gloomy and moping around, he was actually _smiling_ and being _cheerful_. And then there were the moments he caught him staring at Olyvia, or the two would gaze at each other. There was something going on, and Aedan was determined to find out what. Now if he had been a woman, he would have known right away. Leliana and Wynne knew instantly that the two had made up and were together, though they did not know about the engagement. Olyvia wanted to tell them, but she didn't want to risk anyone else finding out. She told her family of course, and her parents were a little unsure of her getting engaged after technically being with Alistair for one day, but she explained that she had spent months with him, getting to know him, and falling in love with him, it was almost like they had been together that whole time. After that explanation, they sort of understood how she could make that decision so fast then.

They had been in Denerim for a few weeks, and Olyvia's parents had made arrangements to move to Highever, and the day had come of their departure. There were many tears as Olyvia said goodbye to them, promising them she would see them again, as soon as she could manage to make the trip. She watched with a heavy heart as they made their way out of the city.

"You'll see them again," Alistair assured her.

"I know," Olyvia said sadly, "It's just hard to say goodbye. I miss them already. At least…I have you here with me."

Alistair smiled lovingly down at her, gently wiping the tears from her face, "As you always will."

Returning to the estate, they found the whole group in the Main Hall, Eamon with them, speaking to Aedan. Stopping to stand with the rest of the group, they found Eamon was telling to Aedan about speak with their allies that had arrived in Denerim to sway them to vote for Alistair at the Landsmeet. Before he finished though, they were interrupted by a loud bang echoing through the hall as the doors swung open. A murderous glare crossed both Aedan's and Alistair's face as they saw who was approaching. Teyrn Loghain and Arl Howe. Seeing the look on Alistair's face, Olyvia grasped his hand in hers, giving it a comforting squeeze, and he calmed down a little.

"Loghain. This is…an honor, that the regent would find time to greet me personally," Eamon greeted.

"How could I not welcome a man so important as to call every lord in Ferelden away from his estates while a Blight claws at our land," Loghain sneered.

"The Blight is why I'm here," Eamon said, his eyes narrowing, "With Cailan dead, Ferelden must have a king to lead it against the darkspawn."

"Ferelden has a strong leader: its queen," Loghain snapped, "And I lead her armies."

"Considering Ostagar, perhaps we need a better general," Aedan growled.

Loghain's eyes snapped over to Aedan, "And who is this Eamon? Some stray you picked up on the road? And here I thought it was only royal bastards you played the nursemaid to, Eamon."

"Well, you're admitting the royal part," Alistair muttered, "That's a start."

Aedan took a step forward to where he was beside Eamon, sizing up Loghain and Howe.

"As if you could not know of me _Loghain_," Aedan spat, not using his title purposely, "I am Aedan Cousland, Teyrn of Highever."

"The Couslands are dead," Howe said, sneering at him, "The Teryn of Highever belongs to the Howes, and rightfully so."

Aedan's temper flared, "If slaughtering a family is the only way to _rightfully_ acquire land, then you will find yourself at the end of my blade one day Howe, as my mother and father found themselves at the end of yours."

"You are either very bold or very stupid to threaten the Teyrn before witnesses," the woman soldier accompanying them snapped.

"Enough, Cauthrien," Loghain chided, "this is not the time or place," then turning his gaze back to Eamon, he continued, "I had hoped to talk you down from this rash course, Eamon. Our people are frightened: Our king is dead. Our land is under siege. We must be united now, if we are to endure this crisis. Your own sister, Queen Rowan, fought tirelessly to see Ferelden restored. Would you see her work destroyed? You divide our nation and weaken our efforts against the Blight with your selfish ambitions to the throne."

Olyvia couldn't help but scoff and then slapped her hands over her mouth when Loghain turned his gaze on her. She was rather intimidated by the man. She was no master with the blade, and she knew he could kill her if he saw fit.

"You have something to say?" he growled.

She shook her head, "Nope. Uh-uh, absolutely nothing."

"Teyrn Loghain, _you_ are the one dividing our land, turning everyone against each other," Aedan snapped, "The Civil War only started once you became regent."

"I was not talking to you," Loghain growled.

"Ooh, yes, very _adult_ answer," Olyvia muttered, "Not childish at all."

Alistair pursed his lips together in an effort not to laugh, but behind him Zevran and Leliana sniggered. Loghain turned his glare to her once again, but instead of shrinking back like she did before, she returned it with one of her own. The guy was really starting to grate on her nerves.

Before Loghain had the chance to say anything to Olyvia, Eamon spoke, "I cannot forgive what you've done Loghain. Perhaps the Maker can, but not I. Our people deserve a king of the Theirin bloodline. Alistair will be the one to lead us to victory in this Blight."

"Oh, is that all I have to do?" Alistair asked sarcastically, "No pressure…"

Loghain closed the distance between him and Eamon, sizing him up, "The emperor of Orlais also thought I could not bring him down. Expect no more mercy than I showed him. There is nothing I would not do for my homeland!"

And with that he turned and strode back out the doors, his two lackeys following at his heel. Aedan was still boiling with rage, looking like he was about to charge after them to stick a sword into Howe's back. Eamon diverted his attention with more conversation, and asked for him and Alistair to come upstairs to his sitting room so they could speak strategy. Alistair groaned loudly in distaste. This was one of the reasons why he hated the idea of becoming king. So many meetings in studies to talk about boring _politics_. Whispering a quiet goodbye to Olyvia, he trudged on up to Eamon's study, eager for it to be done and over with.

* * *

"So…how did it go?" Olyvia asked as they ate their supper.

"Aedan went to the Gnawed Noble Tavern with Zev, Sten and Morrigan, to talk to them about the Landsmeet," Alistair replied, poking at his food, "Aedan seemed rather insistent that I not go. I don't think he's giving anyone the idea to favor me, but instead the opposite."

"And you're upset with this? I thought you didn't want to be king," Olyvia said.

"I don't, so…I'm not too upset by that, but…I hate it when people go around my back and say bad things about me," Alistair said.

"That aren't true," Olyvia said, "Because there is nothing bad about you."

"Well, I'm glad you think so," Alistair said, reaching out to grab her hand.

Olyvia quickly moved her hand, glancing around at the others, "We're not exactly alone."  
"Sorry," he said, mentally slapping himself, "Automatic reaction. Keeping hands to myself."

Olyvia smiled sadly, "This must be hard for you."

"Very," he muttered.

"Well…supper is nearly done," Olyvia whispered, leaning across the table so only Alistair could hear, "And then we go to sleep in a few hours."

"Are you saying retire early?" he asked.

She nodded.

"I'm done," Alistair said, pushing his plate away.

Olyvia snorted in laughter, trying to wipe the smile from her face as the other's looked at her curiously. Sometimes it was a bad thing that Alistair made her laugh.

Waiting for a few of their other companions to get up, the two got up as well to make it look less suspicious with the two of them leaving, joining Leliana and Wynne enroute to their rooms. Little did they know that the rogue and mage were on their side, encouraging their romance. They split off when they reached the halls that led to the guest rooms.

"Do you think I did the right thing by having my parents leave already?" Olyvia asked once they were alone again.

"You're missing them a lot aren't you?" Alistair asked.

Olyvia nodded, "I know I can see them again, it's just…when am I going to have the time? Or will I even last through the Blight?"

"Don't speak like that," Alistair said, turning to her and grabbing onto her shoulders, "You will be just fine. We both will."

"Everything is uncertain now Alistair," Olyvia replied, "I can't tell you how this will end."

"I don't need to know how it ends," Alistair said quietly, caressing her face with his fingers, "The only thing I need to know for certain is that you love me."

Olyvia smiled up at him, "Which you do know."

Lifting her chin, he captured her lips with his, walking her up against the door to their room.

"The other thing I need is you, right now, in bed, beneath me," Alistair growled.

Olyvia's hand went behind her back as she searched for the handle, hastily opening the door once she found it and the two tumbled inside the room, shutting the door behind them and locking it. From down the hall, Aedan stepped out from where he had been hiding. He knew something had been going on, he just didn't expect that Alistair had actually gotten together with Olyvia. Well, they couldn't have that happening, now could they?

* * *

Waking the next morning, Alistair busied himself trying to coax Olyvia into the mood for a good fifteen minutes, and was starting to get somewhere when there was a loud knock on the door, causing them to break apart and jolt upright in the bed.

"Are you going to ignore it?" Olyvia asked, looking over to Alistair.

"Yes," Alistair replied, pulling her into a kiss before pushing her back down onto the bed.

Not five seconds later the knocking turned into a banging against the door, "Alistair, open this door right now!"

Olyvia froze, "Eamon sounds…um, I don't know, _pissed_. Do you…think he knows about us?"

"I don't know," Alistair replied, "I'm still going to ignore him."

"I'm sure he has a key to the door though," Olyvia said, "Are you sure you want him catching us like _this_?"

Alistair sighed, "You have a point."

"Should I hide?" she asked.

Alistair shrugged, "If he already knows about us, there may not be much point to it, but I don't exactly want him seeing you like this."

"My clothes are somewhere," she said, looking around on the floor to see if she could identify which ones were hers.

Alistair reluctantly removed himself from the warmth of the bed and searched for his clothes.

"Alistair! I said open this door!" Eamon shouted, banging on the door again.

Scrambling around the room, Olyvia threw her clothes on and then looked for a hiding place. Alistair didn't pay much attention to where she went, quickly dressing himself, and then throwing the covers over the bed so they didn't look so messed up, before going to the door.

"What is it my Lord?" Alistair asked, trying to look as tired as he could.

His eyes widened in surprise seeing Aedan there as he shoved his way past him and inside.

"Where is she Alistair?" Aedan asked, looking around the room.

"Who?" Alistair asked in reply.

"Olyvia! We know what's going on between you two," Aedan said.

"I am still a little lost here, what is he talking about?" Alistair asked.

He was glad he could still pull off being dim-witted and stupid. It was his talent.

"Haybren!" Aedan shouted, and the Mabari Hound came scrambling into the room, "Find Olyvia."

"You got to be kidding me," Alistair muttered, though he was worried the hound would pick up Olyvia's scent and find her in the room.

The hound began sniffing around, moving to the bed, around the whole room before coming over to Alistair and pawing at his leg. Aedan sighed in frustration.

"Come to my study once you're properly dressed," Eamon said darkly, "There is something we need to discuss."

Aedan wasn't about to give up, and looked under the bed, threw open the closets and armoires, anywhere he thought Olyvia could be hiding.

"Aedan! Out of my room!" Alistair roared.

Aedan growled furiously as he stormed out, Haybren trotting after him, giving Alistair a big grin with his tongue lolling out the side as he left. Slamming the door behind them, Alistair shook his head. It looked like the secret was out.

Locking the door, he turned around and made his way toward the bed.

"Olyvia?" he asked quietly.

"I'm up here," she replied, barely above a whisper.

Looking up, he saw her poking her head over the canopy.

"Maker's breath, how did you get up there?"

"I'm talented," she said, gripping onto the edge as she slid over, and swung down onto the bed, "It looks like they know."

Alistair nodded.

"I guess there is no avoiding it anymore," Olyvia said, "I bet Aedan will be waiting outside the door, seeing if I'll leave. I'll sneak through a window and into my room."

"We're on the second story," Alistair said, "I don't want you getting hurt."

"I'll be fine," she said, giving him a peck on the lips, "See you at breakfast."

Moving to the windows, she hoisted herself up and out, moving her way around on the lip around the estate to reach her bedroom. Alistair watched out the window until he saw her climb back into her room. Moving from the window, Alistair sighed. Might as well get it done and over with.

* * *

"You wished to see me, my Lord?" Alistair said as he entered Eamon's study.

"Shut the door," Eamon said curtly.

Well that wasn't a good sign. Reaching behind him he did as he was told before striding toward Eamon, who had his back turned to him.

"I seem to recall you telling me she held no affection toward you," Eamon said, finally turning around, a scowl etched on his face.

"I assumed wrong," Alistair said, "I did not _lie_ to you, if that's what you're thinking."

"How long has this dalliance been going on?" Eamon asked.

Alistair's eyes narrowed at Eamon's reference of his relationship being a _dalliance_. It was so much more than that.

"Three weeks," Alistair replied tersely.

Alistair could tell Eamon was fuming. He had never seen the Arl this angry before.

"She is a commoner Alistair," Eamon spat, "She has no place beside you. You are to become king, it is the duty of your blood."

"I am a commoner as well," Alistair retorted, "And you still want to put me on the throne!"

"Royal blood runs through your veins," Eamon explained, "There is not one drop of nobility in hers. This is your _duty_ Alistair. I cannot stress that enough. As a Grey Warden, you understand the importance of duty, yes?"

Alistair's temper flared. How dare he use the Grey Wardens to try to turn him against the woman he loved? Alistair was sure it was only to try to make him feel guilty, but it only made him angrier.

"I do not know the extent of your relationship with this girl, but you will end it. Now," Eamon ordered, "That is all."

Eamon turned back around to work through some papers on his desk and Alistair clenched his fists. Eamon just assumed he would listen to him, obey him, just like he always had.

"No," Alistair spat.

Eamon froze for a second before whirling around to face Alistair again.

"No?" he scoffed.

"No," Alistair repeated.

Eamon's eyes narrowed, "How dare you defy me."

"I am no longer the little boy who would bend over backward to do as you told," Alistair spat, "You say you want me to become king, that I am a Theirin, yet you still treat me as your underling, _Eamon_. Since you want me to become a leader, a king, I am not going to follow your every command. You are a hypocrite Eamon, by telling me I am sworn to duty, and cannot follow my heart."

"That is an entirely different situation," Eamon growled.

"It is not that different," Alistair rebutted, "If being king means I cannot have Olyvia at my side, I refuse the throne. Anora can keep the damn crown."

"Alistair!"

"_That_, is all," Alistair said before turning and heading to the door.

"You can't walk away from me Alistair!" Eamon began shouting, "You will come back here, and do as I tell you! You are not king yet, you are still under—,"

Alistair slammed the door behind him, cutting him off. Walking a short distance away, he finally let himself breathe, leaning against the wall and looked down at his hands to see they were shaking. He had never been one to stand up against…anyone. It was a little nerve-wracking, and draining.

After a few minutes of letting himself breathe to recover, he pushed himself off the wall and continued his way to the dining hall. There was a certain someone he had to see.

Entering the room, he saw everyone save Aedan was in there as well, their conversation coming to an abrupt halt when he entered. Alistair began walking toward Olyvia, and she stood.

"So what happened?" she asked.

Walking right up to her, Alistair pulled her into his arms and kissed her in front of everyone. The others, save Leliana and Wynne, looked up at the two in shock as Alistair kissed Olyvia. She didn't seem to be arguing, though she did look rather surprised herself. After a few seconds, Alistair finally broke from the kiss.

"Okay, what happened?" Olyvia asked again.

"I'll explain later," Alistair said.

"So was the Arl the only one who didn't know about you two?" Leliana asked.

The couple stared at her in surprise, "W-what?"

"I didn't know," Zevran said, "Though I thought something was…off."

Olyvia sat back down, and Alistair took one beside her.

"Off? What do you mean off?" Olyvia asked.

"Well, for starters, Alistair was no longer moping about," Zevran said, "His bright demeanor was an instant giveaway. Plus, I was raised in a whorehouse, I know when someone has had—."

"Don't need the details Zev," Olyvia interrupted.

"I'm betting Aedan thought something was off too," Zevran went on, "If he knew earlier, he wouldn't have waited this long to expose you two."

"That's for sure," Olyvia scoffed.

"Well, _I_ knew," Leliana said.

"As did I," Wynne added.

"It must be a girl thing," Leliana said, looking down to Morrigan.

"I do not care what goes on in other people's personal lives," Morrigan said, "And Alistair least of all interests me. Why would I be paying any attention?"

"Well that explains that then," Leliana muttered.

"So…how did Aedan find out?" Zevran asked.

"I'm sure we weren't being as secretive as we should have been," Olyvia said, thinking about how last night Alistair had kissed her right in the hall before either checked to see if anyone was watching.

"Definitely not, if you were found out," Zevran chuckled.

Olyvia's cheeks flushed red, and she turned her attention back to her food. Well this was just a little embarrassing.

* * *

Aedan gave it a few minutes before stepping into the Arl's study to let him simmer down. He had overheard most of the heated conversation between Alistair and Eamon, due to their raised voices. Entering the room, he found that Eamon was still fuming over it.

"What do you want now Aedan?" Eamon asked bitterly.

"I…overheard what happened," Aedan said.

Eamon sighed, stood from his seat and began pacing the room, "He is adamant to take Olyvia as his wife. He will not be able to take the throne if the nobles know he intends to make a commoner a Queen."

"I have a solution, if you would care to hear it," Aedan said, a smirk tugging at his lips.

Eamon turned to Aedan, "I'm listening."


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello peoples! Here's the next chapter!**

**Yuki-sama12: They won't leave them alone anytime soon.**

**melgonzo: Scary indeed because it can't be anything good.**

**rrin: He is isn't he!**

**Pollyanna24: …I plead the fifth…**

**tgail73: I think everyone would be happy to see that.**

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

"Wow…you really said no to him?" Olyvia asked, staring at Alistair in shock.

"Of course," Alistair said, "You really think I would let him force us apart? When I asked you to marry me, I meant it. I intend to stay by your side for always. There is no one that can make me change my mind about that. You are stuck with me, whether you like it or not."

Olyvia smiled at him, before walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck, "I love you. I'm glad you've learned to stand up for yourself."

"Only with things I believe in," Alistair said before kissing her.

"Well, I'm glad you believe in us then," Olyvia whispered, stepping up on her tip toes to kiss him again.

Alistair grabbed her by her face to keep her there, deepening the kiss by sweeping his tongue into her mouth. Olyvia moaned softly, bending into him as she began to melt in his arms. When they broke from the kiss, they gazed tenderly into each other's eyes for a few moments.

"So what happens now?" Olyvia asked, breaking the silence.

"Well, we wait until the Landsmeet, trying to gather up what evidence we can get against Loghain so he is punished for his crimes, and then we let Anora keep the crown," Alistair said, "Unless the nobles agree to have you as my wife, then…I guess I'll be king."

"Don't think I'm all too eager to be…queen," Olyvia said, "I don't think I'm cut out for it."

"You'd do an amazing job," Alistair said, "That much I know."

"Oh you do, do you?" Olyvia asked.

Alistair nodded, leaning in towards her, "I do."

Capturing her lips, he kissed her deeply, making her knees buckle again.

"Okay you two, either go back to your room, or tone it down," Zevran said as he walked by, "Just because everyone knows now doesn't mean you have to copulate where everyone can see you. Though I don't mind a free show."

They broke from their kiss, their faces turning beet red.

"We're not going to go _that_ far Zev," Olyvia said, frowning at him.

Zevran shrugged, "Eh, one has to hope sometimes."

"Sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with you," Olyvia muttered.

"It's my charm," Zevran said with a dazzling smirk, "The ladies are just drawn to me. They can't help but like me."

"No, I don't think it's that," Olyvia said.

"Maybe it's because I'm more tolerable than our fellow companion, Aedan," Zevran suggested.

"That one I'd be willing to be on," Olyvia muttered.

* * *

A few days had passed, and Olyvia and Alistair continued to be glued to the hip, much to Eamon's chagrin. He made it no secret that he disliked Olyvia, even though she pointed out that it was her who tried saving his wife and son. It made no difference to Eamon though. She was an obstacle to overcome to seat Alistair on the throne. His talk with Aedan the other day was a tempting proposal, but he would only resort to it as a last measure, if he couldn't get rid of Olyvia himself.

Eamon called Alistair to his study early one morning, as well as Aedan, to talk to them about the Landsmeet, and see how they were coming along with speaking with allies. While Alistair went to that, Olyvia went ahead on a morning stroll through the gardens. The crisp fall air was cool, chilling Olyvia slightly since she was only wearing her tunic/breeches ensemble. The weather would warm up once the sun grew high enough in the sky though.

As she walked through the gardens, two guards approached her, and she thought nothing of it, since they were the Arl's men. As they passed her though, a sharp pain erupted in the back of her head and she stumbled forward.

"God dammit!" she cursed, "What the hell!"

"Quick! Grab her!" one guard said to the other.

The other did as he was told, and reached for her. Olyvia slapped his arm away and went to scream when the first guard's hand went around her throat, squeezing it tightly.

"Time to go to sleep," he said, before bashing her in the head again, and her world went dark.

* * *

Alistair couldn't believe how long Eamon spoke with them, finally being let loose near noon. Heading to the dining hall for lunch, Alistair expected to see Olyvia waiting for him, but she wasn't there.

"Zev, have you seen Olyvia?" Alistair asked, taking a seat across from the elf.

He shook his head, "No. Perhaps she went to the Marketplace with Leliana. She's been gone for a while too."

"I guess that makes sense," Alistair muttered, still feeling a little frantic. He hated not knowing where she went, afraid that for some reason she was magically transported back home or something bad happened.

Eating his lunch, he kept an eye out for Olyvia or Leliana, but it wasn't until later in the afternoon when Leliana finally returned from the Marketplace.

"Leliana, have you seen Olyvia?" Alistair asked, starting to panic when he didn't see Olyvia with her.

"No, I haven't," Leliana said, "She never came to breakfast."

"Oh Maker," Alistair breathed, "No. No, no, no, no!"

Rushing to his room, he threw the doors open, with still no sign of Olyvia.

"Alistair, Eamon just informed me he wants to talk to the both of us again," Aedan said, coming up from behind.

"We were just with him!" Alistair spat, "What more could he possibly say?"

"Oh, I don't know, something about the Queen, who's lady-in-waiting is here," Aedan spat.

Alistair growled in frustration, "If it starts to take longer than fifteen minutes, I'm gone."

The two headed to Eamon's study, seeing a dark haired elf standing beside him upon entering. Eamon explained why she was here, but let the elf, who introduced herself as Erlina, do most of the talking. She was asking them to help free Anora from Howe's hands. The instant she said Howe though, Aedan's countenance grew dark, and Anora's freedom was far from his mind. It was Howe he wanted, to see his blood paint the floor and walls. Before Aedan agreed to do anything, the door burst open and Zevran and Leliana came rushing in, completely out of breath.

"You are interrupting an important discussion," Eamon said harshly.

"I am sorry my Lord, but we just found two of your guard dead," Zevran said.

"Actually, it was Haybren who found them," Leliana pointed out.

"That's beside the point," Zevran said, "They were killed, _inside_ the estate, and stripped of their uniforms. The way they were killed, I know exactly who it was. Not the crows, but someone local here in Denerim who we often shared business with."

"Do you think someone might still be after the Grey Wardens?" Aedan asked.

"Or Alistair?" Eamon asked.

"I was thinking…more along the lines of someone who meant a great deal to the one becoming future king," Zevran said quietly.

Alistair's heart leapt into his throat when Zevran's words sunk in, and he crossed the room in a few quick strides to where he was at Zevran's side.

"Tell me everything you know," Alistair said.

"That, we will have to do elsewhere," the elf said.

"Alistair, we have _this_ to take care of," Aedan growled, pointing at Erlina, "I will not let Howe get away from me this time."

"Then go!" Alistair shouted, whirling to face his fellow Warden, "You don't need me! You hardly ever want me to go with you anyway! I am going to find Olyvia!"

Eamon frowned. Of course Alistair would only concern himself over the wench.

"Fine! Go save her!" Aedan shouted, "I am taking Zevran with me though."

"I-I um…" Zevran stammered, "Just when are you planning on doing your thing, Aedan?"

"It will have to be tomorrow," Erlina said, "In the morning, if you are going to do as I asked. That will be the easiest time of day to sneak inside the residence."

Zevran groaned. He was torn between helping a friend save a friend, or following the orders of the man that spared his life, who would take it away in a heartbeat if he so wanted. Zevran knew Olyvia wouldn't have much time though with her current captors.

"I will go with you, Aedan," Zevran said.

Alistair looked at Zevran with a pained expression, "But…Olyvia."

"Come with me my friend," Zevran said, "We have much to discuss."

"Alistair!" Eamon shouted when Alistair went to follow, "You are really going to risk your life to save this woman? How do even know she can even still be saved?"

Alistair whipped his head around to glare venomously at Eamon, who felt a shiver run down his spine. He had never seen that look on Alistair, it was terrifying. He looked like he was ready to kill, and wouldn't hesitate in doing so.

"You understand nothing Eamon," Alistair spat, "I would willingly give my life for her. I once thought you understood that feeling, but I guess you really didn't love Isolde that much."

"How _dare_ you," Eamon growled.

Turning his back to Eamon, Alistair strode out the room without a second glance. Zevran glanced over to Leliana with an amused smirk. He sort of liked how Alistair was starting to take charge. It was a refreshing change.

* * *

Zevran led Leliana and Alistair to his quarters, where he knew they could speak in private. He had made sure himself that it was impossible to overhear, and that no one could possibly be hiding in his room. He was an ex-crow, he was trained to do this sort of thing.

"Since Aedan wants me to go with him tomorrow, we will find Olyvia tonight," Zevran said, "We have to move quickly, else she won't make it through tomorrow."

Alistair's stomach dropped to the floor, "Whoever kidnapped her is seriously going to kill her?"

Zevran nodded, a sorrowful expression on his face, "The people hired do not kidnap to use as bait. They just kill. They wouldn't kill Olyvia here on the premises, because she is well known here and plus…not all that secretive. A guard is easily forgotten, hence why the two guards were killed, and they were tucked away rather well."

"Thank the Maker Haybren sniffed them out," Alistair breathed, "So where has she been taken?"

Zevran bit his lower lip and glanced over to Leliana, "Well…either we do some serious sleuthing, or we borrow a certain someone's pet who absolutely adores Olyvia."

"There is no way Aedan will agree letting us borrow Haybren," Alistair said.

"Who said we were going to borrow with permission?" Leliana asked, "Haybren will be easy to convince. He's a Mabari, he'll understand what we're saying to him, and by mentioning Olyvia, he'll be more than happy to oblige."

"Aedan will notice the hound is gone," Alistair said, "I know it'd be a faster way to find Olyvia but…Aedan will know something is up, and probably will just end up ruining this."

"That is why I will be staying behind to distract him," Leliana said with a heavy sigh.

Zevran raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Aedan likes girls, and I still remember a few Bard tricks," Leliana said, "I'll seduce him, and he won't even know it. In fact, he'll think he had done the seducing."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Alistair asked.

"I don't _want_ to, but I will do it," Leliana replied, "For Olyvia. She is my friend too."

"Then you will stay behind, and we'll bring Wynne along," Zevran said, "I fear Olyvia will be in desperate need of our mage's healing hand."

Alistair squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to think of Olyvia being hurt.

"Then we have our plan," Leliana said, "Be ready to move at nightfall."

* * *

"You know, I really didn't expect her to manage to do it," Alistair muttered to Zevran.

"You underestimate our fiery companion," Zevran said.

"No, I just overestimated Aedan and his powers of deduction," Alistair replied.

Zevran shook his head, smiling slightly, "He was too busy thinking with his second brain."

"Don't you mean his first," Alistair rebutted.

"Touché," Zevran chuckled, "Anyway, let us get moving. Haybren should be in the kitchen begging for scraps."

"One would think that the owner of a Mabari hound would be proud to have one, and take better care of him," Wynne muttered under her breath, "Begging for scraps. Does Aedan even feed the poor hound?"

Turning around, they made their way down the hall toward the kitchen. Pulling the door open slightly, Zevran peeked inside. As he had expected, Haybren was sitting in there, whining plaintively to the kitchen staff, who were doing their best to ignore him.

"Haybren," Zevran whispered, and the hound whipped his head to look at him, so Zevran pulled out the piece of meat he had for the dog, "Look what I have for you."

That was all it took to cause Haybren to rush through the door, jumping onto Zevran who then landed on Alistair, causing a horrible ruckus. Wynne managed to step out of the way in time.

"Brilliant plan," Alistair said sarcastically, "Wave meat in front of the dog's face from the other side of the door. Didn't see _this_ coming. Oh no."

"Oh shut up," Zevran snapped, pushing the hound off him, and keeping the meat away, "I didn't know he'd bolt through the door. At any rate, we should move away from here."

The two got to their feet and Alistair and Wynne followed Zevran as he snuck away from view of the kitchen door. Haybren followed closely behind, staring intently at Zevran's hand, which still held the meat.

"Alright Haybren, here is your treat," Zevran said once they stopped, tossing the meat to the hound, who then enthusiastically ate it, "Now, if you want to earn this," Zevran said, holding up a lamb bone, "You have to do something for me."

Haybren's jaw dropped slightly as a waterfall of drool began pouring from his mouth.

"Lovely," Alistair muttered.

"Haybren, you want this bone? You have to find Olyvia for us," Zevran said, holding out a lock of hair to Haybren.

"Where did you get that?" Alistair asked, his hand going to his pack.

"From you of course," Zevran said, "I knew you were a hopeless romantic, but I never knew it went to this extreme."

Alistair frowned, "Just…give it back before the hound drools all over it."

Haybren sniffed the lock of hair, then glued his nose to the ground as he began sniffing around. Zevran handed the lock to Alistair, who quickly put it back in his pack, and Wynne couldn't help but smile. Haybren paused for a moment before he went bolting down the hall.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Zevran scolded, "There is no running in the castle."

Haybren skidded to a stop, plopping his butt down and his ears folding down as he looked back at them with an apologetic look. The three caught up to him, and then Zevran released him from his sit. Haybren went back on the trail, moving at a slower pace now, until they were in the gardens, and he spent some time in one spot, when he began growling.

"I would assume something happened here," Zevran said, "Perhaps where she was kidnapped. Bold if it was, right out in the open. These are no amateurs we are dealing with, as I had feared."

"Well, then where did it go from here?" Alistair asked.

Haybren then began trying to climb the wall, his claws scratching loudly against the stone as he began to whine. The pit in Alistair's stomach grew heavier as Zevran walked over and hopped up onto it himself to peer over.

"Oh boy," he muttered, "That is quite a drop."

Alistair hurried over and peered down as well. It had to be a hundred foot drop at least, "They didn't…throw her over did they?"

Zevran shook his head, "They all climbed over. As bold as they might be, they wouldn't kill her right out in the open. Too public. Raise too many questions."

"Especially if it happened near the Arl's estate too," Wynne added.

Zevran nodded, and Alistair frowned. But…whoever hired these men to do this, wouldn't they want the Arl to look bad? Unless…no, he didn't want to think about that.

"So, outside we go," Zevran said, "We'll take the safe way of course."

Stealthily moving to the main hall, they slipped out a side door the servants used so they wouldn't raise suspicion in the guard at the front doors. Moving their way around the castle, they came to the point where they were below the gardens, and Haybren went back to sniffing, almost immediately picking up on Olyvia's scent. Haybren looked up at Zevran, pawing at the ground, and Zevran nodded. Not wasting a second, Haybren took off at a run, following the scent path. The three quickly gave pursuit, having to stop him a few times when Wynne ran out of breath. Alistair offered to carry her, almost demanding that he do so, so they could find Olyvia faster, but Wynne insisted that she would be just fine. After a half hour, they found themselves in a slummier part of the city, along the coastline where there were some docks housing a few small, run-down boats. There were a few warehouses nearby, for building or repairing said boats, and it was one of those Haybren led them two, snarling viciously at the door he stopped at.

"This must be it," Zevran said, "A rather well-placed base. Distant enough from residential areas so no one will overhear—,"

An ear piercing scream of agony cut through the air, and Alistair just about threw himself at the door before Zevran grabbed him. Alistair recognized that scream. It was Olyvia.

"That sort of thing," Zevran finished, "I suggest we waste no more time. Alistair, would you do the honors?"

Once Zevran stepped away, Alistair kicked the door down before rushing into the warehouse, Zevran, Haybren and Wynne following right behind. There were a few men inside the room, who whirled around hearing the door break. They drew their weapons and rushed the intruders, but Alistair was so overcome with rage and determination to reach Olyvia that he cut them down as he raced past them. Another scream rattled him to his bones at it cut through the air. It sounded much closer now.

"Alistair, upstairs!" Zevran shouted, watching as the hound made a beeline up the stairway.

Alistair turned and followed the hound up the stairs, bashing anyone in his way over the railing. Reaching the top, he kicked open another door in his way, and inside, he saw one man scrambling to grab his weapons.

"Kill the target!" he shouted over his shoulder before turning to Alistair.

Haybren lunged at the man, his teeth sinking into his neck as he latched onto him. Alistair leapt over them, and when he turned around the corner, froze. Olyvia was hanging by her hands from the roof, stripped of her clothes, and Alistair watched in horror as the other man in the room sank a blade into Olyvia's chest, right up to the hilt. She gasped in pain, crying out in agony as he ripped the blade out, before going limp. Alistair roared in fury as he charged the man, who turned around to deal with him, and cleaved the man clean in two, his father's sword cutting right through the man's pitiful blade.

Aiming his next swing high, he cut the thick cords that held Olyvia to the rafters, and he caught her in one arm before sheathing his sword and adjusting his grip until he held her in both, sinking down to his knees. Her whole body was covered in deep gashes and bruises, a light layer of blood coating her skin. Grabbing his dagger, he cut through the cords to separate her hands, and that's when he noticed. He let out a choked sob as he grabbed her left hand, to see her ring finger had been cut off, her entire hand coated in the blood from the wound.

"Oh Maker," Alistair sobbed, "Olyvia…I…I am so sorry. I wasn't fast enough."

She remained still in his arms, and he began to panic, tearing off a gauntlet to place a hand on her neck in a desperate search for a pulse.

"Olyvia…please say something," he whispered, "Please…don't leave me."

Just then Wynne and Zevran arrived, Haybren following at their heels.

"Holy Maker," Wynne gasped, seeing the state Olyvia was in.

Haybren sat down next to her and began whining sadly as he pawed gently at her leg. Wynne wasted no time in casting a healing spell over her, and Alistair watched as the wound in her chest closed up, and she suddenly gasped for air.

"Oh thank the Maker," Alistair sobbed, clutching tightly onto her.

"Alistair?" she asked quietly, lifting her eyes to look at him.

"I am here my love," he whispered, bending down to rest his head against her matted, blood-stained hair.

Olyvia then lifted her hand, and seeing her finger missing, began to go into hysterics, her breathing becoming fast and sporadic, and started to sob. Alistair turned her face away toward his chest, leaving his hand on the side of her face to block her vision, tears still streaming down his cheeks.

"I think this might be what you're looking for," Zevran said quietly, holding the bloody extremity in the palm of his hand.

Alistair took it, his stomach churning at the sight, "Wynne…would it be possible—,"

"Let me do it quickly," Wynne interrupted, kneeling down beside them.

Alistair looked back down at his hand, and his heart lurched seeing the smallest glint of gold. The ring was on the finger. Pulling it off, he handed Wynne what she needed in one hand, and in the other, she took Olyvia's hand.

"Now…this may feel unpleasant," Wynne said.

Wynne clasped her hands around Olyvia's, and Olyvia tensed, whimpering slightly as a glow of blue light emanated from her hands. After what seemed to be an eternity, Wynne pulled her hands away, slumping to the ground. Alistair looked down at Olyvia's hand, sighing in relief to find that it looked just like it had before.

"Are you alright Wynne?" Alistair asked, seeing the mage had turned quite pale.

"I am just fine Alistair," Wynne replied, "Though I will need to recover my strength before I can heal her any further."

"Do you…think it would be safe to take her back to the estate?" Alistair asked, "I mean…that is where she was kidnapped from."

Zevran's expression grew dark, "We have killed everyone here, so there is no threat from them finishing their job. The one who hired them though…well, they may notice his hirelings failed their job. I doubt they'll try a second attempt though."

"Do you…know who hired them?" Alistair asked.

Zevran's face was blank as he replied, "No."

Zevran hated lying to him, but now was not the time to tell him who was behind this.

"Let's get Olyvia back to the estate," Wynne said.

Alistair looked around for something to cover Olyvia with to give her some decency, and grabbed the piece of material that was thrown over a canoe, shaking it out briefly before wrapping it around Olyvia's body.

"Let's go," Alistair said, getting to his feet and making his way back out the warehouse.

Looking down to Olyvia, he found she was quickly falling asleep against his chest. She had been through so much, and was just so exhausted. Bending his head down, he placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

"I'll find who did this," Alistair whispered, "I promise. And I'll make them pay."

* * *

When Olyvia next opened her eyes, she found she was lying in a bed, recognizing the room around her as being one at the Arl's estate, and her body was just aching, her muscles protesting any movement. Turning her head to the left, she smiled when her eyes landed on Alistair. His head was resting on the bed while he sat in a chair beside it, his arm stretched out across the bed to hold her left hand. He looked rather disheveled, wearing his traveling tunic and breeches and his hair mussed up a little, and he appeared to be a bit sleep deprived.

"Alistair?" she asked quietly, her voice a little raspy, so she cleared her throat as well.

Alistair's eyes blinked open as he lifted his head, and then seeing her awake, moved to lean across the bed more and did his best to embrace her in his arms.

"You're awake," Alistair breathed, feathering kisses all over her face, "Thank the Maker."

"Have I been asleep for a few days again?" Olyvia asked.

Alistair shook his head, "No, just overnight."

Olyvia looked over herself, finding she was dressed in a clean nightgown, and that she was cleaned up as well. Pulling her hand from Alistair's grasp, she lifted it up to see she had all five fingers again. She wiggled them around a bit and squeezed her hand into a fist, cringing slightly. Her finger was still feeling sore.

"Thank goodness for magic," Olyvia muttered, "Where…where is my ring?"

Alistair reached into the pocket of his breeches, and pulled out the ring, "I have it. Wynne said it would be a good idea to keep it off while your hand is still healing."

"Oh…okay," Olyvia said, feeling slightly disappointed, "And…how did I end up so clean?"

"Leliana and Wynne bathed you last night," Alistair said, "It…was not a pretty sight."

"Did the waters run red like blood?" Olyvia asked, a small smile tugging at her lips.

Alistair scowled, and Olyvia bit her lips, "Sorry, only I would get the reference. I was trying to joke."

"This is not something to joke about!" Alistair scolded, "You almost _died_ Olyvia. Do you know how close you came to that? How close I came to losing you…again."

Tears were streaming down his face and Olyvia did her best to roll over on her side so she could try scooting closer to him, but it just hurt too much to move.

"You shouldn't be moving around too much," Alistair said, gently laying a hand on her shoulder to keep her still, "You're still injured pretty badly. Wynne spent most of her energy on healing the severe injuries, and…," he took her hand and gently kissed it at the knuckle of her ring finger, "this."

"Then you should come over here so I don't have to try moving to you," Olyvia said.

"Wynne said I am not allowed on the bed with you," Alistair said, "I'm already pushing it by doing what I'm doing now."

"Then I'll tell her I said to get your ass on the bed, and you would never disobey a direct order from moí," Olyvia said, "So get over here. It'll make me feel better."

Alistair smiled at her endearingly, "Your desire is my command."

Slipping under the covers with her, he laid down next to her and gently wrapped his arms around her in a tender embrace.

"There, I am feeling much better now," Olyvia said, "Wynne doesn't know the power of cuddling with a loved one when it comes to not feeling good."

Alistair chuckled and kissed her on her forehead, "I love you. Now go back to sleep my love."

"You won't…leave will you?" Olyvia asked.

"Never," Alistair whispered, kissing her again.

Closing her eyes, she then let herself fall back asleep.

* * *

When Wynne entered Alistair's room next, she frowned in distaste seeing he had disobeyed a direct order from her and had climbed into the bed with Olyvia anyway. Walking over to the bed, her frown disappeared and her expression softened seeing that the two were both asleep. For once Olyvia looked to be sleeping peacefully, a small smile spread across her lips as the side of her face was pressed up against Alistair's neck and chest. Still though, him being in the bed with her would bring to mind some other rather tempting things that he absolutely _could not_ do. Wynne was just looking out for Olyvia. So, clearing her throat loudly, he looked down at Alistair disapprovingly as she nudged him awake. Alistair's eyes fluttered open, blearily looking around before they landed on Wynne, and he turned a little pale.

"W-W-Wynne," Alistair said, "I uh…I know this is the opposite of what you told me to do."

"Yes," Wynne said with a nod.

"B-but…she asked me to," Alistair said, motioning to Olyvia, "And…I really don't want to wake her by moving."

Wynne sighed, "You have a point. Just…don't try _anything_."

"I know better than that," Alistair said, "I'm not stupid. I know she's in no condition."  
"Good to know you understand that," Wynne said, "So she's been asleep for the most part?"

Alistair nodded, turning his gaze back to his beloved fiancée, gently caressing her face, "Hasn't woken up again since this morning. She seems to be recovering well."

"That is good," Wynne said with a sigh of relief.

"Has…has Eamon asked about my whereabouts yet?" Alistair asked.

Wynne shook her head, "He has been busy this morning fretting over what Aedan is possibly doing at the Arl's estate. I'm not surprised, I'd worry too."

Alistair frowned, "I have an idea of what he's doing. Using the Arl's innards to decorate the walls and possibly bathing in his blood, celebrating his revenge."

"Alistair that's…disgusting!" Wynne exclaimed.

"Sound like something Aedan would do though," Alistair said.

Wynne sighed, "Sad, but true."

Stepping closer to the bed, Wynne reached over to place a hand on Olyvia's forehead, her hand emitting a light glow as she used her magic to check over Olyvia. When she pulled away, her brow was furrowed in confusion.

"What? What is it?" Alistair asked, panicking slightly seeing Wynne's expression, "Is something wrong?"

Wynne shook her head, "Not…wrong, there's just…I can't quite explain it. She is recovering just fine though, Alistair, you can stop panicking."

"You're sure?" Alistair asked.

Wynne nodded, "I am. Now calm down, before you wake her."

Alistair kept his mouth shut, turning back to Olyvia and wrapping his arms a little tighter around her. Even though Wynne said she was fine, he still couldn't help but worry what was causing Wynne some concern.

Since she had done her job, Wynne turned and headed back out the door. She was still puzzling over what she had…felt almost, within Olyvia. Something was a little off, that was certain, but Wynne was still unable to verify what it was. Perhaps given a little more time she would be able to figure it out.

* * *

It was a few hours later, nearing suppertime, when Zevran entered the room. Alistair hadn't been able to fall back asleep after Wynne left, so he noticed his arrival.

"You look…upset," Alistair said as Zevran sat down in the chair beside the bed with a sigh, "What happened?"

"Well…Aedan got his revenge," Zevran said, "Not very pretty. And Anora is here now. We had a bit of a fight to get out of the place, but we managed. I do not doubt that Aedan or Eamon will arrive soon to drag you elsewhere to discuss what happened and what to do next."

Alistair's face darkened, "I am not leaving Olyvia's side. Not while I still do not know who ordered her death."

Zevran's brow furrowed. He was still uncertain when to tell him that. He knew it would cause problems, but would Alistair knowing be worth them? Now was not a time to tell him though, so he needed to say something to change the subject.

"Didn't Wynne strictly say to stay off the bed?" Zevran asked with a smirk.

"Olyvia's command takes precedence over Wynne's," Alistair replied.

"Oh, so she woke up sometime today?" Zevran asked.

Alistair nodded, "This morning. Not long after you left I'm sure."

Then Olyvia began stirring, mumbling under her breath as she moved around, her eyes blinking open to look up at Alistair.

"I'm hungry," she muttered.

Alistair smiled endearingly at her, brushing her hair away from her face, "Then Zevran can bring you some food."

Zevran sighed heavily, getting to his feet, "And here I am reduced to servitude. Very well, I shall bring Olyvia her meal."

"Mind grabbing something to eat too?" Alistair asked, "Please?"

"Oh, hi Zevran," Olyvia said, craning her head around to look at him.

"Hello Olyvia," Zevran replied, "And I will get you a little something Alistair, only because you asked nicely."

Once he stepped out of the room, Olyvia turned to face Alistair, and when he brought his face around to hers, she stretched out her neck to kiss him. Alistair moaned softly as her warm lips moved against his, and wrapped a hand behind her neck, holding her there as he kissed her back. Surely…this wasn't against Wynne's rule. He was just kissing her. There was no vigorous activity occurring, despite how much he was aching he was so hard for her. It was fairly obvious to Olyvia though, who ground her hips against his, and began to pull up his tunic.

"Olyvia," Alistair said, abruptly breaking from the kiss and grabbed her hands, "You are still recovering. Plus, Wynne would have my hide if I did."

"I am feeling well enough," Olyvia said huskily, "Please…Alistair…I-I need you."

She ground her hips against him again as she ravished his neck with kisses. Alistair shuddered, cursing himself for his weak will as Olyvia removed his tunic. If she kept this up, he just might cave-in to her desires, and then receive an intense scolding from Wynne when she found out, because she would. Then she would make sure he stayed away from her until she was fully recovered. That was enough to regain control over himself, and he moved her hands away from the ties to his breeches.

"Olyvia…I am afraid I am just going to hurt you," Alistair said, looking her in the eye, "So I am not going to do this. Besides, Wynne will make sure I stay away from you until you are completely better if we do this."

Olyvia stopped, her lips turned down slightly in a frown, "Alright. I…I can still kiss you right?"

"I see nothing wrong with it," Alistair whispered, cupping her face in his hands and pulling her in for a tender one, "But you should hand the tunic back over before Zevran or Wynne shows up, or else I am going to be in trouble."

"But I am holding it hostage," Olyvia said, tucking the tunic underneath her so Alistair couldn't easily get it, "If you want it back, it requires a fee."

"I already said, I am not going to sleep with you Olyvia," Alistair said, thinking she might use that as the fee.

"I know that is out of the question," she said, "So how about a really good kiss instead?"

"Well let's see if I can manage one," Alistair said with an amused smile before pulling Olyvia in for a passionate kiss.

He buried his hands into her hair as he kissed her, his tongue plunging into her mouth to taste the hot, sensual, sweet flavor of her mouth. Olyvia moaned softly as she kissed him back, her arms wrapping around his neck as her fingers ran through his hair, massaging at his scalp. His enthusiasm was getting the better of him, and he instinctively rolled Olyvia onto her back, placing himself between her legs and ground his hips against her. His erection twitched anxiously, aching for the release that she could give him, but Alistair caught himself, and forced his hips back so he wasn't pressed so tightly against her.

They continued to kiss with such passion for a few minutes longer until their lungs were trembling and aching for air. They both broke from the kiss, gasping for air, their chests heaving from it.

"Did that qualify for the fee?" Alistair asked.

"If I say no, do I get another one?" Olyvia asked breathlessly in reply.

Alistair chuckled, "You don't need to ask for a fee to get them. I'll give you as many as you want."

"Okay, then here you go," Olyvia said, handing the tunic back over.

And just in time too, because after he pulled it on and settled back down onto the bed beside her, Zevran _and_ Wynne entered the room.

"How are you feeling?" Wynne asked Olyvia, as Alistair helped her sit up so she could eat.

"Mostly just hungry," Olyvia said, "And a little sore. Thank you…for all your help Wynne. I know it is you who I owe most of the thanks."

"It was nothing child," Wynne said.

Olyvia frowned, "I thought we were over the child thing."

Wynne chuckled, "I am surprised you remember that."

Zevran handed Olyvia the plate of food he had acquired for her, and she took in a deep breath of its heavenly smell before starting to eat. Zevran also handed a plate to Alistair, though it wasn't nearly as piled with food as Olyvia's. He did say he'd only get him a little something after all.

"So…there's something I have been wondering about," Zevran said as Olyvia ate her meal, "What exactly happened when you were kidnapped?"

Olyvia swallowed her bite before looking over to Zevran, "I was in the garden on a morning walk when two of the Arl's guards, or at least I assumed they were from their armor, approached me. They knocked me out, and…the next thing I remember is coming to with them starting to strip me down in preparation for their torture. When they tried taking…the ring I was wearing around my neck, I made the mistake of putting it on to keep them from taking it. They still took it, just in a way I never thought they would. Then they tied me to the rafters…after that…I'm not entirely sure what went on. The rest is sort of a blur."

"That is all I wondered," Zevran said, "I did not mean to bring up anything unpleasant."

"You didn't really," Olyvia said, "I hardly remember most of what happened, and what I do remember has already been fixed. Thank you for your concern though."

She went back to eating, scarfing down every last bit of the meal, and Wynne took their plates, doing a brief check-over on Olyvia before heading out. Wynne was still unable to determine anything with the little oddity she felt, and it was starting to frustrate her.

With a full stomach, and her love at her side, Olyvia was starting to feel much better. As she settled back down into the bed to rest some more, those conditions were about to change as the door burst open and Eamon and Aedan walked inside.


	16. Chapter 16

**More mature content in this chapter, just to warn you guys. And…I'm going to go hide now because I have a feeling some readers will try throwing things at me with where things are going and how I end this chapter. All I will say now is: Mwuhahahaha! I am evil!  
**

**AeroSpyder: Hmm…I will say nothing. You will just have to read and find out.**

**Yuki-sama12: Yeah…I'm too mean to my OC's aren't I?**

**Pollyanna24: Well, Aedan doesn't like either of them, and he doesn't like seeing others happy because he's not happy and wants to make everyone else miserable like he is. Plus, he still believes there is something left to be conquered with Livy.**

**kdarnell2: Thank you! And uh…well…just read this chapter.**

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Olyvia couldn't help but glare as the Arl and Aedan strode into the room. When Eamon's eyes landed on Olyvia, he could not conceal the look of surprise on his face.

"Alistair…I did not know you had actually found her," Eamon said.

Alistair's eyes narrowed as well, "It was none of your concern so I didn't see it fit to inform you."

"Well Eamon sees it fit to include you on our discussion with Anora," Aedan said bitterly, "So get yourself dressed and in the study. Now."

Alistair growled under his breath as Aedan and Eamon strode back out the doors, and Aedan slammed them shut behind him. Alistair looked over to Olyvia and sighed heavily.

"If I'm not out there in a few minutes I know Aedan will be back in here dragging me out," Alistair said, "But I don't want to leave you here alone."

"I will stay and keep an eye on her," Zevran offered.

Alistair pursed his lips as he thought about it, "Alright…I guess I could live with that."

Slipping out of the bed, Alistair began dressing himself in his armor, since that is what he assumed Aedan meant when he told him to get dressed. He was pulling on his gauntlets, the last of his armor, when Aedan came back in.

"Are you done yet?" he asked impatiently.

Alistair glowered at him again before turning to Olyvia and giving her a tender kiss on her lips, "I'll be back as soon as I can. I love you."

"I love you too," she replied quietly, kissing him in turn.

Aedan sighed in frustration seeing that Alistair wasn't moving in any sort of hurry, and was spending too long saying his goodbye. So, striding over to him, he grabbed Alistair by the back of his collar, yanking him away from Olyvia. Alistair remained kissing her as long as he could before he was finally forced away. Dragging Alistair all the way out of the room and slammed the door shut once again. Olyvia scowled at the closed door, wishing they didn't just drag Alistair away from her.

"Now that we are alone," Zevran began, "There is something I figured I should tell you before mentioning it to Alistair."

Olyvia turned to Zevran as the pit in her stomach grew heavier, "What?"

"Do you find it…odd, that someone would target you instead of the Arl or Alistair, if they were really hoping to mess up their plans to overcome Loghain at the Landsmeet?" Zevran asked.

"Zev…I think I already know who was behind my kidnapping," Olyvia said, "Because without me, there would be nothing keeping Alistair from taking the throne, and there is only one person I know who really wants that. Now…I know it would be stupid, and dangerous, to accuse that person of such crimes since these are just my suspicions. I would need proof before mentioning anything to anyone, Alistair especially."

Zevran pulled out a piece of paper and unrolled it, holding it out so she could see it, "Is this proof enough to confirm your suspicions."

Olyvia's expression darkened, "I knew it. The bastard."

"Do you think we should tell Alistair?" Zevran asked.

"Definitely not today," Olyvia replied, "but eventually, yes."

* * *

When Alistair returned to his room, he noticed that Olyvia seemed to be forcing the smile on her face. She seemed honestly glad to see him, but he could tell there was something deeply troubling her. When Zevran left her in Alistair's care, he asked her about it, but she simply replied that she wasn't feeling all too great and just needed some more rest. It wasn't until a few days later, when she was closer to full recovery, that he was told by her and Zevran what was going on.

"Alistair…we need to talk," Zevran said, sitting down at the foot of the bed.

Alistair sat up straight in the chair beside the bed. He had been fairly busy running around and pulled into meetings with Eamon that he really didn't have the chance to cuddle much with Olyvia, so he just stayed in the seat, dressed in his full armor.

"This sounds ominous," Alistair muttered.

"It's about Olyvia's kidnapping," Zevran said.

Olyvia's face turned solemn as Alistair glanced from her to Zevran over and over.

"And?" Alistair asked.

"Alistair…I want you to think for a moment about why Olyvia was taken to be killed," Zevran said, "Who would benefit with her gone?"

Alistair mulled over it for a minute before replying, "Well…with her gone, so would the apparent reason keeping me from taking the—," Alistair froze, "Wait a second…you're not saying the _Arl_ was behind this? Because he is the only one who wants me to take the throne and he thinks Olyvia is the reason I won't take it."

"That…is what I'm saying," Zevran said.

"But…you don't have any proof do you?" Alistair asked, "I mean…these are some serious accusations."

Zevran then pulled out that paper and handed it over to Alistair, "See for yourself. This is the contract for Olyvia's murder that I found at the warehouse. Look at the signature and seal."

Zevran and Olyvia were beginning to feel it was a mistake telling him as they could see the fury building inside Alistair, it written clearly across his face.

"Now…Alistair, don't do anything rash—," Olyvia began.

Alistair almost crushed the paper in his hand as he stood and ran out the door, shouting angrily for Eamon. Olyvia began to panic that he would do something he couldn't take back, and threw the covers off and took off after him, following closely behind Zevran who did the same.

Alistair ran to Eamon's study where he was talking with Aedan and Anora, bursting through the doors, causing Eamon and Anora to jump with a start. Taking a few steps into the room, Alistair pulled back one arm and punched Eamon as hard as he could across the face, making him stumble backward and fall to the floor. Anora let out a frightened scream as Alistair drew his sword, pointing it to Eamon's neck. Aedan merely raised an eyebrow, curious to find what caused this rise from Alistair.

"I should kill you," Alistair seethed, his body trembling he was so furious with the man.

"You know there could be serious consequences for your actions Alistair," Eamon said, wiping the blood from his mouth.

Alistair whipped open the paper in front of Eamon, "As there are for yours."

Eamon's eyes grew wide seeing the paper that incriminated him with Olyvia's kidnapping, and attempted murder. Alistair pulled the paper back away, his fist tightening around it as he brought his blade closer to Eamon's neck.

"I can't believe you would stoop so low," Alistair growled, "You just ensured that I will _not_ take the throne."

"Think about what you are doing Alistair," Eamon said, "The nation depends on you being king."

"It has done bloody well enough without me!" Alistair roared.

"Alistair!" Olyvia cried, rushing into the room and grabbing onto his arm, "Don't do this. It's not worth it. He's not worth it, nor is he worthy enough to die by Maric's blade. By your blade."

Anora glanced down at the blade, her eyes going wide as she recognized it as such. Alistair was still fuming though, his jaw clenched tightly as he fought against himself from doing what he wanted, versus the right thing. After a few tense moments, he pulled the sword away, and sheathed it.

"Do not think I will let you get away with what you've done Eamon," Alistair growled, glaring murderously at the man.

Taking Olyvia in his arms, he swiftly left the room.

* * *

"You knew for days?" Alistair asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was waiting for you to calm down a little," Olyvia said, "You were still rather furious over what happened."

"And for perfectly good reason!" Alistair exclaimed, "Olyvia…you could have been in danger from Eamon trying something else to get rid of you!"

"You hardly ever left my side though," Olyvia argued, "And when you did, Zevran or Leliana were always here. I was perfectly safe."

Alistair sighed heavily, "I…I guess you're right. I just wish…you told me earlier. I thought you trusted me."

"I do trust you!" Olyvia exclaimed, "And I trusted you'd have this sort of reaction, possibly worse. I didn't want you…killing Eamon outright. _That_ would have been bad. Though you believed you had every reason to, I'm a nobody and no one else would have seen it that way."

"I…I'm sorry," Alistair apologized, "It's just…I worry about you so much."

"I'll be just fine Alistair," Olyvia said, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and resting her forehead against his, "You need to trust that."

Alistair sighed again, "A-alright."

"You can deal with Eamon properly after the Landsmeet," Olyvia said.

"You make it sound as if I'll become king," Alistair said.

Olyvia shrugged, "I will continue to say I think you'd make a wonderful king, but I want you to be happy firstly and foremost. That is all that matters to me."

"And being with you makes me happy," Alistair said, kissing her.

Olyvia smiled, this time not looking forced at all, "I love you Alistair."  
"I love you too, Olyvia," Alistair replied, his lips finding hers again.

"Hmm…would Wynne be too horribly upset if we tested out my strength right now?" Olyvia asked, her eyes growing dark with desire.

"Are you asking, or is that an offer?" Alistair asked.

"Why don't you get out of that armor and find out," Olyvia whispered against his mouth as she kissed him back.

It didn't take long for him to do just that.

* * *

Wynne was upset with him; that much he knew. From the door to the room being locked, Wynne knew Alistair was breaking the one rule she gave him. Though Olyvia was nearly fully recovered, she was not fully recovered yet, so she needed to save all her strength. Alistair thought at first that Wynne would break down the doors to get into the room to teach him a lesson, but instead she just waited outside the doors, a sour expression on her face. Alistair first enjoyed a few minutes of cuddle time with Olyvia before reluctantly pulling away, dressed, and let the mage into the room.

"Wynne, you can stop giving Alistair the evil eye," Olyvia said as Wynne checked her over once again, using a bit of healing magic to help her recovery move along.

"I strictly told him that you were in no condition for such activity," Wynne said.

"Wynne, I am perfectly fine," Olyvia retorted, "It wasn't like he took advantage of me. Stop fretting."

Wynne pursed her lips together, forming into a thin straight line. Olyvia was _not_ fine, but she just couldn't figure out what it was! She was…fine for the most part, but there was that little something that was still bugging her. It didn't seem to be affecting Olyvia health-wise, at least so far, so perhaps she shouldn't worry.

"Very well," Wynne relented with a sigh, "I won't scold him for it. And you are officially off of bed rest."

"Woohoo! Finally!" Olyvia exclaimed jumping up and leaping off the bed into Alistair's arms.

"Oomph! A little warning next time might be nice," Alistair said, his heart pounding wildly from thinking for a moment that he nearly dropped her.

Olyvia slipped out of his arms and did a little dance around the room, "No more bed rest! Time to celebrate!"

"I am afraid your celebrating might be cut short," Zevran said as he entered the room, completely unnoticed until he spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Alistair asked warily.

"We just returned from the Alienage," Zevran said, "We have the ammunition we need to implicate Loghain in slavery."

"Maker's breath," Alistair breathed, horrified Loghain could possibly involve himself in something like that.

"And the Landsmeet will be tomorrow," Zevran said, "Bright and early. So I suggest getting as much sleep as you possibly can tonight."

Alistair turned white as a sheet, "Oh Maker…already?"

"I'm sure you'll do just fine my friend," Zevran said, "And I do think you would look rather dashing with a crown."

"Don't make me hurt you," Alistair growled.

Zevran laughed, "With a blade like yours, I might actually enjoy it."

"I think I've changed my mind," Alistair grimaced.

"Awkward," Olyvia said.

* * *

Alistair could only stare up at the canopy as he tried to get to sleep that night. He was so stressed over what the morrow would possibly bring, that sleep would just not come to him. Olyvia was sleeping on his bare chest, dead asleep, but for him, he was wide awake. It almost seemed a little unfair that she managed to fall asleep and he couldn't.

"Oh Maker what have I gotten myself into?" Alistair groaned, sliding a hand down his face, "If the nobles actually agree with my choice of a wife, and support me to be king…I'll be made king! Am I… really ready for that? Oh Maker."

"Love?" Olyvia muttered, squinting up at him through the darkness.

"Did I wake you? I'm sorry," Alistair apologized, "I'm just…stressing."

"No surprise," Olyvia said tiredly, laying her head back down on his chest, "Wow, and your heart is going a million miles an hour."

Alistair groaned mournfully, "I'm not going to get any sleep tonight, I just know it."

Olyvia set her chin down on Alistair's chest so she was looking up at him, "Well…you know I could always put you to sleep."

"I don't know if I'm in the mood," Alistair muttered, his hand laying over his eyes, "Shocking, I know, but…I just don't think I am."

"I can sing you a lullaby then, if you want," Olyvia said laughingly.

"As certain as I am that you have a voice of an angel, no," Alistair said.

Olyvia moved to where her whole body was on top of his, "Then I guess I will have to tease you into the mood."

First kissing him on the lips, she led a trail down his neck and across the expanse of his torso before reaching the top of his breeches. She ran her tongue across the skin of his abdomen, feeling him tremble beneath her from her touch. Pulling the drawstring loose, she slipped her fingers beneath the edge of the breeches, grabbing his smalls as well, and began pulling both down until she had them completely off and tossed aside. Moving back up to his torso, she could feel his hardness pressed against her belly.

"In the mood yet?" she asked teasingly.

"No?" Alistair replied uncertainly.

Olyvia chuckled before moving one hand down, and wrapping it around his hard length. Alistair gasped, his eyes fluttering shut as he tried to rock his hips forward to move himself within her grip. Moving her hand slowly up and down his length, Alistair groaned gutturally as his muscles rippled beneath his skin, tensing and relaxing sporadically.

"Olyvia," Alistair moaned.

Moving her head down, she breathed hotly against him, and he gasped loudly as he twitched anxiously for her mouth. Her tongue swirled around on his abdomen, coming torturously near, but she would not give in and give him what he so desperately wanted. Then her tongue slid from the base of his length to the tip, causing a violent shiver to pass through his body.

"Oh Maker," Alistair breathed, "Olyvia…this is torture."

He gasped loudly as his hands buried themselves into her hair as she finally took him into her mouth. Moving his hips, he made slow, miniscule thrusting motions as she moved her mouth up and down his length. This wasn't nearly as pleasurable as being inside her, but it was close enough, and far better than her using a hand. The pressure began to build up inside of him, and after some time of her pleasuring, he could feel he was nearing his release.

"Olyvia…I-I'm almost th-there," he breathed.

What he didn't expect was her to stop, moving upward until she was face to face with him once again and kissed him, her tongue sweeping into his mouth. Alistair moaned softly tasting a mix of himself with her own taste, but he couldn't help but feel a little slighted for her stopping. But now he wanted her tight, wet, moist heat around him to give him his release.

"I think this is in the way," he whispered, nearly ripping her tunic off and throwing it aside.

"Are you in the mood _now_?" she asked huskily.

With an animalistic growl, he flipped her over onto her back, hastily removing her small clothes, spread her legs open and plunged his throbbing manhood into her heat, filling her with his complete length as he buried himself inside her to the hilt. Olyvia let out a keening cry as he filled her, her fingers digging into his skin as he began moving in and out of her at an almost frantic pace, the sound of their flesh slapping against each other filling the room.

"Oh Maker yes," Alistair almost growled as he moved within her tight womanhood.

Shivers traveled down his spine as Olyvia's nails raked across his back as she let out loud, moaning cries, and watched as her breasts heaved with his vigorous movements. Every little thing just increased the pleasure.

Olyvia nearly doubled over on herself as she let out a loud throaty cry, and Alistair felt her walls spasm around him as her wet heat washed over him. He could feel himself getting near to his own climax as her walls continued to clench around him, almost like a vice. With a deep guttural cry of his own, his orgasm ripped through his body, his seed spilling deep inside her. Olyvia writhed beneath him as her walls continued to spasm around him, moaning lustfully.

"Oh my god," she breathed once she became still, "I think…that was the most amazing sex yet."

Alistair chuckled breathlessly, "I am in complete agreement there."

Lowering himself down onto his elbows since his arms were quivering from exhaustion, he captured her lips in a soft, sensual kiss. Removing himself from her warmth, he trailed his kisses down her neck, between her breasts, and stopped at her belly, pressing the side of his face against it. Oh he so hoped that their child would grow within her. He so desperately wanted that, to have a family with the woman he loved. It was possible for him to have children with her…right? His being a Grey Warden wouldn't make it absolutely impossible right? He knew it wasn't…recommended, but the others never said it was impossible. With another Grey Warden it might, but…with a normal person…the possibility should still be there.

"Alistair?" Olyvia said breathlessly.

He placed a tender kiss on her belly, "Yes?"

"Thinking about kids again?" she asked.

"Yes," he nearly sobbed, tears springing to his eyes, "Oh Olyvia, I just…I want you to be able to have my children. I've never wanted anything more in my life."

Olyvia gently took his face in her hands, and pulled him back up to her level, "Alistair, I want to have your children too. I hope you don't think that I don't. I want a family as well. I just…I don't know how difficult it'll be, you being a Grey Warden and all."

Alistair squeezed his eyes shut, a few tears escaping and trailing down his face, "That is what I fear the most."

Olyvia lifted herself up slightly to kiss him tenderly, then pulled back to look him in the eye, "It'll happen Alistair. When it is ready to happen. We'll just have to be patient until then."

Alistair hungrily captured her lips once more, wrapping his hand behind her neck to pull her closer, "I love you Olyvia. More than I can ever say."

"And I love you, Alistair," she replied, smiling up at him lovingly, "For always, and beyond."

* * *

Alistair slept like a baby after his and Olyvia's bit of activity, and woke the next morning feeling quite refreshed, and ready to take on the day. Rolling over, he wasn't surprised at all to find that Olyvia was sleeping soundly, as if there weren't a care in the world. Taking a few minutes to rouse her awake, the two spent some time just enjoying each other's company before climbing out of bed and dressing in their armor and heading to the main hall.

Aedan watched the two with narrowed eyes as they conversed with the rest of their group. Eamon had already left for the Landsmeet, and Aedan would bet that they would be the last to arrive. It was no matter, his plan would still work. Observing the couple in bitterness, he couldn't wait until the Landsmeet. Neither one knew what he was planning, no one did, and how horribly their day would end.

* * *

Alistair was sweating bullets as they approached the Landsmeet chamber, and Olyvia seeing how nervous he was, grasped his hand in hers, giving it a consoling squeeze. He smiled weakly at her and they were about to cross the threshold to the doors when a woman stepped out between them and their entrance.

"You?" Aedan asked curiously, "I thought I had killed you back at _Howe's_ estate."

"Not quite," Ser Cauthrien said tersely, "I cannot let you pass Warden."

"Not willingly, it seems," Aedan growled, his hand gripping the hilt of his blade.

"You have torn Ferelden apart to oppose the very man who ensured you were born into freedom!" Cauthrien spat, "Do not think you will get past me to desecrate the Landsmeet itself. The nobles of Ferelden will confirm my lord as Regent and we can put this to rest once you are gone."

"You are the one who is about to be gone," Aedan said, drawing his blade and charging Ser Cauthrien.

She barely had the chance to move before Aedan drove his sword through her gut, and she grunted in pain as he ripped it back out.

"I will make sure you stay dead this time," Aedan growled, swinging his sword across and beheading the woman.

Olyvia turned away, still in disbelief over what a monster Aedan had become. There was hardly anything human left within him.

"Hmm, nice sword," Aedan muttered as he took Ser Cauthrien's blade from her corpse, "Come on, let's move."

The others hesitantly followed, as Aedan pushed open the doors. Eamon was finishing up his speech as they walked in, Loghain following with a rebuttal when he saw the Warden and his group.

"And here we have the puppeteer," Loghain sneered, "Tell us Warden, how will the Orlesians take our nation from us? Will they deign to send their troops, or simply issue their commands through this would-be prince? What did they offer you? How much is the price of Fereldan honor now?"

Aedan scoffed, "You really think I'm here to put Alistair on the throne?"

Olyvia froze. This…wasn't looking like this would turn out well…at all. Loghain paused as well, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"Isn't that why you're here?" he inquired.

"That is why Eamon is here," Aedan said, "He is the one trying to pull the strings behind Alistair. If he becomes king, Eamon will be the one who has the power. _I_ am here to put a stop to what you have been doing to our country, avoiding the Blight, perhaps knock some sense into you to help aid us in defeating it. The _Blight_ is the threat, not _Orlais_."

"There are plenty of refugees in my Bannorn to make that perfectly clear," one of the nobles from the balcony spoke up.

"If you are not trying to put _him_ on the throne, your support should be towards me," Loghain said.

"It is your daughter who has my support," Aedan said, "You are just a mad-driven man."

"If it is Anora who you support, why have you taken her, by force, killing her guards in the process? What arts have you employed to keep her? Does she even still live?" Loghain asked.

Then Aedan began laughing, and Olyvia and Alistair shared an uncertain glance. This definitely wasn't looking good.

"Oh you should know the answers to those, Loghain," Aedan retorted, "After all, it was your plan to set her up there so she could weasel her way to me. Little did you know of my own plans."

"I believe I can speak for myself," Anora's voice cut through the air.

Loghain turned around to see his daughter entering from a side room, his gaze softening when he saw her.

"Lords and Ladies of Ferelden, hear me," she began, "My father is no longer the man you know. This man is not the hero of River Dane. I would have already been killed, if not for this Grey Warden."

"So the Warden's influence has poisoned even your mind, Anora?" Loghain asked sorrowfully.

"So…what is your position Warden?" one noble asked.

"I want to put Anora back in power, and that Loghain is stripped of his own, since he has abused it," Aedan said, "We don't need a general of renown to end the Blight. We need Grey Wardens."

"Aedan, what do you think you're doing?" Eamon asked, "Alistair should be the one to take the throne!"

"Though Alistair may be Maric's last living son, he is not capable of running a country," Aedan spat, "He doesn't know how to, and even said himself he will not take the crown, because of _her_."

Aedan pointed to Olyvia, and she turned a deep shade of crimson as the nobles' attention was all drawn to her.

"Alistair has made it perfectly clear that he insists on making this woman his wife, a commoner, who has no place on the throne," Aedan said, "And if he can't have her, he will not take the crown. Do we want to put the fact that she's a commoner aside just to have a Theirin on the throne again?"

Olyvia's eyes darted around the room, her heart thundering in her chest as she noticed the nobles whispering amongst each other. She couldn't handle all the attention. She was never used to having so many eyes on her at once.

"So, Lords and Ladies, it is up to you who you decide to follow: Loghain, Eamon, or me," Aedan said.

The nobles began talking amongst each other before casting their votes. No one sided with Eamon, and only one cast a vote for Loghain. All the others were in favor of Aedan.

"Traitors!" Loghain shouted at the nobles, "Which of you fought the Orlesian Emperor when his troops flattened your fields and raped your wives!? None of you deserve a say in what happens here! None of you have spilled blood for this land the way I have! How dare you judge me!"

Loghain's men began to move forward and Aedan called out to Loghain.

"Call off your men Loghain," he said, "We'll settle this honorably."

Olyvia scoffed, "What would you know of _honor_, Aedan?"

Aedan whirled around, bringing up a hand to smack her, "Shut up wench!"

Alistair went to intercept the blow, but Olyvia was ready for Aedan this time. Grabbing his hand, she then threw him head over heels, and he landed hard on his back.

"You have messed with me for the last time," she growled.

Aedan got back to his feet, shooting a glare at her briefly, and then turned back to Loghain, "A duel then, Loghain."

"Very well," Loghain agreed, "Will you fight me yourself, or call yourself a champion?"

Aedan smirked, "You will fight me of course."

The others on the floor began to move away from the two as they began to circle around each other. Loghain was the first to draw his blade, and Aedan soon followed. Then they charged. Olyvia's eyes grew wide seeing Loghain in action. He really was a powerful fighter, but still saw that he was weakening beneath Aedan's powerful blows, and soon, he was kneeling before Aedan, surrendering.

"I underestimated you, Warden. I thought you were like Cailan, a child wanting to play at war. I was wrong. There's a strength in you I've not seen anywhere since Maric died. I yield."

"Consider your surrender accepted," Aedan said, glancing over to Anora.

"What?" Alistair exclaimed, "You're going to let him live? After all that he's done?"

"If you want him dead, you do it," Aedan spat.

"Stop!" a dark haired man called out, and as he stepped forward, Olyvia recognized him as Riordan. She had only caught glimpses of him at Eamon's estate before now, "There is another option. The Teyrn is a warrior and general of renown. Let him be of use. Let him go through the Joining."

"Whatever for?" Aedan asked.

"There are only _three_ of us in all of Ferelden," Riordan said, "And there are…compelling reasons to have as many Wardens on hand as possible to deal with the Archdemon."

"Well, then perhaps we should," Aedan said.

"Joining the Wardens is an honor, not a punishment! Name him a Warden and you cheapen us all!" Alistair shouted, "I will _not_ stand next to him as a brother. I won't!"

"Why don't you just pull them aside Riordan and tell them why Wardens are needed, because then maybe Alistair just might agree to it," Olyvia said.

"Now is not the time to discuss such matters, especially in such a public place," Riordan replied.

Alistair looked over to Olyvia, "You know what it is, don't you?"

She nodded, "And it's not very pleasant."

"The Joining itself is often fatal is it not?" Anora added, "If he survives, you gain a general. If not, you have your revenge. Doesn't that satisfy you?"

Though Olyvia said he might change his mind if he knew the details, he knew he would never stand considering Loghain a brother in arms.

"Absolutely not!" Alistair roared, "Riordan, this man abandoned our brothers and then blamed us for the deed! He hunted us down like animals. He tortured you! How can we simply forget that? I didn't want to be king. I still don't, but…if that's what it takes to see Loghain get justice, then I'll do it. I'll take the crown."

Anora turned to Aedan, "Listen to this! Can you see how disastrous a king he'd be, putting his own selfish desires above the needs of his country? You can't seriously support him."

"How many time do I have to say, _I'm not!_" Aedan said tersely, "Anora will take back the crown, and _I_ will reign at her side."

Alistair's eyes widened in shock, as did Olyvia's. This definitely wasn't looking good.

"And you're still considering making Loghain a Warden, aren't you?" Alistair growled.

"Considering? No. I've already decided, and he will," Aedan retorted.

Alistair's face contorted in anger, "If you are making him a Warden…then I guess I don't have any choice, do I? I'm leaving."

"I'm afraid it's not so simple as that, Alistair," Anora said quickly.

Olyvia's stomach began churning, knowing exactly what was going to happen next.

"You already got what you wanted," Alistair spat, "Your murdering father gets a place amongst the Grey Wardens. What else could you want from me?"

"Your life, unfortunately," Anora replied, and Olyvia began feeling sick to her stomach, "So long as you live, rebellions can be raised in your name. Our land cannot endure another civil war. I must call for your execution."

"NO!" Olyvia cried, "Please! Anora, he doesn't want the throne at all! Just…just let him go. Please!"

Anora smiled all too pleasantly at her, "Maric's sons are endearing when they have someone to dote upon, are they not?"

Aedan turned to Alistair, a smug smirk on his face, "I agree with Anora. Looks like this is goodbye, Alistair. Oh, and this is mine."

Walking up to him, he took Maric's blade from his possession, Alistair only able to look at him in shock as he did so.

"You know, I must not have heard that right," Alistair said sarcastically, "I could have sworn you just ordered my death."

Olyvia turned to Aedan, unable to keep the tears from falling, "Aedan, you heard Riordan! You need all the Grey Wardens you can get! Don't do this! Please! Don't do this!"

"Too late now," Aedan said, "Guards! Take him away!"

"Aedan! What are you doing?" Eamon exclaimed.

"Quiet Eamon!" Aedan snarled.

Olyvia turned to Alistair and rushed into his arms, "No! I won't allow this!"

"I love you," Alistair whispered, gently caressing her face before his arms were roughly pulled behind his back, then drug away from her, "Never forget that."

"Alistair!" Olyvia sobbed, reaching out for him.

She suddenly found herself being pulled backwards by her hair, crying out in pain as she reached up to grab whoever's hand that had her by her hair. Then she found a blade at her neck. Maric's blade.

"This is your chance to say goodbye," Aedan said with a malicious smirk, his mouth at her ear, "And then perhaps I will get the chance to see what he found was so great about having you in bed."

"Don't you dare touch her!" Alistair roared, fighting against the guards only to have them hit him at the back of his knees, making him drop to the ground.

"I will _never_, let you touch me!" Olyvia screamed, fighting tooth and nail against Aedan.

He roughly threw her to the ground, and Olyvia watched in horror, pushing herself to her knees, as the doors were closed behind Alistair and the guards.


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, so no one hates me too much where I ended the last chapter. The first section of this chapter was actually the original end to the previous, but I decided to be evil and cut it off earlier for a cliffhanger, since they're so much fun! XD**

**Pollyanna24: Because I'm EVIL! No, I'm just kidding. Hopefully this chapter will make up for the last one?**

**AeroSpyder: Interesting indeed. Let's see what happens next!**

**KrystylSky: Don't worry, everything will be fine.**

**csorciere: You're back! I was wondering where you'd gone. But I digress, this chapter should clear up some of your questions. As for disposing of people…well that will come **_**way**_** later, like, sequel later.**

**criticgirl14: So someone actually liked the last chapter instead of wanting to hurt me? Cool. And yes, Aedan is evil, evil, evil!**

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

Olyvia could only stare numbly at the doors that Alistair had been taken through. This couldn't be happening. It couldn't. Alistair couldn't die. No, she wouldn't let it happen.

"He always was so pathetic," Aedan laughed, sheathing the sword in the scabbard he still held in his hand, "As were you."

Olyvia's blood began to boil, overcome with pure rage. Aedan was standing not far from her, and turned to head back to Anora when Olyvia drew her dagger and whirled around.

"Aedan look out!" Anora cried.

But Olyvia was too fast, and sliced cleanly across the back of Aedan's ankle, cutting through his Achilles tendon. He crumpled down to his knees with an anguished cry and Olyvia quickly snatched the sword from his hand.

"This will never belong to you!" she shouted before slamming her dagger in between the chink in his armor covering his right arm, angling it so it would hit the spot she was aiming for, where she knew that if not healed properly by a mage, he would never be able to use a sword again.

The guards began surging forward, as well as Loghain, and Olyvia kicked the few guards who were closing in on her into Loghain. After kicking Aedan in the back to knock him down onto the floor, she ran towards the doors that had just closed behind Alistair. Nimbly dodging more guards coming at her, she rushed past, threw open the doors and began charging down the hall. The guards escorting Alistair had not gotten far, and they all whirled around to see what the noise was. Olyvia ran up to the guards, taking them on bare handed, ramming the butt of her palm into their nose, breaking them and causing them to fall to the ground. When they both fell, Olyvia didn't care to check to see if they were dead, instead throwing her arms around Alistair, sobbing loudly.

"Olyvia, what are you doing?" Alistair asked.

"If you die, I die with you," she said.

He would have kissed her had they not been in pursuit by the remaining guard. Olyvia quickly handed over his sword, and the two took off down the hall, looking for any way to exit the premises. Rounding another corner, they found that guards were coming from that direction as well.

"Looks like we're cut off," Alistair said.

Olyvia looked to the windows, and poked her head out. Not too far below, was the river. What luck, she thought.

"Alistair, this way!" she shouted, pulling him toward the window.

As they moved to the window, a flurry of crossbow bolts shot through the air, and Alistair moved himself in front of Olyvia to block her from the incoming fire. He then hoisted her up into the window before climbing up himself. Luckily whoever built the castle liked large windows.

"I love you," Alistair said looking at Olyvia.

"I love you too," she replied.

Then the two jumped.

* * *

"They _what_!?" Aedan roared furiously.

"They…they escaped…Sir," the guard repeated.

Aedan's face twitched in anger. If he were capable of handling his sword, he would have run the man through.

"Wynne!" Aedan shouted for the mage.

"What?" Wynne said sharply, glaring at him. She held no love for him, especially not after what he had just done.

"What do you mean _what_?" Aedan snapped, "Do your job and heal me!"

Wynne held herself tall, "I believe you will find that I am incapable of doing the work you require of me."

Aedan's eye began twitching again, "Incapable? Or unwilling?"

"I think you'll find they are the same in this case," Wynne said.

Aedan roared in anger, "You're useless! Morrigan!"

"What?" Morrigan shouted back.

"Are you stupid too?" Aedan asked, "Heal me dammit!"

Rolling her eyes, she made a small motion in the air with her hands, and Aedan felt a warm sensation come over his body, and saw the wound closing up on his arm. Getting back to his feet, he carefully placed weight on his right leg, and only felt a slight twinge of pain in his ankle, so he didn't dare put any more weight on it.

"I said to heal me," Aedan growled.

"I did," Morrigan spat, "You will be sore for quite a while though from that injury. As surprising as it may be, Olyvia knows where to cause the most damage."

Snarling, he whirled around to the guards, "Go after those two! Find them! They are wanted criminals now. Bring them back dead or alive."

He began limping away when he stopped, and looked to them again, "I prefer dead."

* * *

Olyvia kicked up to the surface again, taking in another breath of air before the weight of her armor pulled her back under. She was trying to keep a close eye on Alistair, but under the water it was so difficult to see. The current was sweeping them down river fast as well, which was sort of a good thing at the moment. That way they would get away from those in pursuit a lot faster.

Running out of breath again, Olyvia kicked her way to the surface again, Alistair surfacing not far from her as well.

"Alistair!" Olyvia cried reaching out towards him.

He went back under and Olyvia searched desperately around for something they could hold onto to keep afloat. There were a few small branches floating down the river, but nothing substantial that would be able to hold their weight. She was beginning to think they'd drown before they got anywhere when her head bumped against something hard, knocking her back under. Kicking back to the surface, she moved her hands around to find that what she had hit was a rather large branch, floating down the river. It looked like she had the favor of the Maker. Grabbing onto it, she kept a sharp eye out for Alistair. A few seconds later, she saw him surface not far from her, and she quickly swam over and grabbed hold of him, pulling him onto the branch as well.

"You alright?" she asked breathlessly.

Alistair nodded, unable to get any words out because he was so out of breath. Then Olyvia began crying out of relief. She wasn't entirely sure that they would have made it out, but they did.

"Why…why are you crying?" Alistair asked, placing a hand on her face to wipe away her tears.

"I'm just so glad we made it out," Olyvia said, "I couldn't let Aedan do that to you. I can't—I can't live without you."

Pulling her towards him, he kissed her, "As crazy as it was that you did that, I'm glad we made it out too. I love you."

Olyvia smiled, "I love you too."

"So…what now?" Alistair asked.

"Well there is no way we're getting out of the river while still in Denerim," Olyvia said, though she was shivering rather violently from the cold. Winter was nearly upon them after all, "I'm sure we're going to have people following us."

"Without a doubt," Alistair said.

* * *

Aedan didn't return to the estate, instead staying at the castle, taking up residence there. Since his engagement to Anora was now official, he was going to get himself comfortable at the palace. His comrades were a little unsure of what to do, whether to return to the Arl's estate where they had been staying, or stay at the palace where Aedan was. They weren't certain that Aedan wanted them to stay at the palace.

He was in a guest room, getting the rest that Morrigan said he needed in order to recover, and waiting impatiently for Alistair's and Olyvia's heads to be brought to him. It was hours before the guard returned, giving him even more bad news.

"There was no sign of them sir," the guard informed him, "Either they drowned in the river or… they managed to slip away. I…I doubt they would survive long in the river."

"You've searched Denerim?" Aedan asked, his face contorting in fury, "Every street, every house, every room?"

"N-not quite sir," the guard replied, "We still have men searching, but with it being this long…if they did survive, they are long gone."

"You're worthless!" Aedan roared, "Get out of my sight! Now!"

The guard made a quick jerking movement as a bow of sorts, before hurrying out of the room. He knew it was not safe to be within stabbing distance of the man while he was angry.

Aedan was steaming over the fact that the two hadn't been found. How hard was it to find two people who jumped in the freaking river? It looked like the guards were complete imbeciles who were incapable of doing the job right. Either he had to do it himself, which he didn't have the time for now, or he hire someone trained to do this sort of job. It looked like he had one choice.

"Someone bring Zevran Arainai to me, now!" Aedan ordered.

One of the guards at his door scrambled out, in search of the elf, returning a few minutes later with him in tow. Zevran strode over to the bed where Aedan pushed himself to his feet.

"You called?"

"Since these men are utter dimwits, I need someone who actually has the ability to track down these fugitives and take care of them," Aedan said.

"You can say their names," Zevran said, "Or does it leave a bitter taste in your mouth?"

"I want you to track them down, Zevran," Aedan said, "If you find yourself unable to finish the job though, you better come back to me, and inform me of their whereabouts. Understood?"

"My services are not for free, as you must know," Zevran said, "It requires a lot of coin to do as you demand. No comrade discounts, I am afraid."

Aedan rolled his eyes. Money wouldn't be a problem, he had accumulated loads over their travels. When he reached down to his waist to grab his money purse, he didn't find it. Eyes going wide with panic, he frenziedly moved his hand around his waist, and still found no purse. Then he realized how he must have lost it.

"That bitch!"

* * *

They had been in the water for over an hour, growing more distant from Denerim, and figuring they were safe enough now, made their way to the bank. Olyvia felt numb from the amount of time they spent in the water, and couldn't feel her arms or legs as she pulled herself onto the bank.

"Thank God…we're alive," Olyvia breathed, her body shaking violently from the cold, "For now."

Pulling himself up beside her, Alistair grabbed her by her face, and kissed her passionately.

"I don't think…I've properly thanked you…for saving my life," Alistair breathed.

Olyvia smiled, "You know I would have given my life to save yours."

"As I would for yours," Alistair replied, kissing her again.

"Now…to get out of here…," Olyvia muttered.

Alistair nodded in agreement, "Let's hope we come up with a plan soon, and won't have to cost us a limb. We don't have much money on us, considering Aedan hogged it all."

Olyvia reached into her pack and held up a large, full money purse, a smug smile on her face, "I may have liberated him of his heavy burden."

Alistair chuckled, taking her face in his hands again, "I love you."

Kissing her again, Olyvia wrapped her arms around his waist when Alistair cringed, pulling away from her. She pulled back, wondering what she had done, when he saw him grab onto the crossbow bolt in his left side.

"You're hurt!" Olyvia exclaimed.

"It's nothing really," Alistair said, pulling out the bolt, "It didn't go in that deep, thanks to my armor."

"It still needs to be looked at," Olyvia said, shakily pushing herself to her feet, "Come on, let's move away from the river and set up camp, we need to dry off."

"Not much will be set up for camp," Alistair said, motioning to his sopping wet pack as he stood as well.

"It will need to dry too, yes," Olyvia said.

Alistair looked down at the bolt in his hand, and then tossed it back into the river. He didn't want to leave much of a trail for anyone to follow. Following Olyvia, they headed into the trees, and didn't stop until they were well away from the river, but still close enough to where they could head back if they needed water. Still shivering violently, Olyvia used her tent poles to drape her tent over them so it could dry out as Alistair built a fire. Then, using a bit of rope, she made a clothesline spanning from one tree to another. When she finished with that, she knelt down beside Alistair, who had gotten the fire going, shivering as she waited for its heat to penetrate through her ice cold armor.

"Love, are you alright?" he asked, "You're shaking like a leaf."

"It's c-c-c-cold," Olyvia said, her teeth chattering wildly.

"You need to get out of your wet clothes," Alistair said.

"And into w-w-what, exactly?" Olyvia asked.

"Olyvia, it's not like it's anything I haven't seen before," Alistair said.

Olyvia blushed, "But out in the open…no, I'm not stripping down. At least I won't stay that way."

"You're going to catch cold if you stay in those," Alistair said.

"Or hypothermia," Olyvia muttered.

"Or that," Alistair said, "Love…I'm just concerned for you."

"And I'm concerned about your wound," Olyvia retorted, "Plus, you're just as wet as I am. You're going to have to get out of them too."

"Is that an offer?" Alistair asked with a playful grin.

Olyvia lightly punched him in the shoulder, "No…though it probably would…warm us up rather fast. Anyway, I'm going to take care of myself now. I'll be right back."

Alistair just shook his head, a small smile on his lips as Olyvia walked behind the brush, "Like I said before, nothing I haven't seen before."

"It's a habit," Olyvia replied, her sodden armor coming off with a loud sucking sound.

Once the armor was removed, she pulled off her tunic, breeches, and underclothes, wringing them out as best she could. If they were damp, she could live with wearing them until they dried. Once they were all wrung out, she pulled them back on, keeping her feet bare, gathered up her pieces of armor and joined Alistair by the fire again.

"You're still wearing clothes?" he asked disappointedly.

Olyvia rolled her eyes, "Yes, I am. Now it's time for you to try to dry yourself off."

Alistair sighed, and got to his feet and stepped away from the fire so he wouldn't chance getting too much water on it, and began stripping down. After enjoying the fire for a few moments, Olyvia decided she might as well find something she and Alistair could sleep on instead of the dirt. With it being almost winter, the ground didn't have its cover of grass, and would not be all that pleasant to sleep on, especially with how wet they were.

So, heading into the trees, she looked around for anything she could use. If there were pine trees around, she would gather them up to use to lay on, but as far as she could tell, there were none. The ground was covered with fallen leaves though, and their campsite was fairly covered with them too, so perhaps that would work. Heading back to the camp, she began shoveling dry leaves with her feet over to a spot that was just enough distance from the fire to avoid any normal sparking from it. Upon returning, she saw that Alistair had finished wringing his own clothes out, and was wearing his own wrinkled tunic and breeches as well.

"What are you doing?" Alistair asked.

"Trying to put something between us and the ground so we won't be covered in mud when we wake up," Olyvia said, spreading the leaves out so it made a big enough area to lay down on, "There is no way our bedrolls are going to dry enough to use them. It's almost dark anyway."

Picking up her mostly empty pack, she rummaged through it and pulled out an injury kit, squeezing water out from the bandages from inside, and sat down on her pile of leaves.

"Now, get over here so I can take care of that injury," Olyvia said.

Alistair sighed, but got up and sat back down at her side anyway, "I told you I'm just fine."

"I'll judge that for myself," Olyvia said, pulling his tunic off.

Getting a look at the injury, she saw it was a fairly deep wound, and bleeding quite freely, some of the blood having stained his tunic already.

"Alistair, this is not _just fine_," Olyvia said, taking the health poultice from the kit.

"I've had worse, ah! A little warning might have been nice," Alistair said.

Olyvia slathered the poultice onto the wound before wrapping the damp bandages around his lower torso. As she was working, Alistair buried his face into her neck, distracting her with the light kisses he placed on it.

"Alistair…I'm trying to concentrate here," Olyvia said.

"And I'm just trying to warm us up," Alistair replied huskily.

Olyvia blushed, "You're in no condition to be exerting yourself in that manner."

"I am just fine, now that you've patched me up," Alistair said, kissing his way up her neck and nipped at her ear.

"You are not all patched up though, I'm still working on it," Olyvia replied, unable to stop the shivers that traveled down her spine from the onslaught of affection, "Alistair, you're being very distracting!"

"And you are not cooperating," Alistair retorted, his hand slipping under her tunic.

Olyvia hastily wrapped the bandages around a few more times, doing a decent job of covering his wound, and tied off the bandage before Alistair's lips were on hers, and he pushed her down onto her back, moving himself between her legs, and pulled up on her tunic. A little bit of movement caught Olyvia's eyes before they closed, so she shot them open, to find two men staring at them, one in amusement, the other in what seemed to be like horror. And she knew both of them. Olyvia broke away from the kiss abruptly.

"Alistair," she whispered into his ear, her hands grabbing his to pull them away, "Alistair, stop. We…have company."

Alistair whipped his head over to look at the two.

"Please, by all means, don't let us stop you," the blond in front said, the smirk on his face growing a little wider.

Alistair pushed himself off Olyvia and grabbed his sword, before turning it onto the man.

"And just who might you be?" Alistair growled.

"Looks like I stumbled onto the wrong camp," he muttered.

"Answer the damn question!" Alistair snapped.

"The name is Anders," he replied, "What has gotten your drawers all twisted up? And might I know your names?"

"The short story, someone doesn't like us, and they have the power to get whomever they want to find us," Olyvia said, "And I'm Olyvia, he's Alistair."

"Ah, fugitives," Anders said, "I know the feeling."

Alistair's brow furrowed.

"I'm sure you have not failed to notice my attire," he continued, motioning to his mage robes, "We simply aren't allowed to just wander wherever we please."

Olyvia walked up behind Alistair, and whispered into his ear, "It's okay Alistair. They are harmless. We have nothing to fear from them."

"How do you know?" Alistair whispered back.

"I uh…may have known them from…other games," Olyvia muttered.

Alistair sighed, and dropped the sword. So it was just more people she knew then.

"And who is your companion?" Alistair asked, looking at the redhead.

"Oh, he really isn't a companion," Anders said, "We just sort of stumbled into each other on the road, and he didn't want to travel alone, so he thought the company of an apostate was better. His name is Levi Dryden. On his way to Denerim I believe."

"What's in Denerim?" Olyvia asked.

"I heard that's where the Grey Wardens were," Levi said, "I was hoping to ask for some help from them. Duncan had been helping me with something, but…now with him gone, I was hoping the last of them could help finish what Duncan and I started."

Alistair turned to the man, his eyes wide in shock, "You knew Duncan?"

Levi nodded, then paused, "If you know him, does that mean you're a Warden?"

"I…yeah…I am," Alistair replied.

"Then perhaps you could help me," Levi said, hope shining in his eyes.

Alistair looked over to Olyvia, as if asking her what the heck was going on.

"He has a better chance of getting help from you, than Aedan," Olyvia said.

"Could you help him?" Anders asked, "Because that would be great! Get him off my tail at least. Can't afford to have someone slowing me down."

"I…I don't know," Alistair replied.

Olyvia grabbed his hand and pulled him aside so she could speak to him for a moment in private.

"What is it now?" Alistair asked.

"It's just…what Levi needs help with, it could lead to the key to…prolonging your life," Olyvia said, "I know the Wardens go through a calling, but where he takes us, there is a Grey Warden there, who is still alive, living far past the thirty years that you were told you were going to live."

Alistair looked at her in confusion, "So you're saying that there is a Grey Warden there who didn't receive a calling? How?"

"I can't remember the details, but it had something to do with magic, and unlocking secrets within the tainted blood, but…if you can somehow…I don't know, cure yourself or diminish the taint within you I…I would just have that much more time with you," she said, looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"It doesn't sound like anything easy to me," Alistair said.

"When is anything ever easy?" Olyvia asked, "Is it…not worth it to you?"

Alistair cupped her face with a hand, "That isn't what I'm saying. I would do whatever I could, for just one more second with you."

"Then…is that a yes?" Olyvia asked.

Alistair sighed, "Even though I hardly know this Levi person, yes."

Olyvia smiled and threw her arms around him, "I love you."

"And I love you," he replied.

Returning to the others, Alistair informed Levi that he would try his best to help him, who seemed so relieved to hear that. And since night was fast approaching, Anders asked if they wouldn't mind if he just set up camp with them.

"On one condition," Olyvia said, "You heal Alistair."

Alistair rolled his eyes, "I told you I'm fine."

"Certainly looked that way," Anders said, "From what I stumbled on."

Alistair shot a glare at the mage. He really didn't want anyone staying at their camp because that meant he had to behave. He thought he finally had Olyvia completely alone with no one nearby to overhear their exertions, but no. The Maker just loved messing with him.

"But, since a woman always knows best," Anders began, seeing the sour look Olyvia was giving him, "I will listen to her, and do as she asked."

Casting a healing spell, Olyvia then unwound the bandages to find that he was as good as new. As she went to move over to the fire to toss the used bandages in them, she accidently bumped into Anders, who then whipped a hand around and placed it over the lower part of her stomach, his eyes wide in surprise.

"Um…excuse me," she muttered, poking at his hand.

He quickly pulled it away, "Sorry…reflex."

Olyvia's brow furrowed in confusion as she walked the rest of the way to the fire and tossed the bandages in. What was that all about? Going over to sit by Alistair, she scooted up close to him, a little disconcerted by the confused and curious look Anders was giving her. Alistair couldn't help but narrow his eyes at the man, seeing how he had put his hand on her. Though it wasn't nearly as bad as him grabbing her chest or backside, it was still a rather personal area his hand was close to.

"You said you were a Grey Warden, yes?" Anders asked, finally speaking up after a few moments of silence.

Alistair nodded, and Anders pursed his lips together, staring at the fire for a few seconds before getting up and started putting up his tent. Olyvia was still mulling over what caused Anders to do that, her hand absentmindedly moving to the area his hand was at. Her brow furrowed when she remembered that was the area that caused Wynne some concern too. Then her eyes went wide as her hand froze, before whipping her hands up in front of her and began counting. It had been…how long since her last period? A few weeks ago she had what she thought was one, but it was just so light, and only lasted a few days, it could have been just spotting. The one before that was just a few weeks before she and Alistair first laid together. Could she really…be pregnant already?

"Olyvia…are you alright?" Alistair asked in concern, seeing the panicked expression on her face.

Olyvia dropped her hands into her lap, and looked up at him. Since she was still so unsure herself whether it was true, she was going to wait to tell Alistair, just in case she wasn't. He would be so heartbroken if she told him she thought she was, and it turned out she wasn't.

"I'm fine," she replied. She was only stretching the truth slightly.

Alistair's brow furrowed. He didn't quite believe her, but he doubted he'd get anything from her. She'd probably start singing again and cover her ears, like usual, so she could act like she hadn't heard any of his questions. But he really was worried about her.

"You looked…troubled though," Alistair said, "What's on your mind?"

"Just how long it'll be before the final battle with the darkspawn," Olyvia replied. It sounded like a reasonable reason for her to be troubled, instead of pregnancy.

"Oh," Alistair said quietly, and then sighed, "And I won't be doing my duty as a Grey Warden in helping. Thanks to Aedan and his selfishness."

"I'm sure he'd kill us before we had the chance to explain why we were there," Olyvia said, "Our best bet is to just leave Ferelden and…just try to live a normal life."

"Sure, we could go to Orlais, and eat cake until the darkspawn catch up to us," Alistair said jokingly, "Cursed darkspawn!"

Olyvia giggled, and leaned against Alistair, resting her head on his shoulder, "I was thinking maybe Antiva. Orlais might not want any Fereldens coming into their lands."

"True," Alistair said, "So Antiva, or the Free Marches."

"No," Olyvia said with finality, "Absolutely _not_ the Free Marches. No Kirkwall!"

Alistair raised an eyebrow, "May I ask why you are so adamant that we don't?"

"Bad things happen there," Olyvia replied, "If you go there, you will be going without me."

"Well then I will most definitely not be going," Alistair said, "I didn't know you hated the place that much. So Antiva it is. Now the question is…where are we going to leave from?"

Olyvia pursed her lips in thought, "Well…Denerim is out of the question…how about Highever?"

"You know that is where Aedan is from, right?" Alistair asked, "How do we know that he won't happen to be there reclaiming his home and catch us?"

"He won't suspect it because he knows we know he's from Highever," Olyvia said, "We'll be hiding right under his nose. Plus…I'll be able to see my family one last time before…"

She squeezed her eyes shut, knowing she would most likely never be seeing them again, and Alistair wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "This…this is all my fault."

"No, it's not," Olyvia said, "It's Aedan's fault for being such an ass."

Alistair smiled endearingly down at her, "If it is what you want, then we'll leave from the Highever port."

"I do," Olyvia said, "Also…we could…get married at the chantry there. And my family can come. That…would make me happy."

"Maker! I didn't even realize that running away gave us the freedom to do that!" Alistair exclaimed, "Are you sure you want to wait until Highever? I mean…there are plenty of towns along the way."

Olyvia laughed, "I'm glad to see you are impatient to marry me, but I would love to have my family there."

"I understand," Alistair said, kissing her hands, and then realized there was something missing. He still had yet to give it back to her.

Moving away from her, he hurried over to his pack, and rummaged frantically for it until he found the small pouch that held the ring inside it. Returning back to her side, he grabbed her hand.

"This belongs to you," Alistair said, sliding the ring onto her finger, "Thank the Maker we don't need to keep this a secret any longer."

Olyvia smiled, looking at the ring before up into Alistair's eyes, "Thank goodness indeed. Have I mentioned how much I love you today?"

"You've said it a few times," Alistair whispered, leaning in closer to kiss her, "I wouldn't mind you _showing_ me though."

"We have company, _and_ don't have a tent," Olyvia whispered against his mouth.

Alistair groaned disgruntledly as he finally pressed his lips against hers. He wanted her so badly right now, it was paining him. He didn't quite care they had company, as long as they could find a little private spot for just themselves, but Olyvia was uncomfortable with the idea, so he just had to cope.

"Seeing as how it was I who interrupted you two earlier…do you want my tent for the night?" Anders asked, seeing how the couple was quite infatuated with each other at the moment.

"No, it's yours, you sleep in it," Olyvia said.

"Yes," Alistair said instead, glancing back over to Olyvia, who was looking at him disapprovingly, "What?"

"It's not very generous of us taking his tent from him," Olyvia muttered.

"And he is being very generous of not letting you deprive me of the attention I so desire right now," Alistair replied, the fingers of one hand clenching tightly on the collar of her tunic, "Plus, you're still shivering. I have yet to warm you up properly."

Olyvia blushed, and glanced over to Anders, who was already making himself comfortable elsewhere. She really felt terrible for kicking him out of his tent.

"It really is no trouble," Anders assured her, "It'll do me some good to sleep out under the stars anyway."

"But—," Olyvia began before she found herself being hoisted from her seat, and then carried into the tent by Alistair.

"Alistair, you don't find this a bit…awkward?" Olyvia asked as he kissed her neck ravenously as his hands worked at pulling off her tunic, "This is someone else's _bedroll_ on which they've _slept_ on, and probably done numerous other things on."

"Olyvia, there is only one thing on my mind right now," Alistair said huskily, pulling back to look her in the eye.

"Of course, you being a guy only one thing can ever go on in your mind," Olyvia said, rolling her eyes, "While I will just stay here, being uncomfortable about the whole situation."

Alistair's lips went back to her neck, moving up to the spot behind her ear, "I'll distract you from that soon enough."

And he did.

* * *

For the first time, Olyvia woke up before Alistair. Fluttering her eyes open, she heard his slow and steady breaths skittering across her ear, and when she turned her head to try to look at him, found that his eyes were still closed. A pleasant smile spread across her lips seeing how peaceful he looked. Turning her head forward again, she closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth and feel of his skin on her back and the security she felt with his arm around her middle. She could feel his hand was splayed over her belly, almost possessively, but she was sure he just fell asleep that way, dreaming about their children. Her heart sputtered slightly at that thought. It was very possible that their child was already growing within her already.

After a few moments, she heard Alistair's breathing change, taking in a deep breath as he stretched against her. His hand moved up to rest on her hip for a moment, before going back to its place on her belly once more.

"Good morning," she whispered.

"You're up?" he asked, moving his head to peer over her neck.

She nodded, "Not long though."

Bending his head down, he kissed her neck, his hand sliding up from her belly to cup a breast in his hand, kneading it as he trailed kisses up her neck to her jaw.

"So did you sleep well enough last night?" Alistair asked as he occupied himself with her ear.

Olyvia shuddered, "I did. You?"

"Very well," Alistair whispered, his hand moving back to her belly.

Olyvia rolled over until she was facing Alistair, his hand now on the small of her back, and gave him a few tender kisses on his lips. Alistair sighed contently, a smile spreading across his face.

"Mmm, you're my fiancée," he said with a happy sigh, "I can say that now."

Olyvia couldn't help but smile too, "As you are mine. Now, we should get up and eat. I'm absolutely starving. We didn't have any food last night. And then after that, we can be on our way with Levi."

"Since when did you get my Grey Warden appetite?" Alistair asked.

Olyvia's brows furrowed, "What do you mean?"

"I'm not starving, but you said you are," Alistair said, "I've noticed you've been eating a lot more too, lately. Don't hurt me, it was just an observation!"

Olyvia paused for a moment as hundreds of thoughts spun through her head, before eventually replying, "Well, I was just exaggerating with the starving bit. I'm just rather hungry is all."

"Oh, well okay," Alistair said, "Then I guess we'll get up."

Putting on their mostly dry clothes, they headed out of the tent, Alistair rebuilding the fire, when Olyvia noticed Anders was gone. She figured he wouldn't have just left without his tent, so he had to be somewhere nearby.

When Alistair had the fire going again, the two froze when they heard movement in the brush. Alistair didn't hesitate to grab his sword, and waited with bated breath as the movement grew closer. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw it was Anders.

"One would think you were just looking for an excuse to run me through," Anders said, "I got breakfast, by the way."

He held up a few rabbits in a hand, and a pouch that was full of something else.

"Food!" Olyvia exclaimed.

"So, if you'll do the honors," Anders said, holding the rabbits out to Alistair.

"Don't you know how to skin them?" Alistair asked.

"I do, but you look to have a better dagger than I," Anders replied.

Alistair frowned, but took the rabbits anyway, and began skinning them. Anders then went over and took a seat beside Olyvia.

"Berries?" he asked, holding the pouch out to her.

Looking into the pouch, she saw they were full of dark purple berries. She would have thought them blackberries, but they were a perfect sphere. Reaching in, she pulled out one and popped it into her mouth. The taste was sweet, and only a little tart, reminding her a bit of blackberries.

"These are good," she said, taking a few more.

Anders nodded, taking a few himself and eating them, "That they are."

"It's almost winter though, why are there berries?" she asked.

"These last almost halfway through winter," Anders replied, "Don't bear fruit until fall anyway. Plus, they're only found in the northern part of Ferelden, where the weather tends to stay warmer."

"Interesting," Olyvia muttered, taking a few more.

Once Alistair finished skinning the rabbits, he set them up to cook over the fire, and then forced his way between Anders and Olyvia, glaring daggers at the mage, who only rolled his eyes.

"Want some berries?" Anders offered.

"I'm watching you mage," Alistair growled.

"I'm flattered, really," Anders said, "An attractive man such as yourself."

Olyvia had never seen Alistair move faster than when he jumped up and bolted around Olyvia to sit on the other side.

"W-w-what?!" Alistair screeched.

Olyvia couldn't help but snort in laughter as Anders burst into laughter as well. Alistair's face flushed red, his blush reaching all the way up to his ears.

"I can't wait until we go our separate ways," Alistair muttered.

* * *

After eating their breakfast and they had pulled down camp, Anders said his goodbye before heading in his own direction, and the two spoke with Levi about where they were going for a few minutes before heading out as well. Olyvia was hoping her and Alistair would be enough to fight all the monsters they would run into at Soldier's Peak, their destination. She trusted that they would be able to, though difficult.

After near a week of travel, they reached a set of tunnels in the mountain they were traversing early one morning, and Levi said they were nearly there. Moving through the tunnels, they wound up getting lost a few times before Levi realized they took a wrong turn and they had to backtrack. Finally though, they emerged on the other side, heading up the snowy path to see a large fortress before them.

"So…what are we expecting to find here?" Alistair asked, looking around at the abandoned fort.

"Answers," Levi said, "To clear my family name."

"Right…," Alistair muttered, wondering how they would get answers from ghosts.

Little did he know how well they could speak here.


	18. Chapter 18

**Only one more chapter left! Then it will be over. Well, at least this story. If anyone hadn't caught it, there will be a sequel (as well as a side story that can be read along with it that will be written at the same time. I have no life.) so don't freak out about this story ending already. There will be more.**

**csorciere: I love pre-justice Anders! He was so fun! I hated what they did to him in DA2, it made me so sad.**

**KrystylSky: I was tempted to, but he being a mage on the run would tend to prefer their solitude.**

**AeroSpyder: :D Why thank you! I'm glad you like it!**

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

Experiencing the whole ghost, demon thing that went on at the Fort in person was much more disturbing to Olyvia than in game. And when they encountered Sophia Dryden, it took every ounce of willpower that Olyvia had to not gag or puke. She smelled absolutely putrid, she wondered how Alistair and Levi managed to handle it.

Then there was meeting Avernus. Alistair had seen his notes on his experiments, and was not very pleased with the mage, not to mention he was also a blood mage. Once they helped him close the portal to the Fade, they spoke with him for a while, Olyvia asking about whether it would be possible for him to give Alistair a longer life, just like Avernus had managed to prolong his own.

"It is a difficult process child," the elderly mage said, "And one he might not find all that pleasant, considering his hate for blood magic."

Alistair narrowed his eyes at the man, and Olyvia frowned. What was up with old mages calling her child? Really? She was twenty-two years old for crying out loud!

"Besides, I would be unable to anyway," Avernus said, "For myself, it is simply the use of magic I call upon to prolong my life. To help him, it requires much more, of which I simply just do not have nor is it easy to find."

Olyvia sighed sorrowfully, her face falling as she stared down at the floor. She had hoped…that they could find some sort of solution to give Alistair a few more years. She couldn't stand the thought of only being with him for a mere twenty eight more years, give or take.

"Although…you may be able to offer some help," Avernus said, referring to Olyvia, "If I find what I need within you."

Olyvia looked up with hope in her eyes, but Alistair stood, stepping between her and the mage.

"You are not going to touch her," Alistair growled.

Olyvia stood as well, and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Alistair…he won't hurt me."

"How do you know?" Alistair asked.

"I…well…what reason does he have to?" Olyvia asked in reply, "But Alistair, if doing this means we can have a few more years together…wouldn't it be worth it?"

Alistair took her by the arm, and walked her away from Avernus so they could speak more privately, "Olyvia, I know I said that _I_ would do whatever it took to have just one more second with you, but I will not put you in danger. If I have to put myself in danger, I will, but not you. I can't afford to lose you. Without you, I have no reason to live."

"I might somehow be the key to prolonging your life though," Olyvia rebutted, "So let him just see. If he starts to do anything you're uncomfortable with, you can stop him."

"I'm already uncomfortable with this," Alistair muttered.

"You know what I meant," Olyvia said.

Alistair sighed, "I do…it's just…I can't help but worry. If you're sure about doing this…I won't stop you. If he starts hurting you though, I will not hesitate to end him."

Olyvia nodded, "Understood."

The two then returned to Avernus, and Olyvia stepped forward closer to him.

"You won't be intrusive…will you?" Olyvia asked.

"I will only need to use magic to study the blood within yourself," Avernus replied.

Olyvia looked back to Alistair to see he had gone stiff, not liking the sound of that. He didn't want the man using blood magic on Olyvia.

"Very well," Olyvia said, "Then…you are allowed to do so."

Avernus placed his fingertips against the skin of her forehead, bending his head down as he concentrated. Olyvia stood still, waiting for something to happen, like a feeling in her, or overcome her, but there was nothing. After a few moments, Avernus lifted his head, a look of confusion on his face, before he stepped closer and placed his other hand on her stomach. Again with the stomach!

"Interesting," he muttered, before pulling back his hands, "I've never seen such…pure blood before."

Thank goodness for antibiotics in her world then? He meant that she didn't have diseases swimming around in her blood right?

"You are _not_ going to use her for any experiments!" Alistair snapped.

"Do not worry, I am not interested in her blood for that," Avernus said, "Though using her blood to save you will be somewhat of an experiment. I do not know if it will diminish the taint within you, or cure you of it completely."

Alistair's eyes widened in shock. Cure him? Of the taint? Was that even possible.

"It will take a few weeks for the treatment to run its course," Avernus began explaining, "And the side-effects are not…pleasant. I would suggest you, Olyvia, to keep your distance from him during that time. He will become rather violent."

Olyvia shook her head, "I will remain by Alistair's side."

"It will be at your own risk, you understand this," Avernus said.

She nodded, "I understand."

"Olyvia, I don't want to risk hurting you," Alistair said, "I would never live with myself if I did."

Olyvia placed a consoling hand on his shoulder, "I'll be just fine Alistair. You do not need to worry about me."

"Then let us get started, shall we?" Avernus said.

* * *

For the first few days of the treatment, there seemed to be no changes with Alistair's behavior as Avernus had said would happen. He got rather sick though, and Olyvia stayed at his side to tend to his fever. Avernus told her it was the taint within his body trying to fight against the treatment, causing him to be sick, and that it would run its course, that there was nothing she could do to help. She didn't believe that though. She believed that just by being with Alistair made it a little more tolerable for him.

Then the change started happening. As his fever became worse, so did his mood, and often he would just start randomly yelling at Olyvia, or someone or something else in the room, as if he was hallucinating. Those were the mild reactions though, and as the days passed by, Alistair reached the peak of the violence after a week of treatment. He became much more violent, actually throwing chairs or a table across the room, or upturn his bed. Olyvia often found herself on the other end of these violent acts. There were even the rare moments when he would actually physically strike her because she tried stopping him from hurting himself, which he apparently didn't like. She knew Alistair wasn't hurting her on purpose. He clearly had no control over his own mind anymore, the taint had become too strong within him to see clearly.

"I warned you this would happen," Avernus said as he tended to a few cuts Olyvia had on her face, "Yet you still insisted on staying at his side. It isn't too late to reconsider and stay in a separate room while he finishes his treatment."

Olyvia shook her head, "No. I'm going to remain at his side, for him. He needs me. I know of the danger, but I can handle it. Though…it doesn't seem like the treatment is _helping_ him all that much."

"It is just the taint trying to overpower the treatment," Avernus said, "But I know that it will work and the taint will be greatly diminished within him."

"How can you be so sure?" Olyvia asked.

Avernus placed a hand on her stomach, "The child within you…it bears the taint, yet your body is cleansing it of the taint. Something within you…can somehow _overpower_ the darkspawn taint."

Olyvia's eyes grew wide, her hands going to her belly once Avernus pulled his hand away, "So…so I am…pregnant?"

"You are indeed," Avernus replied, moving over to another table to fiddle around with some objects set on it.

"How…do you know how far along?" she asked.

"Over a month, for sure," Avernus said, "It is difficult to detect the life of the child before that."

Olyvia's brow furrowed. Was that why Wynne was so confused when she was tending to her after her kidnapping? Could she feel the slight life force in her body and was unable to determine what it was? And then Anders…did he _know_ that she was pregnant? Olyvia was really wishing to run into him again so she could ask him what went through his mind when he placed his hand on her belly.

"I am surprised though," Avernus went on, "That he managed to impregnate you while the taint was still strong within him. Have you two…been together long?"

"Just over a month," Olyvia muttered, "In _that_ way."

Avernus's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Really? Interesting…"

Olyvia couldn't help but blush. It was a little embarrassing having an old man ask about your sex life, not to mention how intrigued he was with it.

She jumped to her feet when she heard another loud crashing noise coming from the room, and Olyvia began walking over to head back in.

"Olyvia, you really should stay where it is safe," Avernus cautioned her again.

"Thank you for your concern, Avernus, but I'll be well enough," Olyvia said, quickly moving the brace across the door and slipped inside.

She heard Avernus place the brace back in place as Alistair tried throwing himself against the door in an effort to get out. Frustrated that it wouldn't open, Alistair grabbed the first thing he saw, that being part of a broken table, and threw it with all his might at the door. By now Olyvia had scrambled out of the way, and covered her head as the piece he threw shattered into splinters. Even though she said she would stay by Alistair's side, no matter what, she couldn't deny that she was a little frightened by this change in him. Looking back up, she saw he was trying to claw his way through the door.

"Alistair, that's enough," she said, grabbing his hands so he wouldn't rub them raw and bloody, "The door has been taught its lesson. Now stop this before you hurt yourself."

He ripped his hands away from her, and Olyvia backed away as he walked toward her. She didn't get far before backing into the wall. She braced herself, ready to have something thrown at her, or him hit her, as she looked into his black eyes. They had dilated so much there was hardly any iris to be seen.

Alistair paused though, and Olyvia was a little surprised that he had not yet done anything yet, but did not let down her guard. Then he bent his head down, burying his face into her neck, taking in a deep breath of her scent. Olyvia froze, her hair starting to stand on end as he continued to breathe deeply. Was…was he sniffing her?

Suddenly his hands grabbed her arms, painfully tight and shoved her up against the wall as his lips crashed against hers hungrily. Olyvia began to panic slightly, wondering where this was going to lead, although she had a fairly good idea. His hands moved from her arms to her tunic where he then ripped it clean down the middle and his mouth went to her breasts, not being gentle in the least, and Olyvia cringed in pain as he continued with this assault of intense desire upon her body.

Then her pants were gone next, along with her small clothes, and she was relentlessly pounded against the wall as Alistair violently thrust himself into her, over and over again. She bit her lower lip as she tried her best not to cry out in pain, but she couldn't hold back the tears that sprung into her eyes. She was not ready to receive him, so it felt like he was just tearing her up inside, and he had never been this violent with his passion before, so that made it even worse. His hands were gripping onto her so tight he was putting bruises wherever he held her. At least his temper wouldn't get worse than this, according to Avernus, and the mood swings and fever should be starting to die down. Squeezing her eyes shut, she prayed that this would be over soon.

* * *

She had at least made it to the bed to avoid any further damage done to her back from Alistair's violent acts of passion upon her. He just wouldn't stop until he had finished with her, and fell asleep. Even with him asleep though, he still kept a tight grip on her so she couldn't get away, and if she tried, he'd wake, and every time he woke, forced himself upon her again. This went on for a few days, and Olyvia was feeling like a broken doll. She wasn't sure her body could handle much more of this abuse.

Avernus, worried about not seeing Olyvia in days, when usually she came out at least once every day for food, and from hearing the sounds coming from the room, decided that he needed to go in and see that she was alright. Waiting until all was quiet, he removed the brace on the door, and peeked inside. He expected to see the room to be in utter waste, which it was, so he was not very surprised to see that. Looking around, he finally spotted the two. Olyvia was laying limply on the bed, staring blankly into space, the blankets haphazardly thrown over her, and Alistair lay next to her, a hand wrapped firmly around her wrist.

"I think it is time for you to spend a short period away from him," Avernus said.

Olyvia's eyes glanced over to Avernus, and she knew that right now would be her one chance to get out and have him check over the damage done to her, and get some food as well. As much as she didn't want to leave Alistair alone for long, she knew it would be a good idea to spend at least one or two days to recover from the last three. So, slowly wrapping the blanket around her so she would at least be covered, she ripped her hand from Alistair's grasp, and ran to the door. Alistair instantly woke up, and moved to grab her when Avernus cast some sort of spell, and Alistair fell to the bed, unconscious. Slipping out of the door, Avernus shut it again, and placed the brace back over it, then cast a barrier spell over it as well.

"What did you do to him?" Olyvia asked, referring to the spell he cast previously.

"It was just a sleep spell," Avernus informed her, "It won't last long though."

And it didn't. Just a few seconds later, there was a loud banging and thudding sound against the door, followed by Alistair calling out her name, pleading for her. Olyvia squeezed her eyes shut as the tears came to her eyes. It was just so heart wrenching the way he sounded, but she knew that if she went back in, she would be submitting herself to the throes of passion, and Alistair would most assuredly break her.

"Come, let's get you some clothes, and a bite to eat," Avernus said, motioning her to follow him.

* * *

After eating her fill, Avernus healed Olyvia of the damage dealt to her, but the bruises from all the assaults remained on her body. Those would just have to heal on their own. Looking over herself, she found her whole body was covered with them. It looked like she had withstood a barrage of softballs upon her person then shot by a firing squad of paintball guns. There was no way she could let Alistair see what he had done, he would never live with himself. She knew that it wasn't really him that was doing this, but the taint that was just trying to keep its host. Alistair wouldn't think of it that way, and would never forgive himself.

"He won't remember any of it," Avernus said, seeing her looking over the bruises on her arms.

Olyvia looked at him in confusion, "He won't?"

Avernus shook his head.

"Then how did you know what he'd go through?" Olyvia asked, "You went through it yourself right? But you didn't remember any of it?"

"I saw the destruction around me when I finally came to," Avernus replied, "It was just a matter of deduction."

Olyvia looked back to the bruises. At least he wouldn't remember giving her them. That would just be even worse for him. She still would rather keep them hidden as long as she could, so going back through her pack, found her long sleeved tunic, and changed into that. Even with this, she knew she wouldn't be able to hide them for long, because with it being Alistair, she knew he would have sex on his mind, and would most likely want it within a day or two after recovering. Oh she was not looking forward to him discovering what he had done. But she didn't blame him for any of it. Not one bit.

* * *

After two days of trying to ignore Alistair's pleading cries, the fort grew silent, eerily silent. Avernus informed Olyvia that Alistair was going through the last phase of the treatment, and would be asleep for the rest of it. Knowing that, and having recovered from her previous encounter with Alistair, she slipped back into the room, to see he had collapsed right in front of the door. Hoisting him off the floor, she placed him on the bed and dressed him, trying to hold back her tears when she saw the bruises she put on him, when she tried fighting back a few times. Though they weren't nearly as numerous as her own, she still felt bad for hitting him. She also saw that his hands were raw and bloody, from him clawing at the door no doubt. Looking over to the door confirmed her doubts when she saw the blood stains on it.

Once he was dressed, she had Avernus come in and heal the damage dealt to his hands. When he had finished with that, he left the room, and didn't even bother blockading it, now that Alistair was asleep. Olyvia climbed into the bed and laid down next to him, cuddling up as close as she could get without having to weasel an arm underneath him.

"I love you," she whispered into his ear, "I hope you find this is worth the extra time with me."

* * *

When Alistair woke up, he had never before felt so exhausted and sore in his life. He felt like he was nearly drained of his life, he was so weary. It took him a few minutes to fully get his eyes open, then a few more minutes to start moving around. Looking over to his right, he first saw the destruction in the room, and his eyes grew wide. Did…did _he_ do that? Then glancing down he saw Olyvia's back to him, sleeping on the bed just out of arms reach from him.

"Olyvia?" he asked quietly.

She had been awake, and lifted herself into a sitting position so she could look over at him. Alistair's stomach dropped seeing the bruises on her face.

"Are you feeling better?" Olyvia asked.

"How…how did you get those?" Alistair asked breathlessly, moving closer to lightly run a finger over the mottled yellow and green skin.

Olyvia pulled away, averting her gaze, "Oh, I was just helping Avernus carry some heavy things, since he's so old, and you know what a klutz I am. A complete accident."

It was a lie, but she hoped Alistair would believe her. The real reason was a chair he had thrown had clipped her on the side of the face. He seemed hesitant to believe her though.

"Here, let me get Avernus, so he can give you a quick look over," Olyvia said, starting to move off the bed.

Alistair reached out and grabbed hold of her wrist, "No, don't go yet."

But then he saw her cringe, and he let go of her as if she were on fire.

"I…I didn't…that hurt?" he asked. He had hardly touched her.

"N-no, it didn't," Olyvia said, quickly moving off the bed.

Alistair pushed himself up and off the bed, following after her, "Like hell it didn't. What is wrong Olyvia? What are you trying to hide from me?"

She turned to him and folded her arms, "Nothing Alistair. What makes you think I'm hiding anything?"

Looking her up and down, Alistair noticed a few more bruises peeking out from under her tunic. Plus she was wearing a long-sleeved tunic. Yes, it was cold here, but she hardly ever wore those. Taking a step closer, he pulled aside her collar slightly, to see another bruise, and a rather large one, colored blue and green.

"Take it off," he said.

Olyvia shook her head, "It'll be better if I don't."

"Don't give me that," Alistair said, "No secrets between us, Olyvia. No hiding. Take it off."

Olyvia paused, "Just the tunic?"

"All of it," Alistair said.

"Are you sure?" Olyvia asked, giving him one last chance to change his mind.

"Olyvia," Alistair said, frowning at her.

She sighed, and began unbuttoning her tunic, making sure it didn't flap open before she wanted to show the damage done. Once it was unbuttoned, she untied her breeches, and then let them fall before finally taking the tunic off. Alistair's hand flew to his mouth as he let out a sob, tears springing to his eyes as he turned around.

"Oh Maker what have I done?" he asked with a sob.

"It…it wasn't you," Olyvia said quietly.

"Bullshit!" Alistair shouted, turning back to her, "Do you really expect me to believe that? Look at the mess I made of the room. I know that it was _not_ mere klutziness that caused _those_."

"Alistair," Olyvia said quietly.

"Why did you stay?" Alistair asked, tears running down his face, "Why did you stay and let me do…do _that_ to you? Oh Maker, how could I have done this?"

"Alistair, you weren't yourself, so it wasn't you who did this," Olyvia said, reaching to pick up her clothes from the floor.

"They came from my hands right?" Alistair asked, "So therefore it _was_ me. Don't try to make this better than it seems. Nothing could be more horrid than what I have done to you."

"Well…technically it was mostly chairs, and table legs, the mirror—,"

"WHAT?!" Alistair exclaimed.

"Yeah…you were kind of throwing them," Olyvia muttered.

"Oh Maker," Alistair groaned, covering his face with his hands, "I'm…I'm no better than Aedan."

"That's not true!" Olyvia retorted, "You are so much better than him. If he had gone through this, he would have done far worse."

"What…what all _did _I do to you?" Alistair asked.

Olyvia's face fell, "Isn't this hard enough? Or do you really want to know?"

"I do want to know," Alistair said.

Placing her clothes back down, she removed her small clothes and chest covering, showing the bite marks on her breasts and all the scratches and bruising on them and the area her small clothes covered.

"You might have…been a little violent in bed," Olyvia said quietly.

Alistair dropped down onto the floor as he began to weep uncontrollably, his hands covering his face. Olyvia pulled her clothes back on, partially buttoning her tunic before she knelt down in front of him. When she placed a hand on his shoulder, he pulled away.

"Please…don't," he sobbed, "I don't deserve to be near you, let alone have you, anymore. Not after what I have done. So please…just go."

"Alistair, I am not leaving you," Olyvia said, pulling his hands down from his face to try to look him in the eye, but he just avoided her gaze, "Alistair…I do forgive you, for what you think you have done wrong."

"_Think_ I've done wrong?" he asked, finally looking up into her eyes, "Olyvia, this couldn't be more wrong. I _hurt_ you. I _raped_ you. I will never be able to forgive myself for it and I can't understand how you can forgive me."

"It's because I love you Alistair," Olyvia said, resting her forehead against his, "And that I know you weren't yourself, and would never harm me like that were you in your right mind. I know you Alistair, and that is why I forgive you for it. The bruises will heal, so don't beat yourself up over it forever."

"I swear, I will never lay a finger on you with the intent to harm," Alistair said, "For the rest of my life, but even then, I don't think it will make up for this."

Olyvia placed a tender kiss on his forehead and Alistair sobbed again, "It's not like you came out completely unscathed either. You should take a look at yourself. I may have…hit you a little hard in some defense."

"And I rightfully deserved it, I think," Alistair said.

Olyvia frowned, "_I_ was in my right mind Alistair, and I shouldn't have hit you as hard as I did."

Pulling up on his tunic, she removed it for him, and pointed out the rather nasty bruise he had square in the middle of his chest.

"See?" Olyvia said, "So…don't think you are the only one at fault here."

Alistair looked up from his bruise over the ones he could still see on Olyvia and up to her face, and ever so lightly caressed his fingers over the bruises on the right side of her face.

"I still can't see how you can be so forgiving," he breathed.

"It's because it's you," Olyvia whispered, pulling him in for a kiss.

She felt him freeze, afraid to do anything in case he might hurt her again. Pulling herself closer to where she was now sitting on his lap, she continued to kiss him softly, until he started kissing her back. She moaned softly against his lips, feeling him kiss her back. She had missed these kisses over the past two weeks. It really didn't take long with those kisses to spark the desire inside of her, and she ground her hips against Alistair.

"Olyvia," Alistair said, abruptly breaking from the kiss, "I'm not…I'm not going to do this."

"I'm fine, really Alistair," Olyvia whispered.

Alistair picked her up and set her down beside him so she was no longer on him, "Olyvia…I'm not going to. Not after…what I did, even though I don't know the extent of it, but…I won't lay with you again until we are married. I hope I can make up for this by doing so."

"If…if you think you can keep to it," Olyvia said.

"I'm going to, and don't try to change my mind," Alistair said, "Though you may have forgiven me, it will take a while to forgive myself."

Olyvia leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips, "I understand. Don't forget, I love you Alistair. I always will. Now…let's have Avernus take a look at you."

Alistair nodded slowly, "Very well."

* * *

Olyvia was relieved to hear that the taint within Alistair had been greatly diminished. It was not completely gone, so he hadn't been cured of it, but Avernus doubted he would have any inkling of a calling, that he would die of old age long before that ever happened. He was still rather weak from the whole ordeal, so the two spent a few more days there to let him recover before they said goodbye to Avernus and Levi, and continued on their way towards Highever.

"Now that we don't have company," Alistair began once they exited the other side of the tunnels, "There is something I've been meaning to ask you. Something you mentioned when we were at the Landsmeet."

"Ask away," Olyvia replied.

"You said you knew why Grey Wardens were needed to stop the Blight," Alistair began, "I wanted to ask…if you would tell me what that is."

Olyvia thought for a few moments before replying, "I guess it wouldn't cause world mayhem to tell you. You would have been told by Riordan eventually. The reason Grey Wardens are needed to end a Blight, is because a Grey Warden has to kill the Archdemon. Let's see if I can get the words right… Riordan said something along to the effects of…the Archdemon is a soulless being, but a Grey Warden is not while still having the taint within them. When a Grey Warden kills the Archdemon, its essence travels into the Grey Warden, destroying them both."

Alistair stopped dead in his tracks, and Olyvia had to skid to a stop, "So you're saying that the Grey Warden who slays the Archdemon…dies?"

Olyvia nodded, "I told you it wasn't pleasant."

"Maker," Alistair said breathlessly, "I'd hate to think that if Aedan didn't kill me he would have… forced me to make the killing blow just so he could live."

"Sounds like something he'd do," Olyvia said, falling back into step beside Alistair as he began walking again, "I wouldn't be surprised if he sends Loghain to do that. Or, he just might do the ritual to save his own sorry ass."

Alistair stopped again, a look of utter confusion on his face, "Ritual?"

Olyvia slapped her hands over her mouth as she looked up to Alistair, briefly moving them away to say, "I've said too much, haven't I?"

"Okay, spill. What's this ritual?" Alistair asked.

"Only if you catch me!" Olyvia shouted as she took off at a run down the path.

Alistair sighed before chasing after her. He started to catch up when she leapt up onto the boulders next to the path, avoiding his grasp. Despite calling herself clumsy, she was rather spry.

Leaping off the last boulder, she stumbled in her land, rolling across the ground, laughing as she rolled to a stop. Alistair slowed down as he reached her.

"Okay, tell," Alistair said.

"Still haven't caught me!" Olyvia taunted as she jumped back to her feet and took off again.

Sighing exasperatedly, he resumed his pursuit. This time when he caught up to her, she had nowhere to go, and he wrapped his arms around her waist to grab her, spinning around a few times, Olyvia squealing in laughter, before coming to a stop.

"So?"

"And just how do you expect to loosen these lips?" Olyvia asked before pursing her lips shut.

Covering her mouth with his, he kissed her hungrily, his tongue making its way into her warm mouth. Olyvia moaned softly as she swept her tongue into his mouth and battled against his own. His hands buried themselves into her hair as he continued to kiss her passionately, his desire for her making his arousal grow hard against the confines of his clothes and armor. As badly as he wanted to take her right there, he promised her, and himself, that he would wait until their wedding night.

"Have I loosened them enough?" Alistair asked breathlessly once they finally broke apart.

"I guess so," Olyvia said, her chest heaving from her heavy breathing.

"And?"

"The ritual is something Morrigan offers the night before Aedan and the group leave Redcliffe to head to Denerim," Olyvia said, "It's magic from her mother, and why Flemeth had her join us. Morrigan needs to sleep with a Grey Warden, one who hasn't been tainted long, so she can become pregnant with a child bearing the taint. When the Archdemon is killed, its essence will go to the child, and not the Grey Warden, but it won't kill the child because it's in the early stages of development, and the Grey Wardens will survive, but the child will have the soul of an old god, and Flemeth wants that child because she is going to take possession over Morrigan sometime because that is how she stays alive so the kid will be hers."

Olyvia took in a deep breath, "Man, I can't believe I said that all in one breath."

Alistair stared at her in shock, "I'm not sure if I should say you're just making that up to freak me out, or if you're being serious."

"I am being serious," Olyvia said, "And if you were the only new male warden, guess who would be the only one able to save the other wardens."

Alistair blanched, "Sleep with Morrigan? I…don't know if I'd be able to do that…"

"If it would keep you alive…to return to me, would you?" Olyvia asked.

"Well, when you put it that way, I guess I…would, if you wanted that," Alistair said, "Though I would hate knowing _she_ had my child and that I was…still unable to have one with you."

Olyvia pursed her lips. Yeah…she still had yet to tell Alistair that. But she would wait until after their wedding, just so he wouldn't be freaking out when they met up with her family again. She was sure he would be twitchy around her dad knowing she was pregnant already, _before_ marriage.

"But, Aedan is the one with that job," Olyvia said, "Or…Loghain. Ew…actually, you know what, I don't think Morrigan is that desperate to save them so I don't think she'd sleep with him. Aedan though, she's slept with him a few times already, what's one more?"

"No kidding," Alistair muttered, "But…thank you for telling me. It's…good to know."

"You're welcome…I guess," Olyvia replied, "So, onward to Highever we go?"

Alistair nodded, and Olyvia looped her arm in his as they continued on down the path.

* * *

It took them a little over four days to reach Highever, and as they approached the city, they did so in caution. They didn't know how far Aedan had spread word about them being "wanted criminals" and weren't sure if they would be arrested as they stepped foot into the city. So, they waited for a large group of travelers to enter the city, and when one came along, slipped in toward the middle, Olyvia waving at them with a warm smile to show they meant no harm. They didn't exactly fit in with the group, wearing their armor, but the man leading the group, Olyvia would guess he was the father of the rather large family, was wearing armor too, so it wasn't as if they stuck out like a sore thumb.

Alistair took hold of Olyvia's hand as they neared the gates, seeing the anxious look on her face, and gave it a consoling squeeze. She smiled worriedly up at him, but appreciated the gesture. Passing through, the guards hardly gave a second glance, and once they were through the two sighed in relief. Olyvia would have bet they weren't much on the lookout because of refugees fleeing here to escape the horde.

Once they had made it toward the city market, the couple split off from the group they wandered in with, and began to look around.

"So do you know where your family is living here?" Alistair asked.

Olyvia shook her head, "I don't. But, I bet you we'll be able to find Rosemary or my mom by going to all the textile shops. Or at least a clue to their whereabouts."

Alistair raised an eyebrow, "Textile shop? Why there?"

"Rosemary and my mom like sewing, it's their favorite hobby," Olyvia said, "So I wouldn't be surprised to find them working, or shopping, at one of those stores."

So they wandered around the square, not seeing any sort of fabric stores as all, so they wandered further out to the other stores further from the hustle and bustle of the Market square. Olyvia stopped one woman making her way towards the Market, and asked her about any textile stores, and she directed her to one nearby. Entering the store, Olyvia asked if they knew a Brenda Hamilton, but they said no. Olyvia sighed heavily.

"Could you direct me to other stores like this one?" Olyvia asked, "It's my mother you see, and they recently moved here and haven't given me their address yet. She hasn't seen me in two months!"

The women looked amongst each other before one spoke up and told her where a few more stores were. Olyvia thanked her profusely, and she and Alistair headed out. Making their way to the next store, Olyvia wasn't even ten paces from the door when it flew open.

"LIVY!" Rosemary shouted, tackling her sister to the ground.

Olyvia landed with a thud on the ground, gasping for air, "Rosemary…can't breathe!"

Rosemary clambered off her sister, "Sorry, I was just so excited to see you! We didn't know you were coming!"

"Well, I didn't have an address to send a note to for starters," Olyvia replied, "Secondly…it's a long story."

"Then I guess we'll just have to hear it when Mom is off work," Rosemary said, "I can show you the way to the house."

"Aren't you working though?" Olyvia asked.

Rosemary shook her head, "No, they were only able to hire one person and that was Mom. I was just bringing her lunch. I'll go say goodbye real quick and then show you to the house."

"Alright then," Olyvia said.

As Rosemary skipped her way back inside, Alistair and Olyvia looked at each other.

"Well, looks like we made it," Alistair said.

"Here at least," Olyvia agreed, "We still have a lot further to go."

* * *

"You want to get married here? _Tomorrow_?" Allen asked incredulously, as they ate supper that evening.

Olyvia swallowed her bite before replying, "Hey, be glad we didn't stop at the first chantry we came across and got married there before leaving the country entirely without stopping by. We're fugitives after all. I told you I attacked the man who is going to be king. Even though he deserved it."

"I thought you said Alistair was going to be king," Rosemary said, looking confused.

"Well, that would have been better, for sure," Olyvia said, "But Aedan was being selfish, and wanted the throne for himself. At least that means he won't take over Highever Castle, but when his brother finally finds him, he'll get it…hopefully."

"I can't believe you have to…leave and never come back," Brenda lamented, "My first daughter who is going to be married, and I really will never see her again. Or grandchildren."

Olyvia tensed, a blush spreading like wildfire across her face. Little did she know she had one already on the way.

"Mom…unless you want to risk me being found, arrested, and _killed_, it's better for us to leave," Olyvia said, "You can always come visit us. I mean…you're actually rather well off. How did you buy this house anyway?"

"Well…we had the money," Brenda replied, "All the money I earned making alterations in uh… D-De-…uh…oh yes, Denerim, bought the house."

"Practically nobles where you are living," Olyvia muttered, "But anyway…chantry, tomorrow. It's going to happen whether you like it or not. Dad."

Allen sighed heavily.

"Do you have a dress?" Brenda asked.

"No," Olyvia replied as if it were the obvious answer, "Like I had the time. And it's too late to make one. I'll just have to wear what I have."

"You are _not_ going to be wearing those god awful clothes at your _own_ wedding!" Brenda exclaimed, "We will buy _something_ tomorrow, before you get married."

"Okay, okay, geez. I get it," Olyvia muttered.

"And do you have rings?" Allen asked.

Olyvia brought the palm of her hand to her face, "Ah, shoot! Yet another thing to buy tomorrow morning! Ugh, great. Talk about planning."

"So maybe you should postpone at least one more day," Brenda said.

Olyvia brought her hands down rather hard onto the table, "I don't know what the guard here knows about Alistair and me! We could be arrested when we sign our marriage certificate for all I know! We really can't chance staying long."

Brenda's face fell, "Just…one more day…please? Before you're…gone for good?"

Olyvia sighed, "Mom…don't give me that face. I said you could always visit. And I'll try writing as often as I can. It's just…I don't want to leave a trail."

After a few moments of them looking at each other, Olyvia sighed again, "Okay, one more day, but that is it! When Alistair and I get married, we're on the next ship to Antiva."

"We should probably make sure one is leaving in two days," Alistair said.

"Right…Dad, could you do that?" Olyvia asked.

Allen nodded, "I can."

"Alright…looks like we have a plan."


	19. Chapter 19

**The last chapter! We finally made it! Of course, this isn't the end. We still have loose ends to wrap up. *cough* Aedan *cough***

**csorciere: After all the crap I've put the two through, it would be too evil of me to have something happen at the wedding.**

**Pollyanna24: This is the chapter! I hope I was able to make it a sweet moment. You'll have to let me know if I did.**

**KrystylSky: XD Really no words to say how happy I am to hear it!**

**AeroSpyder: Here it is!**

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

Olyvia and Alistair headed out the next morning right when the Market Vendors opened and got themselves the rings they would need for the morrow. They then went to the chantry to get the papers ready instead of having to rush through them and the ceremony the next day, setting up a time as well in the morning to have the wedding. Once that was done, they headed back to the house, only for Olyvia to be drug back to town with her mother and sisters.

"Do I really have to try on dresses?" Olyvia asked.

"Yes, because we need to find one that fits," Brenda said, "I can only do so many alterations by hand in a limited amount of time."

Olyvia sighed. She just hoped she'd like one that fit. Putting on the next one, she looked at her reflection in horror. She was already starting to show just the slightest pregnancy bump. Glancing over to her mom, she hoped she wouldn't notice. If anyone would, it would be her.

"I don't know if I like the ones that are so fitted…around here," Olyvia said, motioning to her belly, because she most definitely didn't want to accentuate that, even though she did just point it out. Yeah, that wasn't so smart.

"But you look so good!" Rosemary said, "All that traveling helped you lose weight."

"Though she will never be skinny," Dianna added, "She's built like Dad."

"Thanks Rosemary, glad to know you thought I was fat before," Olyvia said sarcastically as she headed off to change into another. At least they didn't notice the bump though, even with her practically pointing it out to them. She wasn't going to mention that area again though, just to be safe.

"Not fat just…pudgy maybe," Rosemary replied.

"Not making me feel better," Olyvia said as she disappeared into the dressing room.

Taking off that one, she changed into another and stepped out to show it off. It was far too large for her, and didn't look all that great either. After going through a few more dresses, Olyvia finally pulled on one that she really liked. It had a square neckline, which was her favorite since it looked good on her, and had long sleeves that tapered to a point on the top of her hands. The bodice and arms were covered with lace, and though the bodice was rather fitted, she still liked the dress. It didn't really pronounce her middle anyway. The skirt was just the plain fabric, free of any lace, and flared out a bit from her hips. The lady helping her dress buttoned up the back and Olyvia was ecstatic on the inside seeing the dress fit like a glove. Almost dancing back out to where her mother and sisters were, she twirled around in front of them.

"I like this one," Olyvia said.

Rosemary's jaw was agape as she stared at her sister, and her mother started crying.

"I can't believe you're getting married tomorrow!" her mother wailed.

"Oh Livy, you look so pretty!" Rosemary gushed.

"Very elegant," Dianna added.

"Alistair will pass out when he sees you," Rosemary laughed.

Olyvia chuckled, "Well, I hope not. He still has to last through the rest of the ceremony."

"So, we're getting this one?" Brenda asked.

Olyvia nodded, "This is the one."

* * *

That night Olyvia drew up a hot bath and scrubbed herself clean to make herself presentable for the morrow. Her stomach fluttered with butterflies every time she thought that she was really, seriously, truly marrying Alistair in less than twelve hours. Her Dad had told them that there were two ships heading out on the morrow; one to the Free Marches, the other to Antiva, both leaving in the late afternoon. With the money they had, they were sure they would be able to secure passage on the ship. To be careful though, they would enter the ship with aliases, just in case, to avoid arrest.

Once she was cleaned, she forced Alistair into the bathing room and told him to get himself cleaned up as well. When he finished, it was time for everyone to retire for the evening. Alistair walked with Olyvia to the room she was staying in with her sisters, while he was just a few doors down, in a guest room.

"This is the last night I'll be Olyvia Hamilton," Olyvia said, gazing into Alistair's eyes as the couple embraced, "Tomorrow, I'll be Olyvia Theirin."

"Finally," Alistair said quietly, bending his head down to kiss her.

Olyvia laughed against his mouth, "You've been rather impatient to marry me, haven't you?"

"Olyvia…I had wanted to marry you long before I proposed," Alistair said, "I really couldn't see any other woman in my life as that role. I waited…for what seemed like an eternity to call you my fiancée, and now…I am more eager to call you my wife."

Olyvia smiled endearingly at him, "Well, you'll get that chance tomorrow."

"That I will," Alistair said, kissing her again.

Down the hall, they heard someone clearing their throat and Alistair stood up straight, glancing down the hall to see Allen watching.

"Well, this is goodnight then," Alistair said, "I guess I won't see you until you're walking down the aisle, will I?"

"That sounds about right. Mom and my siblings plan on keeping me hostage in the morning to get me all dolled up for you," Olyvia said, "I think they're placing bets on how long it'll take before you pass out."

Alistair chuckled, "Well, I hope I don't. I'd hate to miss our wedding."

"It would be a terrible shame," Olyvia said jokingly.

Giving her one more kiss, Alistair began to walk to his room, "Goodnight."

"Night," Olyvia replied, before opening the door to her room.

Laying down on the bed she was sharing with Rosemary, she stared up into the darkness as she tried to sleep. Tomorrow night, she and Alistair would be on their way to Antiva, as a married couple. Her stomach twisted knowing that tomorrow she needed to tell Alistair about the baby.

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up! You're getting married!" Rosemary chanted as she jumped up and down on the bed.

Olyvia groaned disgruntledly as she glared up at her sister, "You are sixteen years old for crying out loud! And I'm still sleepy!"

"You can't sleep though! You have to get ready!" Rosemary cried, leaping onto her sister, "UP!"

"No!"

"Up!"

"Nein!" Olyvia shouted.

"UUUUUPPPP!" Rosemary tried again.

"Come on Livy, we have to deal with your hair," Dianna said, "And we all know that's going to take a while to do."

"I hate you all!" Olyvia shouted.

Being drug out of the bed, she was brought into her mother's room where they all began working on her hair. Since her curls had dried so nicely, they only brushed out the knots that needed brushing, and then pulled her hair up into a loose bun so it still had the curly texture, letting strands of her curls frame her face. As a last touch, they placed a decorative hairpin at the top right of the bun to add a little something to it. They put a little bit of make-up on her, since she really didn't need much, and then headed over to the chantry, where she would put the dress on there.

"Oh, I'm going to be sick," Olyvia groaned as they walked through the streets. The air was just filled with the foulest smells.

"It's the stress honey, you'll be fine," Brenda said, patting her daughter consolingly on the back, "Your father threw up the night before our wedding. It happens."

Olyvia knew this wasn't stress though, but morning sickness, it decided to finally hit her this morning. She managed to keep her breakfast down though, and they made it to the chantry without incident. Olyvia was whisked away to another room before she had the chance to see Alistair, or him see her. Once in the room, she was put into the dress.

"I can't get over how pretty you are!" Rosemary squealed.

"Too bad they don't have cameras here," Dianna lamented.

Olyvia's face fell, "Yeah…that's too bad."

Even though pictures would be nice reminders, she would always have the memory of this day in her head, and that really was all she needed.

"So…are you ready?" Brenda asked.

Olyvia nodded vigorously, a joyous grin spread across her face, "I've been ready for this."

* * *

The ceremony was short and sweet, and Olyvia couldn't help but blush every time she looked over at Alistair. The way he was looking at her in complete adoration and wonder made her heart flutter and race, and she couldn't help but be a little bashful. She wasn't used to being looked at in such a manner. Plus, he looked very handsome in the suit he was wearing. When they kissed, Alistair was rather enthusiastic about it, taking Olyvia a little by surprise. She was sure her father wasn't all too pleased with that.

They returned to the house for a splendid meal, packing up their things and changing into some normal clothes for their journey, a few more pairs in their packs as well, before saying their goodbyes.

"I'm going to miss you so much," Brenda wept, hugging her daughter tightly.

"We'll see each other again," Olyvia said, "It may not be soon, but I'm sure we'll have the chance to see each other. I'll miss you all. Take care. I love you!"

Giving everyone hugs, they grabbed their things and started their trek to the docks.

"So…aliases, have we agreed on names?" Olyvia asked.

"As long as I don't have to be called Aedan, I think I should be fine," Alistair said, "Or Oghren. That's a dwarf's name."

Olyvia smiled, "Then how about…Alex? It starts with the same first letter as yours so it should be easier for you to remember. So…yes?"

Alistair shrugged, "I guess. We'll only be signing it on the manifest. We don't exactly have to call each other by our aliases unless we're out where someone can overhear my name. Alistair is much less common than Olyvia. Though, I doubt we'll be spending much time away from our cabin."

"You are a sex crazed fiend, you know that?" Olyvia laughed.

"It's all your fault! You are far too attractive and enticing," Alistair said.

"Right…anyway," Olyvia began, since they were veering off the subject, "What shall we call me? What do you think of…Elissa?"

"No," Alistair said, his brow furrowing in distaste.

"Patricia?"

"Uh-uh."

"Valerie?"

"No."

"Gertrude!"

"EW!"

"Well then what should be mine?" Olyvia asked exasperatedly.

Alistair sighed, "I like…Olyvia…I don't know if I can even remember to call you by an alias."

"You're going to have to," Olyvia said.

He sighed again, "Fine."

"So how about…Charlotte?"

Alistair thought for a few seconds, "I guess that's fine. Better than Gertrude, that's for sure."

Olyvia chuckled, "You're silly."

"What about last name?" Alistair asked, as the docks came into view.

Olyvia thought for a few seconds before replying, "Thorne. I like Thorne."

"Thorne?"

"You don't like it, do you?"

"No, it's fine," Alistair assured her, "Just seeing how it tasted in my mouth. Sort of…thorny."

Olyvia rolled her eyes, "You're a dork. Anyway, Alex Thorne, are you ready for our honeymoon?"

"We're considering this our honeymoon?" Alistair asked.

"Well, it's not like we're going to have the chance to do anything else for one so…yeah?" Olyvia replied uncertainly.

Alistair shrugged, "I guess that works."

Reaching the docks, they made their way to the man they would buy passage from. There wasn't any sort of thing as passports in this world, so they only needed money to get anywhere and not worry about more paperwork.

"We'd like to travel to Antiva," she said.

"What lodging do you want?" the man asked in reply.

"Elaborate, please," Olyvia said.

"You can scrape up whatever money you can find and be carried over with the lowest lodging, which is the cargo hold, or if you have more money you can get yourself a cabin," the man replied.

"Cabin, please," Olyvia said, a look of distaste on her face. They really didn't have any better accommodations for the less fortunate than the cargo hold of the ship? Guess they really didn't have the room due to all the refugees fleeing the country.

"That'll be ten sovereigns," the man replied, doubting she had that kind of money.

Reaching into the money purse she snatched from Aedan, she counted out the ten sovereigns, "There you are."

The man stared in shock at the money, as if he had never seen gold before, before numbingly pushing forward the manifest, "Sign your names here."

The two shared a glance before Alistair first took the quill, dipping it into the ink and signing his alias name, then handed it over to Olyvia who did the same. Once that was done, the man handed them papers that would get them on board the ship. They were very anxious and tense as the ship's guard went through their things, checking to see they weren't bringing anything they shouldn't over to Antiva. Which weapons apparently didn't count, since they let Alistair carry his on without a fuss so Olyvia couldn't help but wonder exactly what they might be looking for. They found nothing though and the guard let them on through. The couple didn't relax though until they reached their room.

"Phew, we actually made it," Olyvia breathed, sitting down on the bed, "Ooh, nice bed…nice room too. I guess I can understand why it would cost ten sovereigns."

"And we'll be making very good use of the room," Alistair said lasciviously as he pushed Olyvia down onto her back, climbing over her as he did so.

"Aren't we going to save that for tonight?" she asked.

Alistair groaned in frustration, "Fine. I can wait a few more hours…I think."

"You lasted over a week," Olyvia said, "What's a few more hours?"

"The last week you weren't my wife," Alistair said, "Now you are. The only thing keeping me from ripping your clothes off is because you said to wait."

"Ooh, let's see how evil I can be then and test how long you can wait," Olyvia said teasingly.

Alistair whimpered, "Please don't."

Olyvia couldn't help but laugh, "Okay, okay. We still have a while before we set sail, and then there will be dinner here I suppose. So…after supper, alright?"

"I'm going to be eating supper very, very fast tonight," Alistair said.

* * *

Alistair was serious about eating his supper really fast, but he didn't expect Olyvia to torture him and eat hers slowly. He glared at her as she took her slow bites, knowing she was doing it on purpose. She ended his torment by going back to her normal speed when he finished his plate, and finished up the supper. Alistair almost drug her back to the room in his fervor once she finished her last bite, hardly giving her time to swallow. Entering the room, he blindly locked in the bolt, since he was preoccupied with his wife's lips, before his hands went to undressing her, frantically working at the buttons on the dress she wore.

"I know—I didn't mention this—earlier, but," Alistair began, saying words between his kisses, "You looked—absolutely beautiful in your wedding dress."

"Thank you," Olyvia said, pausing as Alistair occupied her lips again, "You looked really handsome—all dressed up in—that suit. It really suited you."

Alistair rolled his eyes, "It was a little uncomfortable, but thank you nonetheless."

Finally getting all the buttons undone on her dress, he slipped the sleeves off her shoulders and let it drop to the floor, before ripping his tunic off and carrying her to the bed. The rest of their clothes were quickly discarded, and Alistair took a moment to gaze down at his wife before he made sweet and passionate love to her. He brought her to her highest peaks, shudders shooting down his spine as she fell from them, until he reached his own peak, releasing his seed within her. Lying down next to her, he pulled her close to his chest, the two resting there a few minutes to regain their breath.

"Alistair," Olyvia said in barely a whisper.

"Yes, my dearest wife?" he replied with a smile, opening his eyes to look at her.

Olyvia smiled, "Hmm, I like the sound of that, my husband."

"And I like the sound of that," Alistair replied, tenderly kissing her lips, "But you were trying to say something so I will let you continue."

"I…have a wedding gift for you," she said, "It's something you've been wanting for a long time, and I've been waiting until tonight to…give it to you."

Alistair propped himself up on an elbow so he could see her better, "Okay…nothing is really coming to my mind about what it could be."

"Well, it's more of tell you than give you," Olyvia said, "It'll take a little to actually _give_ it to you."

"Okay, you've got my interest piqued," Alistair said, "Tell? Please?"

"Have I mentioned how much I love you today?" Olyvia asked, purposefully stalling.

"A few times, quit stalling and tell me," Alistair said.

"I love you," Olyvia said, smiling up at him.

"Olyvia," Alistair almost growled.

Olyvia laughed before wiping the smile off her face, taking her a few minutes to do so, "Okay, being completely serious now."

She turned back to Alistair, gazing up into his hazel eyes for a few moments before finally telling him what she had known for three weeks.

"Alistair…I'm pregnant," she said.

Alistair shot straight up as he stared at her in shock, "W-what? Really? You…you aren't trying to pull a joke on me are you? Because this would _not_ be funny."

"I would never joke about this," Olyvia said, "I had suspected…after we escaped from Aedan that I was, but I didn't want to tell you unless I wasn't. It wasn't until we were at Soldier's Peak that I knew for sure. There was one thing that was a dead giveaway for me, but then Avernus just confirmed it even more. He…could sense the child within me."

Alistair burst into tears as he pulled her face to his and kissed her with such passion Olyvia thought that she might just melt into a puddle on the bed. He then kissed his way down to her belly where he let his head rest there for a few minutes.

"Thank the Maker, and all that his holy," Alistair breathed, "I…I can hardly believe it. Do you… know how far along? Could…Avernus tell?"

"Alistair…I'm about two months along," Olyvia replied, "I'm…almost showing."

Alistair felt numb with the shock of this news. They had only been together for two months. So… he most likely impregnated her within the first week they were together. If it had been the first night… he would be utterly amazed. It was supposed to be difficult for a Grey Warden to have children. It would have been as he wished though. Sitting up, he looked down at her belly, and lightly ran his hand from beneath her bust all the way down to her abdomen, and sure enough, he could feel just the slightest bump at her abdomen.

"Oh I can scarcely believe this," Alistair said, more tears springing to his eyes and brought himself back up to Olyvia's level and kissed her again, "You're…actually pregnant. With our child. Oh Maker, how wonderful it is to say that. _Our_ child."

Olyvia smiled, "I love you. And I know you'll be a wonderful father."

"And you will be a wonderful mother," Alistair said.

Taking his spot beside her on the bed once more, the two celebrated their moment of happiness in the form of passionate, loving kisses, before the two eventually grew sleepy. Rolling over onto her side so her back was to Alistair, he then formed his body against hers, and wrapped his arm over her side, placing his hand on that slight bump, where their child was growing within her. Closing their eyes, it didn't take long for them to fall asleep.

* * *

The Blight was over. The Archdemon was dead, and they were beginning to rebuild their country. All should have been well. But Aedan was not well. There was still one thing that kept him from enjoying this moment, as he sat in his room at the castle. Since he and Anora weren't married, she refused to let him share her bed, but she at least let him stay in the castle. She only did it because she was a little frightened as to what he might do to her in a fit of anger, being told he couldn't stay.

Aedan stared out his window into the night, watching as the townsfolk who returned to their city worked late into the night to clear rubble and start rebuilding. Some of the guard was amongst the ones working to clean the city, and Aedan scowled as he looked down at the group he had been watching. Those guards had better things to do, such as catching wanted fugitives. Turning his heel, he strode back toward his bed, and sat down. At least he had a professional after them, and he didn't doubt Zevran's loyalty because if he betrayed him, Zevran knew who would find him and end him, and Zevran said himself, he liked living so the small chance of Zevran betraying him was not on Aedan's mind. No, what was on his mind was that blasted wench, who crippled his arm. Though Morrigan had healed it, he still struggled with using his sword arm, making killing the Archdemon much more difficult than it should have been. He boiled with rage every time he thought of that moment at the Landsmeet when Olyvia turned on him. Aedan partially hoped Zevran wouldn't be able to bring himself to kill the two, and tell him their whereabouts so he could kill the bitch himself.

It was only a matter of time before Zevran found them. No one could hide from the elf. All Aedan had to do was wait. He could not rest in peace until those two were finally dead.

* * *

Six weeks had passed since the final battle, and Denerim was finally getting back onto its feet. Anora was crowned queen again, and a parade was held in Aedan's honor, since he was the one who slew the Archdemon and ended the Blight. He and Anora were discussing wedding and further rebuilding plans in their study room, when a guard burst into the room.

"We are having a private discussion," Anora said, "Must you just simply burst into the room without announcing your presence first?"

"I apologize, your majesty, but I have urgent news for Lord Aedan," the man said.

Aedan stood, "Well? What is it?"

The guard walked forward and placed a paper on the desk, and Aedan sat back down to look at it, "We received this from the chantry in Highever. Look at the names here."

He pointed out two names, and Aedan leapt back to his feet, his face contorting in rage as his fists clenched the side of the paper where he held it, crushing it somewhat.

"This is a marriage record!" Aedan hissed.

"Y-yes, my Lord," the guard said quietly, "All chantries send them to Denerim for record keeping s-s-since it is the capital."

Aedan roared in anger as he slammed the paper back down onto the table, "This was two months ago! Why did it take them this long to notify Denerim?"

"Because of the Bight Aedan," Anora said, "Or are you really that stupid."

Aedan whirled on Anora, "Do not insult me wench!"

"Nor did you send out word about them being wanted fugitives until after the final battle," Anora continued to point out, "It is only your fault that you failed to catch them."

Aedan's breathing became heavy as he tried to control his anger. As much as he wanted to slap the woman, he knew he better not, or else he'd find himself kicked out of the castle, or worse. He wasn't king yet, so she could do whatever she pleased with him.

"Gather my guard, we are going to Highever!" Aedan roared, "I will tear the city apart to find where they are, or where they have gone! And someone notify my brother that we are coming. I won't be staying in some Tavern in the city."

Aedan stormed out of the room, the guard following, leaving the paper behind. Anora slid the paper over to her where she sat at the desk, and looked over it. It was close to the middle that the names _Alistair Theirin_ and _Olyvia Hamilton_ were written down as being married as of two months ago. Anora knew they'd be long gone. They were smarter than that to stay in Ferelden. She couldn't help but feel a little sad though. She saw how much the two were in love when she saw them at the Landsmeet, and how Olyvia risked her own life to save Alistair's. They would be happy with their marriage, while she felt she was approaching a prison sentence with her own.

"May the Maker watch over you," she said quietly as she pushed the paper away. Even though she didn't like the idea of Alistair being around to possibly take the throne from her, she still wished him, and his wife, the luck of the Maker. With Aedan after them, they certainly needed it.


	20. Author's Note

**So I just realized I never got around to putting a notice here saying the sequel for this story is up. It is. Has been. For a while. Sorry. Anyway…for those who had been waiting, the sequel is **_**Allegiance**_** AND there is a pseudo-sequel…I guess would be the term, called **_**Where I Belong: Dianna's Story**_** if you're interested in following up on what is going on with the rest of the Hamilton family in Ferelden. Again, I apologize if this notice was long overdue.**


End file.
